Primeros y Últimos Héroes
by feliks
Summary: Después de derrotar a Lord Shen, nuestros amigos no imaginan siquiera que el Mal Definitivo se ha cansado de jugar. Po y los Furiosos enfrentarán sus peores miedos para triunfar en esta, que podría ser su última aventura.
1. Capitulo 1 Las apariencias engañan

_**Hola a todos. Nunca descarto jamás regresar a publicar algo que me ha encantado compartir con todos ustedes, y esos son los fanfictions, en verdad ha sido toda una aventura desde hace tres años que comencé a publicar y a conocer más de esta grandiosa comunidad. He de decir que gracias a ustedes he evolucionado en mi escritura mucho más de lo que creí, compartiendo historias, fantasías y sueños de quienes sabemos que escribir conlleva un placer inexplicable. Decidí colaborar en un experimento llamado "Primeros y Últimos Héroes", aventura que continúa inmediatamente después de la caída de Lord Shen, espero que disfruten como yo, esta gran aventura de Po, conmemorando la segunda película, de una saga que nos une en un vínculo muy especial. Disfruten el primer capítulo, y espero sus reviews.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 Las apariencias engañan<strong>

—"Eso… fue bastante radical"

Las palabras de Tigresa, flotaron un instante. Ese instante daba paso al final de una aventura.

Entonces, se escuchó un "ungh" que pareció un resuello de sorpresa.

Todos callaron.

Maestro Grulla abrió el pico a toda su extensión, por segunda vez, desde que tenía memoria. Todos los miraron un momento, lo que pareció congelarse en el tiempo. Nadie dijo nada, el momento pasó, y Po se separó de Tigresa que aún no comprendía que pasaba, y la sensación que esa caricia le había provocado. Ella aún continuaba pasmada mientras los demás furiosos pasaban a su lado y se abalanzaban felices sobre el panda, vitoreándolo.

—Veo que has encontrado la paz interior, Po. ¡Y a tan corta edad! —le dijo Shifu, un tanto extrañado pero a la vez muy orgulloso.

Lord Shen había desaparecido bajo el hierro de sus cañones, mientras los fuegos artificiales iluminaban la ciudad de Gongmen, festejando la caída del mal.

A pesar de los festejos, a pesar de las bromas de todos, de tener de regreso a Po, Tigresa no podía sacarse el recuerdo de esa caricia. La primera vez ella lo había abrazado, ¿por qué? "es mi amigo" se respondía. "No podía hacerle entender de otra forma, no quería que muriera"

¿Era así?

1

El Valle de la Paz, lucía hermoso al amanecer. Los lagos circundantes comenzaban a brillar cual gemas mientras el sol ascendía y calentaba aquel paraje de China. Un día había pasado desde que todos habían regresado de la gran batalla en Gongmen, y Tigresa ya tenía rato estirando los músculos, entrenando y preguntándose mil y un cosas. El abrazo del oso, era lo que veía su mente, mientras trotaba por los amplios jardines del palacio de Jade. El abrazo que no tenía idea del porqué lo recordaba con tanta intensidad.

Sí, ella lo había abrazado la primera vez en cárcel, pero Po le correspondió al final. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella era quien lo trataba más mal, era la que no comía su comida, la que ponía su coraza dura como el hierro cuando él trataba de hacerla reír. Sin embargo, la aventura en Gongmen la iba cambiando. A él también. Cada vez que ella y los furiosos, aún Shifu, parecían derrotados, Po conseguía algo maravilloso para derrotar al mal, y esta última vez lo había demostrado, e impresionado a todos.

La forma de ser de Po era diferente a todo lo que conocía.

"¿Y eso qué, Tigresa, por todos los dioses?" "Eso no significa que…"

—¡Eso no significa que me guste!

—¿No te guste qué?

Tigresa casi se tropieza con Po, quien le hablaba sentado a la sombra de un cerezo. Casi tropieza con él, no había advertido su presencia. Se paró en seco.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—Ups, pe- perdona, Tigresa —dijo Po, haciendo muecas de disculpa— llevaba un rato aquí viéndote entrenar, creí que me habías visto. Y no creo que alguien sea capaz de asustarte…

—¿Me estabas espiando? —se acercó a él, cerrando los puños. Po abrió los ojos como un niño que va a recibir un castigo por hacer travesuras, y la miró directamente. Estaba enojada, y sus ojos chispeaban fuego de su interior.

—No, no… no era mi intención, trataba de comprender aún más la Paz Interior, ya sabes, tipo zen y esas cosas… y quería agradecerte por lo que dijiste la otra vez.

Tigresa se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué le había dicho a ese panda?

—Habla claro, Po, yo no…

—Sobre el no dejar a un amigo morir. Me lo dijiste en la cárcel cuando… pues… —Po enrojeció visiblemente.

Tigresa sujetó al panda del cuello, y con una garra lo levantó con una facilidad asombrosa.

—Si te refieres a ese abrazo, ¡no significa nada! ¡Era sólo un recurso para que no arruinaras el plan! —La felina le apretaba la garganta y Po comenzó a ahogarse. Lo azotó contra el cerezo donde estaba sentado, y unos cuantos pétalos cayeron a su alrededor.

—¿Qué hacen ahí? —la voz de Víbora rompió con aquella atmósfera extraña, y cuando Tigresa volteó, pudo ver a los demás Furiosos observando la escena, y Grulla, una vez más, con el pico abierto de par en par.

Tigresa dejó caer a Po, quien rebotó graciosamente contra el suelo, recuperando el aire como podía. Tigresa trató de aparentar tranquilidad.

—S-Sólo, entrenábamos…

—Ya lo creo —dijo Mono en tono incrédulo. Tigresa evitó mirar a sus compañeros, y continuó su entrenamiento como si nada, corriendo y pateando al aire. Se alejó con rapidez al salón de entrenamientos.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Mantis llegó hasta donde estaba el oso, que seguía boca arriba, aspirando aire.

—Sí, creo que sí. Uff…

—¿Qué le dijiste a Tigresa que te tenía así?

—Nada, Mantis. No es nada. —dijo Po, esquivo. El Maestro nunca lo había visto así. El Guerrero Dragón continuó su camino por otro lado, y los demás furiosos se quedaron en medio de la explanada con enormes signos de interrogación en la frente.

—¿Alguien sabe qué rayos pasa? —atinó a decir por fin Grulla. El silencio fue su única respuesta.

A la hora de la cena, una vez más nuestros amigos furiosos les extrañó no encontrarse ni con Po ni con Tigresa. El Maestro Shifu debía encontrarse en las cuevas haciendo meditación profunda. Tuvieron que comer vegetales crudos que quedaban en la alacena con el silencio más desconcertante que habían tenido. Los sirvientes no cocinaban desde que Po tomó el mando de la cocina.

—Creen que… ¿haya algo entre esos dos? —Mono se atrevió a preguntarles, aunque lo hizo en voz baja.

—Parecen marido y mujer… —dijo Mantis burlón, mordiendo un nabo crudo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Es algo difícil de explicar, aún más para una chica —Por fin Víbora habló, mirando a todos con ojos severos. —tal vez eso parezca, pero por nosotras pasan muchísimas cosas en la cabeza. Ustedes solo piensan en pelear, dormir y comer. No se fijan a su alrededor.

—¡Hey, hey hey, no hace falta tanta agresividad, ya con lo de Po y Tigresa tenemos suficiente! —dijo Grulla. —Además, nunca había pasado esto…

—¡No es cierto Víbora, los chicos pensamos en más cosas que ustedes, de verdad que a las mujeres se les zafa un tornillo, por lo menos una vez al mes…!

A Víbora le cambió súbitamente el color de sus escamas, y sus ojos rasgados se encendieron de repente.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, monito?

—¡Eso que las hace cambiar cada ciclo lunar! ¡Lo leí en uno de los libros de Oogway! Se vuelven prácticamente locas una vez al mes, es un mal que tienen ustedes las… hembras.

Antes de que pasara nada más, Víbora enroscó su cola con sutileza en la garganta de Mono, pero apretó con fuerza. Todos quedaron impávidos. Mono abrió los ojos como platos.

—Se ve que no tienes idea, macaco, de lo que pasa, lo que tiene Tigresa. Eres un insensible, y dices puras tonterías. Las hembras no tenemos ningún "mal", estúpido simio.

—Ughh… tran… tranquila amiga… —Mono vio que la cosa iba en serio, las fuerzas le faltaban mientras la serpiente usaba más fuerza para oprimirle la yugular.

—¡Tranquilos, por favor! —Grulla intentó apartar el cuerpo de Víbora del cuello de Mono, pero ella lo sujetaba como una tenaza de hierro. La cosa iba en serio.

—Retráctate Mono, discúlpate —dijo Víbora. Jamás la habían visto así. Las cosas iban saliendo de control.

Por fin, Mono pudo morder a Víbora, quien lo soltó al momento, gritando de dolor.

En un instante, el comedor explotó en golpes y gritos. Grulla sujetando a Víbora con todas sus fuerzas, y Mantis deteniendo apenas a Mono, que parecía querer cortar en pedacitos a su amiga.

—Por favor amigos, ¿Este es el ejemplo que damos los héroes de China? —les espetó Mantis. —¡Dejen eso!

—Hazte a un lado, amigo. Esa culebra está loca.

Oh-oh.

—¿Qué dijiste, changuito? —Víbora lo miraba con los ojos más rasgados que nunca.

Oh-oh.

—¡Vas a probar mis puños, nadie me llama así! —los dos estaban coléricos, y se gritaban con ganas de… matar. Se habían insultado con las palabras más desdeñables de cada una de sus razas. Insulto más allá del insulto. Mantis y Grulla no hallaban que hacer, todo se había salido de control en un instante. Necesitaban a Tigresa, o a Po, o esto podría acabar mal, muy mal.

2

Pero Tigresa no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el comedor. Miraba a sus pies el Valle de la Paz, en lo alto de las montañas que circundaban el Templo de Jade. La tarde moría con ese día de contradicciones. Por más que rompía piedras, troncos hasta el cansancio, de usar cientos de veces los mismos ejercicios del kwoon, la imagen del panda no desaparecía de su mente. Al contrario, se hacía mayor. Tenía que encontrar una salida a esto, antes de que fuera tarde. Antes de que no hubiera salida a algo por demás ilógico.

Entonces hizo algo que jamás en todo su entrenamiento había hecho, porqué jamás creyó ser capaz de lograrlo. Pero tenía qué. Tenía que apagar la llama de confusión más grande de toda su vida, sin piedad, sin…

Se sentó en posición de meditación, aspiró aire, cerró los ojos, y dejó su mente libre.

"Paz… Interior…"

"Paz… Interior, Tigresa, vamos…"

3

Al pie del árbol de durazno, el Legendario árbol de Oogway, Po miraba el vacío. La victoria sobre Shen y el mal que amenazaba China había sido bárbara, la pero Paz Interior que logró en aquella técnica mortal con las bombas de fuegos artificiales se antojaba ahora más lejana que nunca. El sol se ocultaría pronto, y en esa época, primavera, el árbol florecía en todo su esplendor, aunque sin ningún delicioso durazno para comer. La barriga le gruñó. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había probado alimento, y menos desde que Tigresa lo ahorcó de aquella forma en el patio del Templo Jade.

Tigresa le gustaba, y mucho.

Jamás nadie le había dicho aquellas palabras. "No puedo dejar que mis amigos mueran". En verdad era su amiga. Antes de derrotar a Tai Lung, era para ella un "panda gordo, tonto, fan del Kung Fu". Pero en la aventura en Gongmen, todo cambió. El barco…

Le iba a decir algo en el barco, antes de que iniciara todo. "Yo solía…"

¿Solía qué? ¿Sentir algo?

Sus historias eran parecidas. Huérfanos, abandonados a su suerte por circunstancias distintas, al igual que sus caminos, al fin habían encontrado una bonita amistad.

"¿Amistad?" "No me hagas reír, Po."

Sí, quería mucho a Tigresa. Le intimidaba, pero a la vez la admiraba por su gran fuerza y coraje. Po podría haber hecho pedazos a Tai Lung, pero a Tigresa jamás había podido vencerla en el kwoon, o cuando quiso enfrentarla en aquella cárcel de Gongmen. Le dolía el puño cuando intentaba pegarle.

"Dile lo que sientes, Po" decía su voz interior, la que a veces no le llevaba a situaciones muy buenas.

"Decirle lo que siento quizá arruine todo. Quizá ya no quiera ni verme."

Pero… ¿Y si lo intentaba?

"No pierdes nada. Lo más que puedes perder es un diente, o ganar un golpazo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Voz Interior. Veremos que pasa."

4

El Maestro Shifu llevaba un día haciendo ejercicios de meditación profunda en las cuevas de Jade. Si Po había conseguido hacer la Paz Interior a ese nivel, él no podía quedarse atrás. Pero lo hacía más para sentirse mejor él mismo que una competencia que no tenía cabida. Ahora se encontraba en un estado de relajación profunda, muy cercana al sueño.

Sin darse cuenta, Shifu se había dormido.

El panda rojo se dio cuenta que ya era un sueño cuando se vio a sí mismo caminando entre una niebla espesa, en un bosque que no conocía. Los árboles se difuminaban en sombras mientras caminaba sin saber donde dirigir sus pasos. Era un laberinto de bambú el que lo dirigía a un camino que empezaba a tomar sentido. Al final había un pequeño templo, en la loma de una colina. La niebla comenzó a dispersarse. Abrió las puertas del templo más humilde que podía haber conocido en sus andares por China. No reconocía nada de aquellos símbolos que colgaban del techo y semejaban pedazos, recuerdos de épocas remotas en la Historia. Por dentro, el templo era enorme, y lleno de estanterías con muchísimos rollos, pergaminos, mapas, algunos llenos de polvo y humedad.

Al final, un cayado sostenía lo que semejaba un enorme caparazón de tortuga, y el corazón de Shifu dio un vuelco, cuando la coraza tomó vida y del cayado descendía, el Maestro de Maestros, la tortuga sabia, el único Oogway. Shifu no atinó a moverse. ¿Era acaso un sueño? Casi podía sentir su energía, palpar la sabiduría que emanaba de sus ojos. Le sonreía.

"Hola, Shifu, en verdad que tanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Ma-maestro… Maestro Oogway…" Shifu se arrodilló, fue lo único que atinó a hacer.

"Vamos, viejo amigo. No hay necesidad de hacer eso"

"¿Cómo es que puedo estar aquí con usted? ¿Acaso morí?"

Oogway rió.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho con Po, con el Guerrero Dragón. Destruyeron a Tai Lung, acabaron con la amenaza de Lord Shen. Me recordaron a esas grandes batallas legendarias que tuve."

"¿Pasa algo, Maestro?" preguntó Shifu, impaciente. Temía que el sueño se acabara en cualquier momento. Oogway le sonrió, como si supiera todo de antemano. Siempre era así. La Gran Tortuga parecía tener el conocimiento de todo por anticipado.

"¿Tiene que pasar algo para ver a mi viejo amigo?"

"De acuerdo, Maestro, lo siento… pero es que ha pasado tanto tiempo…"

Entonces, el rostro arrugado de Oogway pareció hacerse más viejo a medida que soltaba las palabras a continuación, y la luz que predominaba en el templo jugueteó con las sombras de los dos Maestros.

"En verdad lamento que las veces que nos veamos no sea grato para ti, Shifu. En verdad lo siento. Entiendo si me odiaste después de causarte tanto desasosiego con la elección de Po. A todos les causé confusión. Lo siento, pero así era como tenía que ser, y mi elección fue correcta, amigo mío. Por eso lograste la Paz Interior que te permite realizar esta conexión conmigo".

"Disculpe, pero ¿A qué viene esto, Maestro Oogway?

La tortuga cerró los ojos, aspiró, y dejó pasar un momento.

"Hicieron un trabajo maravilloso con la caída de las ambiciones de Lord Shen. Trabajaron en equipo, hasta mis amigos el Maestro Cocodrilo y Buey ayudaron. Estoy muy feliz por eso. Pero, debo decirte, amigo mío, que la raíz del Mal no ha sido arrancada".

Shifu se quedó de una pieza. En verdad odiaba cuando Oogway comenzaba a decir eso. No eran buenas noticias, otra vez. Empezó a buscar la salida a aquel sueño, en el que ya no quería seguir envuelto.

"Evitar el problema nos hace meternos de lleno con la senda que queremos evitar, Shifu". Dijo por respuesta la Tortuga, como si adivinara las intenciones del panda rojo.

"Lo siento, Maestro. Pero ¿qué no fue suficiente lo que hicimos para traer paz a China? ¿Qué otro enemigo podría ser más poderoso que Po y los Furiosos juntos?"

"Alguien que haya sido lo suficientemente poderoso para _crear_ a Tai Lung y Shen" respondió crudamente Oogway. Shifu abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron de sus cuerdas vocales.

"Lo siento, amigo mío. Sufro al ver tu rostro lleno de preguntas e inquietud justo ahora que has alcanzado la Paz Interior, pero en eso justamente radica ese poder. Es mantenerse frío, tranquilo, mientras el mundo se desmorona a tus pies. La Verdadera Paz Interior consiste en dar la otra mejilla al enemigo para que te ataque con todas fuerzas, mientras tú te mantienes como la nieve que reposa sobre los árboles. Si creas esa burbuja poderosa a tu alrededor, nada podrá contigo.

Ese enemigo existe. Opera desde las sombras, y juega con China, juega a destruirlo si es que le place."

"Maestro, dice que este enemigo ¿creó a… Tai Lung, y a Shen?

"Solo la Maldad Pura puede hacer que los corazones nobles y valientes hallen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cobardía y la ceguera de sus actos. No pueden ver más allá de sus ambiciones, cual gallina que se le pone una venda en los ojos."

"Dígame quién es, Maestro, se lo ruego."

"No necesito decírtelo, amigo. Él irá por ustedes. Los alcanzará sin duda alguna. Acabaron con sus marionetas, y la Maldad se desespera cuando sus piezas claves son comidas, como en el ajedrez".

"¡Dígame donde puedo hallarlo antes de que venga por nosotros!"

"Amigo, esta vez me temo que tendrás que creer mucho más, hasta en lo más ínfimo de esta vida, si es que quieren salir victoriosos. Incluso los amigos se vuelven enemigos, la desesperanza es la mejor arma de la Maldad Pura, y la sabe usar magistralmente desde tiempos inmemoriales."

Shifu estaba anonadado. Escuchar las palabras de Oogway lo hacían temblar, y no sabía porqué diablos. El rostro serio de la tortuga, matizado por la luz de las lámparas, le confería un aspecto un tanto tétrico.

"No entiendo. No entiendo quién puede hacer semejante cosa…"

"Son los que sólo usan sus piezas, y se divierten viendo arder el mundo, mi buen Shifu. Es una clase de maldad que no conoce límites, no tiene una pizca de bondad, y a cambio se quedan con la locura. Los que son usados por esa Maldad, como Tai Lung y Shen, suelen hacer mucho mal, hasta que acaban con ellos mismos, por órdenes de su Amo o porque surgen héroes como Po y los Furiosos para hacerles frente. Al principio, lo disfruta, se mofa desde las sombras, pero ahora, siento que la paciencia se le ha acabado, y buscará terminar de raíz lo que comenzó. Por eso te vengo a advertir, amigo mío. Es todo lo que puedo ayudarte, alerta permanente, alerta…"

El sueño comenzaba a disolverse. Pero Shifu ahora no quería salir, no quería. ¿Qué clase de mal era lo que hablaba Oogway, que hasta él mismo temía?

"Por favor, ayúdeme, Maestro, sólo usted puede…"

"Oh, no, amigo mío. Yo una vez te dije, antes de partir, que todo lo que tienes que hacer, es Creer. Cree en ti, en los lazos de amistad que tienen todos ustedes. La unión ante Todo, es lo único que puede hacerle frente a la Maldad Pura. Si uno se hipnotiza y embelesa ante su Poder, entonces caerá en el Juego, todo se desmoronará, y continuará su labor milenaria de destrucción."

"¡Maestro, No se vaya, NO!"

El pequeño templo empezó a emborronarse, la luz mortecina que iluminaba la estancia se apagó, y Oogway se difuminaba entre hojas de durazno.

—No… no se vaya…

Shifu abrió los ojos, lentamente. Escuchó el murmullo del agua de las cavernas, su respiración entrecortada. Ya era de noche, y el silencio que lo rodeaba comenzó a oprimirlo, y decirle a sus sentidos que algo no cuadraba.

Algo estaba ya mal, muy mal, en el equipo de la Justicia.

5

Mientras Shifu platicaba seriamente con Oogway en su sueño extraño, Po buscaba en las afueras del templo Jade a Tigresa. La Voz Interior había ganado, y ahora tenía que estar seguro de una vez por todas, tenía que decírselo de frente…

Y efectivamente casi chocan de frente, al dar la vuelta en una esquina. Los dos se asustaron, y en lo que se recuperaban, el corazón del panda comenzó a bombear sangre muy deprisa. El corazón parecía una ametralladora.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdóname Tigresa, yo lo si…!

—Chist. Silencio, Po. Tenemos que… hablar. Te estaba buscando.

—Pre-precisamente yo también te estaba buscando, sí…

—Vamos al tejado. Ahí nadie nos encontrará. ¿Puedes subir, o…?

—Lánzame, por favor… —le dijo en un tono de fastidio. Po no podía trepar los tejados como los furiosos, y ellos siempre le ayudaban. Tal vez en momentos de desesperación podría lograrlo, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que decirle lo que sentía a Tigresa.

La Maestra lanzó con fuerza a Po al tejado, y al fin estuvieron a solas, mientras el sol se ocultaba por el Oeste, y la gente del Valle de la Paz comenzaba a encender sus lámparas de papel. El rojo del cielo daba un aspecto de fuego en todo el horizonte mientras el disco solar se sumía en las montañas. Nadie parecía querer empezar, así que…

—Po

—Tigresa —se dijeron al mismo tiempo, poniéndose rojos como tomates. Pero Tigresa se dominó, y adoptó una pose de seriedad total. Sus ojos chispearon como brasas.

—Empieza tú, por favor. Necesito que aclares toda esta situación… entre nosotros.

Uf. A Po le saltó el corazón de la emoción. Entonces para Tigresa ya había un "nosotros". Fue entonces cuando se armó de valor, y comenzó:

—Yo… este… Tigresa, te admiro, por todo lo que eres, lo mucho que me has… apoyado, para ser mejor. Te quiero mucho por eso. Hace mucho tiempo que no le decía esto a… una chica. Me gustas, Tigresa —Esto ya lo dijo mirándola directamente a sus ojos incandescentes, que reflejaban el rojo del cielo del día que ya moría en ese momento, se frotaba las manos rechonchas y movía frenéticamente las piernas— Me gustas y… quiero estar… contigo. Quiero que… estemos juntos.

Po era un manojo de nervios que se encogían y expandían como ligas, y en un momento a otro podrían estallar. Sintió como si se incendiara su cara, que ya debía parecer una cereza con el rojo tan subido de su rubor. Tigresa se mantuvo a la expectativa, y no movió un músculo. Parecía una estatua de las muchas que había abajo en el templo. Se hizo un incómodo silencio por unos segundos, y ella no dejaba de verlo a esos ojos, verdes como el jade. Por su cabeza pasaron millones de sensaciones; lo bien que se sentía abrazarlo, lo suave de su pelaje, su forma de ser tan peculiar que la había sacado de esa insensibilidad… pero también…

—¿A quién crees que engañas, Po? —preguntó Tigresa, sin piedad. Sus facciones no cambiaban en lo más mínimo, y Po sintió que el techo de la pagoda se desplomaba.

—Y-yo…

—Ya hablaste, Po, ahora es mi turno —dijo, implacable— y seré breve, y directa. Gracias por tus palabras, pero tengo que poner freno total a esto. Eres un buen amigo, en verdad, pero nunca podremos ser NADA, como pareja. Me estoy refiriendo a ser algo más que amigos. Jamás. Somos diferentes, _radicalmente_ diferentes. Me caes bien, Po. Pero no creas que podremos llegar más allá. Te lo digo como mujer y amiga. No me lo tomes a mal.

—Pe-pero yo creí…

—Creíste mal, Po. No lo hagas más difícil, por favor. No manchemos el buen equipo que hacemos. Al principio te detestaba, porque siempre creí que mi destino era ser la Guerrera Dragona, cosa que no fue decisión tuya ni mía, así que, eso ya está olvidado. Te admiro por lo que has progresado en las artes marciales, y en tu persona, en verdad… pero no puedo ser tu pareja, lo siento.

Po no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no la entendía…

—¿Y el abrazo? ¿Y lo que dijiste? Tus miradas, tu forma de ser hacia mí…

—¡Por favor, Po! Las apariencias engañan. No te engañes a ti mismo con esas tonterías. Sabes que mi estilo es duro, me extraña que te prendaras de eso para avanzar en una relación.

—Por favor, dame una oportunidad, Tigresa… —los ojos verdes de Po ya nadaban en humedad. Esta vez parecían suplicantes. Intentó tomar su mano, pero ella se la apartó, y sintió su garra áspera y fría. No podía estar pasando esto.

—De acuerdo, te lo pondré de la manera cruda y difícil. ¿Sabes lo que se necesita para satisfacer a una mujer? ¿Para satisfacerme a mí?

La lágrima que estaba a punto de fluir se contuvo. Po miró a Tigresa a los ojos, como si le hubieran golpeado. Tigresa cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, fastidiada.

—No, no lo sabes. Eres un niño, Po. Te estimo mucho, pero ahí lo dejamos. No intentes lo que no se puede, por naturaleza. Tú, eres un panda. Yo, un tigre de bengala. Jamás seríamos compatibles, ni…

—No acepto eso, Tigresa. Solo te pido una oportunidad para…

Esta vez Tigresa subió el volumen de su voz, y miró severamente a Po.

—¿Sabes hacer el amor? ¿Hacerle el amor a una tigresa carnívora como yo? ¡No lo creo! Te lo pondré fácil para que lo entiendas: ¡Yo soy Tigresa, y tú, Po, NO eres mi tipo de macho! ¡Necesito una pareja, un macho felino que me entienda, que sea atlético, que sea como yo! ¡Mírate en un espejo! Somos físicamente incompatibles.

Po sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua helada, junto con una piedra del tamaño del mundo sobre su cabeza. Palideció, y su color blanco ya predominaba en su rostro. Tigresa no se burlaba, mantenía ese gesto sereno, pero autoritario con la verdad alojada en sus ojos, en sus rayas que sobresalían de su pelaje.

—¿Por qué, por qué no me dejas siquiera…? —Po ya parecía un niño peleando por un dulce. La Voz interior lo animaba a no desistir, a encontrar algo con lo que pudiera…

—¡BASTA PO! —Tigresa rugió, y el silencio se hizo en aquella zona del templo. Incluso los grillos nocturnos parecieron callar, temerosos. —Entiende que NO, no habrá NADA entre nosotros. Si vuelves a pedírmelo, te lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario: ¡Nunca saldría con un panda en una cita romántica! ¡Nunca le haría el amor a un panda, ni en tus sueños!

Po retrocedió como por instinto. El instinto animal básico que suponía dormido, y que ahora sentía reactivado por sus venas al escuchar y sentir esas palabras aguijoneando su ser, su honor, todo lo que podría llamársele orgullo. _El ser panda_. Quería correr, lejos de ella, de sus palabras hirientes. En un día, todo había pasado de ser una victoria gloriosa, a revolcarse en el lodo de la miseria.

Tigresa se incorporó, y sin decir nada más, saltó hacia el vacío, hacia el Valle de la Paz, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. Po no supo que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lágrimas humedecer sus calzoncillos remendados.

—¿Por… qué? ¿POR QUÉ? Mamá, Papá… ¡Los extraño! ¡Los extraño mucho! ¡Los… necesito!

Un sollozo que más bien parecía un aullido, encerrando una tristeza profunda, llena de dolor, retumbó en las laderas de las montañas que rodeaban el valle, mientras la noche, y todos los demonios caían sobre el Guerrero Dragón.

Justo cuando Shifu salía súbitamente del trance de su sueño extraño con Oogway, y al mismo tiempo que Tigresa se lanzaba al vacío, lejos de Po, una sombra miraba atentamente desde un punto en la lejanía, las motas de luz que conformaban el pueblo del Valle de la Paz. Desvió su atención hacia el templo que dominaba el Valle de nuestros amigos los héroes, y pareció estudiarlo milimétricamente. Desde el risco donde estaba observando, no se podía distinguir su silueta, ni siquiera el brillo de sus ojos, que parecían apagados desde hacía cientos de años. Sus ropas, o lo que llevara puesto encima, crujieron al paso de una ráfaga de viento, para continuar con la calma. Entonces la sombra susurró a la noche, emocionado, como si esperara toda una vida, toda una Era de miles de años para pronunciarlo al fin:

—El Templo de Jade.


	2. Capitulo 2 Coincidencia

¡Hola a todos!

Les saluda Novasonic (Anteriormente se me conocía como XShadowstarX)

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no publicaba nada en fanfiction, sin embargo no he dejado de escribir, he terminado algunos escritos pero lamentablemente no los publicaré aquí.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a Feliks, quien me brindó la oportunidad de trabajar en este nuevo fic de KFP. Es un verdadero placer y me emociona muchísimo.

Mi fuerte nunca ha sido la narrativa, para quienes han leído un poco de mis fics, notaran que es un cambio radical en mi manera de expresar situaciones, lugares y conversaciones. Les pido su sincera opinión y espero me permitan aprender mucho más de ustedes, los lectores, quienes hacen que todo esto valga la pena en mayor parte.

Sin más que decir, les animo a continuar leyendo este fic que está lejos de terminar.

Capítulo 2 Coincidencia

La cocina, o lo que quedaba de ella era ahora el nuevo campo de entrenamiento de los furiosos, o por lo menos de dos de ellos.

—¡Retira eso!- Le exigió Víbora a su compañero furioso, Mono, quien no estaba dispuesto a retroceder en ningún momento. El tema principal de la conversación había sido olvidado.

Ya era difícil para los maestros, Grulla y Mantis, separarlos para evitar conflicto físico, sus emociones estaban rozando en el ambiente. Cada uno tiene el orgullo dolido. Mono diciendo cosas sobre Víbora y viceversa.

—¿Para qué? Todos saben que no miento- Afirmó sonriéndole pícaramente. —Es justo lo mismo a como esa noche de año nuevo en el valle- Mencionó Mono.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, conociendo a Mono, un secreto vergonzoso estaba por ser revelado y aún cuando estuviera fuera del código de guerrero que seguían fielmente los furiosos, Grulla y Mantis lo animaron a seguir asintiendo.

—¡No te atreverías!- Alardeó preocupada, ella sabía muy bien que era eso que estaba por decir, pero si se atrevía a pronunciar solo una palabra de lo que sucedió ese día lo estrangularía a morir. Sin embargo, él no estaba bromeando, cuando animan a Mono a hacer algo, ya no puede echarse para atrás.

—Dilo ya- Le exigieron unísonos sus dos compañeros quienes habían cambiado de bando rápidamente y sujetaban a cómo podían a la escurridiza de Víbora que intentaba a todo esfuerzo hacerlo callar.

1

¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Pensaba que se habían arreglado las diferencias que tenían, ¿pero algo dentro de él confundió todo eso? No podía ser. Hace poco estaba en paz consigo mismo, no tenía ni una sola duda en la mente-, solo las mismas tonterías de siempre pero nada tan fuerte como esto. Estaba destrozado por dentro.

Si bien desde pequeño la vida le enseño que solo era basura, que no servía más que para servir los fideos. Luego de sus aventuras con los furiosos, luego de recorrer China y salvar el Kung Fu, algo dentro de él despertó, algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo, o quizá que nunca antes había sentido y simplemente aparentó, auto-respetó.

—Tigresa…- Suspiro a la luna desde el tejado. Hace minutos que se había tranquilizado y ahora todo lo que hacía era pensar en su vida, tratando de recordar que otros momentos lo habían hecho sentir como un perdedor justo como se siente ahora. ¿Por qué en los momentos dolorosos solo recordamos lo malo?

Ahora que podía pensarlo todo un poco mejor, con todo el tiempo del mundo, lo de Tigresa fue una verdadera lástima. El no solo la quería como una amiga, de verdad siente algo especial por ella, algo diferente y hermoso. No puede dejar ese sentimiento a un lado, pero es su amiga, no puede obligarla a nada que ella no quiera, aún cuando hace unos minutos parecía no pensar en la felicidad de ella y solo en la de él, daría todo para que ella fuera feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario.

¿Qué es ser un hombre entonces? ¿Qué es ser maduro entonces?

¿No es dejar de pensar en uno mismo y pensar en los demás?

No tenía sentido seguir preocupándose por eso, no ahora que le había dejado las cosas muy claras. _"Entiende que NO, no habrá NADA entre nosotros"_

Esas palabras le dolían más que cualquier golpe que haya recibido en su vida.

Po se levantó y su estomago rugió fuertemente. Su cuerpo sabía que ya se había pasado la hora de comer y le pedía a gritos por un bocado de alimento. Po estaba seguro de que el último lugar en donde Tigresa estaría en ese preciso momento sería la cocina comiendo algo, por lo que se animó a ir a comer. Estaba consciente de que comía al preocuparse, pero como en todos esos momentos de angustia y preocupación, pensaba que un poco de comida no le haría daño. Comer y olvidar todo por un rato, sin preocuparse de lo demás.

Ahora el único problema en el que quería concentrarse era bajar del tejado.

2

—Muy bien… que nadie se mueva- Les pidió amablemente Víbora a sus presas, quienes estaban sofocándose. Tanto Mono como Grulla, enroscados en el fuerte agarre, suplicaban a gritos con lágrimas en los ojos por una bocanada de aire.

—¡Si no me muevo me vas a digerir mujer!- Gritó Mantis desde el interior del cuerpo de Víbora quien no tuvo otra opción que tragarlo para controlar la situación.

Po entró a la cocina deprimido y no se percató del espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese mismo lugar. Caminó entre los escombros de lo que solía ser un gabinete en donde guardaban platos, vasos y la levadura para los fideos que Po siempre les preparaba con tanto gusto y entusiasmo. El panda estiró su mano derecha e intentó abrir una puerta imaginaria frente a él, pues el gabinete estaba destrozado a unos metros de él, fue entonces cuando se percató de lo que sucedía.

—¡Wooow! Amigos… no se alarmen pero creo que nos han robado- Asumió el panda con su cara de tonto de siempre. Para cuando volteó a ver a los furiosos, Víbora los había liberado y se separaron todos, cada uno aparentando estar buscando algo.

—N-no no te preocupes… es solo que buscábamos… ya sabes, dile Grulla- Balbuceaba Mono intentando pasarle el peso a alguien más.

—Aaah… sí, buscábamos…- Intentaba inventar una excusa pero nada se le venía a la mente.

—¡Buscábamos a Mantis!- Interrumpió Víbora mientras salía de la cocina un segundo para luego regresar acompañada de Mantis a quien había regurgitado sin que los demás le vieran.

—¡Oh! Véanlo, ahí está. Misterio resuelto- Dijo Grulla aliviado.

Po levantó la mesa y una de las sillas y se sentó a comer las verduras que los furiosos no terminaron. Todos se extrañaron, era raro viniendo de Po conformarse con algo así.

—Po, ¿te sientes bien?- Preguntó Víbora arrastrándose a su lado.

—¿Fue algo que Tigresa dijo?- Víbora envolvió a Mono por el cuello y lo azotó contra el suelo por el comentario.

—Sabes que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Tigresa puede ser dura, pero es porque se preocupa por sus amigos. Recuerda lo que sucedió en la prisión- Mencionó su amiga mientras juntaba los destrozos con la ayuda de los otros furiosos.

—No sé de qué me están hablando. Estoy bien- Intentó aparentar una falsa sonrisa pero la forzó tanto que era obvio que algo le sucedía. —Tigresa no tiene que ver en esto- Ya se sentía muy apenado de que sus amigos se preocuparan por él de esa manera y lo último que quería es que se enteraran de lo que había sucedido en el tejado.

—Anímate Po. Mañana será otro día- Le dijo Mantis saliendo de la cocina. —Me adelantaré y tomaré un baño.

—Y-yo… creo que… voy a estirar las alas antes de dormir.

Mono simplemente salió sin un pretexto dejando al Guerrero Dragón y Víbora a solas. De todos los furiosos era la más inteligente y perspicaz. Sabía bien que es lo que sucedía con solo ver la expresión que mostraban los demás y lo de Po era más que evidente.

—¿Tan mal salió?- Preguntó.

—¿D-de que hablas?- Se había propuesto esquivar el tema a como pudiera si es que le preguntaban, pero la astucia de Víbora le hizo percatarse de la situación de Po.

—Po, te brincaste la cena. Tigresa tampoco estuvo aquí. Estuvieron juntos, no hay otra explicación- Pasaron los segundos pero Po no dijo nada. —Si no quieres hablar está bien. Solo no olvides, que estamos contigo para lo que sea.

Víbora abandonó la cocina dejándolo solo. Con su mente confundida y sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo que le dijo Tigresa, una única preocupación se presentó de golpe. No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella a partir de ahora. No después de lo que había ocurrido.

3

Shifu estaba listo para regresar al templo. Todo ese tiempo que estuvo meditando e intentando encontrar la paz interior lo había debilitado un poco y necesitaba descansar, sin embargo, para él, no fue esa la razón por la que decidió terminar la meditación por el momento. Las palabras de Oogway continuaban rondando por su mente.

¿Que quiere decir con _crear_?

Alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para crear a Tai Lung y a Shen, está en camino y amenaza con destruir todo a su paso. Pero eso no tiene sentido. Las dudas se formaban en su cabeza mientras recorría su camino a casa.

La maldad en el corazón de Tai Lung había sido creada por culpa de Shifu, fue él quien ocasionó todo lo que sucedió y quien arruinó la vida de su ser más querido en todo el mundo. Ese fue el peso que tuvo que cargar en su espalda, el obstáculo que durante todo ese tiempo le impidió dominar la paz interior.

Por otro lado, la maldad en el corazón de Shen no fue causada por Shifu, aún desconocía la verdadera historia detrás de todo lo que escuchó sobre Shen. Solo rumores del hijo exiliado pero nunca detalles de la razón. Era difícil poder suponer como se suscito la maldad en su corazón.

Si los corazones de estos fueron llenados con maldad por alguien más, significaría que solo fueron manipulados por alguien más, ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que haciendo, posiblemente ni siquiera estaban conscientes de sus actos.

¿En qué momento fue?

¿En qué momento el corazón de Tai Lung se manchó de la maldad de este enemigo tan poderoso? Shifu le daba todo el amor del mundo, lo amaba demasiado, como a su propio hijo y al final, su amor no fue suficiente para vencer el mal que se apoderó del corazón de su una vez muy amado pupilo. No le perdonaría eso, no pensaba perdonar a quien jugara con los sentimientos de los demás de esa forma. Por culpa de alguien con ese poder, había perdido a su hijo.

Lo que Oogway le avisó es cierto, no puede haber duda en eso. El verdadero Mal está por revelarse, y es su deber estar preparado junto con los Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón para detenerlo y proteger a toda China una vez más.

4

La situación no era normal para los furiosos. Tigresa aún no regresaba y es extraño en ella que no sea puntual. Inclusive lo de Po les resultaba alarmante, hacía rato que terminó de cenar y se encerró en su habitación sin dar las buenas noches, él siempre se recuperaba de lo que fuera al poco rato, pero su situación parecía no mejorar. Los furiosos, preocupados, se reunieron en la habitación de Mono.

—Yo pensaba que se estaban llevando bien- Dijo Grulla en voz baja.

—Pobre chico- Murmuró Mantis quien hacía guardia en la puerta. —¿Qué le habrá dicho?

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes- Dijo un Mono soñoliento molesto de ver a todos en su habitación cuando todo lo que quería era dormir, esa pelea en la cocina junto con todo el entrenamiento de la tarde lo tenían rendido.

—¿Ninguno de ustedes tiene la sensibilidad para notar lo que sucede?

Todos lanzaron miradas penetrantes a Víbora, quien retrocedió un poco al deducir lo que transcurría por sus mentes.

—N-no les voy a decir nada, ni crean que voy a hablar- Les dejó muy en claro a los furiosos ahora decepcionados, pues esperaban descubrir algo interesante.

—Viene Tigresa- Anunció Mantis entrando a la habitación de Mono y cerrando la puerta.

La silueta de Tigresa era lo único que podían ver, caminaba por el pasillo sin preocupación alguna, sin percatarse que la observaban. Entonces se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Po. Fue una reacción inesperada, los maestros se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Entraría en la habitación de Po? ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre esos dos?

Pero entonces, continúo caminando, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Los maestros suspiraron aliviados y a los pocos segundos volvieron la mirada a Víbora de nuevo, quien intentó escabullirse pero fue retenida por los demás.

—Tienes que decirnos que es lo que sucede- Suplicaron, más no estaba dispuesta a soltar todo así como así, no sería correcto.

—Lo sabrán cuando tengan que saberlo- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir de la habitación para entrar a la suya.

Los demás furiosos permanecieron unos segundos intentando descifrar la extraña ausencia de Po y Tigresa a la hora de la cena, pero no podían llegar a una conclusión aceptable.

—Anda Mono, ve y pregúntale a Po que es lo que sucede- Sugirió Mantis al mismo que asentía Grulla.

—Preferiría no hacerlo- Le negó terminantemente.

—Entonces a Tigresa.

—No gracias, no quiero morir- Respondió cruzando los brazos. —Me apunto para estar en esto toda la noche, pero no pienso ir a que me maten.

—Yo también- Accedió con Mono, Grulla fue el único que salió de la habitación para ir a dormir como lo hizo Víbora.

5

Ya hacía rato que Shifu había regresado al templo, pero nunca entró. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que significaba este nuevo Mal que podía invadir en cualquier momento. Debía hacer algo, pero su experiencia con lo sucedido en contra de Tai Lung le decía que si se preocupaba mucho las cosas podían empeorar, ignorarlo tampoco era una solución inteligente, solo terminaría por condenarlos a todos. ¿Qué hacer?

Tenía la entrada del templo frente a él, el hogar de los guerreros que protegerían a China sin importar quien amenazara la paz, los guerreros que lo daría todo por asegurar un mañana libre de la maldad de quienes quieren corromper el mundo.

Dándose la vuelta observó el valle. El viento soplaba gentilmente en esta noche tan tranquila. Respiró profundamente, buscando calmar sus pensamientos y se propuso entrar en el templo dejando sus dudas para después. No podía hacer nada en ese momento, salvo esperar y estar listo para cuando lo que tuviera que suceder, sucediera. Con la mente aun llena de preocupaciones y dudas, abrió la puerta del templo.

—¡Maestro!

No tuvo oportunidad de entrar cuando alguien le llamo. Una figura se acercaba subiendo las escaleras que conectan al valle y el templo. Estaba muy oscuro para ver de quien se trataba, no fue hasta cuando se paró frente a él cuando le reconoció.

La sombra que miraba atento todo movimiento de los héroes de China, se acercaba al Templo de Jade, con pasos firmes y sin hacer ni un ruido. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada y se detuvo un segundo a admirar el valle detrás de él. Era imposible saber lo que pensaba. Sus ojos, grises y muertos, eran lo único visible debido a la oscuridad de la noche, uno podría pensar que la luna se reflejaba en ellos, pero más vivo era el color de la luna que el de sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando el viento sopló con la fuerza suficiente para arrebatarle la parte superior de la extraña ropa que llevaba y revelar su rostro, o mejor dicho, una máscara.

6

Amanecía en el valle y todos se preparaban para disfrutar un nuevo día de paz. La mayoría estaba listo para iniciar un bello día, sin embargo, otros aún continuaban durmiendo, los furiosos se habían desvelado esperando que algo sucediera entre Po y Tigresa, pero su espera fue en vano y terminaron agotados y sin ánimos de levantarse.

Víbora no había sido uno de ellos, ya estaba fresca y lista para lo que el mundo le ofreciera ese día, al igual que Grulla que no hizo caso a Mono y Mantis en su invitación para mantenerse despierto toda la noche. Y aún cuando se habían despertado a la hora de siempre, tanto Po como Tigresa no estaban en sus habitaciones. Entre plática y risa, los maestros se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar esperando encontrar a sus demás compañeros. Pero para su sorpresa, Shifu estaba ahí con alguien más.

—Víbora, Grulla, llegan a tiempo- Les dijo Shifu caminando por la cocina con unos platos de fideos que luego puso en la mesa. —Po preparó esto antes de partir, coman.

Víbora se arrastró y tomó su lugar de siempre a la mesa.

–¿Quién es ella maestro?- preguntó sorbiendo de los fideos, tenía hambre después de la terrible cena de anoche.

—Mei Ling…- Musitó Grulla sorprendido.

—Hola Grulla.


	3. Capitulo 3 El Pasado Sí nos define

**_¡Hola a todos mis amigos de Fanfiction!_**

**_Como todos nosotros hemos comprobado lo bárbara que ha sido la 2ª parte de KFP, y no podíamos quedarnos atrás en la producción de una historia que la continuara una vez que quedan abiertas muchas cuestiones en su trama, NovaSonic y un servidor decidimos empezar un experimento de escribir en conjunto. Yo quedo a cargo de los capítulos nones, y el gran Novasonic escribirá los pares. Veo que muchos no notaron esta colaboración, pero también era nuestra intención llegar con esa sorpresa, ya que por lo menos en cuestión de KFP, no se ha hecho antes un trabajo en equipo de esta magnitud. Novasonic es un escritor en toda la extensión de la palabra, y uno de los motivadores a continuar esta gran historia que ya se desarrolla con intensidad desde el primer capítulo, y por mi parte espero continuar de buena forma. Escribir, es como la telepatía, y debo decir que me entiendo muy bien en esta colaboración, y aunque me produzca sentimientos encontrados, es grato ver reacciones por la situación que atraviesa ahora nuestro panda favorito. Espero que disfruten los capítulos que siguen. Su amigo, Feliks._**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 El Pasado sí nos define<strong>

1

Grulla no podía creer lo que veía. Debía tratarse de un sueño, o tal vez la falta de comida de ayer ya le hacía ver visiones. Pero en realidad era ella. Su color de pelo, sus rayas oblicuas de sus mejillas, sus orejas puntiagudas, pero lo que más le gustaba —y al instante lo recordó— era esa media luna invertida que enmarcaba su frente dándole armonía a su rostro felino. Por un momento le pareció ver que sus ojos habían perdido la vida en sus pupilas negras, pero casi al instante brillaron cuando sus miradas se encontraron, después de tantos años de no hacerlo.

—¡Grulla…! estás tan… cambiado ¡Todo un Furioso! —Mei Ling se levantó de la mesa, y se abalanzó sobre una Grulla pasmada, que por reflejo abrió las alas, y la abrazó.

¡Qué sensación! Su olor felino, esa fragancia que tanto le gustaba cuando él aún no era nadie, más que el conserje de Lee Da, la academia que le enseñó todo lo que sabe. Ella lo oprimió muy fuerte contra su pecho, justo cuando Mono y Mantis entraban a la cocina. La boca de Mono hizo una perfecta "O" de sorpresa, y su amigo no se quedó atrás.

—¿Grulla? —preguntaron al unísono.

El momento álgido del reencuentro de Mei Ling pasó, y todo apenado, los presentó. Shifu guardaba silencio, mirando atentamente a sus alumnos.

—E-Ella es… Mei Ling. La mejor estudiante de la Academia de Kung Fu, Lee Da.

—Lo era hasta que tú te aplicaste —Mei Ling completó con una sonrisa, y entonces todos comprendieron. —Pero te fuiste, y al final me quedé como la Maestra de la Academia, después de entrenar mucho. Me inspiré en ti para lograrlo.

—¡Oh! ¿En verdad eres la…? —Grulla abrió el pico como ya nos tiene acostumbrados, de asombro total.

—Entonces, es ella —dijo Mono, saludando con una reverencia marcial a la Maestra Mei Ling. —Tu ayudaste mucho a mi amigo, así que tienes un amigo en mí, bienvenida al Palacio de Jade —Esta vez Mono hacía alarde de una caballerosidad pocas veces vista.

—¡Wow, super! —completó Mantis, haciendo la misma reverencia, ofreciendo una de sus pinzas a manera de saludo respetuoso.

—Grulla nos ha contado vagamente de ti. —Víbora cortó la conversación de golpe. Su tono enseguida cambió la atmósfera, y en sus ojos se denotaba la suspicacia de la que no era muy frecuente que saliera a la luz. Era como si evaluara de pies a cabeza a Mei Ling, que la miraba sorprendida.

—¿E-en verdad? —fue lo único que atinó a decir la felina.

Víbora se dio cuenta en ese instante que Mei Ling no le caía muy bien. "prejuicios tuyos, víbora, lo de Po y Tigresa te tiene mal, en verdad qué mala anfitriona eres" —se recriminó. Pero desde que la vio, Víbora supo, tal vez inconscientemente, que la llegada de Mei Ling al Templo no iba a traer cosas muy buenas.

—Eh, sí…

—Ejem… —El Maestro Shifu miraba a todos con esos ojos de espera impaciente. Se habían olvidado por un momento de él.

—¡Discúlpenos Maestro!, Buenos días —contestaron, apenados.

—Les voy a pedir que tomen asiento. Mientras ustedes aguardaban esperando a Tigresa y Po anoche, —Mono y Mantis bajaron la mirada, apenados— se suscitaron cosas importantes en el Templo de Jade. Como pueden ver, empezando con la llegada de Mei Ling. Ella viene como la Gran Maestra de la Academia Lee Da, semillero de grandes guerreros de Kung Fu, como lo es Grulla. Ella ha probado tener cualidades únicas, tanto en la lucha, como en humildad y corazón. Me ha pedido algo muy importante que está sujeto a lo que todos decidamos, ya que se hace por consenso, desde que se hizo este grupo hace ya varios años.

—M-Maestro Shifu, no creo que… —Mei Ling se ruborizó, apenada. Grulla nunca la había visto así.

—Ayer, platiqué con Oogway, en una visión, o sueño que tuve en mis meditaciones en las Cuevas. Un Gran Mal nos acecha a todos. Alguien que creó la maldad en Tai Lung y Lord Shen, alguien tan maligno, capaz de hacer eso… nos puede atacar en cualquier momento. Considero una bendición la visita de la Maestra Mei, ya que necesitamos todas las fuerzas necesarias reunidas en el templo, para cualquier emergencia. Y también me dio una idea, mientras Po no está.

¿Po no estaba? ¿Shifu se refería a que Po no estaba en el templo, en el Valle?

—Propongo que Mei Ling sea un Furioso más. Con ella serán los Cinco Furiosos los que de ahora en adelante protejan este Valle de la Paz.

El silencio impregnado en la cocina se hizo tan denso que Shifu no sabía como continuar. Ya estaba propuesto. Las caras de sus estudiantes eran de asombro y confusión.

—Pero, ¿Y Tigresa?, Maestro, dijo "Cinco Furiosos". Si contamos a Mei Ling, seríamos seis, ¿no? —Víbora habló apenas, ya que tenía la boca seca. En su cabeza, se formaba la idea loca, de lo que había pasado, de lo que Shifu iba a decir… y no lo podía creer.

—Tigresa se ha marchado, hijos. Por tiempo indefinido. —Shifu bajó la cabeza, y dejó escapar un enorme suspiro.

2

—¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?—Todos, menos Mei Ling, preguntaron casi en un grito.

—¿Por qué, Maestro? —Víbora lo miraba angustiada, se acercó a Shifu.

—Fue su decisión personal. —El panda rojo cerró los ojos—Lo sé, es tan inoportuno, precipitado, y demasiado mal para nosotros, ahora que saben lo que me dijo Oogway. Pero la verdad, es que yo ya no soy su Maestro. De ninguno de ustedes. Son los Furiosos, ya más que Héroes de China, y pueden hacer lo que mejor consideren para sus vidas, en su gran sabiduría personal. Yo solo soy una guía, un consejero.

—¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir, Maestro? —preguntó Mantis. Su color verde palidecía conforme Shifu desgranaba la historia.

—Ella habló conmigo… y me lo hizo entender. Su lógica, es sencilla, pero verdadera, temo decir. No pude detenerla. Y a la fuerza, mucho menos.

—¿Qué le dijo, Maestro? —Mono preguntó, intentando saciar la curiosidad que tenían como una espina clavada desde anoche.

—¡Silencio! Son sus cosas personales. Jamás revelaré algo tan personal, ni siquiera a ustedes. Lo que me dijo, fue su último voto de confianza hacia mí. Y me dejó un mensaje para ustedes.

Víbora aguantaba las lágrimas. ¿Cómo, su mejor amiga no se había despedido de ella? Era injusto, muy injusto.

—"Voy al encuentro de mi Destino. Mi Destino personal. No me odien por esto, es algo que necesito hacer, y algún día regresaré con la frente en alto. No intenten buscarme, porque jamás me encontrarán, no hasta que yo tenga el valor de verlos a los ojos otra vez, y llamarlos «Amigos»".

—¿Es TODO? —Mantis no podía dar crédito, todo tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Algo que Po y Tigresa planeaban para el día de los Inocentes…

Pero… punto Número uno: Tigresa _jamás_ bromearía con eso, punto número dos: Po realmente se veía muy mal desde ayer… y punto número tres: no era día de los Inocentes.

—No… No puede ser… —Víbora ya no podía hablar. El llanto se apoderaba de ella.

—Lo siento, hijos míos. Tigresa así lo decidió, respeto sus motivos, aunque no esté de acuerdo en su partida, ahora, cuando más podríamos necesitarla.

De golpe, Víbora dejó la mesa, y se deslizó a gran velocidad hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas, Víbora? —le gritó Shifu

—¡A buscar a mi amiga! ¡Ella tenía que decirme algo! ¡Tiene que…!

—No vayas —le lapidó su Maestro. —Oíste el mensaje. No nos queda más que respetar su decisión. No es una orden mía… es… una petición sagrada para ella, para todos nosotros, entiéndanlo, hijos.

Víbora se detuvo un momento, y continuó su loca carrera, sin importarle lo que su maestro le dijera. Los demás parecían estatuas. Mei Ling casi deja escapar una lágrima…

—Maestro Shifu… me apena de verdad que me pida ser de los Furiosos, cuando un integrante se va así. No me parece justo.

—Lo sé. Es un golpe muy duro para todos. Pero el Mal que se avecina no descansará hasta acabar con nosotros y con China, si le place. —Shifu entrelazó las manos, usando una postura pensativa. —y tú, eres un gran elemento, del nivel de todos los Furiosos.

Esta vez, Mono preguntó, tímidamente, como si esperara otra mala respuesta.

—¿Y dónde está Po?

3

El Guerrero Dragón de Blanco y Negro se frotaba las manos, nervioso, esperando. Le había pedido a su padre que cerrara el restaurante. El señor Ping se hubiera negado, de no ser por la cara tan larga que le veía a su hijo adoptivo, y el tono tan frío que había utilizado para pedírselo. El ganso se quitó el delantal, y, contrario a su costumbre, guardó silencio, esta vez no se la pasó hablando de nimiedades, de cosas de caldo en las venas y fideos. Su corazón de padre sentía que una pena muy grande oprimía el pecho de Po.

—Pá… —Po no veía a su padre a los ojos, miraba el piso como si buscara contar las migas de pan dispersadas por todo el local.

Ping no dijo una palabra. Por alguna razón, aguardaba. Estaba seguro que un día se presentaría "esa" situación, tal como había pasado con la historia de su orfandad y cómo había llegado hasta Valle de la Paz en una caja de rábanos. "Eso" que tanto preocupaba a su hijo… sí era delicado, y Ping espero a que Po le contara todo.

—¿Qué… qué es "hacer el amor"?

El corazón del ganso pareció dejar de latir y bombear sangre a su cuerpo. Sí… por ahí iba, lo esperaba. Tragó saliva tan fuerte que casi se atraganta al paso de aquella pregunta.

—Oh, Po… no es que…

—Ya no soy un crío, papá —Po esta vez lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto conocía y que ahora le suplicaban —pero a la vez ordenaban—una respuesta al único ser en quien confiaba en este mundo.

—Sí… sí, hijo, es que… no sé ni cómo empezar. Vaya…

—Alguien… me lo dijo. Me dijo que no sabría "hacer el amor", y es cierto, porque no sé muy bien qué es. Sé que es algo vergonzoso… algo de lo que no se habla. Pero sólo tú puedes decirme, Pá. Necesito empezar por algo, y es sabiendo qué es.

Una vez más. Ping tragó saliva.

—Pues es… sí es penoso que me lo preguntes… pero de acuerdo, trataré. —Ping respiró profundamente— Cuando un gansito bien parecido conoce a una gansita muy bonita, y se gustan… él la corteja, tiene atenciones con ella, se acicalan las plumas con sus picos… él aletea muy cerca de ella… y entonces la gansita ya pone huevos, y pasan treinta días aproximadamente… ¡y nace un nuevo gansito, el hijo de ellos dos! ¡Eso, es hacer el amor!

Po lo veía con cara de fastidio, enrojecido de sus mejillas. Ping también tartamudeaba y enrojecía…

—Pá… lo que dijiste… es para los gansos. Para ustedes que tienen plumas, y pico… yo… soy… un panda, un panda gigante.

El señor Ping bajó la cabeza, muy acongojado. El suelo se hundía a sus pies al reconocer que _No_ _tenía_ _idea_… no tenía idea de lo que era ser un panda, y se sintió impotente, ya que de nuevo el pasado y la realidad de que Po no fuese su hijo biológico era una de las cosas que lo ponían muy mal, y amenazaban la estabilidad de toda su existencia.

—No, no tengo idea, hijo… perdóname, en verdad, ¡no sé!

—Debí saberlo. Ser panda… ¿_qué es ser un panda_? —preguntó, ya alzando la voz. Ping retrocedió, sorprendido que su hijo actuara así. Sabia que descubrir su pasado solo iba a empeorar todo. Primero, su historia, y ahora, con esto del "amor"… ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Sí, lo sé. NADIE aquí puede decírmelo. ¡Sé hacer fideos, y Kung fu, pero no sé que es ser un panda! ¡Porque no hay nadie más como yo!

Po se levantó, y salió con paso cansino del restaurante. Nunca, había discutido así con su papá, nunca, y eso ya podía añadirlo a su pila de culpas. Ping corrió tras él, y trató de abrazarlo.

—Déjame, pá. Por ahora, déjame solo. —le dijo, sin mirar atrás.

—Po… espera… hay algo… que quiero mostrarte.

Po se detuvo en automático.

—¿Es sobre gansos y huevos, ó fideos? —le dijo con sarcasmo.

—Es sobre ti, Po. No quiero que sigas con esa cara tan triste, nunca te había visto así… hay algo que no sabes, de todo lo que te conté sobre tu llegada al Valle, —le dijo mirando a todos lados, como hacía cada vez que los nervios lo dominaban.

Po esta vez abrió los ojos, y tomó a su padre de las alas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es, de qué hablas, papá?

—Perdóname, Po, yo no…

—¿QUÉ ES? —el panda ya estaba con la tensión al límite.

—Me… estás lastimando, Po… por favor

Por un momento, Po perdió los estribos, pero aflojó la presión sobre Ping.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué más hay? ¡Me habías dicho todo aquella vez, antes de salir a Gongmen!

—Lo siento, no quería que te confundieras más, hijo…

«El principio de tu historia no te convierte en quien eres, sino el resto de ella» le había dicho la Adivina, aquella vez, en las ruinas de su aldea, donde vivió feliz hasta que...

—¿QUÉ ES, PAPÁ?

Esta vez Po gritó, como nunca lo había hecho, y unos tazones cayeron sobre la estufa, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. "Mi pasado, aunque no quiera, es resultado de lo que soy ahora". "Soy un panda en medio de la nada, no hay nadie, nadie como yo."

Ping temblaba de pies a cabeza. Desconocía a su hijo, el pacífico Po, el bromista y tierno, su hijo que tanto ama a pesar de la diferencia de razas y tamaños. El Guerrero Dragón se dio cuenta de que Ping, lo veía con una tristeza infinita, y pareció reaccionar.

—Pe… perdón, Pá… yo… lo siento…

Ping bajó la cabeza. No tenía otra alternativa, a pesar de las consecuencias que para él trajera mostrarle lo que tenía que haberle mostrado desde hace mucho.

—E… espera aquí, hijo… por favor…

Ping subió a su recamara. Se oyó el ruido de trasteo, un golpeteo, como si el ganso sacara algo desde muy profundo de sus cosas personales.

Ping regresó con algo entre las manos, y se lo presentó a Po. Era solo una caja de madera, pequeña, del tamaño de un puño, sellada, y en su cubierta estaba pintado un símbolo de Yin Yang, desgastado por el tiempo. A Po le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era el símbolo de él. De su familia, su familia verdadera.

—Esto… venía en el huacal de rábanos, hasta el fondo. Tú venías sentado en esta caja, y de milagro no te la comiste —dijo tembloroso Ping, y se la cedió, como si aquella pieza de madera le quemara las manos. Po la recibió igual, pasmado, con las manos temblorosas, pues no tenía idea que, además del panda de trapo que había encontrado en la aldea destruida, aún quedaran vestigios de su pasado, tan cerca de él. Pasó sus garras con cariño sobre la caja, porque sabía, —con un extraño presentimiento— que esa cajita la había colocado su madre junto a él, justo antes de dejarlo para siempre, a salvo del ejército de Shen, todo para dar su vida por él. Una lágrima rodó por sus cachetes.

—Mamá —musitó Po, y a Ping le recorrió un escalofrío.

Sin más, abrió la caja, y se enfrentó a su destino.

4

Envuelto en una capa descolorida, un personaje veía atentamente aquel lugar del que tantos recuerdos comenzaban a surgir en su cabeza. Oprimía las garras de cuando en cuando, sin atreverse a entrar a esa estructura de puertas inmensas y ventanas pequeñas, que tanto recordaba, no gratamente. Ahí, le llamaban "El Monstruo", y la recluían en un cuarto sellado para que no lastimara a nadie. En parte, había razón para ello. Una vez casi rebana la garganta a un cerdito con sus garras, ¡y solo jugaba, jamás planeaba lastimar a nadie! La sangre esa vez salió en chisguetes, y la oveja cuidadora apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para evitar la hemorragia y el asesinato. Ahí empezó su reclusión. Eso, hasta que un día el Maestro Shifu y el Kung Fu cambiaron su vida con aquel juego de fichas. Sin embargo, no podía recordar más atrás en el tiempo. Desde que tenía memoria, estaba en ese lugar, siendo diferente a todos, siendo el Monstruo de las zarpas y los colmillos, y ojos demoníacos. Diferente a todos, justo como Po lo era. A decir verdad, tampoco había visto otro tigre de bengala como ella… Pero él ya había descubierto gran parte de su pasado, ella no. Miró con ojos penetrantes aquellas puertas, las que tanto vio abrirse con ilusión de que alguien la adoptara como hija, en un hogar confortable y calientito, que la entendieran… pero cuando aquellas puertas se cerraban una y otra vez y ella seguía adentro, la decepción y tristeza de nuevo se apoderaban de su espíritu.

Maestra Tigresa ya llevaba dando varias vueltas al mismo lugar, el orfanato de Bao Gu, el único lugar que su pasado tenía noción, antes de que decidiera encaminar sus pasos decididos hacia aquellas enormes puertas que tanto detestó de pequeña. Iba por sus respuestas, pero no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba el viaje que acababa de comenzar.


	4. Capitulo 4 La cajita de Pandora

Sin comentarios

Novasonic** ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 La cajita de Pandora<strong>

Lo que inició como una visita de su hijo se volvió prontamente en un tema imposible de explicar para él. Es normal, pensaba. Un suceso inevitable en sus vidas. El señor Ping, el padre de Po, lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que su amor por él se convirtió en algo tan grande que ocupó su corazón por completo. ¿Cómo decirle ahora que su vida, todo lo que sabe de su verdadera procedencia, está contenido en esa pequeña cajita?

Por años la estuvo escondiendo, no de su hijo, pero de él mismo. Esconderla para que se perdiera con el tiempo, sin dejar rastro alguno. Los años pasaban pero seguía ahí, esperando a ser abierta.

Más de una vez pensó en deshacerse de ella. Arrojarla a un río tan largo como la vida misma y que la corriente se la llevara. Esconderla en la cima de la montaña más alta. Hundirla en el más profundo de los mares. Borrar toda existencia del pasado de Po. Abrir la caja y destruir lo que estuviera dentro, pero.

Sería un mal padre, el peor de todos.

Cuando estaba por arrojarla al río tan largo como la vida misma, justo en el momento en que pensaba abandonarla en la cima de la montaña más alta, decidido a hundirla en el más profundo de los mares, recordaba a Po. _Algún día necesitará esto_.

Ese día lo estaba viviendo. Frente a él y en las manos de Po, la caja que le trajo el tormento más grande de su vida estaba por ser abierta.

Fue solo un segundo pero toda su vida, desde el día en que la encontró hasta ese preciso momento, pasó frente a sus ojos. Cada momento que pasó a su lado, experiencias tristes y felices, todos los recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos se hicieron presentes, fue solo un segundo.

Po no podía esperar, lo que fuera que estuviera dentro. Sin importar que fuera, por pequeño e insignificante que pudiera ser, era algo que le conectaría con sus padres, sus verdaderos padres.

La cajita rechinó al abrirse, las bisagras de metal se había oxidado con el tiempo. El sello estaba abierto, no hubo necesidad de usar la llave.

—Esto…

1

¿Cómo pudo simplemente irse sin despedirse? Se marchó, con la esperanza de encontrar su destino. El tiempo que ella tuviera que irse, el tiempo necesario que le tomara encontrar la razón de ser, su razón de existir. Ella hubiera entendido eso, le hubiera ofrecido su compañía en ese viaje de encuentro, y si ella prefería hacerlo sola, lo entendería.

Víbora recorrió el valle buscando una señal de su paradero, un rastro o lo que fuera, pero no tuvo suerte. Tigresa era una maestra muy inteligente, no dejó sendero que seguir.

Había buscado por todas partes, buscó en cada rincón y en cada lugar en el que fuera posible encontrarla.

El orfanato fue su primer destino. Era cierto que si buscaba su destino, comenzaría conociendo su pasado. Algo que les enseño el maestro Oogway era que _"uno no puede saber a dónde va si no conoce de donde viene"_

Preguntó por ella y para su sorpresa, Tigresa había estado en ese lugar antes. Le dijeron que no se quedó mucho tiempo, solo llegó e hizo una pregunta a la cuidadora. Víbora buscó la buscó por todos lados. De habitación en habitación, y la encontró cuidando de unos pequeños cerditos en la última. ¿Qué fue lo que pregunto?, le dijo desesperada, sin siquiera saludar o presentarse primero. La cuidadora salió de la habitación junto con Víbora y entonces le dijo que fue algo que no pudo responderle. Estaba feliz de volver a verla después de todos esos años y en lo que se ha convertido. Se lo dijo, más no parece haberle llegado a Tigresa, quien solo se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra más.

Víbora repasaba todo eso y más camino al Templo. La tristeza estaba presente en sus ojos, pues no supo ninguna otra cosa de ella en todo el día.

Los otros furiosos la vieron llegar, y la expresión en su rostro les hizo entender lo que sucedió.

2

—Esto…- Po no podía creerlo. Esa podía ser la única pista de su familia, la prueba existente. Sin embargo, el contenido lo sorprendió aún más de lo que imaginaba.

—Está vació- Dijo decepcionado. El panda abría y cerraba la cajita, como si de un momento a otro el contenido fuera a cambiar, esperaba que fuera a aparecer algo, cualquier cosa. —Pá, aquí no hay nada- le mostró la caja al señor Ping, la volteó de cabeza y la sacudió.

—Todo este tiempo, ha estado vacía…- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Po cerró la caja y la colocó sobre la mesa. Su esperanza había muerto de nuevo y con ello toda oportunidad de conocer algo sobre sus verdaderos padres.

Por un momento se sintió aliviado. La caja ha estado vacía todo ese tiempo. Su corazón, el cual hasta hace unos momentos estaba latiendo a mil por segundo, se tranquilizó. El señor Ping suspiró aliviado.

—¿No es lo mismo que sucedió con tu rollo?- Preguntó intentado consolarlo.

—¿Te refieres al Rollo del Dragón?

—Sí, ese mismo. Piénsalo un segundo Po, quizá sea lo mismo.

Po lo pensó un momento. La caja le estaba enseñando lo mismo que le enseño el rollo. ¿Era posible eso? No tenía otra explicación. Lo que el rollo le había enseñado era que todos tenemos el potencial para lograr lo que nos propongamos. El secreto, es que no hay secreto, solo eres tú y ya. Lo mismo sucede con esta cajita. El secreto de la caja es que no hay secreto dentro, solo es una caja.

Al principio todos creyeron que un panda gordo y sin talento aparente para el Kung Fu jamás podría vencer a Tai Lung, pero se equivocaron, estaban muy equivocados. Todo lo que hizo falta fue creer en el mismo y nunca rendirse.

"_Esta caja quiere enseñarme algo, pero no será la misma lección" _pensó.

Ahora estaba más confundido que antes. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles, y a eso se sumó preguntar por la caja vacía que le dejaron antes de abandonarlo de esa forma.

—Ya me voy- Dijo Po tomando la caja entre sus manos y preparándose para irse.

—No olvides nunca que te amo Po.

—Yo también te amo, pá- Le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

El señor Ping salió a despedirse de él y espero hasta que ya no pudo verlo a lo lejos antes de entrar a la tienda. —Mi hijo…

3

Los Furiosos se preparaban para entrenar. Era difícil para todos concentrar sus mentes en el entrenamiento con todo lo que había sucedido y el día apenas estaba empezando. La partida de Tigresa los afectó mucho. Eran un equipo, eran los Cinco Furiosos y sin ella no eran nada. Es cierto que siguen siendo los Cinco Furiosos, Mei Ling había llegado y ahora era uno de ellos. Pero no era lo mismo, no era Tigresa. Nadie podía rivalizar con ella, la furiosa más fuerte de todos, eso pensaban. Pero estaban equivocados.

—¡Tienen que concentrarse más! Despejen su mente. Mei Ling los venció a todos fácilmente, no fueron un reto para ella- Les gritaba Shifu, molesto por los malos resultados del entrenamiento. Los furiosos no estaban poniendo todo de ellos y Shifu lo sabía.

—Maestro- Interrumpió la nueva Furiosa. —Creo que no es un buen momento para entrenar. La despedida de la Maestra Tigresa ha sido muy duro para todos.

—No hay mucho tiempo y lo sabe- Intentó reprocharle.

—También sé que no lograremos avances de esta forma.

Ambos tenían razón, y no hay situación más incomoda que una en donde no hay argumentos equivocados. Mei Ling se acercó a los demás furiosos y les sonrió. No se veía para nada cansada, como si el entrenamiento de los Furiosos fuera poca cosa comparado con el entrenamiento que imponía en Lee Da. Por otro lado, sus compañeros no podían más.

—¡Muy bien! Pueden hacer lo que quieran por hoy- Les dijo antes de marcharse.

—Grulla- La Maestra lo tomó del ala y eso lo hizo ruborizar. —¿Me mostrarías el Templo de Jade?

Víbora les lanzó una mirada de furia, como si los celos se apoderaran de ella. Mono y Mantis se voltearon a ver como si supieran lo que eso significa.

—P-por supuesto- Accedió casi siendo arrastrado al templo por su amiga.

—¿Quién se cree que es?- Los ojos de Víbora parecían arder con furia como nunca antes. Siempre fue la más calmada de todos los maestros, pero eso fue demasiado para ella.

—No me digas que estas celosa- Mencionó un Mono burlón.

Casi como si hubiera estado bajo un hechizo, las palabras de Mono le hicieron reaccionar. ¿Celosa? Tonterías, celosa de alguien como Mei Ling es una locura, no hay razón para que se sintiera así. No es como si le gustara Grulla.

—N-no digan tonterías… lo decía por el entrenamiento, interrumpiendo todo. Apenas y estaba calentando- Se le notaba algo nerviosa.

—Lo que digas.

4

Mei Ling se veía entusiasmada de recorrer el templo. Grulla tenía pensado mostrarle todo el lugar, de pies a cabeza aunque le tomara todo el día, sentía que era su deber. Le debía mucho, fueron sus palabras las que lo alentaron a tener valor y confiar en sí mismo. Mei Ling es algo así como su primera y mejor amiga.

—T-te mostraré todo, sígueme…

—No es necesario que me muestres todo Grulla. Es un lugar enorme comparado con Lee Da. ¿Recuerdas como era?- Preguntó con timidez.

—Nunca podría olvidarlo- Era cierto, nunca podría olvidar su pasado.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Grulla?- Y entonces preguntó lo que había intentado ocultar desde el día en que decidió marcharse. La razón de su partida.

—Mei Ling… n-no quiero… hablar de eso- Le pidió amablemente con la mirada pegada al suelo.

Un silencio incomodo se presentó. La situación de Grulla había sido exactamente igual a la de Tigresa, o eso parece. También se marchó para jamás regresar. ¿Significa eso que Tigresa tampoco tiene pensado regresar? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Mei Ling se animó a romper el hielo.

—Quiero conocer el Salón de los Guerreros.

—E-el salón, sí. Claro que sí- Le agradeció con una sonrisa que entendiera su decisión de no querer hablar de su pasado.

Grulla le guió hasta el salón. Era enorme, con muchas armas de todos los grandes gurreros del pasado. Guerreros que lucharon valientemente para defender el honor del Kung Fu.

Mei Ling estaba asombrada, cada arma tenía su historia y Grulla las conocía todas de memoria. Le contó de cada una de ellas, algunas fueron historias largas, otras cortas, pero todas interesantes.

—Entonces, aquí es donde descansan las armas de los guerreros más grandes de todos. Los primeros héroes.

—Así es, es un lugar sagrado- Agregó Grulla.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, el sol ya estaba ocultándose. Ni siquiera se percató de que el día se pasó tan rápido estando al lado de Mei Ling. Ella aún seguía contemplando varias de las armas con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera divirtiéndose. _Tal vez esto sea divertido. No existieron muchos momentos como este en aquel entonces._

—¿Grulla?

—¿Eeh?- Balbuceó Grulla despertando del sueño.

—Decía que se está haciendo tarde y me gustaría tomar un baño.

—T-te mostraré el lugar- Entonces salieron del salón, no sin antes ver por última vez la _"Espada de los Héroes"_

5

Fue un día lleno de decepción y frustración para Po. No solo su padre no pudo explicarle que era "hacer el amor" pero ahora tenía una cajita que no contenía nada en especial. Era solo como otro patético día de panda, como esos días antes de ser el Guerrero Dragón. Se sentía tan mal que no quería regresar al templo, por lo que todo el día se la paso vagabundeando de un lugar a otro pensando en que significaría la caja. Pero todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba cansando ya y lo único que quería era ir a dormir, pero se había saltado el entrenamiento y Shifu lo haría entrenar el doble por eso, ya se lo había cumplido antes.

Sin ánimos, abrió la puerta del templo y lo vio. Era una sombra que se movía con mucha gracia y agilidad hacia el Salón de los Guerreros. Era un ladrón, no había duda de eso y uno muy bueno, pensó.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y lo siguió al salón. Dentro, la figura se había detenido frente a la "Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes"

—¿Quién eres tú?- Le preguntó Po en pose de batalla esperando a que el misterioso encapuchado le respondiera. Pero no fue así, no le prestó atención y tomó entre sus manos la urna y la levantó como si se tratase de un trofeo.

—¡T-te estoy hablando a ti!- Le llamó de nuevo pero el ladrón continuaba ignorándole. —Tú lo pediste.

Po se lanzó al ataque, pero justo cuando estaba por golpear al ladrón éste volteó a verle sujetando el jarrón como si usara de escudo. Po se detuvo, el sujeto le ofreció la urna y la tomó entre sus manos.

—¡Wooow! Bueno, si te arrepientes de entrar a robar, está bien, puedes irte sin que…- Un puñetazo directo al estomago de Po lo sacó del templo y lo hizo soltar la urna que atrapó el misterioso ladrón. Po se levantó aprisa y entró de nuevo al salón. El ladrón caminaba despreocupado hacía Po pero sin la urna en sus manos, sabiendo que solo le estorbaría para combatir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con la urna?- No se veía a simple vista el lugar en donde la dejó, fue demasiado rápido en esconderla. —¿El gato te comió la lengua ó qué?

—…- Un leve ronroneo llego a los oídos de Po, mientras el extraño inclinaba la cabeza a su derecha. Parecía estar confundido, no le había hecho gracia el chiste, lentamente retrocedió unos pasos. Po no supo interpretar su extraño comportamiento, por un segundo creyó que planeaba escapar pero era más que solo eso. Avanzó con cuidado acortando la distancia entre los dos y cuando parecía estar a su alcance le dio un golpe que fue fácilmente detenido por el ladrón usando su palma derecha.

En ese instante recordó la sensación de golpear la palma de Tigresa. Se sentía exactamente igual, como si golpeara un bloque de concreto.

—No…- Por un momento aflojó su cuerpo, dudaba de si se tratara de ella quien parecía intentar robar la urna. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de las tonterías que pensaba. Tigresa jamás haría algo como eso, el ronroneo tampoco es algo que ella haría.

El ladrón inclinó la cabeza e hizo ese sonido de nuevo, un calmado ronroneo tranquilizante. Po tenía que asegurarse de que no fuera ella, pero tenía el rostro cubierto y no lograba verle con claridad. Alzó el puño y le levantó por el aire. El destello del sol, que estaba pronto a ocultarse, entraba por el enorme agujero que el cuerpo del panda abrió al ser proyectado fuera del templo, revelando la identidad del ladrón.

Se trataba de una leopardo de pelaje grisáceo de ojos negros como la noche. Tenía una mirada retorcida y penetrante, tenía la impresión de que ella observaba dentro de su alma y se burlaba de lo que veía. La chica no perdió la oportunidad de patearle en el rostro liberándose.

Po estaba feliz. No por la patada, pero se sentía feliz de que no se tratara de Tigresa.

El panda se levantó una vez más y comenzó a luchar con ella. Cada golpe y patada que intentaba atinar, parecían ser bien conocidas por su contrincante. No era una ladrona cualquiera, estaba muy bien entrenada.

La batalla continuaba sin que alguno de los dos desistiera, estaban muy parejos en lo que fuerza se trataba. Era como si luchara contra Tigresa, parecía no haber diferencia n fuerza y habilidad entre ellas dos. Cuando encontró la abertura en uno de sus movimientos, acertó un golpe lanzándola al "Estanque de la Luna".

Po se acercó esperando a que decidiera dejar de jugar, un golpe como ese no la detendría, de eso estaba seguro. La felina salió por los aires y de tres volteretas aterrizó con las cuatro patas al otro lado del salón. El panda se dio la vuelta y se preparó para continuar la batalla pero un segundo individuó surgió del estanque. Una patada directo al estomago del panda lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Fue una táctica inesperada y en lo que recuperaba el aliento el segundo individuo tuvo tiempo de reagruparse con su compañera.

—Dos contra uno no me parece muy justo- Se quejó adolorido.

Los dos bandidos se cruzaron mientras caminaban hacía el panda revelando casi por arte de magia a un tercer ladrón que sostenía la "Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes"

—T-tres contra uno lo es menos…- Reclamó ahora el panda mientras medía su distancia de los guerreros. El que sostenía la urna la colocó en el suelo y puso el dedo sobre la tapa para equilibrarse en ella y luego caer con gracia del otro lado.

—¡Guerrero Dragón!- Desde la entrada, una felina que nunca antes en su vida había visto corrió en su auxilio. Los ladrones al verle se dividieron, dos contra el panda y uno contra la extraña que llegó a su rescate.

Po bloqueaba los golpes sin dejar de echar un ojo de momento a momento en la chica que le ayudaba. Su Kung Fu era excelente, toda una maestra. Tenía una habilidad increíble, igual de buena que cualquiera de los furiosos.

Los ladrones se reunieron alrededor de la urna, uno de ellos la levantó del suelo y salió de un salto por el enorme agujero. Intentaron detenerle pero los otros les impidieron el paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren con la urna?- Preguntó Po intentando pasarles pero era inútil, eran demasiado rápidos para él.

—¡Cuidado!- Gritó la chica quien intento alertarle de un ataque por la espalda. El ladrón había rodado por el suelo sin que pudieran verle y luego se levantó dando una poderosa patada que lo aventó contra la felina y los dos terminaron en el suelo.

Ambos ladrones tomaron la oportunidad para huir. Para cuando se recuperaron, fue imposible seguirles.

Po se levantó y ayudo a su compañera a ponerse en pie. Había sido una deshonrosa derrota, el "Salón de los Guerreros" había sido saqueado por misteriosos guerreros.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Shifu estaba sorprendido al ver el desastre en el salón. Llegó demasiado tarde para ayudarles a detener a los ladrones, y solo encontró escombros en lugar de una pared.

—Maestro, robaron la "Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes"- Le explicó la felina todo lo que sucedió.

Shifu corrió al estante en donde se supone que debía de estar la urna. Estaba vacía, se llevaron la urna.

—No… no fue solo la urna- Le corrigió el maestro dándose la vuelta. Po observó su rostro, un rostro que solo mostraba preocupación y temor.

—También se llevaron la "Espada de los Héroes"

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por leer este otro capítulo. Me gustaría saber que les pareció, si creen que ha sido emocionante y que piensan del la narrativa descriptiva del combate de Po en contra de los tres ladrones. También estamos abiertos a sugerencias. Las ideas que aporten son bien recibidas. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Novasonic.<strong>


	5. Capitulo 5 La Crisis de Jade

_Saludos a mis amigos de Fanfiction. Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, y seguro habrá más después de que terminen de leer este capítulo. Mi único consejo es que no se desesperen, Novasonic y un servidor estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño en ir acabando de mejor forma cada episodio, y seguro sus preguntas se irán contestando solas conforme siga su curso esta historia, que créanme… apenas comienza. Muchas gracias por sus valiosos reviews, tanto a mis grandes y bien conocidos amigos, como a los nuevos que apenas nos están leyendo por primera vez. ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 7! Feliks._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 La Crisis de Jade<strong>

1

Aquel paraje desolado, en medio de la nada, combinaba a la perfección con el clima lluvioso y triste de aquella parte de China. El paisaje lucía como una pintura emborronada de montañas y vegetación que circundaban aquel valle, cubierto en partes por una densa niebla que ensombrecía los árboles frondosos y cerrados como cortinas. El atardecer ya casi daba paso a la negrura nocturna, cuando una figura, encapuchada como un monje, se deslizaba cual comadreja en medio de maderas astilladas y podridas, y ruinas de piedra que alguna vez formaron una aldea en el pasado. La lluvia que caía no era tan fuerte pero bastaba para dejar pequeños charcos de lodo que aquella figura no parecía importarle pisar. Temblaba, pero no como para hacerlo por frío. El miedo que destilaba por donde abría sendero podía escucharse en los latidos de su corazón.

Se detuvo. A lo lejos, se veía la única construcción en pie, una humilde casucha de madera cuyo interior se iluminaba por una tenue luz. A sus costados, lo que una vez fueron cercas, ahora simulaban extrañas cruces en fila, como si aquel lugar fuera un cementerio milenario. Parecía dudar. No quería llegar a donde estaba la luz, sabía que podría detenerse, pero ya estaba demasiado cerca, y dar la espalda ahora, podría significar consecuencias funestas. Tragó saliva, y continuó su camino. Uno, dos pasos. Se detuvo, de nuevo. El temblor en su cuerpo parecía un terremoto para sus sentidos. Lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de aquella casa, empezó a llamarlo, pero no a su mente. Más bien a todos los poros de su cuerpo, a su existencia misma.

"Ven" podía ver claramente esta palabra cada vez que cerraba su ojo bueno.

"No tengas miedo" de nuevo. Aunque gran parte de su ser no quería acercarse más a la casucha, el llamado era irresistible. El temblor pasó, y pudo avanzar sin problemas. Ahora sí quería continuar, llegar a la fuente del llamado. Era un poder seductor, y ahora, el miedo se convertía en un placer casi palpable para aquel desdichado personaje. Al pie de las escaleras derruidas, la luz iba atenuándose, hasta hacerse casi oscuridad. Una incipiente brisa meció las ramas de los árboles cercanos, dándole la apariencia de cortinas a punto de abrirse para dar comienzo a una función de teatro.

—Entra, Luang. No tengas dudas. Entra. —Esta vez, una voz, corpórea, habló desde dentro de la cabaña derruida. Esa voz contenía una gran carga de… el visitante, cuyo nombre ahora sabemos, no pudo identificar qué tenía aquella voz, pero obedeció al momento. Subió las escaleras, que crujieron bajo su peso. La casa no tenía puerta, y si la tuvo, debía estar calcinada, como la mayor parte de la madera ennegrecida.

—No entiendo porqué tuve que venir aquí, otra vez… —Luang habló mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pero su frase se cortó de tajo, mientras su único ojo veía aquella escena extraña, que le costaba trabajo entender, pero aun con su reducido cerebro, sabía que tenía que actuar con mucho cuidado. Algo siseó, como una serpiente.

—¿Acaso no te gusta volver a pisar lo que alguna vez ya pisoteaste? —La Voz, oculta entre las sombras, no dejaba ver ningún indicio de su figura. Una cosa era cierta, el dueño de aquella voz estaba en el fondo de la cabaña, pero parecía estar hecho de una sustancia que no permitía el paso de la luz, porque Luang no podía verlo. Estaba ahí, pero su ojo no veía más que aquella cabra rechoncha, flotar como un fantasma, en medio de la habitación derruida.

—No… esto, no. Ni siquiera para un villano como yo. No es agradable.

—Vamos, no seas tan modesto, Luang. No me digas que no gozaste, viéndolos morir, enterrar tus garras y colmillos en aquella carne blanda y sabrosa…

—Y-yo solo, seguía órdenes…

Una ráfaga de viento, chocó contra Luang, como una onda expansiva de un cañonazo. No hizo ruido alguno, pero la manta y capucha que lo cubrían, al fin dejaron al descubierto a un lobo maltrecho de pelo hirsuto, ciego de un ojo, con la mandíbula desencajada, y la lengua de fuera, lo que le daba un aspecto grotesco. La cabra continuaba flotando, y viéndolo, con ojos que parecían muertos.

—Eres bueno para seguir órdenes, Luang, por eso te dejé vivir. Y por eso te traje a mí, esta noche, en este lugar, donde aún se puede sentir el dolor. La génesis del dolor. Y la génesis de alguien que debiste haber matado… pero, dejaste escapar, hace tiempo.

—Por eso te dije que no me gusta la idea de estar aquí, en este lugar. —Luang rebatió, tembloroso, sin dejar de ver a aquella cabra vieja, de vestido multicolor, flotando de cabeza.

—Querido Luang… no me digas que te remuerde la conciencia, justo ahora. No necesito eso. Lo que necesito, es que ensambles un nuevo ejército. Un ejército para mí.

—¿Podrías quitar a esa anciana de aquí? ¡Me pone nervioso!

—Oh, sí, la Adivina. —acto seguido, como si una mano invisible la manipulara, la anciana quedó en posición normal, pero seguía como una estatua, con los ojos abiertos. —aún me sirve, pero dentro de poco, habrá terminado su utilidad, no te preocupes por ella.

—Esta es la casa de… —Luang abrió mucho el ojo sano, y trataba de mirar el fondo de la cabaña, pero la luz simplemente no parecía iluminar aquella sombra tan densa como una niebla opaca.

—Oh, sí. Muy acogedora, ¿no es cierto? —aquel tono burlón, no tenía cabida ahí, y el lobo lo sabía muy bien. Era demasiado lo que había pisoteado, pero a aquel sombrío individuo, parecía no importarle.

—Nuestro amigo Po nos ha prestado su antigua casa para entrevistarnos con tu amiga la Adivina Nai Yang, y poder decirte nuestro Plan Maestro. Nada mejor que un lugar de Génesis del dolor y muerte, para sentar las bases de nuestro triunfo próximo, Luang.

El lobo no parecía estar cómodo con aquello. De hecho, él había… muerto. O eso creía. Lord Shen lo había matado con el cañón. Pero ahora, estaba de vuelta.

—Pero, Lord Shen está muerto. No tenemos pólvora, ni cañones…

—¿Y quién dijo que necesitamos toda esa basura?

—Ellos… el Guerrero Dragón, y los Furiosos, son demasiado fuertes. Sobre todo el panda. Tiene un poder desconocido…

—Silencio, Luang. —Esta vez, dos rendijas de luz brillaron en aquella oscuridad. El lobo tardó una fracción de segundo en deducir que aquellos eran sus ojos, y ahora lo veían directamente. Un gañido salió impulsado del terror alojado en su sistema nervioso, y retrocedió dos pasos. —Llegó la hora de actuar, y esta vez no habrá duda de la destrucción del imperio. Seremos nosotros quienes tomemos el mando.

—Esas mismas palabras las dijo Shen…

—No. Las dije yo, pero el pico de Shen, y el hocico de Tai Lung, las transmitieron a quienes pudieron conocerles. Pero, "no hay como hacer las cosas uno mismo" eso me ha quedado claro con los fracasos de ellos dos. Aquí hay un común denominador, y es el guerrero de blanco y negro, que profetizó esta cabra loca, y que según la "Profecía", habría de derrocar la maldad. Es por eso que estamos aquí. La energía es pesada, sí. Muchos lucharon, muchos murieron, por mis órdenes. Mi juego fue desafiado, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, tendré que tener mucho cuidado y precisión con lo que haga.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el lobo, tratando de atisbar en la oscuridad.

—Soy el susurro del viento, el batir de alas de las mariposas. El rayo de luna que se cuela por la ventana. Yo soy quien soy, y témanme, pues el futuro de China, y el mundo, comienza aquí.

—No entiendo…

—Tu reducida materia gris no da para más, es comprensible. Tengo aliados que van en camino al Palacio de Jade, el bastión más importante, el que nos separa de la victoria. Ellos tienen una misión, y sé que la cumplirán. Mientras, tú puedes hacerme un ejército tan grande que haga temblar el suelo a su paso.

—¿Un… un ejército?

—Sí, Luang. Quedarás al mando del Azote de China. Sólo necesito un ejército de élite, pues la mitad del trabajo ya está hecho. Ya llega la Hora del Terror.

Luang apenas comprendía todo lo que aquella sombra hablaba. Se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, pues, no tenía alternativa. Desde que despertó y se encaminó a ese lugar, la extinta Villa Panda, sabía que no podía volver sobre sus pasos.

—No… no sé como… todos mis lobos, los acabaron.

La sombra rió por lo bajo, como si hablara con un niño.

—Luang, Luang. Con lo que te voy a dar, no necesitarás soldados de ese nivel. Te repito: un solo ejército de elite. Pero por lo pronto, hay que esperar. Aguardar un poco más. Mis aliados ya vienen de regreso con algo muy importante. Además de eso, lo que pase en el Palacio de Jade decidirá el momento que entremos en acción. Por lo pronto, no desperdiciaré el tiempo…

Gritos desgarradores se elevaron por el valle, sin nadie que pudiera escucharlos, de una anciana cabra que una vez ayudó a Po en ese mismo lugar. Los balidos desgarraban el mismo paisaje, encerrando la súplica de morir en ese mismo momento.

2

—Se llevaron la Espada de los Héroes… —la voz de Shifu, por un instante sonó lejana en su cabeza. La palabra «héroes» se transformó en un susurro, que al instante subió de nivel, convirtiéndose en un grito extraño que taladraba su cabeza, y lo sumergía en un remolino oscuro dentro de su mente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Po? —Mei Ling preguntó, pero el panda ya no pudo escucharla. El panda se tomó la cabeza con las manos, y se desvaneció.

Un sueño extraño, ó así parecía. Po estaba de espaldas contra el suelo, frío y mojado. El cielo borrascoso dejaba caer una incesante lluvia. Recordó las gotas de agua, y la Paz Interior. Aquel lugar le era familiar. Era su aldea. Reconoció su antigua casa, donde alguna vez tuvo una infancia muy feliz al lado de sus padres… y donde aquella Adivina le había ayudado a recordar su pasado mucho tiempo después. Su corazón se encogió, al escuchar gemidos que provenían de aquella cabaña derruida. Por un momento creyó que aquello no era una ensoñación: las formas, el olor de la lluvia, el viento frío que le recorría el pelaje… y aquellos gemidos… se aproximó a su casa, de maderas quemadas y que apenas podía sostenerse. La luz proyectó sombras difusas que venían de adentro.

—Me gustas mucho, eres como yo imaginé, gracias a los dioses que existes…

Su corazón dio un brinco. Esa voz femenina era de alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¿Por qué aquí, por qué querías hacerlo aquí? —la otra voz era desconocida, pero muy varonil. Una fragancia, suave pero perceptible, como a canela, le llegó a la nariz mientras subía cuidadosamente los peldaños del porche. Movimiento de fricción, y los gemidos ahora los escuchaba claramente. Se detuvo, antes de atisbar por una ventana derruida. No quería pensar, pero en verdad estaba pasando aquello… en las ruinas de su casa.

—Es algo que _tenía _que hacer. Ah… ah… ese panda, de verdad que me fastidió todo… es como si, con esto quedáramos a mano. —la voz femenina, exaltada, ahora la había identificado plenamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo un pandita puede fastidiar a alguien como tú, preciosa? ¡Uf! ¡Ummmm!

—No… no tienes idea. Yo debía ser… uf, la Guerrera Dragón. Ahora soy una _segundona_. Yo no nací para eso… ¿me entiendes? Él… llegó… de la nada. Y me fastidió. Fastidió… ¡todo! ¡mmmmh! ¡Esto es… genial!

Po no podía creerlo. ¿Estaban hablando de _él_? Esos dos… y lo que hacían… lo hacían sobre una tumba, una tumba que consideraba ya sagrada. Tenía que salir de dudas…

Los ojos verdes de Po se congelaron al recibir las imágenes sin sentido. En medio de la casucha, Maestra Tigresa abrazaba y besaba en la boca repetidamente a un tigre, muy parecido a ella. Ambos estaban parados, uno muy cerca del otro, semidesnudos, y el olor a canela se hizo más intenso. Ella ronroneaba y hacia sonidos que nunca le había escuchado, junto a aquel desconocido, que no dejaba de gemir, mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo. No entendía… era como un _juego_, pero algo en su instinto le decía que era algo malo… muy malo por todo lo que había dicho.

—¿Es bueno hacerlo sobre una tumba? —preguntó el tigre joven.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ah! ¡Maldito seas, Po! ¡Y que me escuchen tus ancestros!

Y ambos rieron disfrutando al máximo de lo que estaban haciendo, besándose repetidamente sin percatarse de la cara angustiada de Po, que no podía dejar de observar la escena.

Entonces, una voz, razonable y sabia, surgió de entre los árboles, que se cerraban como cortinas a despecho de la brisa lluviosa.

—Eso, querido Po… es _hacer el amor._

Po se alejó de la ventana, con las lágrimas fluyendo sin que se diera cuenta, buscando el origen de aquella voz, que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que sólo había platicado una o dos veces en la vida con él. El recuerdo le hizo reaccionar y dejar atrás su casa. Los gemidos no paraban, todo lo contrario… entonces corrió hacia aquellos árboles, deseando desaparecer, morir… todo estaría mejor si no escuchaba esos gemidos de Tigresa…

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó a la oscuridad. La lluvia empapaba su rostro, y las lágrimas se confundieron con los torrentes de agua que llegaban hasta el suelo.

—Soy yo, hijo. —La silueta hizo reconocible aquel ser que tanto amaba y respetaba, y el único que —además de la Adivina— podría darle algo de consuelo para su corazón.

—Lo que acabas de ver… por desgracia está sucediendo en este momento y en este lugar. Tu Presente. Lo lamento tanto, lamento que el Guerrero Dragón también tenga que ver estas visiones, así como las vi yo.

Entonces lo abrazó. Po descargó su tristeza acumulada en el regazo de aquella persona, que lo acarició con su garra vieja y arrugada.

—¿Por qué, Maestro Oogway, por qué?

Oogway le sonrió con toda la compasión y humildad de que podía ser capaz.

3

Po despertó, y se dio cuenta que era la realidad física porque estaba de vuelta en el Palacio de Jade, concretamente, en su habitación. Pero lo que había visto en el sueño…

—¿Estas llorando, Po? — preguntó Mantis. Los Cinco Furiosos le miraban desencajados. Ya eran dos días que su amigo estaba sumido en una terrible depresión.

—¿Se… se llevaron la Espada de los Héroes? ¿Y la urna? —preguntó el panda, frotándose los ojos. Aún quedaba mucha humedad en ellos, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Víbora se acercó a el.

—Shhh… tranquilo, Po. No te pre…

—¡Por supuesto que sí me preocupo! ¡Se llevaron varias cosas del Templo, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo! —Po le espetó, y la serpiente retrocedió, confundida. —Soy un torpe.

—No eres un torpe —una voz nueva, se alzó detrás de los Cinco. —Yo tampoco pude hacer mucho para evitarlo. Parecían conocer mis movimientos a la perfección.

Todos se volvieron hacia Mei Ling, que, cruzada de brazos, los miraba seriamente.

—¿Es eso el Mal que dijo el Maestro Shifu? —preguntó Grulla.

—Probablemente. Pero es más fuerte de lo que imaginamos. Esas tres ladronas…

—¿Ladronas? —preguntó Mono.

—Esas tres leopardos… las he visto en algún lugar —continuó Mei Ling—. El Maestro Shifu está inspeccionando todo el Templo de Jade, con la ayuda del comandante Vachir y el Yunque del Cielo, y verificando pruebas.

—El comandante Vachir y el Yunque del Cielo… ¿llegaron al Templo? —Po preguntó, aún aturdido por el vívido sueño que acababa de tener.

—Po, has dormido toda la noche. —habló Víbora, poniéndose al nivel de Po—Shifu movilizó a todos en el Palacio, y lo declaró como "Seguridad Máxima". Nadie puede entrar o salir de momento del área del templo. Solo el Yunque del Cielo, que llegó esta mañana. Tengo entendido que ellos resguardarán por tiempo indefinido los salones y jardines del Templo de Jade.

—Ti… Tigresa… ¿dónde está? —preguntó con mucho trabajo el panda. Todos se vieron entre sí, sin saber que responder.

—¿Dónde está Maestra Tigresa? —esta vez, lo hizo con más énfasis.

—Se… se fue desde ayer, muy temprano. —respondió Víbora. —nadie supo a dónde. Solo dejó un mensaje, de que iba a buscar su Destino personal, y que la perdonáramos. No sabemos cuando regresará. No se despidió de nadie, más que del Maestro Shifu.

La cara de Po se ensombreció por un instante, pero pareció olvidarlo de inmediato.

—¿Quieren desayunar, chicos? —la pregunta de Po, mientras bostezaba y estiraba el cuerpo, fuera de todo contexto, los hizo caer con los pies para arriba.

—¿Quién piensa en desayunar? ¡Vamos, Po, sabemos que tienes algo, confía en nosotros! —dijo Mono, con ojos serios. Pocas veces, se le veía con esa actitud, sin querer bromear o jugar.

—¡Sí, sabes que podemos ayudarte, en lo que sea! ¡Como en Gongmen! —completó Grulla.

—Chicos, tengo un hambre de miedo, y voy a desayunar, no sé ustedes —dijo el oso por toda respuesta, dejando a los Cinco helados y confundidos, y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Yo hablé con Tigresa —una voz femenina a sus espadas casi mata de susto a Po.

—Me… ¡me espantaste, Mei Ling! —se volvió hacia la felina, que lo miraba con seriedad. A decir verdad, no se habían presentado como debían, pero en ese momento no importaba.

—Tigresa me dejó un mensaje para ti, justo antes de irse. No se lo confió a ninguno de los Cuatro, no sé porqué lo hizo, pero me dejó esto, para que te lo quedes. Dijo que tú entenderías.

Mei Ling le extendió un trozo de tela enrollada. El olor a canela lo sintió justo antes de recibirlo. Abrió los ojos a su máxima extensión. Era la cinta que usaba Tigresa… para amarrársela a la cintura. Hizo acopio de su máximo esfuerzo para no dejar escapar más lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia el? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

"Yo solo quería estar con ella" "compartir cosas juntos, _estar con ella, _con todo lo que implicara" pensó en una fracción de segundo. Pero ella misma lo había regresado de la Luna a la Tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin piedad.

—Cuando peleaste contra las ladronas… no usaste tu máximo potencial. ¿Fue por _ella_, verdad? ¿Creíste que _ella_ estaba ahí? —la voz de Mei Ling, mirándolo a los ojos, lo desnudaba.

—No…

—¿A quien crees que engañas, Po? —Mei Ling dijo las mismas palabras que Tigresa cuando lo mandó a volar, y esto estremeció al panda. Lo había desarmado. —Debes dejar eso en paz. Ella fue a buscar su destino. Me dijo además que, a pesar de lo que pienses, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Se cansó de seguir en… ¿Cómo dijo? Algo así como segunda al mando…

—Se…segundona. —completó Po, cerrando los ojos. Todo comenzaba a cuadrar en su mente.

—Algo así. Estaba muy decidida. A pesar de lo que habló con Shifu, del Mal que nos acecha, y que ya se robó tesoros preciados del templo… lo siento tanto, Po…

—Ya… ya no importa —dijo Po. Y cabizbajo, en vez de ir a la cocina, se dirigió con rapidez a su cuarto, dejando a Mei Ling sola y su alma.

4

—No entiendo a Po, y ya me está hartando su actitud, parece una hembra —dijo Mono, pateando el piso. Víbora siseó, contrariada.

—Deberían. Él está pasando por algo muy grave, no como guerrero. Es el momento en que requiere nuestro apoyo. En Gongmen no le apoyamos de mucho, y no me refiero a la lucha.

—Es verdad. No hicimos nada en aquella cárcel. Nos atraparon. Po conoció por sí mismo su pasado. Tigresa fue la única que tomó el mando para hacerlo desistir, hasta lo… abrazó…

En ese momento, Shifu entró con el comandante Vachir, el rino que se encargaba de custodiar a Tai Lung en la prisión de Chorh-Gom. El comandante, serio y con su imponente presencia, saludó con respeto a los Furiosos. Shifu habló directamente:

—Como saben, la seguridad del Templo fue violada. He despachado a guerreros a los cuatro puntos cardinales, a tratar de recuperar los tesoros robados, y mientras pasa esta crisis, el Yunque del Cielo se quedará en Jade con cien valientes soldados. Y otros tantos en las entradas del Valle de la Paz y en puntos estratégicos.

—¿La "crisis"? —preguntó Grulla.

—Como ustedes pudieron comprobar, nuestro Guerrero Dragón está muy desconcentrado. No tenemos a Maestra Tigresa. Nuestros dos pilares más fuertes están fuera de combate. Po está en una especie de limbo, no quiere hablar con nadie. Ping se negó a venir al templo a tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sí, estamos en una "crisis" y hay que afrontarlo, hijos. Tengo que apoyarme en el gran comandante Vachir, Mei Ling, y ustedes, para cualquier emergencia. Es seguramente lo que quiere la Maldad, así que debemos estar en Alerta Permanente.

—Sigo sin entender la actitud de Po, Maestro. —Víbora se levantó, y miró al panda rojo, como si ansiara que el viejo maestro pudiera darles alguna respuesta.

—Yo… tampoco, hija. He tratado de acercarme a él, pero simplemente hay una Muralla China entre él y el resto del mundo. Solo la meditación podría ayudarle. No sé como…

—Extraña a su familia, maestro Shifu. —Mei Ling rompió el silencio. Todos voltearon a verla, y Víbora de nuevo sintió ese extraño acceso de ira hacia ella, mientras Grulla se acercaba a la felina y le pasaba un ala por la espalda. —Yo creo que deberíamos buscarla, ¿no le parece?

—Es el peor momento para emprender una empresa de tal magnitud, hija —Shifu pensó un momento. —no se puede hacer ahora, y nadie sabe dónde quedaron los pandas gigantes. Hace mucho que nadie recibe reportes de su existencia, me parece por el miedo a Lord Shen y su ambición.

—Pero ahora que la noticia de la caída de Lord Shen puede motivarlos a salir, ¿no le parece? —a Grulla se le iluminó la mente, y todos voltearon a ver a la pareja de Mei Ling y el ave. Víbora comenzaba a enroscar la cola nerviosamente, y dejarla caer como un látigo sobre el piso.

—Sí, y ¡Grullita, tú que vuelas, podrías hacer un reconocimiento más rápido! —aplaudió Mei Ling.

—"¿Grullita?" —Mono y Mantis se vieron y se taparon la boca para evitar reír a carcajadas. Grulla bajó la cabeza, apenado. Su sombrero le cubrió el rostro. Víbora bufaba, pero nadie le prestaba atención.

—Veo que tienes razón, Mei Ling. —Shifu asintió, ante la mirada atónita de los Furiosos.

—Yo también pienso así, Maestro —Vachir también aceptó la idea— Nuestras tropas pueden apoyar en el momento que sea necesario. Después de la derrota con Tai Lung, entrenamos mucho para recuperar algo de nuestra dignidad. Esta vez no podrán con el Yunque del Cielo. Confíe en nosotros, y hagan lo que sea necesario para traer de vuelta al Guerrero Dragón.

—¿Lo harás, Grulla? —Mei Ling miró a su amigo con esos ojos que parecían luceros cuando los mirabas. "Nunca sabrás si no pruebas" le dijo aquella noche que descubrió su habilidad para el Kung Fu, allá en Lee Da. Ella era, su musa, la razón de que se encontrara en ese lugar y en esa investidura de Furioso.

—Si el Maestro me da…

—Por supuesto, Grulla. Tienes la importante misión de encontrar a la familia del Guerrero Dragón. Díganle a Po…

—No creo conveniente hacer eso, Maestro —interrumpió Mei Ling. —Si le decimos a qué va Grulla, es obvio que intentará por todos los medios ir con él, y será muy peligroso. Grulla es el único que puede volar ante cualquier problema.

Shifu rió, complacido.

—Mei Ling, en verdad eres una Gran Maestra. Qué bueno que te tenemos aquí, por tu sabiduría. Está bien. Ni una palabra al Guerrero Dragón sobre esto, Mantis, Mono, Víbora.

Víbora parecía querer explotar, clavarle los colmillos a esa… gata. "¡Ahora resulta que todo lo que diga es "sabio y atinado"!. Pero estaba tan enfadada que no abrió la boca, y prefirió retirarse. Mono y Mantis cuchicheaban sobre ella, mirándola traviesos, y eso la enardeció más.

"Por mí, ¡váyanse al diablo!" —pensó Víbora, terminante, mientras se dirigía a sus habitaciones.

5

El Guerrero Dragón, pensaba.

Armaba su rompecabezas mental.

Maldición. Su cabeza estaba dividida.

Por un lado, la cajita. Por otro, Tigresa. Y los tesoros robados, siendo sincero con él mismo, no le importaban tanto. Eran poco más que piezas de museo para él en ese momento, comparados con la cajita y la acción de Tigresa en su sueño y en la acción de dejarle aquella cinta con olor a canela, todo relacionado con aquella visión del Presente. Tenía que comprobarlo de alguna forma. Pero no sabía cómo.

Por el momento, prefirió concentrarse en la caja. La miró con reconcentrada atención. Cada centímetro de ella. No había inscripciones secretas, ni en clave… solo el Yin Yang desgastado en la parte superior. "¿Y si lo que había dentro me lo comí, siendo un bebé?" pensaba con desgana. Todo era posible.

Fastidiado, dejó la cajita a un costado. Tomó con sus garras temblorosas aquella cinta. No había duda, era de Maestra Tigresa, y con nerviosismo, como si pensara que alguien pudiera verlo, olfateó el trozo de tela. El aroma era delicioso. Le recordaba tanto… a su niñez. Pero no a su infancia en valle de la Paz. Seguro a tiempos más remotos, cuando no tenía conciencia verdadera de quién era.

"¡Necesito una pareja, un macho felino que me entienda, que sea atlético, que sea como yo!" el pensamiento cortó de tajo aquel momento de nostalgia. Ella se lo había puesto claro. Y sí, era justo como en el sueño, un tigre como ella, _haciéndole el amor_, en su propia casa, sobre la tumba de su estirpe. No necesitaba un blandengue como él.

Se hallaba en un laberinto sin salida. La confusión era total, y lo que menos había en él era Paz Interior, aquella que es importantísima para hacer frente a la mayor parte de las cosas malas del mundo. Tiró con furia la cinta de Tigresa al fondo de su cuarto.

Sin que él ni Víbora lo supieran, en ese mismo momento Grulla se despedía en silencio de todos en las afueras del Palacio de Jade, partiendo la misión de buscar a su clan Panda, o lo que quedara de él.

6

—Hola, Víbora.

La serpiente se volvió y tensó su cuerpo, lista para atacar. La recomendación de Shifu, de "Alerta permanente" la tenía muy tensa, además del robo en el Salón de los Héroes. Casi al instante detectó a la dueña de esa voz: Mei Ling, que la miraba, cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa de complicidad. No había escuchado siquiera que deslizara la puerta para entrar. Solía escuchar hasta el ruido del viento, pero…

—¿Quién te crees para entrar así a mi habitación, gata? —Víbora ya estaba harta de aquella chocante guerrera. A todos les caía bien y fascinaba, pero ella tenía ese sexto sentido femenino. Ese sentido que indicaba que algo no iba bien… con alguien "convenientemente bien".

—No tienes porqué ser tan ruda, Maestra Víbora. No entiendo tu actitud, yo estoy aquí para ayudarles. El Mal se avecina, puedo sentirlo. Mei Ling seguía en el umbral de la puerta, y lejos de irse, la cerró con cuidado, y se acercó a ella. Víbora mostró levemente los colmillos, en señal de que podía atacar en cualquier momento.

—Si quisiera hacerte trizas, ya lo hubiera hecho, pequeña _Shé_. —esto último, lo dijo en un susurro, y Víbora entonces quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los ojos de Mei Ling cambiaron súbitamente, y de repente se transformaron en dos ciruelas pasas, negras, arrugadas, sin vida.

—Así… así… me decía…

—¿Así te decía tu papi, pequeña Shé?

Sí. A Víbora, su papá le decía de cariño, "pequeña Shé". Nadie más, fuera de su clan, le llamaba así, por lo que _nadie _sabía de esto. Y esa gata…

—¿Qué pasó ese Año Nuevo, pequeña Shé?

Víbora ya no pensaba. Solo escuchaba a Mei Ling, y se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación de vértigo… tan placentero. Uno de sus más grandes secretos, el Año Nuevo iba a salir de su boca, mientras Mei Ling se disponía a escuchar con esa sonrisa extraña y esos ojos muertos, como los de un muñeco de trapo.

—E-ese año nuevo… yo…


	6. Capitulo 6 En la prórroga de tiempo

**Novasonic~  
><strong>

**Capítulo 6 En la prórroga de tiempo**

**El día anterior…**

Por los techos del Valle de la Paz merodeaba un individuo misterioso. Envuelto en una capa oscura, pocos eran los que lograban verlo por un instante, parecía una mancha en el cielo cuando saltaba de una casa a otra a una celeridad sorprendente. Se movía tan rápido, como si intentara escapar de alguien o algo. En una de sus manos llevaba una enorme espada, y a su velocidad los que lo veían pasar les parecían un relámpago verde.

Ni un minuto le tomó llegar a la orilla del valle y después de ahí solo eran montañas. Se detuvo, el oscuro personaje se dio la vuelta y observó al Templo de Jade a lo lejos, el sol se estaba metiendo, y la oscuridad reclamaba el cielo como suyo, entonces se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Usa una máscara negra cuyos detalles son indescriptibles, lo único que podía apreciarse eran sus ojos grises, acabados por el tiempo.

Tenía la Espada de los Héroes en su poder.

¿En qué momento había sido?

Levantó la espada y su máscara se reflejó en la hoja, contemplando todo de ella, cada detalle que la hacía única. Hizo un corte en el aire para medir el peso de la espada. Permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos y bajó la mirada. Un charco de sangre a sus pies, brotaba sin control de su brazo derecho que estaba en el suelo. El filo de la espada le cortó el brazo contrario al que usaba para sostenerla, era obvio que se trataba de un arma demasiado peligrosa para que cualquiera pudiera manejarla a todo su potencial.

No estaba adolorido ni se quejaba, extrañamente permanecía en calma como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Era alarmante la cantidad de sangre, debía de estar muerto por haber perdido tanta pero se mantenía en pie sin moverse ni un poco.

Fueron solo unos segundos los que observó la espada luego de su accidente, luego de eso recogió su brazo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacia las montañas acompañado del velo nocturno de la noche y el relámpago verde en su mano.

1

Los ladrones del templo escapaban a toda prisa del valle con el tesoro que habían logrado hurtar. La batalla no había sido nada para ellos, aún podían seguir combatiendo, pero tenían órdenes que cumplir. Se movían con gracia al tiempo que escapaban sin ser vistos por los habitantes. Fue hasta que no estuvieron completamente seguros de que no había peligro de ser capturados cuando eso cambió.

Cada uno se movía diferente a como hace unos instantes, uno de ellos de forma elegante con mucho estilo, deslizándose por cada techo para tomar velocidad e impulso con lo que no usaba todas sus energías para huir. El segundo parecía moverse bruscamente con las garras al suelo como un leopardo al acecho. El tercero era más calmado, simplemente se mantenía al ritmo de los otros dos, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, con sigilo y destreza.

-Fue una pena- Dijo el más calmado de todos sosteniendo entre sus manos la urna. Los otros le ignoraron mientras continuaban avanzando para salir del valle. –Me refiero a la espada- No mostraban interés en lo que les decía el compañero.

El silencio regresó a boca del ladrón. Se dedicaron a salir del valle lo cual no fue nada difícil con sus habilidades y huyeron a las montañas.

-Sostenla ahora- Le ofreció la urna al bandido quien desvió la mirada desinteresado.

-No gracias- Le empujó con fuerza y eso casi le hacía caer.

-Es tu turno de llevarla- Reclamó con un tono de voz más fuerte.

-Déjame te aclaro una cosa. ¡Yo no sigo órdenes tuyas!- Y de un gran salto subió más alto dejando a los otros dos con la urna.

-Espero no te equivocaras con él- Le dijo al otro dejando la urna en el suelo.

Aquel que había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo se despropió de su túnica que le cubría de pies a cabeza y dejó que el viento soplara en su pelaje grisáceo, relajó su cuerpo y exhalo aliviada.

-Cumplió con lo que se le pidió, no importa lo demás.

-¿Qué con lo otro?

-¿La espada?- Extravió la mirada al cielo por unos segundos y luego levantó los hombros y abrió las garras demostrando indiferencia por la espada. Giró a ver la urna que yacía a unos pocos metros de ella. –No pueden sacarle provecho sin esto.

2

**Presente…**

Grulla había recibido la importante misión de encontrar a la familia de Po, encontrar a los pandas no sería fácil. Ya hace mucho tiempo desde que se les vio por última vez, todo eso en aquel trágico día en que Shen decidió enfrentarse a su destino de la peor manera posible.

¿Una búsqueda imposible?

No era imposible, difícil pero no imposible. Si alguno quedaba vivo, lo encontraría. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el calor lo sentía con más intensidad en sus alas. Desde el cielo se veía todo a su alrededor, la vista era espectacular, las montañas sublimes con senderos que apenas se podían distinguir desde la altura y velocidad a la que volaba. Tan viva y feliz se le veía a China por esos andares. Grulla pasaba por pequeñas aldeas y alcanzaba a ver a los habitantes trabajar en el campo, conejos y cerdos, algunos leopardos, tigres y muchos más, pero nada parecido a un panda. No tenía la menor idea de dónde buscar, China es enorme para que él solo pudiera peinar todo el lugar, le tomaría una semana aproximadamente buscar en cada rincón, Grulla lo sabía.

-El tiempo que sea necesario Po- Se dijo y miró con determinación a las montañas a lo lejos. Estaba decidido a encontrar a otro panda. El tiempo era lo de menos para él.

3

-Anda… que no te de pena decirlo, estamos hablando solas, cosa de chicas- Susurró con una espeluznante sonrisa en el rostro animando a Víbora a hablar. Sus ojos parecían tenerla bajo su control, la obligaba a hacer lo que ella le decía y no podía liberarse de eso.

-E-esa noche… esa noche fue que- Estaba por revelar su secreto, lo que había sucedido aquella noche de año nuevo.

Mei Ling levantó sus garras a la altura del rostro de Víbora.

-¡Víbora!- Gritó el maestro Mono entrando en la habitación en donde encontró a las sus dos compañeras platicando como si nada.

-Y es así como se vence a un cocodrilo helado de las montañas- Mei Ling aparentaba un movimiento de Kung Fu disimulando enseñarle algo ocultando lo que hasta hace unos segundos hacía con ella. –No te preocupes, algún día se te ocurrirán planes como este.

-Sí- Como en un trance, Víbora le respondió y luego sacudió la cabeza. –¿Eh?

-Aquí estas, el maestro Shifu nos ha llamado al salón de los guerreros, hay algo importante que quiere mostrarnos- Le anunció a las dos señalando al corredor y luego se dio la vuelta y las dejó solas de nuevo. El momento se había arruinado, en su rostro una sonrisa diabólica se formaba, sabía que tendría otra oportunidad de seguir donde se quedó. Mei Ling se fue dejando a una confundida Víbora intentando recordar que sucedió.

Ellas fueron las últimas en llegar, los demás les esperaban.

-Estábamos conversando y el tiempo se fue volando- La nueva maestra fingió una sonrisa y pidió disculpas a los demás.

-Ahora que están aquí, les mostraré algo que…- Po alzó la mano y todos voltearon cabezas a él. –¿Sí, Po?- el maestro se detuvo y le extendió la mano cediéndole la palabra.

-B-bueno, Grulla aún no llega- Comentó el panda señalando que solo los otros cuatro maestros se encontraban ahí además de él. Shifu arqueó la ceja como intentando ingeniárselas con algo para no decirle nada de la importante misión que se le asignó.

-Grulla se ha marchado con algunos de los hombres del comandante Vachir y fueron a inspeccionar el área buscando alguna pista del paradero de los ladrones. Esperemos que pronto puedan dar con ellos. Cuando regrese lo pondré al tanto de esto- Shifu sacó de su túnica una caja rectangular que tenía oculta. –Quiero que entiendan que esto no fue planeado, pero por lo ocurrido no me hay otra alternativa- Abrió la caja y sacó un rollo muy antiguo, parecía que el viento se lo llevaría hecho polvo si resoplaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Shifu se veía preocupado, temeroso por lo que el rollo contenía, pero al mismo tiempo, confiado.

-Este rollo, es el mil uno de los rollos del Kung Fu, escrito por el gran maestro Oogway. Con lo que hay escrito aquí, venceremos a quien sea que intente acabar con la paz en la que vivimos.

Mono y Mantis se ilusionaron, tenían los ojos como de platos esperando a que Shifu les entregara el rollo para leer lo que fuera que tenía escrito. Estaban de nervios y no podían esperar, pero los demás maestros se mostraban indiferentes por el rollo. Mei Ling permanecía calmada, su entrenamiento le enseñó que no podía dejar que sus emociones la controlaran en momentos importantes como este. Su mirada estaba fija en el rollo pero permanecía como una estatua sin moverse ni un milímetro. Víbora no le quitaba los ojos de encima, intentaba recordar que sucedió pero le dolía mucho la cabeza intentándolo.

Po estaba deprimido y cabizbajo, levantó los ojos a Mei Ling y por un segundo creyó ver a Tigresa, era su viva imagen, su forma de pararse e incluso esa expresión en su rostro, parecía verla ahí, estaba ahí justo a su lado. Enmudeció, quería gritarle algo, decirle cualquier cosa para que lo volteara a ver pero entonces recordó el sueño y la cinta. ¿Cómo verla a los ojos ahora? La vergüenza sería mucha. ¿Qué pensaría ella?

-¿Po?- Shifu lo sacó de sus pensamientos y recobró la compostura de golpe.

-¡Cl-claro que sí!- Afirmó desconociendo lo que les había dicho.

-Es un honor que compartan esto conmigo Maestro- Mei Ling chocó el puño contra su palma en señal de respeto.

-Ahora eres una Furioso Mei Ling, estamos juntos en esto- Y dicho esto por Mantis, Mono y él se acercaron a ella para hacerla reconfortarla. Le tomó unos segundos a Po reaccionar pero también puso de su parte y Víbora de mala gana lo hizo también.

-Tienen que estar unidos Furiosos- Les dijo desenvolviendo entonces el rollo y con ello, los secretos que conlleva escritos en él.

4

Luang recorría las calles buscando pasar desapercibido por los habitantes de la ciudad de Gongmen en donde seguro le reconocerían de ser visto. Cubría su cuerpo con un ropaje oscuro y evitaba a toda costa las calles concurridas. Se movía entre las sombras, sigiloso, buscando el lugar que le señalaron. "El punto de reunión", en el corazón de la ciudad, en una sucia casa inhabitada. Se adentraba más al que solía ser el dominio de su antiguo amo, Shen, y se preguntaba cómo es que llegó a esto. Tener que ocultarse de los demás por el miedo de ser encarcelado y probablemente sentenciado a morir. Antes su rostro inspiraba respeto y terror en los habitantes, era un símbolo de miedo y todo aquel que lo veía le temía, pero ahora lo cubre con mucho cuidado.

Gongmen prosperaba, todos parecían felices y eso lo molestaba. Por su mente corrían ideas de cómo es que su nuevo amo tomaría el control de todo eso y de todo el mundo, pero esas ideas no daban para más. Muchas se estancaban a la mitad sin saber realmente cómo es que se pude gobernar todo lo que hay, tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

Se detuvo, frente a él tres seres encapuchados lo observaban a lo lejos. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde los pies a la cabeza, incluso la punta de su cola. Los tres se adentraron a una pequeña morada en pésimas condiciones. Uno de ellos cargaba algo entre sus manos, y de seguro era lo que le mandaron a recoger.

Sus piernas no le respondían, intentaba avanzar a donde sus aliados, o eso le dijeron, se encontraban pero el miedo le decía que no diera un paso más. El sudor en su frente resbalaba por su cara y caía al suelo. Algo le decía que no debía seguir con eso. Pero no tenía opción, ya no la tenía. El primer paso le pareció eterno, sentía que fue casi una vida darlo. Se veía agitado y su respiración era más y más profunda a cada segundo como si el aire se le escapara.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba dentro frente a los tres individuos de los que le hablaron. No recuerda haber entrado a la casa, pero ya estaba ahí. Sus manos temblaban sin control y las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-Tranquilo, podría enfermar- Uno de ellos le dio una palmada en la espalda haciéndolo escapar de su repentino ataque de miedo. Tomó una bocanada de aire aliviado e intento componerse un poco.

-¿L-lo tienen?- Les preguntó dando un paso adelante.

-Aquí tiene amo- Otro de ellos se acercó con la urna y la dejó a sus pies. Luang se sintió poderoso por un segundo por la forma como le llamó. Si era cierto lo que le dijeron, ellos estaban bajo sus órdenes. Bajó la mirada a la urna. Ese objeto no parecía ser tan poderoso pero era muy importante para los planes de su amo.

-La "Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes".

-Amo- Le llamó el mismo que le entregó la urna. -¿Cuánto más?- Preguntó y los otros dos lo observaron con atención. Sus miradas las sentía como espadas que se clavaban en su carne sin piedad.

-No lo sé- Contestó y se formó un silencio entre ellos.

-¿Cuáles son nuestras órdenes?- Preguntó el tercero que no había hablado desde que llegó.

-Sus órdenes son…

**El día anterior...**

Luang se preparaba para partir. Era claro lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no le gustara, pero no podía oponerse a un ser como ese. Salió de la casa, la lluvia había arreciado y parecía una tormenta. No era seguro salir así pero no le importaba eso, sentía que estaba más seguro afuera que en ese lugar. Dio un paso y se detuvo, se preguntaba lo que debía decir a sus aliados una vez que los encontrara. Se volteó a la casa, pero no entró, se quedó bajo la lluvia que azotaba su cuerpo con fuerza.

-¿Qué hago con ellos cuando tenga la urna?

_-Ya no son útiles. Están a tu disposición. Si quieres, que destruyan Gongmen- Le respondió._

**Presente…**

Luang había tenido tiempo de pensar en qué hacer con ellos cuando los encontrara. Pensó en muchas cosas, y que destruyeran Gongmen siempre estuvo de primero, pero viéndolos de cerca, eran demasiado poderosos, sentía que lo aplastaban con su sola presencia.

-Sus órdenes son… que me acompañen desde ahora como mis guardaespaldas.

-Lo que ordene- Asintieron los tres.

-Primero, quiero ver sus rostros- Les dijo.

El primero se reveló ante él, era una leopardo de pelaje gris y mirada intensa de ojos negros. Luang recordaba haberla visto antes, pero su memoria no le ayudaba. El segundo fue más claro para él.

-Tai Lung…- Murmuró sorprendido. –T-te creía muerto…

-Puede alguien que está muerto, ¿hacer esto?-Levantó a Luang por el cuello y lo soltó al instante. Su agarre había sido muy fuerte y le tomó unos segundos a Luang recuperarse.

-Debes seguir mis órdenes- Le exigió y Tai Lung solo asintió. Aún seguía en el suelo luego de esa demostración que Tai Lung hizo de su existencia, se puso de pie y sonrió, tenía a un verdadero demonio como su guardaespaldas.

El tercero, sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para mostrarse ante su nuevo amo Luang, pero lo hizo, se quitó el ropaje que le cubría y pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh! Así que eres tú- Dijo sorprendido. –He escuchado de ti, te reconocí por eso- Señaló al individuo en una parte específica del cuerpo y éste simplemente se cubrió de nuevo.

-¿Qué hacer ahora?- Preguntó la felina de pelaje gris.

Luang le entregó la urna para que la llevase y se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos de regreso.

-¿Qué hay de la ciudad?- Preguntó Tai Lung sacando las garras.

-Ya llegará su tiempo- Sonrió con malicia y salió de la casa seguido por tres sombras que se ocultaron tan pronto pudieron.

Luang caminaba ahora seguro por las calles, unos habitantes le reconocieron y se alarmaron, varios de ellos le bloquearon el camino y lo encerraron en un círculo.

-Me estorban- Les dijo.

Estaban por golpearlo cuando de la nada, salieron tres sombras que acabaron con ellos en un segundo y desaparecieron. La sangre brotaba de los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes y el terror se apoderó de las calles. Luang sintió como la sangre empapaba el pelaje de sus pies, una sensación muy familiar de él.

Ya estaba listo para regresar. La destrucción de Gongmen podía esperar.

5

Desde el principio ha sido difícil, pero le faltaba mucho antes de terminar. No había lugar a donde ir, solo seguir de frente. Seguir y esperar a que algo sucediera, ese era el plan por ahora.

¿Cómo buscar lo que no conoces?

Se encontraba en la cima de la montaña con la mirada fija a lo lejos, como observando algo que desde esa distancia era posible ver pero no se veía nada, de alguna manera sabía que estaba ahí, en alguna parte, solo tenía que buscarlo.

Su destino.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias Hairu por tus comentarios, ¡nos animas mucho! Con gusto en privado te explico lo de los fics.<p>

Gracias Shao Po, que genial leerte de nuevo.

Master Falcon, tómatelo con calma-, Jeje. ¡Saludos!

Te lo agradezco Carmona, ¡sigue con nosotros leyendo esta historia!

Anhell-, ¡esperamos que puedas seguir leyéndonos!

DeAtH tHe RoSe, que lindos tus comentarios "my kerer saber que pasa", que linda 0w0

¡Gaby!, espero disfrutaras este capítulo.

Y a todos los demás, gracias. Les queremos muchos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Los mil un rollos

Capítulo 7 Los Mil Un Rollos

—¿El Rollo mil uno? —se preguntaba Shifu mientras lo desenvolvía. Todos, excepto Po y Mei Ling, mantenían una cara de asombro con los ojos muy abiertos. Shifu desplegó a toda su extensión aquel maltratado pergamino, amarillento y lleno de fisuras que mostraban una antigüedad respetable. Lo que vio casi lo deja sin aliento. Eran caracteres chinos apenas comprensibles para él, pero no había duda:

LA ÚLTIMA TÉCNICA DE LOS MAESTROS KUNG FU

EL DOMINIO DEL CIELO

_EL ARTE SECRETO DEL __CIELO. TÉCNICA SOLAMENTE APRENDIDA PARA AQUEL QUE DOMINE LOS MIL ROLLOS EXISTENTES DEL KUNG FU. INÚTIL LEER SI NO SE DOMINAN LOS MIL ROLLOS PREVIOS._

_TÉCNICA PROHIBIDA PARA QUIENES NO NACEN CON ESTA HABILIDAD. NO PUEDE USARSE A EXCEPCION DE LO ANTERIOR Y EL GUERRERO DRAGÓN, AQUEL QUE LO INTENTARA, PERDERÍA AUTOMÁTICAMENTE SU ALMA, POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD._

OOGWAY y YAWGOO.

Shifu se los leyó en voz alta, y al punto recordó aquella charla, hace unos veinte años, bajo el duraznero, y la compartió con Po y los Furiosos. Todos guardaron silencio, y con sus palabras, se transportaron al pasado.

—_Maestro, Tai Lung ha avanzado mucho, me complace informarle que está a punto de dominar el rollo mil del Kung Fu. Creo que solamente…_

—_Así es, mi querido amigo —interrumpió la vieja tortuga— que yo sepa, no ha habido nadie que domine los Mil Rollos del Kung Fu además de tu humilde servidor… y me parece sorprendente, que tu alumno, un huérfano del que no sabemos nada, esté a punto de hacerlo._

_Lo miré__ como si aquello se tratase de un regaño._

—_No veo porqué…_

—_Sí, Shifu, sé que te desconcierta mucho que hable así de tu… hijo. Es tu máximo orgullo, y es un peleador formidable, sin duda. Desafortunadamente, creo que tu Paz acabará pronto, amigo._

_Esta vez, mi sorpresa fue mayor, pero ya sabía de lo que hablaba._

—_¿Ha visto algo…?_

—_Sí. Mis visiones, que son una maldición y a la vez una gran bendición, me dicen que tu alumno ha dejado de ser tu hijo desde hace algún tiempo._

—_¿Cómo puede decir eso?_

—_Tai Lung nunca será el Guerrero Dragón. Debes ir comunicándoselo desde ahora._

_Me quedé__ de piedra. Ese momento fue crucial en la Historia. Era la primera vez que Oogway me comunicaba que Tai Lung jamás obtendría el Rollo del Dragón, que a la postre trajo muerte y dolor al Valle de la Paz._

—_Pe… pero… ¡No es justo! ¡El…!_

_Oogway se volvió hacia mí, con aquella mirada tan profunda que encerraba mucha sabiduría y misterios de muchísimos años. No se enfadó, no alzó la voz. Todo lo contrario, la paz que emanaba era tangible en aquel lugar._

—_Es justo todo aquello que ha sido designado para lo que es, justo como tú, amigo Shifu, y Tai Lung ya no es tu hijo, lo veo en sus ojos, sedientos y salvajes. Ha llegado el momento de entregarte la estafeta de un hombre viejo que solo desea tranquilamente ver pasar los años. Es algo que solo podría darte a ti, confío completamente en tu lealtad y sabiduría._

_De sus ropajes, Oogway extrajo un papiro muy delgado, enrollado. Solo una simple cinta lo amarraba. Lo miré con la boca abierta, sin saber que hacer o decir._

—_Primero, yo no escribí la totalidad de los rollos del Kung Fu. Hubo alguien más que me ayudó a hacerlo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo._

—_Pero…_

—_Este es el Rollo Mil Uno del Kung Fu. Quien domine los Mil Rollos, como lo está haciendo tu discípulo, podrá acceder a dicha información. De otra forma, será inútil._

—_Entonces Tai Lung…_

—_No, amigo. Tai Lung jamás verá ni este pergamino, ni el Rollo del Dragón, que se entregará a su verdadero dueño en un tiempo. Sí, tal vez él domine, en otra vida, ambos Rollos. Lo harán el Maestro de Maestros. Creo que nadie estará sobre él. Serán tiempos muy excitantes._

—_Pero…_

_Oogway continuó. Aspiró hondo, y cerró los ojos, nunca olvidaré sus palabras._

—_Entiende, amigo, que tal información puede ser muy peligrosa para dársela a cualquier estudiante, por muy bueno que sea. No todos prueban que su corazón sea lo suficientemente apto para recibir esta enseñanza. La cantidad de Rollos dominados, debo decir, que es directamente proporcional al poder de quien los domina. Quienes solo ansían el poder, pueden autodestruirse intentando develar el Rollo Mil uno y el del Dragón, de hecho, este último sólo servirá para el Elegido. Nadie más._

Shifu volvió al presente, y continuó con el pergamino en las manos.

—Los Mil Rollos, llevan al aprendiz de Kung Fu por todos los terrenos conocidos del físico y el pensamiento. El dominio del cuerpo y el combate en todos los espacios, tierra, agua, lodo… y el cultivo de la mente y por supuesto la Paz Interior. No sólo es dominar tu lado externo, se aprende a bajar el ritmo cardíaco, dominar el torrente sanguíneo, bloquear el dolor, y por último el manejo de energías para curarse a uno mismo, inclusive, esto último es muy raro, y casi nadie lo logra. Ha habido tres guerreros dominadores de los Mil Rollos del Kung Fu. El Uno y el Dos, es el Maestro Oogway, y quien le ayudó a escribirlos, el otro… es Tai Lung. —dijo Shifu, bajando la mirada con culpabilidad.

—¿Cu-cuántos Rollos dominan los Furiosos? —preguntó Mei Ling, quien estaba casi segura de los números que darían a continuación.

—Mantis, 507. Mono, 582. Víbora, 577. Grulla, 550. —dijo Shifu, como si tuviera un contador mental en la cabeza. Los maestros se miraron entre sí. Era claro que estaban muy lejos del nivel de Tai Lung. "Shifu no les enseñó todo" resonó en sus cabezas aquel día en el _Puente_ _Infinito_, y cada uno a su pesar se decepcionó del poco avance en develar aquellos rollos hasta el momento. —Maestra Tigresa, 981 hasta que… llegó Po al Palacio.

—¿Cuántos Rollos dominas, Mei Ling?

—997.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Miraban a la felina como si ésta fuera un ídolo de piedra que pudiera destruirlos en un instante.

—¿Dominas 997 pergaminos? —preguntaron a coro los Furiosos. Ella enrojeció por un momento, pero se rehizo.

—Hay copias de los pergaminos que se transmiten a las escuelas del Kung Fu. Lee Da tenía muchos, pero unos más los adquirí en mis viajes por China. Hay algunos, que se encuentran en el templo de Jade, y en ningún otro lugar más.

—997. Dominas los mismos pergaminos que yo, Mei Ling. Impresionante. —cortó el Maestro Shifu, por lo que todos automáticamente se preguntaron cuáles eran aquellos tres pergaminos que ni siquiera el gran Maestro Shifu había podido develar.

—Pero dice que, según Oogway, sólo el Guerrero Dragón será invencible, cuando domine todos, "El Maestro de Maestros"—acotó Mono—¿Cuantos rollos del Kung Fu dominas, Po?

Todos se volvieron al panda que de momento estaba olvidado. Pero Shifu respondió por él. Po quería morirse ahí mismo, y bajó la mirada. Deseaba ser avestruz, para enterrar la cabeza en el suelo.

—El Rollo 1, que es lo que podría decirse, están las enseñanzas básicas, apenas lo domina. —sentenció Shifu, con el acento más desesperanzador que podía tener.

2

Con el paso de las horas, Grulla se acercaba a los límites conocidos por él, más allá de los acantilados del Paso de la Montaña. Siguió como una guía el Hilo de la Esperanza, como era conocida aquella extensión de cuerdas y tablones de mil millas de distancia, un puente especialmente construido para evitar el asedio masivo al Valle de la Paz. Su sombra alada era lo único que distinguía en la niebla espesa bajo él. El sol se ocultaba y pintaba de rojo el horizonte, y pronto anochecería, por lo que se vería obligado a descansar. El puente era bastante largo y no dejaba de maravillarse de aquella construcción, que tenía su historia. Ahora que lo recordaba, habían sido unas grullas, ancestros suyos, quienes habían construido aquel Hilo, que comenzaba a perderse entre la niebla espesa. El sol ya se había metido, y lo más seguro era que tendría que tomar algún risco de los que sobresalían en aquellas simas, para descansar las alas.

Hacía mucho que no se alejaba tanto, solo. Extrañaba ya a sus compañeros, y se preguntaba si lo que hacía era lo correcto. El Mal podría estar en cualquier parte, Tigresa sola, él también. Pero a su mente acudió su amiga Mei Ling. Ella era muy fuerte, así que por una parte estaba tranquilo. Y había también la posibilidad de encontrar a Tigresa, lo deseaba con el corazón.

Grulla se afianzó de un fuerte risco para al menos descansar un poco. Sintió reconfortante pisar la roca y extender sus alas. El sueño lo vencía poco a poco.

—Hasta mañana —se dijo a sí mismo sin mucho ánimo.

Entre la niebla, múltiples ojos ya venían espiando a nuestro amigo volador, y mientras éste dormía, flotaron, acercándose más a él.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo una voz, parecida a un cacareo. Sus acompañantes rieron por lo bajo, acercándose más a Grulla.

3

—Estamos en un gran problema, Maestro —dijo Mei Ling, mientras aún el silencio reinaba en el Salón de los Héroes. —Po solo domina, apenas, un Rollo. Tigresa, la segunda candidata, está quien sabe donde…

—Pero estás tú, Mei Ling. 997 Rollos, estás muy cerca…

—Pero Maestro, Oogway le dijo que solo el Guerrero Dragón podría ser invencible, ¡el Maestro de Maestros, es como si hablara de su propio descendiente! —enseguida Víbora cortó cuando todos empezaban a voltear a la gata, que no le caía bien en absoluto.

Shifu pensaba, masajeándose las sienes, caminando lentamente en círculos. Po mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo moviendo las piernas como un niño, y eso no ayudaba en mucho. Parecía que el panda iba en caída libre con su vida. Ni siquiera en sus primeros días en el Templo fueron tan infernales como le parecía ahora.

—No tenemos opción. Po, necesitarás aprender los rollos…

—Eso es descabellado, Maestro. Aún si aprendiera uno por día, eso significa que tomaría casi 3 años en dominarlos, cosa que no creo… —Mono comprendió que lo que decía era terrible, así que se calló cuando vio la mirada fulminante de Shifu, y el siseo acostumbrado de Víbora cuando lo reprendía por molestar a Po.

—Nada es descabellado, hijos míos. Nadie pudo derrotar a Tai Lung con todos los conocimientos de los pergaminos aprendidos, quiero recordarles. Es cierto que Oogway dijo que el conocimiento de ellos es igual al poder… pero con Po parece que no aplicó esa regla. No por completo… él es el Guerrero Dragón.

De nuevo, las miradas se clavaron en Po, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando el piso muy bien pulido del salón.

—Po…

Silencio.

—Po… ¡PO, CON UN DEMONIO! —Shifu esta vez estaba exasperado. Todos se quedaron como estatuas. El panda apenas lo volteó a ver, y regresó la mirada al suelo.

De un salto, Shifu llegó a él, y todos se apartaron.

—¡Mírame! ¿Qué te sucede, Po? —el panda rojo lo agarró de la barbilla y lo puso su cabeza a su altura, ahora se miraban a los ojos.

—Na… Nada, Maestro…

—¡Nada, mis calcetines! ¡Necesitamos… todo el Valle te necesita, y tu sigues encerrado en tu mundo, ya me cansaste, panda!

—¡Maestro! —Víbora saltó, poniéndose a un lado de Shifu. Era evidente que a Po le dolía, porque Shifu contraía su mano sobre los blandos cachetes del oso.

—¡Extraño a mi amiga!, ¿de acuerdo? ¡LA EXTRAÑO!

La atmósfera se congeló. Todos se suspendieron exactamente donde estaban. Era la primera vez que Po comenzaba a sacar sus sentimientos contenidos. Entonces…

—No sigas con eso, Po —le dijo el panda rojo de frente, sus narices casi se podían tocar.

—¿Qué tiene de malo extrañar…?

—¡TODO! —Shifu gritó, y estampó al panda contra la pared. Po parecía un muñeco de trapo, sin voluntad alguna. Incluso sus ojos verdes parecían opacos, como si le faltaran vida.

—¡Maestro! —gritó Víbora— ¡No lo maltrate!

—Ya estoy harto, y tienes que crecer, Po. Te lo digo como hombre, no como tu Maestro, ¡maldita sea, MADURA!

Un bofetón le volteó la cara a Po. Todos seguían inmóviles, incluso Víbora… Mei Ling torció la boca en un gesto de burla, que borró de inmediato.

—Extrañas a Tigresa… ¡Pero ella no quiere saber nada de ti! ¡Me lo… dijo! Me lo dijo antes de partir. —Shifu hacía muecas, como si lo que dijera lo escupiera cual veneno. —Tigresa no quiere volver a verte, Po. Supéralo, por favor.

Gruesos goterones corrieron por las rechonchas mejillas de Po. Hizo pucheros que rompían el corazón de los guerreros más valientes ahí reunidos. Pero Shifu siguió gritándole, tan cerca que parecían dos amantes a punto de darse el beso final.

—¡Tenemos poco tiempo, Po! Si no eres el verdadero Guerrero Dragón, entonces márchate al regazo de tu padre, a cocinar fideos. Tú… me enseñaste, mejor que nadie, que un verdadero guerrero jamás se rinde. Pero hoy, me has decepcionado, panda.

Y lo soltó. Shifu salió con la mirada perdida del Salón de los Héroes, dejando a todos sin habla. Nadie dijo nada. Po yacía hincado a cuatro patas, en la clásica postura de la derrota, junto a todos esos recuerdos de los héroes del pasado, y la armadura del Maestro Rino Volador parecía burlarse de él. Pero ni Po ni los Furiosos pudieron ver que el panda rojo derramaba lágrimas, y apretaba los puños tan fuerte, que manaba sangre de sus pequeñas manos, mientras se dirigía a las cuevas de la meditación. Necesitaba a Oogway más que nunca en su vida.

4

Po pidió que lo dejaran solo, y así lo hicieron sus amigos. Se quedó tirado, en el Salón de los Héroes, sobre el piso, mirando al vacío. Ya una vez lo había hecho, cuando se quedó con Shifu tras la batalla con Tai Lung, pero al panda le parecían siglos desde aquel momento de paz.

Entonces era cierto: Tigresa lo odiaba, y no quería siquiera volverlo a ver. Por alguna razón, decidió apartarse de su vida, del Templo, "buscar su destino" ¡qué palabrería tan trillada y tan hiriente! Pero como le había dicho Shifu, tenía que recuperarse, juntar los trocitos de su alma rota, y levantarse. Pero… ¿Qué caso tenía levantarse, si quienes amas no están a tu lado? Sus padres verdaderos, hasta donde sabía, estaban muertos. Ping, su padre adoptivo, había llegado a los límites del conocimiento de la naturaleza de ser un panda. La Cajita no daba ninguna respuesta. Y la visión, y la cinta, no hacían más que nublarle los ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas de amargura.

Había luz, y eso que ya había anochecido. Una luz verde… verde como el jade. Provenía del estanque donde Po sabía que en la parte superior se ubicaba el Rollo del Dragón, aquél que Oogway y Shifu defendieron de las garras de Tai Lung, para entregárselo a él.

Wow. Ahora que lo pensaba, _seguía siendo el Guerrero Dragón._ La decisión de Oogway persistía. Y la historia de Shifu, de hace veinte años, ¿Acaso ya le había dado una idea a la sabia tortuga de _su_ existencia, a través de sus visiones? Y la Adivina…

—Un… momento. —se dijo Po. Por primera vez en muchos días, estaba pensando de verdad. Y el resplandor verde, en el Estanque de la Luna, al parecer lo invitaba a acercarse. Nunca lo había visto resplandecer así.

Se acercó a la poza de agua, cristalina. El agua iluminada se reflejaba en su cara, como si la tuviera pintada de verde esmeralda.

Una súbita idea se le formó en la mente, mientras tocaba con la punta de sus dedos el estanque octagonal que refulgía en verde. Abrió mucho los ojos, mientras el agua formaba una imagen, clara como si se tratara de algo real, sí ahí estaba su reflejo, demacrado y gris. Él mismo se sorprendió de lo mal que se le veía… pero…

Su madre estaba junto a él.

Era tan clara la imagen, que el mismo Po creyó que ella se encontraba a su lado. Se volvió con el corazón latiendo a todo galope, pero estaba solo en el Salón de los Héroes. Volvió la mirada, y ahí estaba mamá panda. Era, muy parecida a él. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de sus sueños que se convertían en pesadillas, desde aquella vez que la Adivina le ayudó a sacarlos del fondo de su cabeza.

—Ma… Mamá. Te extraño mucho… te necesito tanto…

Su mamá le sonrió, y asintió, pero aquella era una sonrisa triste, como si entendiera a la perfección como se sentía su hijo en ese momento. No abría la boca y se limitaba a mirarlo.

—Sé que diste tu vida para salvarme. Te amo, mamá, más de lo que pueda amar a mi propia vida. Pero hoy mi vida no tiene sentido…

A Po, su madre se le hacía hermosa, el ser que tanto necesitaba, lo miraba sonriendo desde aquella poza. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos, de un azul tenue que lo tranquilizaban e hipnotizaban. Se sentía muy bien.

Entonces su mamá sacó de entre sus ropajes, que a simple vista eran humildes pero carecían de suciedad. Po sintió una descarga de emoción. Era su cajita. Una chispa de inspiración llegó a él, como el resplandor que irradiaba su luz en él. La visión se comenzó a desvanecer.

—Ma… Mamá… no te vayas… espera…

Po cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente, y dejó caer una última lágrima al estanque.

—Ya no lloraré, mamá, te lo prometo.

Corrió como un loco hacia sus habitaciones, y sacó de sus pertenencias la cajita con el logotipo desgastado del Yin Yang en la tapa. Regresó al Salón de los Héroes, y se alivió de que el estanque de la Luna aún refulgiera, iluminando las paredes plagadas de dragones y pergaminos. Entonces abrió la tapa, y la sumergió en el estanque. El color verde del agua se hizo más brillante, y la caja empezó a cambiar. Por primera vez en muchos días, Po sonrió, y sus manchas negras de los ojos se iluminaron mientras veía aquello que le había dejado su madre, más de veinte años en el pasado.

—Esto es…

5

Eran curiosas las formas en las que podían llegar los mensajes del pasado. Primero su madre se había aparecido en el reflejo del estanque de la Luna, que según la leyenda, podría brindar respuestas a los guerreros que ansiosamente buscaran una. Po la necesitaba más que nadie en el mundo, y ahora sus ojos veían el mensaje que…

Po frunció el ceño. No parecía un mensaje para él. Al menos no directamente. Caracteres en chino que reconoció al instante aparecieron en el interior de la caja, cuando pasaron unos segundos sumergida en el agua.

_Das tres veces arriba, como bien ves,_

_Y das tres veces abajo por mí al revés,_

_Luego arriba y abajo das tres muy de prisa,_

_Y abre una puerta en el medio por fin, he ahí la salida._

(¿?)

¿Qué rayos era todo eso? Volvió la caja. La cerró bajo el agua, la volvió a abrir y ahí se encontraba el texto, retándolo, a que lo descifrara. La letra… ¿acaso sería de su madre? Quería aprenderse hasta el último trazo, elegante pero firme de quien escribe algo para la posteridad. Pasó su garra sobre aquel texto con mucho cariño, como si deseara tocar a la autora de sus días a través del tiempo y el espacio.

—Mamá…

No tenía idea a lo que esas rimas se referían. Al fin se aprendió la rima completa, sacó la cajita del agua, y casi al punto las letras desaparecieron de su superficie. El estanque poco a poco se fue apagando, hasta sumir en la oscuridad el salón de los Héroes.

Había tomado una decisión, y tenía que ir a hablar con Shifu ahora, sin importar lo que estuviese haciendo.

6

Grulla actuó por puro reflejo; años de entrenamiento le habían dotado de un sentido muy fino para la batalla, y apenas detectó un ruido amenazador, se impulsó hacia el cielo como un cohete, dando vueltas en el aire como un trompo, para aumentar su velocidad. El problema era que el depredador también volaba.

—¿Qué demon…? Grulla se sorprendió al ver a dos aves negras, muy parecidas a él, buscar atraparlo, usando sus alas como enormes aspas para hacerlo caer. Una casi atina a su cabeza, pero el aire hizo que el sombrero de grulla saliera volando como un frizbee. Con agilidad, Grulla lo recuperó, pero ese movimiento le costó que la otra ave lo bajara con un aletazo muy bueno. Grulla apenas pudo caer de pie, en el risco que había elegido para descansar.

—Eres hábil, forastero —dijo una de las aves. Ambas se posaron frente a él.

—Ustedes también —contestó, y al parecer, eso no lo esperaban sus atacantes.

—¿Qué quieres en los linderos? —preguntó la otra ave, un poco más pequeña, con tono áspero y poco hospitalario.

—Soy el Maestro Grulla, vengo de Valle de la Paz, de parte del Maestro Shifu, y como su nombre lo dice, vengo en paz.

Las aves, aún protegidas en la sombra, se miraron entre sí, y exclamaron en un susurro:

—El Palacio de Jade.

—Exacto. Si ya saben… no se interpongan en mi camino.

—Hemos oído cosas, no muy buenas del Palacio de Jade. Ni de Shifu. Y que Oogway murió hace un tiempo, mientras todos se peleaban avariciosos, por ser el Guerrero Dragón.

—Busco a alguien —dijo Grulla con cuidado, sin importarle el comentario de aquella ave—mejor dicho, a algunos.

—¿No has pensado que podrías morir en tu búsqueda, forastero?

—Es algo muy importante. Se puede decir que China depende de lo que encuentre, camaradas. —De nueva cuenta, las aves se vieron entre sí, y miraron a Grulla, evaluándolo, hasta decir:

—Vendrás con nosotros. Síguenos, te llevaremos con Mang. —dijeron, mientras grulla abría el pico de par en par, al descubrir la identidad de aquellas aves. Eran dos grullas, parecidas a él, pero de diferente color de plumaje.

**Da****guur. Límites con Mongolia. **

Era como si supiera que China ya quedaba atrás, y cruzaba una frontera invisible hacia lo desconocido. Solo volaba acompañando a aquellas dos aves, muy parecidas a nuestro amigo volador. Algo le decía que iba por buen camino. El caso era, que desde su infancia, grulla no veía aves parecidas a él. Desde que se unió como conserje en Lee Da dejando a su clan de los esteros del norte, había perdido el contacto con los mismos de su especie… y pues el enclaustramiento en Jade no era para menos. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que realmente no conocía mucho del mundo exterior, había servido para Oogway, Shifu en compañía de los Furiosos, y sólo salían en ocasiones muy especiales a combatir a villanos en batallas cercanas. ¿Quién era Mang? Sería el jefe de ellos, pero…

La niebla comenzó a apartarse en las montañas, mostrando acantilados pronunciados y de picos muy filosos de piedra sobresaliendo en los riscos. Grulla pensó que debía ser difícil incluso hasta para un volador hábil recorrer aquellos estrechos. Las dos grullas volaron entonces en picada, indicando una cueva que debía ser su refugio.

Apoyaron las patas en el piso, y entonces la grulla más grande le indicó a la pequeña algo, entonces entró a la cueva.

—Espera aquí, Grulla. —le dijo el pequeño.

Pasados unos minutos, la grulla grande salió, y le hizo una señal a su amigo.

—Ven conmigo, entra. —le ordenó al fin.

La caverna, sencilla, no tenía más que paja, seguramente para dormir. En un rincón, una anciana grulla, vistiendo harapos, se volvió a él.

—¿Eres tú el que viene de parte de Oogway y Shifu?

Conforme se acercaba, Grulla podía ver que aquel era muy anciano. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si meditara. Su pico, torcido y desgastado, mostraba signos de descuido.

—Sí, soy el maestro Grulla. Vengo a…

—Silencio. Alguien que venga de parte de Oogway, no es bien recibido en este lugar. Ya lo deberías saber, jovencito.

Grulla se quedó de una pieza. No creía haber escuchado lo que…

—Oh, sí. No veo porqué te sorprendes. Oogway nos utilizó. Hace mucho tiempo, pero lo hizo… en la Batalla del Cielo Ardiente contra los Lagartos Voladores del Acero Negro. Yo no estuve ahí, pero mis tatarabuelos, sí, y fueron testigos de todo. Fue hace siete siglos.

—He oído hablar de esa batalla, Oogway los ayudó a vencer…

—A cambio de muchas cosas, hijo. Todo se redujo a un vil trato comercial.

Grulla estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que estaba envuelto en aquella conversación. Necesitaba acabar y hacer él las preguntas. No le interesaba ese pedazo de historia antigua.

—Señor Mang, me gustaría hablar de historia, pero verá…

—¡Silencio! Irrespetuoso, estás en Mi cueva. Tienes que escuchar esto primero. Eres uno como nosotros, por eso te ofrezco este pedazo de sabiduría. Te decía que esa batalla tuvo un alto costo para nuestra especie. La Tortuga ayudó, sí, a acabar a los lagartos en esa legendaria batalla, pero aprovechó su posición como nunca. Gracias a nuestro clan, edificó el Valle de la Mentira, que según ustedes, se llama Valle de la Paz.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué habla así de…?

El anciano, con un movimiento rapidísimo, sacó un afilado cuchillo de entre su estropeado plumaje, y en un instante había sujetado el cuello de Grulla con un ala, y con la otra, presionaba su garganta con la hoja de metal. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo. Era increíble, a pesar de verse muy anciano, era increíblemente fuerte.

—Te dije que te callaras, hijo. ¿Escucharás?

—S… sí. Tranquilo, anciano…

—No te contaré nada más de Historia Antigua. Pero tendrás que ir a ver al Clan. El Clan de donde provenimos todos nosotros. Ahí decidirán tu suerte, hijo.

—¿Se refiere al Clan…?

Grulla no podía creerlo. Él sabía, por palabras del mismo Oogway, por las historias en los libros… que ese Clan estaba desaparecido, extinto. Por eso no le había tomado tanta importancia de su origen…

—¿Qué no sabías que existen? ¡Oh, vaya que Oogway no les enseñó todo!, ¿no es cierto? —de nuevo aquellas palabras, iguales a las de Tai Lung, y que tanto detestaba. ¿Pues qué tanto realmente desconocía él y sus compañeros de todo? Confiaba ciegamente en las enseñanzas, en los rollos de sabiduría de Oogway, de Shifu. Era la Verdad Absoluta. Pero… ¿era una treta de aquel anciano realmente?

—Bienvenido al Mundo Real, Grulla. El mundo que no es lo que te enseñaron. Ni Lee Da, Ni Jade, ni cualquier otro lugar que haya tocado esa tortuga traicionera.

Grulla se zafó apenas de aquel amague. Ya empezaba a enfurecerse.

—¡No llame así a mi maestro! ¡Él era el máximo dador de paz y tranquilidad que he conocido en mi vida! —extendió las alas, listo para luchar.

El anciano rió, y se volvió a los acompañantes.

—Déjennos solos.

—Pero, Mang…

—Necesito que este… vea la Verdad. Baja tus alas, muchacho. Necesitaras de toda tu habilidad y concentración a donde vas.

Grulla reaccionó. — ¿A dónde…?— Bajó las alas. El anciano sonrió por primera vez.

—Así me gusta. Acompáñame. Sin duda eres parte de nuestro clan, no esperaba menos. —dicho esto, el anciano comenzó a caminar por la caverna, donde comenzaba a hacerse la oscuridad. Apenas se iluminaban las paredes con tímidas antorchas, y la humedad se hacía más y más densa. Grulla activaba sus sentidos, y aún no sabía qué diablos creer.

—Aquí es, hijo. Mang se detuvo justo en el borde de un agujero donde juraba que apenas podría caber parado. —Esta es la entrada. Sólo los verdaderos alados, nuestras grullas, pueden llegar allá. El Clan Chih Kuan Grulla ha permanecido imperturbable por cientos de años, aislados del mundo exterior. Serás el primer forastero en mucho tiempo, y realmente no sé como te lleguen a tratar.

—¿Y usted…?

—Yo fui designado a cuidar lo más preciado. La entrada del portal.

Grulla apenas podía creer que cabría en aquel agujero, dio la vuelta, tratando de entender cómo entrar.

—De cabeza. Con el pico de frente. Es la única forma. Te repito, sólo una grulla verdadera puede pasar por ese portal. Tienes que sentir las salientes un instante antes de atravesarlas, usar tus alas, tu cola y tus patas-zanco para sortear los afilados picos de roca. De otra forma, quedarás atorado para siempre en el hueco, y tal vez en unas centurias tus huesos caigan del otro lado, quién sabe.

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted? Habla mal de mi maestro, me quiere dar cátedras… no sé si…

—¿Quieres respuestas, no es así? ¿No eres uno de los mejores peleadores de China? ¡Abre los ojos, Grulla! ¡Hasta yo, que estoy ciego, puedo ver la realidad, ésa realidad está esperando a que llegues, y sea liberada!

Mang abrió los ojos, que no tenían pupilas. En verdad estaba ciego, y Grulla se atemorizó a su pesar. Era el miedo a encontrar una verdad que sabía no le gustaría en absoluto. Estaba feliz en su mundo, viviendo en el Palacio, rodeado de sus amigos, maestro… ¿Y ese sujeto le decía que todo estaba forjado en la mentira?

—Buena suerte, Grulla —le dijo Mang, regresando de donde venía.

Grulla se quedó solo en el umbral del hueco, más negro que la noche. Se acordó de Po, Mei Ling y Víbora. ¿Qué le dirían ellos si estuvieran ahí?

Dejó su sombrero a un lado "cuando salga lo recogeré" se dijo a sí mismo, pero no estaba seguro de si iba a volver por ahí.

—Paz… Interior…

Miró el hueco, tragó saliva… sentía algo extraño y curioso en su plumaje. Como si le hormigueara. Tal parecía que la sangre llamaba, no sabía porque sentía aquello en particular. Era como si una conexión milenaria estuviera a punto de unirse de nuevo… como sí el polo positivo de un magneto comenzara a buscar el negativo para unirse. Se paró cuan largo era, con las alas pegadas al cuerpo, el pico por delante, cerró los ojos… y se zambulló hacia la negrura del portal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por continuar leyéndonos, es un verdadero honor contar con sus reviews que tanto nos animan a continuar escribiendo. Como ven, de a poco se empezarán a unir las piezas del enorme rompecabezas, espero que se comiencen a disipar las nieblas de incógnita y misterio, aunque por lo que veo con Nova, aún falta un trecho por recorrer. Muchos saludos a todos los que nos leen, ¡nos vemos en el Capítulo 9!<strong>_


	8. AVISO DE FELIKS

**Aviso de Feliks**

* * *

><p>Hola, queridos amigos lectores. Pido de antemano disculpas por dejar esta historia a mitad de su desarrollo, pero por motivos ajenos a un servidor, ha quedado detenida. No he podido contactar a Novasonic, con quien hago en pareja esta historia, y que estaba muy entusiasmado en escribir. Al no recibir ninguna señal de Nova, necesito tomar una determinación. Desde el principio mi verdadera intención era terminar juntos esta historia como nunca se había hecho en Fanfiction, en una colaboración excelente, las ideas estaban geniales, todo iba bien. Pero la ausencia de Nova me deja colgado a mí mismo con mi inspiración, y a ustedes como lectores, con una sensación de frustración y suspenso, con naturales ganas de saber qué pasará. En próximos días comenzaré a retomar la historia, ya que ha pasado tiempo y algunas ideas quedaron dispersas, pero la linea de la historia es clara para un servidor, así, que, después de repasar el timeline y trazar algunos cambios, coninuaré a mi modo esta historia. No lo deseaba en absoluto, pero siento que me falto a mí mismo como escritor el no terminar las cosas, sobre todo cuando el horno de las ideas está tan caliente. He pasado momentos difíciles, y tengo una necesidad urgente de escribir, así, queridos lectores, no se preocupen más ni manden mensajes sobre cuando tendré el capítulo 8 terminado. Si la maquinaria empieza con todo, espero tenerlo a principios de Noviembre, aunque no aseguro nada, de cualquier forma los tendré informados.<p>

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a tomar esta difícil decisión.

Los quiero, Fanfiction

Su amigo,

_Feliks!_


	9. INVITACIÓN de Feliks

Este No es un aviso, solo quería que a todos mis amigos de Fanfiction le llegara esta invitación.

SIgo trabajando en la historia, y en una noche decidí llevar a cabo algo que quería desde hace algún tiempo.

COn mucho cariño para todos ustedes que hacen posible esta gran convivencia en Fanfiction, amo esta página y a todos ustedes de los cuales he aprendido mucho. Es mi primer edición de video musical, espero que YouTube no me lo borre por copyrights y esas tonterías.

Espero les guste

pongan por favor w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m y enseguida esto: /watch?v=g2kWRezW5CI&feature=channel_video_title

SU amigo, Feliks


	10. Capítulo 8 Camino invertido de Tigresa

_**¡Hola a todos mis amigos de Fanfiction! En parte me da mucha alegría y emoción regresar con lo que prometí, y es la continuación de esta gran historia. Pero por otro lado, una gran tristeza que Novasonic siga sin aparecer, por lo que continúo en solitario el desarrollo de esta historia. Trato de seguir la línea que manejábamos, y ciertos parámetros que había convenido con Nova desde el inicio del proyecto. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, donde, claro que ya aparece nuestra Tigresa, un personaje muy difícil de moldear para mí. Espero que les agrade y espero sus reviews.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 El Camino invertido de Tigresa<strong>

1

Se convertía en una flecha. Una flecha alada que volaba a una velocidad increíble por aquella cavidad llena de picos, salientes de roca que al menor toque le producirían una herida fatal y una muerte muy paciente. Pero alejaba esos pensamientos de sí mismo, ya que mientras más se adentraba, sentía de nuevo aquella conexión que aumentaba sus deseos de llegar al otro lado. Grulla sentía que pronto renacería, o abriría los ojos hacia muchas cosas, tal como le había dicho aquel anciano Mang. Entonces se dio cuenta que por instinto ya esquivaba las salientes, su cuerpo se movía solo, sorteando la muerte de aquel puente entre un mundo oscuro y olvidado. Se le ocurrió una idea loca: cerró los ojos, y dejó que su cuerpo de grulla lo guiara. Por increíble que pareciera, fue más fácil. Ni siquiera rozó las puntas mortales que sobresalían como laberintos de roca.

La salida llegó momentos después. La sintió justo antes de salir de aquella reducida boca de piedra. Y lo que vio lo remitió a un pasado remoto. Lejos de estar oscuro por la profundidad de la roca, había un leve resplandor, como de estrellas sobre su cabeza. Se hallaba en una bóveda inmensa, que apenas alcanzaba a ver. Era como estar en un valle bajo la tierra. Las estrellas que creyó ver sobre su cabeza eran nada menos que infinidad de cristales que reflejaban algún paso de luz. Todo estaba en silencio, claro, era todavía de noche, aunque calculaba que pronto amanecería.

Su visión poco a poco se acostumbraba a aquella caverna, y vio que estaba llena de riscos, con huecos que semejaban nidos o pequeñas cuevas. Ahí debían dormir los del Clan. Había decidido no hacer nada de momento hasta que amaneciera, ya que consideraba poco educado despertar a alguien a esas horas. Entonces vio unas pinturas, que parecían rupestres, de muchísimo tiempo atrás, plasmadas en un muro inmenso de roca.

El corazón le dio un brinco al ver ahí, pintado, a Oogway. Pero lo que más le extrañó era que, quienes lo hubieran retratado, lo ponían como un ser demoníaco, con ojos rojos como el magma, y colmillos afilados. No podía ser su Maestro. Estaba combatiendo a los Lagartos Voladores del Acero Negro, en una batalla encarnizada. Era una secuencia de cómo Oogway, partía por la mitad a los lagartos, con todo y armaduras de acero. No podía creer que aquella batalla fuese tan cruel, así como la sabia Tortuga. Había muchas grullas combatiendo a los lagartos, pero se veía que no eran oponentes para ellos, pues caían bastantes. Las pilas de cadáveres de aquellas aves, sus ancestros, lo hacían temblar. En otra pintura, Oogway estrechaba el ala de quien debía ser el líder del Clan, por los símbolos de batalla que portaba. El líder grulla se veía derrotado y la Tortuga con una sonrisa triunfal. En otra pintura los lagartos yacían vencidos, reducidos a cenizas en un fuego, con el Clan victorioso, y la tortuga acechando tras los escombros. Eran pinturas antiguas, pero el artista se había esmerado bastante en recrear una de las grandes leyendas de la que toda grulla en China debía sentirse orgullosa, pero…

Las siguientes pinturas, mostraban a las grullas construyendo el puente, el Hilo de la Esperanza. Oogway… Oogway…

No podía ser cierto,

No.

—¡NO!

Grulla no podía creerlo. Oogway, de acuerdo a la pintura, torturaba a las grullas, con látigos y otros aparatos que no identificaba… la misma sonrisa demoníaca aparecía en él, y sus compatriotas caían construyendo el Hilo… y ese símbolo…

Ese maldito símbolo. Ondeaba en las banderas a lo largo del Hilo de la Esperanza, y se hacía cada vez más grande en la pintura. Y Oogway lo tenía en la espalda.

Ese símbolo semejando un sol de sangre, aquél que llegó a convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla para Po y los Furiosos, eso que significaba terror, y la muerte del Kung Fu. No podía creer que ese símbolo…

Era el Sol Naciente de Lord Shen.

2

Po iba corriendo hacia las habitaciones del Maestro Shifu con la caja de la Rima (así comenzaba a llamarle él), con todas las ideas y el espíritu renovado, con al menos una clave para resolver su rompecabezas del origen, cuando Mei Ling le salió al paso. Fue tan repentino que hasta Po se dio un susto de muerte, al aparecer de uno de los pilares plagados de sombras en los pasillos que daban a la pagoda de las habitaciones.

—¡Ma-Maestra Mei! ¡Qué susto me diste!

Mei Ling le sonreía, por un momento creía ver en ella ojos muertos, como si en vez de globos oculares tuviera pasas negras y rancias. El instante pasó, y vio en ellos dos luceros que reflejaban las estrellas. En cierta forma, no la conocía, pero le caía bien porque le había ayudado con los ladrones, y hasta lo había defendido cuando se culpó por no detenerlos.

—¿A dónde vas Po? ¿Un poco tarde, no?

—Necesito ver a Shifu. Es algo importante.

—Te veo más animado, Po. ¿Por qué no lo ves en la mañana, con más calma? Ahora está muy enojado contigo.

—Es que… no sé si pueda esperar hasta mañana. Necesito irme de Jade.

Mei Ling frunció el ceño.

—¿Irte? ¿Así como están las cosas? ¿Sin Tigresa, sin Grulla? No creo que sea el mejor momento para abandonar el palacio.

—Lo sé, pero esto siento que es importante. Probablemente esté relacionado con la Maldad de la que habla el Maestro Shifu.

Mei Ling esta vez abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y resopló por lo bajo.

—¿E-En serio? ¿Y qué crees que sea, Po?

Por un momento, Po no quiso decirle, pero recordó que ella había sido buena con él. Incluso la había imaginado como la Maestra Tigresa. Sí, era tan poderosa como ella, aunque menos "radical" y dura. Era mucho más femenina, y eso le gustaba.

—Puedes confiar en mí, amigo. Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero Shifu me dio el lugar de un Furioso mientras pasa todo esto. —Y le puso una mano en el hombro. Lo acarició.

¡Dioses! Po sintió aquel tacto, hermoso y placentero. Era cálido, y sus ojos convertidos en luceros se acercaban más a él. Su media luna, hermosa, enmarcaba su rostro triangular. Pocas personas lo trataban de ese modo.

—¿Qué te parece si… vienes a mi habitación? —Mei Ling se lo dijo rozando su rostro con el de Po, casi en un susurro. El panda se paralizó, y su pelo se erizó a su máxima expresión. —Así podrás contármelo con más calma, osito.

Wow. Nadie le había dicho nunca antes así.

—Y-yo… yo… cielos… E-está bien, Mei… ¿crees que esté bien que yo…?

Mei Ling lo miró, y se acercó hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—No digas nada, y sígueme, Po.

Como dos fugitivos, recorrieron el pasillo de las habitaciones. Afortunadamente Po activó su modo "discreto" y las duelas no chirriaron a su paso. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, todos debían dormir profundamente. Entraron a la habitación de Mei Ling, y cerró la puerta igual con sigilo. Ahí olía a incienso de un olor delicioso que no conocía, y Po enseguida se sintió muy bien. La felina se sentó en su cama y lo miró divertida.

—Sé que has sufrido por alguien que no te ama, Po. ¿Qué te parece si te olvidas de todo por un momento, y te acercas? No muerdo, eh.

Po sintió varias descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo, y se sentó junto a ella, cruzando las manos rechonchas con nerviosismo. La mirada de Mei Ling era… su cuerpo era… su voz era… deliciosa, como el olor de aquel incienso. La felina hábilmente se sentó sobre sus piernas temblorosas, como lo hace una hija con su padre, y comenzó a lamerte la nariz, luego sus labios por fin se tocaron. Empezó a ronronear. Po sentía que le faltaba el aire, y temblaba de pies a cabeza. De pronto, solo la imagen de Tigresa se le vino a la mente.

—E… espera, Mei Ling… no creo que esto sea…

—¿Qué tienes, osito? Estás tan pachoncito… —le decía con una voz diferente. No era la misma Mei Ling que conocía, tierna y dulce. Ahora, era algo que invitaba a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado… e inconscientemente deseaba, tanto estrés, tanta tristeza. Dioses, eso era como un bálsamo para todas sus heridas abiertas. El rechazo de Tigresa: "Jamás me acostaría con un panda" acudió a su mente.

—No… no puedo, Mei Ling. Lo que sea que quieras hacer, no puedo.

—¿No me digas que aún piensas que tendrás otra oportunidad como esta? Y sobre todo con esa que te maltrató y burló de ti… —Mei lo miró, acusadora—¿No te sentías mal por no saber qué era Eso? ¿Quieres saber que es _hacer__el__Amor_?

Era verdad. Lo vio en esa Visión, se lo dijo Oogway, lo hicieron, hicieron el amor sobre la tumba de su familia. Y aparte se había burlado de él, con esa cinta. Y lo que le dijo, sobre que era sólo un niño, partiéndole el corazón.

Po se dejó llevar por aquel placer nocturno recién descubierto. Y sí, olvidó lo principal, lo que iba a platicar con Shifu y que era tan importante para enderezar el rumbo.

—Po… _hacer__el__amor_, es como montar en un triciclo, ya verás…recuéstate y… —le dijo Mei Ling, bajando los pantaloncillos de un Guerrero Dragón que ya no pensaba en nada más.

—Montar… en un triciclo… —balbuceó Po, tembloroso.

Y sí, así fue.

3

A Maestra Tigresa, la única, la que había ido a buscar su destino, le recorrió un estremecimiento. Como si algo acabara de pasar. Apartó el pensamiento al acordarse de Po, y de su cara al momento de rechazarlo, justo en una noche estrellada como aquella. Su autocontrol hizo apartar aquel pensamiento. No quería, no debía más pensar en él. Sin embargo, lo que iba encontrando no ayudaba en nada a lograrlo.

Se había internado hacia el Oeste, y sentía que avanzaba, pero a la vez se sumergía en aguas pantanosas. Preguntando, uniendo pistas, usando su olfato felino deductivo desde el orfanato de Bao Gu, podía al menos intentar alcanzar sus orígenes, y estaba decidida. Ése era el primer punto. No pudo evitar estremecimientos en su interior al ver la celda de reclusión que le habían acondicionado, cuando casi mataba a aquellos blandos cachorros. La anciana oveja no reprimió una cara de sorpresa. A decir verdad, aquella vieja no la odiaba, solo le temía, a su fuerza, a sus zarpas y colmillos. Y parecía que el tiempo no cambiaba eso, porque mantuvo siempre su distancia.

"—Hola, querida. Sabía que vendrías algún día"

"—Anciana. Sabe a lo que he venido, ¿verdad?"

La oveja la miró con ojos cansados.

"—Sí. Se te acabó el tiempo para preguntarte quién eres. Y crees que tal vez empezó todo aquí, pero estás lejos, mi niña. —la anciana empezó sin avisar, el relato que quería escuchar Tigresa.

"—Cuando llegaste siendo un bebé, las otras cuidadoras y yo debatimos mucho sobre tu suerte. Jamás habíamos recogido a una cría de felino, y menos de un tigre. Son animales peligrosos para un orfanato lleno de críos tiernos. Votamos. Todas en contra. Teníamos que deshacernos de ti."

Tigresa se congeló por un momento. No preguntó nada y esperó a la pausa de la oveja.

"—Pensé llevarte a Valle de la Paz, pero era lo mismo. Nadie te querría, y serías desechada otra vez. Es muy raro ver felinos en esta parte de China, es un lugar donde solo los tiernos y débiles tienen cabida, y los de garras y colmillos… bueno, tomamos precauciones. Por eso es este Valle. Con el Templo de Jade y los Maestros cuidándonos de amenazas como tú."

"—¿Yo era una amenaza?"

"—Para la tranquilidad y armonía de todos, sí. Un felino no puede ser considerado un animal de paz aquí, y mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Tai Lung…"

Una pausa incómoda. La oveja la miraba siempre a los ojos, y Tigresa le creía cada palabra.

"—Cuando no sabía que hacer… solo tuve una alternativa, Tigresa. Dejarte en el Palacio de Jade para que decidieran los Maestros qué hacer contigo. Entonces, apareció alguien. Una persona, que debió ser el mismo que te trajo. Sentía su presencia en medio del bosque, y acechaba desde la oscuridad.

Tigresa fruncía el ceño, la historia tomaba tintes fantásticos, y tal vez aquella cabra ya no estaba en sus cinco, pero la miró fijamente. La oveja no mentía, casi escuchaba los latidos imperturbables de su corazón y presión sanguínea, y continuaba tranquila, como si nada pasara.

"—Me dijo que me regresara con la bebé tigre al orfanato, ahí tenía que crecer. Le respondí que no podíamos, era muy peligroso. El me respondió, que ella era diferente, estaba destinada a un papel de extrema importancia, en el futuro."

Tigresa no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"—Le volví a responder que no. Entonces se apareció, y no pude más que aceptar lo que él me pedía. Tendría que hallar la forma de cuidarte. Pero me dijo que no me preocupara, que no sería mucho tiempo… bueno no tanto."

"—La niña estará lista en cinco años. Entonces, un amigo vendrá por ella, y la probará. Se quedará en el Templo de Jade a cumplir su destino, ella hará el Yin del Yang de lo único que le quedará a China."

Tigresa miró al piso, abriendo mucho los ojos carmesí. ¿Cuál Destino? ¿Ser una simple peleadora sin más futuro?

¿Qué no su destino era obtener el máximo rango en esa parte del mundo, ser la Guerrera Dragón?

"—¿Quién le dijo eso, señora?" —le preguntó, aunque ya tenía la respuesta más probable.

"—El Maestro Oogway."

4

Recordaba cada palabra de la anciana oveja cuidadora del orfanato. Después de esa pequeña confesión sobre Oogway, las ideas estaban más claras, pero había una que faltaba. El cómo había llegado a Bao Gu.

"—Tu llegaste siendo un bebé, a las puertas del orfanato, en una caja de rábanos" le había dicho con seriedad. Ella se quedó de piedra. ¿Qué no en la misma forma había llegado Po al restaurante del Sr. Ping, en una caja de… rábanos?

"—¿Está segura, anciana?" preguntó, mirándola a los ojos. La cuidadora no mentía.

"Es lo único que puedo decirte, mi niña, porque es todo lo que sé. Así te encontraron los otros niños, a las puertas del orfanato. Nadie nos dejaba provisiones a la puerta, porque nosotras íbamos al mercado del Valle a comprar alimento. Así que no tengo idea quién te haya podido dejar ahí, tal vez el mismo Maestro Oogway que todo lo sabía, aunque tengo mis dudas." Concluyó.

Tigresa se despidió cortésmente, dio media vuelta, y agarró su mochila de viaje sin voltear a ver aquel orfanato que tanto detestaba. Encontró pistas, pero mientras algunas comenzaban a encajar en su cerebro aunque usara toda su lógica para rechazarlas, otras llevaban a laberintos neblinosos y oscuros. Y aquello que le dijo Oogway a la anciana, no podía ser verdad. ¿Qué papel en el futuro? El Yin del Yang. Maldita sea. El Maestro Tortuga y sus acerti…

Pensaba. ¿Acaso había llegado junto con Po a Valle de la Paz? Si era cierto lo de los rábanos, podrían haber viajado… juntos. Para empezar, ¿Qué edad tenía Po? Nunca le preguntó, pero se le hacía más o menos de la misma generación. Su cabeza bullía en pensamientos y suposiciones. El camino invertido comenzaba a torcerse de formas que no le gustaban.

Llegó al mercado del Valle de la Paz, y preguntó a los mercaderes, de dónde provenían los vegetales que llegaban al pueblo. Los comerciantes, con reverencias y de buena gana, le comentaron que el contacto eran los mercaderes de Luó, de ahí llegaban los condimentos, antídotos, rábanos, nabos y otras legumbres. Le ofrecieron comida, provisiones para su viaje, que agradeció de buena forma, aunque tuvo que escuchar durante el trayecto hacia la salida del Valle, las anécdotas de aquellos conejos comerciantes, chistes que no tenía muchas ganas de escuchar, pero lo hizo respetuosamente.

Después de dos días de viaje a pie, llegó a Luó, un pueblito lleno de hortalizas y conejos que trabajaban como obreros, sembrando, cosechando. Entregaban su vida al campo. Sentía que estaba recorriendo a la inversa el camino que tomó para llegar al Valle de la Paz, y al orfanato.

Preguntó a los comerciantes si había alguien que recordara algún panda o tigre bebés que llegaran a través de sus cajas, hacía veinte años. Rotundas negativas en el mercado la comenzaron a desesperar. Y eso que ahí la conocían bien como una Furiosa del templo Jade.

Y sí, ahí se encontraba sentada, al pie de las cascadas de Luó, con un paisaje nocturno que debía tranquilizarla, pero no era así. Había llegado a un callejón sin salida. La habían dejado a las puertas de Bao Gu, en una caja de rábanos. A Po lo habían dejado en una caja de rábanos en el restaurante de Mr. Ping. Maldita sea. Se quebraba la cabeza intentado recordar algo sobre su niñez posterior al orfanato, pero solo se topaba con un espacio negro que no dejaba ver más allá. Eso la empezaba a fastidiar mucho. ¿Ahora adónde se dirigiría?

—Hola, Maestra Tigresa ¿Verdad?

El pelo se le erizó a su máximo, se puso en guardia casi instintivamente. Volteó para encontrarse con algo muy extraño. Fue como verse en un espejo.

Era un tigre joven. Sus rayas, puntos negros sobre su pelaje naranja, sus pupilas rojas como las de ella, nadando en sus ojos amarillos, que chispeaban a la noche. Vestía ropas humildes de aldeano, aunque su andar era erguido y resuelto. Por eso era como verse en un espejo. El tigre sonrió.

—¿Quién eres? —Tigresa solo atinó a preguntar. Millones de sensaciones atravesaban sus terminales nerviosas, y era más sorpresa que…

—Perdona si te asusté, Gran Maestra. Soy Biao, de aquí de Luó. Vengo en son de paz —dijo esto alzando las garras.

Tigresa por un momento se sintió ridícula en su pose de defensa flecha, y enrojeció, bajando los brazos.

—Eres un tigre…

—Eh, sí, creo que sí. Sabía que Maestra Tigresa habitaba el Templo Jade, pero no me permiten acercarme al Valle de la Paz. Ahora veo que es usted… muy… imponente. —El joven estaba también impresionado, recorriendo con curiosidad el cuerpo de la felina.

—¿Es por lo de la Ley del Valle, que ven a los felinos como amenazas?

—Algo así, aunque no me gusta llamarlo de esa forma. Se escucha discriminante. Es solo que somos diferentes…

—Yo sí lo veo así. Sólo porque soy una Maestra de Kung fu, no me temen, aunque…

Tigresa calló. También recorría de pies a cabeza a aquel tigre.

—¿Qué hace un tigre como tú en Luó? Eres el primero que veo por los alrededores.

—No lo sé. Me recogieron hace mucho, y papá Jiatu me cría. Cuido las hortalizas y a veces, cuando llegan ladrones, ¡me encargo de ellos! —dijo en un tono más jovial, sonriendo, esperando crear un efecto en Tigresa, pero ella lo veía embelesado. Su olor. El olor felino, que era en cierta forma nuevo para ella, y abría pequeñas ventanas en sus recuerdos infantiles.

—¿En serio? ¿Sabes Kung Fu?

—Bueno… no precisamente. Hago lo que puedo, jamás me compararía con los protectores del Valle de la Paz. Papá dice…

Biao calló. De pronto, la atmósfera se hizo diferente, al dejar inconclusa aquella frase.

—Me tengo que ir, o papá se enojará. Fue bárbaro conocer a la Maestra Tigresa. —hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta.

—¡Espera! —Tigresa salió de su aturdimiento y caminó hacia él. Entonces con horror descubrió que el kimono que llevaba el tigre se encontraba desgarrado por toda la espalda, con manchas negras. No quería creer que…

—¿Qué te pasó en la espalda?

Biao se detuvo, y bajó la mirada. Tigresa lo alcanzó, y confirmó sus horribles sospechas. Su espalda estaba llena de marcas, cicatrices y magulladuras, y las manchas eran sangre coagulada.

—¿Quién… quién te hizo esto, Biao?

El tigre no dijo nada, se limitó a mantener la cabeza baja.

—Es mi correctivo. Papá lo hace por mi bien.

Tigresa no reprimió una mueca de horror.

—¿Cómo puede…?

—Tengo que irme, Maestra, lo siento. Papá va a…

—NO.

Biao miró a Tigresa esta vez, con los ojos muy abiertos. Tigresa estaba hecha una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, furia y a la vez…

—Primero, vamos a curarte esto. —le dijo con ternura. Y por fin, lo tocó. Sus garras de Biao temblaban, al parecer, él sentía lo mismo. Era como reencontrarse a sí misma, después de mucho tiempo.

5

Tigresa sintió como algo muy natural aquello. Quitó el viejo y raído kimono, y descubrió un atlético tigre, aunque muy delgado, bajo esas ropas de aldeano. Curó en silencio las heridas de Biao, con mucho cuidado, con las hierbas que había traído del templo, para cualquier urgencia. El tigre se dejó curar, y se estremecía a cada contacto de la garra de Tigresa con sus heridas. A la Maestra le dolía ver que algunas marcas ya eran de mucho tiempo atrás. Eran de látigo o fuete, y maldecía en sus pensamientos al autor de tales heridas. Cuando terminó y vendó su espalda… la sorprendieron otra vez.

—¡Jumph! —otro resuello, y otro abrazo, sincero e inesperado para Tigresa, de Biao. La abrazó y sintió el agradecimiento profundo de aquel joven.

—G…Gracias… Maestra. Gracias.

Y se apartó tan sorpresivamente como la abrazó. No era solo el abrazo lo que perturbaba a Tigresa. Era esa necesidad acuciante de cariño, esa falta de alguien en el mundo a quien abrazar, a alguien que entendiera perfectamente como te sentías. Se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Biao? ¿Eres el único tigre en esta región?

Biao asintió. Sus ojos, húmedos, miraban con profundo agradecimiento.

—Papá me recogió. Dice que llegué del río. Iba a dejar que la corriente me llevara, pero prefirió criarme para cuidar los campos, y ahuyentar a los ladrones y maleantes…

—¿Y a cambio te da latigazos?

El tigre bajó la cabeza.

—A veces dejo sin querer que los cuervos se coman las hortalizas, o los topos. Una vez me tendieron una trampa una banda de contrabandistas, y permití que se llevaran un cargamento. Papá dice que para eso no gasta en criarme, que de algo tengo que servir. Así es esto, y lo acepto.

Tigresa no podía creerlo. Era un tigre muy sumiso, y entonces se le metió la idea de partirle la cabeza a su padre. La sangre hervía dentro de ella.

—Vamos a ver a tu "padre". Me tendrá que explicar muchas cosas.

—¡No! No lo hagas, Tigresa. Me matará si sabe que te he contado… y me has curado… ¡Cielos, me has curado, tengo que quitarme estas vendas…! —dijo como si apenas reaccionara a lo que había pasado.

—¡Ya basta Biao! —Tigresa rugió, y su rugido hizo eco en los riscos allá arriba de las cascadas. —Iremos a ver a tu padre, ahora.

A regañadientes, Biao condujo a Tigresa a su casa. Era una de las más grandes de Luó, era una pagoda de piedra, con escalinatas y amplios jardines. Algunos sirvientes miraban con cara de sorpresa la pareja que subía por los patios de la casa. Menudo chasco. Ella creía que el muchacho vivía en la miseria, a juzgar por sus ropas humildes. Apretó los puños. Biao quería encogerse hasta hacerse una bola de pelo, y rebotar muy lejos.

Al llegar al umbral de la entrada principal, una voz tipluda y destemplada llamó a

—¡Biao! ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Doblemente menudo chasco. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver acercarse a un pequeño conejo, muy bien vestido con un kimono de gala, visiblemente molesto, sus ojos rojos, blandiendo un látigo de cuero. Pero al ver a la pareja, se paró en seco, y abrió la boca en una "o" muy pronunciada.

Tigresa hervía de coraje. ¿Era ése personaje de caricatura el torturador de uno de los de su especie? Sintió ganas de destriparlo ahí mismo.

—Biao, hijo… veo que trajiste visitas. Usted es la gran Maestra Ti…

—¡Cállese! —Tigresa abría y cerraba sus zarpas. El conejo Jiatu retrocedió, asustado. Sin embargo, aquella estúpida confianza de amedrentar, que con seguridad aplicaba con el pobre Biao, lo hizo responder.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir a gritarme a mi casa? ¡Ser una Maestra no le da el derecho! —y miró a Biao —¿Vas a dejarla, hijo? ¡Sácala de mi presencia!

Biao abrió los ojos como platos. Empezó a sudar frío, y Tigresa se convenció poco a poco del horror donde se estaba metiendo, al ver que el muchacho avanzaba y se interponía entre Jiatu y ella.

—Tienes que irte, Maestra. Por favor.

—No me digas que ese tonto conejo puede ordenarte…

—Es mi padre, de no ser por él… no estaría vivo. Por favor.

Tigresa no podía entender. El conejo había moldeado completamente a Biao, y ahora la mirada del tigre cambiaba a una desafiante. Jiatu rió, una risa tipluda que martilleaba el cerebro de la felina.

—Biao. Te maltrata. Te tiene con esas ropas hechas jirones, mientras el se da la gran vida. No puedes llamarle "padre" a alguien que hace eso, por favor, Bia…

—¿Qué rayos esperas, hijo? ¿Vas a dejar que siga manchando el honor de esta casa y esta familia? ¡Sácala de aquí, ya!

—Por favor, Tigresa. Vete. Vete o no tendré más remedio que obedecer. —Biao empezó a poner una postura ofensiva, imperfecta, pero su condición atlética lo hacía ver como algo natural en él.

Tigresa pensaba. No podía ser. El primero de su especie que encontraba, y era el títere guardaespaldas de un conejo tirano.

—Te curé el cuerpo maltratado… y vas a dejar que éste…

—Éste, es mi padre. Es la última vez que te lo pido, Tigresa…

Risitas detrás de él. Jiatu estaba apoltronado en un enorme sillón rojo dado su tamaño, y comía una zanahoria mientras miraba divertido la escena. Al muy hijo de perra se le hacía divertido.

—Tú no eres al que tengo que enfrentar. Es ése conejo el que tiene que pagarte…

—No puedo dejar que lo toques.

Esta vez, carcajadas triunfales recorrieron la estancia. Esta vez Jiatu estaba recostado boca abajo con las manos sosteniendo su mentón, subiendo y bajando sus cortas piernas. Tigresa no lo soportó más, no pensó. Se lanzó hacia su misma especie, esperando que todo terminara lo más rápido posible, para rescatarlo de…

Fue todo, menos rápido. Increíblemente, Biao saltó con buena agilidad, evitando la embestida de Tigresa, dio dos giros a tres metros en el aire, y se colocó atrás de ella. Le aplicó un candado al cuello, mientras la felina, pasmada por unos instantes, no podía creer que aquel tigre, flaco y lastimado, pudiera tener tal habilidad y fuerza. La cosa iba en serio, y lo que no entendía, era el cambio del muchacho hacia ella. Hace un rato, la había abrazado, y ahora, con solo ver a su padre, se había puesto en su contra.

Apenas pudo zafarse, y fue gracias a que el candado no era perfecto, pero sin duda había recibido instrucción de arte marcial, porque Biao no perdió equilibrio, y fue el quien devolvió la ofensiva, con puñetazos y patadas. Era veloz, pero le faltaba mucho para golpear con efectividad. Una parte de ella no quería pegarle. Ya tenía muchas heridas. Estaba desconcertada, y las risas de aquel maldito conejo estaban a punto de volverla loca. Empezó a cantar "Mi querido Biao, el mejor del barrio, a la Maestra hará caer de lado" una y otra vez con su voz irritante.

Entonces, se acordó que todavía llevaba la mochila de viaje sobre su espalda. En un rápido movimiento, se la descolgó y la aventó a un lado. Ahora sí estaba más libre.

—No sabía que tenías habilidades, Biao… ¿Por qué no las usas contra los que te maltratan?

—No me digas que hacer. ¡Él es mi padre!

Esta vez Tigresa esperó la acometida de Biao, pero para su sorpresa, éste hizo una finta de atacar al cuello, y en vez de eso, se deslizó, y con una buena barrida, golpeó las piernas de Tigresa. Perdió el balance, y al caer, su cuello se encontró con las garras del joven, que parecían ahora tenazas apretándole la garganta. Con la misma barrida, apretó las piernas de Tigresa, imposibilitándola a patear, y aunque golpeaba los brazos del felino, éste no cedía y apretaba más. No era Kung Fu, pero esa forma poco ortodoxa y extraña de pelear la estaba venciendo.

Entonces, comprendió que su vida ya estaba en riesgo mortal. Pero le extrañó que el joven la mirara inexpresivo. No era como hace rato, que había chispa en sus ojos iguales a los de ella.

"Lo siento, Biao" pensó Tigresa "No quiero hacerlo, pero es por tu bien"

Clavó sus zarpas con fuerza en los brazos de Biao. El tigre dejó esa inexpresión y su cara se transformó en una mueca de dolor. La soltó de inmediato, y Tigresa rodó, apartándose de él, aspirando y recuperando el aire perdido. Se levantó, y esta vez vio en la cara de Biao, una furia que no parecía de él. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Padecía de sus facultades, o la voz de su padre ya lo había vuelto un ser bipolar?

—Tú te lo buscaste, Tigresa —dijo Biao, en una voz que no parecía de él. Jiatu rió con más ganas.

Esta vez, el tigre aumentó su velocidad considerablemente. Parecía que a cada momento se hacía más fuerte. Tigresa intentó conectarle un buen golpe para noquearlo, pero Biao pareció adivinar el movimiento, y bloqueó con la garra. Hacía tiempo que Maestra Tigresa no encontraba un oponente como él. La última vez fue Tai Lung, y no era grato volver a sentir las mismas sensaciones de no acabar una pelea, rápido. Respiró profundamente, y cerró los ojos. Paz Interior. Tenía que reconcentrarse, o perdería todo. Acalló las risotadas de Jiatu en su mente, normalizó su respiración. Todo esto en apenas tres segundos, ya que Biao atacaba de nuevo, con una andanada de golpes y patadas, esta vez Tigresa los esquivó, y fintó.

Eso bastó para que el muchacho expusiera el cuello, y como mandado a hacer, el golpe de espada dio justo en el nervio. Un golpe seco que derribó por fin a Biao, dejándolo inconsciente y tendido a sus pies. Jiatu se calló al instante.

Tigresa miró a Biao, pensó un "lo siento", y ahora se dirigió a un impávido conejo, que no parecía creerlo.

—Has matado a mi hijo. ¡Maldita asesina!

—Cállese —con un movimiento rapidísimo, agarró del cuello a Jiatu, y lo puso frente a frente —debería darle vergüenza, usar a alguien así de sirviente y guardaespaldas. Eres un maldito, y pagarás por tus crímenes. No soy una asesina, pero no tolero las injusticias…

Jiatu le ofreció un puño casi en la nariz de Tigresa, lo abrió, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el conejo lo abrió y sopló. Un polvo negro cubrió su cabeza, y sus vías respiratorias se inundaron de un olor acre horrible. Soltó al instante al conejo. Sus ojos le escocían, no podía mantenerse en pie. Sintió aquel polvo llegar hasta sus pulmones y el aliento se convertía en magma dentro de su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, cometí un error fatal, es veneno, o algo parecido." Pensó mientras se tiraba a horcajadas en el piso, con toses ahogadas.

—Lo bueno de mi hijo, es que no te contó nada de nosotros. Yo fabrico muchas sustancias. Venenos, antídotos, polvos mágicos, he he he. Me habían dicho que Biao sería un excelente guardián de esto, y que tal vez un día llegara una Maestra Tigresa a husmear. Veo que tenían razón.

Tigresa apenas podía ver. Jiatu sacaba una daga de entre sus ropas, y se acercaba a ella. Iba a morir de la forma más estúpida y poco honorable. Qué tonta, que torpe había sido al no ver venir aquello.

—Es verdad que soy un Blando, pero tengo la fuerza suficiente para enterrar esto en tu garganta, Tigresita. Cuando se sepa tu muerte y quién lo hizo, estaré junto al trono del nuevo emperador. Sí, estaré a su lado, mirando China arder envenenada. Ellos vendrán en unos momentos, a comprobar la victoria, sí.

No entendía lo que hablaba aquel conejo loco, pero supuso que tenía que ver con la Maldad que le había hablado Shifu. "Ten cuidado en tu camino, hija. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, eres de las mejor capacitadas, pero ten cuidado con la Maldad. No se tentará el corazón para lograr sus objetivos". El conejo conocía a la Maldad, y era parte de esa esencia, desde hacía mucho. Entonces comprendió la trampa que se cerraba sobre ella. Alguien ya sabía que iría para allá, y le había advertido. Y seguro era el que tenía que ver con su origen. Perdía la lucidez, y sentía que su garganta se quemaba en los fuegos infernales.

Pero aún le quedaba una última carta por jugar. No quería usarla, a menos que la necesitara, pero tenía que hacerlo, ya sentía que Jiatu se acercaba a su cuello con aquella daga, listo para hundirla. Y también sentía la amenaza de "aquellos" que vendrían a comprobar su muerte.

"Es él… o yo… lo siento, Maestros, Oogway, Shifu… sé que es…"

De sus ropas, sacó un pequeño cuchillo. Parecía lo que hoy conocemos como un pelador de verduras. Ya casi no veía, pero escuchaba el corazón de Jiatu, y su voz. Ofreció el cuchillo al conejo.

—Eres una verdadera estúpida. ¡Traes un cuchillito a un matadero…!

¡GLUG!

La risa se cortó de golpe, y un borbotón de sangre ahogó la voz tipluda. Tigresa había apretado un botón del mango de aquel cuchillo, y la hoja de éste, filosísima, salió disparada directa a la carótida de Jiatu. Su pequeño cuerpo cayó como una bolsa de desperdicio, y la daga resbaló de de sus manos.

Sentía que se ahogaba. Necesitaba un remedio pronto, o se desvanecería. Y Biao no despertaría mucho después. No había salida. No la había. Solo quedaba un camino. O esos que llegarían, la Maldad, se encontrarían con ella y Biao, y estaba segura que ahí no habría escapatoria.

Tigresa respiró hondo, mientras el polvo penetraba en su cuerpo. El fuego que sentía era peor que cualquier tortura imaginable. Aspiró otra vez, y pensó en Po. La imagen mental de aquel panda aparecía justo ahora, y la necesitaba.

"¡Vamos, Tigresa, tú puedes lograrlo!". Sentía que presencias malignas pronto llegarían por ella. Tenía que llevarse a Biao de ahí. Porque seguro matarían a ambos. Lo que decía Shifu era verdad, y Jiatu solo representaba una pantalla, una falsa visión de todo el teatro que disponía la Maldad por lo que le habían hecho en el pasado, desbaratando sus planes. Y la única forma de salir de esa trampa mortal era levantarse ya.

"…Paz…

…Interior…"

La noche, en su punto más oscuro, justo antes de la llegada del alba, no presagiaba cosas buenas. Los grillos acallaron su música. Los árboles dejaron de moverse. El silencio se hizo lapidario sobre esa parte de los valles de China. Sombras rápidas e implacables se abrían paso por las callecitas desiertas de Luó. El reflejo de la luz de la luna les daba formas grotescas e hirsutas a esas sombras que se acercaban sin ningún problema a la casa de Jiatu.


	11. Capítulo 9 Reunión al Mediodía

_**¡Hola a todos mis queridos amigos de Fanfiction! Nunca esperé una respuesta tan grata y positiva del capítulo anterior, que fue muy difícil de escribir, al igual que este que leerán a continuación, esto es porque sigo solo en esto, Nova sigue sin aparecer, atravieso momentos muy difíciles en mi vida personal, y la escritura es una de las pocas cosas en esta vida que puede mantenerme a flote para no hundirme hasta el fondo del abismo. Tal vez es por eso que presento a Po como algo que no estamos acostumbrados a ver desde el inicio de la historia, y pido disculpas de antemano, pero Po es alguien muy especial para un servidor, no quiero hacerlo un personaje "fácil" a como nos tienen acostumbrados muchos fics. Aquí Po no es un personaje así. Trato de hacerlo alguien que tiene todavía mucho que aprender de sí mismo, y de lo difícil que es el Mundo Real, con los demás personajes, apoyándose mutuamente a salir de todos los problemas. A mi incluso me dolió mucho escribir este Capítulo, ténganlo por seguro, sin embargo, estoy emocionado por lo que viene.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, todos son apreciados, leídos y tomados en cuenta. Agárrense de sus asientos, y disfruten.**_

_**Feliks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 Reunión al mediodía<strong>

1

Murmullos que sonaban como una cascada.

Por alguna razón, demoraba en regresar a la realidad de allá abajo. Pero esos murmullos iban subiendo poco a poco, como si en realidad viajara directo hacia ellos.

—Po.

Por fin identificó su nombre entre ese torrente de voces que pertenecían al sueño, y eran de preocupación y desconcierto. Eso no le gustó nada. Empezó a sentir los estragos en su propio cuerpo. Le dolía todo. Su entrepierna la sentía latir de dolor mientras entreabría los ojos. Sus brazos eran como dos salchichas, flácidas y que se podrían desbaratar en cualquier momento.

_¿Qué había hecho, por todos los cielos?_

—Po, levántate de una vez. —le dijo aquella voz. Simplemente escucharla le hacía sentir miedo.

—ummm… ¿qué…?

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día. Antes de que empiecen a preguntar donde estás.

Po vio a Mei Ling, que ya se había puesto su traje de entrenamiento. Abrió los ojos, con el pánico alojado en su corazón. El dolor se acentuó en todo su cuerpo, e instintivamente se alejó de la felina.

—No… no me hagas daño… por favor.

Mei Ling le dedicó una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca torcida.

—Por favor. Hacerle daño… ¿Al Guerrero Dragón? ¿Qué no lo disfrutaste, osito?

Po retrocedió, y se miró el cuerpo desnudo y arañado. Algunas heridas estaban abiertas y manaban gotas de sangre. Temblaba.

—¿Por qué… por qué me hiciste esto?

—Porque _eso_, es hacer el amor, Po. No quiero que se te olvide, ¿de acuerdo? —esta vez, se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en la frente. El panda gimió, y retrocedió. Seguía temblando.

—Oh, vamos… ¿ése es el valiente Guerrero de Blanco y Negro que venció al temible Tai Lung y al malvado Shen? Por cierto, esperaba mucho más de ti. No pudiste satisfacerme, galán. Ya entiendo porqué Tigresa te rechazó a la primera —Mei Ling abrió los ojos y se llevó las dos manos a la boca— ups, perdón, no debí decir eso…

Po sintió una descarga eléctrica. Y la vergüenza bajó de su cabeza, recorrió su maltrecha entrepierna y se almacenó en sus pies. Estaba pasmado. No podía creerlo. Como pudo, se vistió y salió corriendo, sin cerrar la puerta y sin mirar atrás. Mei Ling lo vio y sonrió satisfecha. La sonrisa se torcía y dejaba entreabierta su dentadura de forma macabra.

—Eres tan inocente… y tan inofensivo… "Guerrero Dragón". Hora de pasar a la fase dooos. —canturreó divertida.

Había empezado un nuevo día.

2

Tenía las alas y las patas atadas a unas cadenas. No estaba en esa situación desde la pelea con Lord Shen, y sentía que todo había sido una trampa. En efecto, esos eran los territorios del clan Chih Kuan Grulla. Pero todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mientras veía los dibujos de la Historia de ese pueblo, cayeron sobre él incontables grullas, muy hábiles, y de nada le sirvió su habilidad en los aires. Lo maniataron y encadenaron a una saliente de roca, donde podía observar un inmenso valle que ahora se iluminaba gracias a los millones de cristales en el techo abovedado. Nadie había cruzado palabra con él. Grulla intentó decirles que venía en son de paz, pero todo sucedió con la velocidad del viento, y todo apuntaba a que ese Clan, que no dialogaba con ningún extraño, preparaba su ejecución.

Había algo muy raro. Las grullas se pusieron especialmente violentas cuando les mencionó que venía del Valle de la Paz…

Los dibujos. El "Oogway" que lucía como algo maligno. El símbolo del sol imperial de Lord Shen. Algo de esa Historia Antigua no cuadraba con su concepción de todo lo que sabía del mundo y las leyendas. Aquellos Primeros Héroes que, por lo que veía, apenas conocía.

Al cabo de unas horas, sabía que su suerte estaba echada, cuando dos enormes grullas escoltaban a quien debía ser el Patriarca del Clan, una grulla vieja, pero no decrépita ni mucho menos. Sus ojos azules escondían una sabiduría que solo era opacada por la dureza de sus facciones cuando lo miraba, evaluándolo de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, grulla de Valle de la Paz?

—Maestro Grulla, señor.

—Um, una grulla muy educada. Y se ve que no eres tonto. No alcanzo a ver malicia en tus ojos, pero ya me han engañado antes. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, grulla? El nombre que te pusieron cuando naciste, no con el que te conocen ahí en ese maldito lugar.

A Grulla le dolía cada vez que sus compatriotas se referían despectivamente a ese palacio que quería tanto, donde conoció a sus amigos y perfeccionó sus técnicas…

—Crane. Así me bautizaron. Y no sé porqué llaman así al Valle de…

—Silencio, grulla Crane. Todo se decidirá en una batalla de vida o muerte, con el Monstruo de Chih Kuan. Has deshonrado esta tierra con tu solo aleteo, y no veo la hora en ponerle fin a esta invasión.

—¿Invasión? Pero si sólo soy yo, y no vengo a…

—¡Silencio! Llévenlo a los Picos. Ahí encarará su muerte.

De las alas, las grullas y el patriarca llevaron a nuestro amigo, sin oportunidad de defenderse con argumentos, al patíbulo donde encararía sabría Buda qué prueba mortal.

3

—Necesito que llame a todos al Salón de los Héroes, Maestro Shifu. Tengo que decirles algo muy importante. —Mei Ling hablaba con toda seriedad al panda rojo.

—Todos… ¿a quiénes te refieres hija? —Shifu la miró con curiosidad.

—Todos. El Guerrero Dragón, los Furiosos, y la tropa del Yunque del Cielo.

—Pero están vigilando…

—Créame Maestro, no pasará nada, menos a plena luz del día en Valle de la Paz. Convóquelos a todos para mediodía, por favor. —le dijo, saliendo de su habitación y sin decir nada más.

Shifu delegó a sus gansos para hacerles llegar el mensaje a todos, sobre la reunión en el Salón de los Héroes. El Maestro en verdad estaba intrigado: ¿acaso Mei Ling había descubierto algo, alguna pista de aquella Maldad que no se dejaba ver, pero que la sentía amenazante desde el día del robo de la Espada y la Urna? Confiaba en Mei Ling. Era una guerrera muy competente, de buen corazón, y al nivel de Tigresa. Era una verdadera fortuna contar con ella.

El comandante Vachir, Víbora, Mono, Mantis y Po, que no había salido de sus habitaciones en todo el día, recibieron los mensajes. Faltaba un poco de sombra para que el reloj de sol marcara en el cenit la mitad del día. Con desconfianza, Víbora resopló al recibir las indicaciones del ganso Zeng.

—Oye, ya deberías de "bajarle" con la amiga de Grulla, ¿eh? —dijo Mono en tono burlón.

—No empieces a molestar. Sabes que hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

—¿La forma como abraza a Gru…?

Víbora lo fulminó con una mirada que dejó sus pupilas rayadas y ardiendo en cólera. Mantis los miró preocupado, si empezaba otra pelea como la de aquella noche, no sabría cómo detenerlos.

—Eso no te importa. Falta poco para el mediodía, así que de una vez, lo que tenga que decir esa gata, mientras más pronto, mejor. —espetó mientras se deslizaba fuera de la sala de entrenamientos.

Mono se encogió de hombros, y le devolvió la mirada a Mantis, que no dijo nada. Sin Grulla ni Tigresa, las sesiones de entrenamiento eran aburridas, escuchando a Víbora quejarse de Mei Ling, y Po con su depresión al límite. Y no se sentían muy bien de que Shifu lo hubiera abofeteado anoche. Para colmo, el Guerrero Dragón estaba enclaustrado en su habitación. Se habían dado cuenta lo mucho que eran todos juntos, para hacer pasable aquella estancia en el Palacio durante todos esos años… Po había cambiado muchas cosas, relajado muchos protocolos. Antes de él, todo era marcialidad y seriedad con el Maestro Shifu, solo preocupándose de ser los mejores en sus disciplinas marciales. No había cabida para cosas mundanas del mundo de abajo. Prácticamente se sentían atrapados en un Olimpo que los dejaba salir sólo a pelear con los malos, y abría sus puertas a los mortales cada festival de importancia. Con Po, era cotidiano ver las cosas que antes no veían. Estaban más "humanizados" si bien cabía la palabra.

—Pues vamos. Esperemos que al fin sean buenas noticias. —dijo Mantis sin mucho ánimo. Mono no supo si sonreír. Lo intentó pero no salió más que una mueca.

4

Por primera vez se podía ver repleto el Salón de los Héroes. Los soldados del Yunque del Cielo ocupaban la mayor parte de él, y sus puertas estaban cerradas. A nuestros amigos Furiosos se les hizo muy rara la escena, pues generalmente ese salón era sagrado, y pocos tenían acceso a él. Pero, después de la "Crisis de Jade" como había llamado el mismo Shifu, y la amenaza de aquella "Maldad" que ya se antojaba aburrida a los oídos de Mono, Mantis y Víbora, hacían que las cosas cambiaran a cada momento. Hubiera sido impensable aquella escena, así como el acceso a un panda que una vez fue elegido Guerrero Dragón sin razón aparente.

Entre toda la multitud, esperaban encontrar a Po, pero no lo veían. Tampoco Mei Ling ni el Maestro Shifu. Estaban seguros que era el mediodía, y no era común que se retrasara mucho una reunión atípica como aquella.

—¿Y Po…? —Preguntó Víbora —¿No creen qué…?

Las puertas del Salón se abrieron, dejando entrar a los tres personajes que faltaban. Shifu entró primero, seguido de una erguida gata gris con la media luna enmarcando su frente. Había algo en su mirada que la hacía diferente, y por primera vez, Mono y Mantis sintieron _algo_, que provenía desde dentro de la amiga de Grulla. Algo que los incomodó al abrirle paso para que llegaran al centro, donde se hallaba el Estanque de la Luna. Víbora se encontró con su mirada, furibunda.

Pero olvidaron al instante eso, al ver entrar a Po, con heridas visibles en todo el cuerpo. Arañazos, moretones y un cardenal en un ojo que en otro momento lo hubieran mostrado gracioso, pero… no lo habían visto así jamás. Parecía que una pagoda se le había desplomado encima. Ni siquiera con las batallas anteriores, que habían sido mortales, lo habían visto así. Víbora no reprimió un sonido de sorpresa y preocupación. ¿_Quién __le __había __hecho __eso_? Ni siquiera lo habían curado, no traía vendas, ni parches para desinfectar las heridas.

Po evitó ver a los ojos a sus amigos. Pasó rápido entre la muchedumbre que empezaba a verlo con curiosidad y en parte con lástima.

Antes de que sacaran cualquier conclusión, Shifu tomó la palabra. La acústica era muy buena en el Salón, por lo que no había problema en escuchar desde cualquier lugar ahí.

—Nos hemos reunido aquí, debido a que Mei Ling, la Gran Maestra de Lee Da, nos quiere dar un mensaje. No me ha divulgado nada, así que dejo a ella que nos diga qué es…

—Gracias, Shifu —dijo Mei Ling, arrebatándole la frase sin el menor reparo de educación a Shifu, quien apenas podía creer…— y el mensaje que les voy a dar hoy es… ¡BUENAS NOCHES, IMBÉCILES!

Un estruendo se escuchó, al mismo tiempo en un lugar abajo en el Valle, y otro que abrió de par en par las enormes puertas del Salón de los Héroes, dejando entrar la luz del mediodía. La risa de Mei Ling enseguida cambió por otra carcajada maniática que jamás habían escuchado nuestros amigos. Shifu estaba pasmado, no acertaba a moverse y así pasó por largos instantes a todos los que estaban reunidos ahí.

Como salidos de un extraño Purgatorio, ahí estaba Luang, el lobo jefe de los ejércitos de Lord Shen, con su misma sonrisa estúpida, blandiendo un martillo esperando asesinar con impaciencia, que seguro era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Estaba escoltado por la madre de las Pesadillas de todo el Valle de la Paz, alguien que creían muerto. Po lo reconoció al instante, pero parecía incapaz siquiera de articular palabra. Shifu estaba pálido, y dijo su nombre por todos los del Yunque, que estaban muertos de miedo, olvidando todo su entrenamiento y estremeciendo sus filas con el nombre que estaba pronunciándose de labios del panda rojo.

—Tai… Tai Lung…

—Hola, "Maestro". ¿Me extrañó? —le dijo con toda seriedad. A Shifu le heló la sangre al recordar que su hijo era la marioneta de la Maldad… entonces… ¿La Maldad estaba ahí, justo… ahí?

—Será mejor que no muevan un solo músculo de sus cuerpos, borreguitos —dijo Mei Ling. Al instante, dos felinos más se unieron al séquito del lobo Luang. Ni Mantis Mono o Víbora los habían visto antes. Estos dos felinos siseaban, y al cabo de instantes comprendieron que se reían de todos los que estaban atrapados en esa trampa infernal. —Si alguien intenta hacer algo, su famoso pueblito de la Paz será arrasado en un instante, queridos míos. Es como apretar un botón, como montar un triciclo…es tan delicioso cuando lo piensas, ¿Verdad Po?

Po respingó y pareció cobrar vida, poniendo sus enormes mejillas del color de la cereza.

—¿Quién eres, Mei Ling? ¿Vienes de parte de…?

—¡SILENCIO! —Esta vez la voz, sobrecogedora, se elevó y pareció arrancar de cuajo el techo de la pagoda. Todos se encogieron de miedo, algunos por instinto se protegieron. —Le estaba preguntando al Guerrero Dragón. ¿No es verdad, Po?

Po retrocedió, y su cara se perló de sudor, escociéndole las heridas que tenía. Estaba aterrorizado, y Shifu no podía entender porqué, mucho menos sus amigos. Toda la atención se centró en el borde del estanque de la Luna.

—Po… ¿qué tienes, hijo? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el panda rojo, temiendo lo peor.

De nuevo, una risa aguda, cacareada, taladró los cerebros de todos. Otro estremecimiento recorrió a todos los guerreros del Yunque del Cielo.

—Sí, Po, vamos, dilo. Diles a todos porqué tienes esas heridas, tesoro. Diles porqué estás triste, porqué eres un bueno para nada en el amor.

Po alzó la vista a Mei Ling, y Shifu comprendió al instante, al ver la mirada impregnada de terror puro. El Guerrero Dragón, el de Blanco y Negro, había dejado de existir en esos ojos verdes como el jade. Shifu se sintió muy viejo de repente, y se recriminó lo estúpido que había sido al no comprender las palabras de Oogway. No podían siquiera intentar luchar.

—D…d… de… de… —Po tartamudeaba, simplemente no salía frase alguna de su boca. Se dejó caer de rodillas, y empezó a gimotear como un bebé. Todos miraban impactados, con la sangre congelada en las venas.

—¿_Ésto_ es su esperanza? ¿Esto fue lo que te derrotó, Tai Lung? —Mei Ling miró con desprecio a Po y luego a aquel guerrero imponente, flanqueado por las otras dos felinas y Luang. Tai Lung no se inmutó.

—Po quiso saber qué era "hacer el amor", y se lo enseñé —dijo Mei Ling entre risitas. —Es todo. Fue una noche que se salió de control, y con eso bastó para hacer de él un niño con lo que yo llamo, el Miedo Total, en el corazón. No existe algo más divertido, ¡y cómo lo disfruté!. Así como estoy disfrutando esto, Shifu, con toda esta escoria, reunidos. Lo primero que quería era que vieran bien a su máximo guerrero así como está, mírenlo bien. Lo segundo, es comunicarles que su Valle ya está ocupado por nosotros, y el Palacio por supuesto. Grulla y Tigresa deben estar, temo decirlo, muertos para estos momentos. ¿Quieren resistirse aquí y ahora, Mono, Mantis, Víbora? Víbora, tú siempre estuviste al pendiente de mí, fuiste como una mosca zumbándome en la cabeza, pero te faltó mucho. Si deseas, podemos terminar esto ahora mismo, tú y yo, preciosa.

Víbora sintió un latigazo de furia en todo su cuerpo, y era el odio intenso que amenazaba con disparar como veneno a esa gata odiosa, que le hacía señas con la mano, invitándola a atacar cuando quisiera.

Fue todo en un relampagueo: Víbora se lanzó con los colmillos por delante al cuello de Mei Ling, lo tenía a centímetros para hacérselo pedazos… pero, la felina, con un pulgar y el índice la sujetó del cuello con una facilidad asombrosa. Le sonreía.

—¡NO! —gritó Shifu.

Y Mei Ling oprimió ambos dedos contra su piel de escamas verdes. Víbora cayó al instante, desmadejada y con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

—Las culebras son tan frágiles —murmuró Mei Ling, condescendiente.

Po no salía de sus gimoteos, parecía que todo lo había enloquecido. Mono y Mantis sabían que si se movían, eso podría significar su fin apenas le dieran la espalda a Tai Lung y al Lobo en la puerta. Víbora había sido tentada, y pagó el precio. Solo esperaban que estuviera con vida.

—Está con vida. Muerta, no me sirve, amiguitos. Pero no podrá pelear por un buen rato. —Mei Ling los miró, como si les leyera la mente. Arrojó la víbora a un costado de Po, como sí nada la hubiera perturbado. —Seré claro. Muchos de ustedes ya estaban muertos antes de que llegara aquí. Me importunaron bastante. A pesar de tener listas muchas cosas desde hace años, retrasaron mucho esto. El Valle de la Paz revelará su verdadera razón de ser ahora que estoy al mando.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —Shifu apenas atinó a preguntar. —¿Quién eres?

Mei Ling lo miró como si mirara algo desagradable. Sus pupilas se convertían en horribles arrugas, como si sus ojos estuvieran hechos por pasas enormes. El panda rojo retrocedió.

—Yo soy Todo y Nada a la vez, Shifu. Y tienen solo una opción. Este caballero —dijo señalando a Tai Lung— y mis compañeros, los guiarán a las mazmorras del Palacio, mientras decido que hacer con ustedes. Al Panda, lo vestirán de bufón y me hará reír mientras aún le quede algo de cerebro. El Templo de Jade nos pertenece, Shifu. Me pregunto que pensará Oogway en el más allá. Fue demasiado fácil tomar el último baluarte del Kung Fu, el más respetado de toda China. Incluso Lee Da fue un poco más difícil, muchos se resistieron, hasta que tomé a esta gatita prestada. Pero ya todos pasaron a la historia.

Mono y Mantis estaban helados de pánico. Su palacio, su hogar, estaba siendo tomado por todos los demonios del averno, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Cuando Mono quiso moverse, se dio cuenta con horror, que Tai Lung ya los había cercado. A una velocidad impresionante, el leopardo agarró del cuello como si nada, y lo alzó sobre las miradas impactadas de todos, atenazándolo.

—¿Me recuerdas, verdad? Sabes lo que pasará si intentas algo, chango. —La voz de Tai Lung, fría, monocorde, pero sobre todo, tranquila fue lo que más atemorizó a nuestros amigos. Parecía que esta vez, por increíble que pareciera, el leopardo pensaba. —Te conviene obedecer a mi amo. Eso les dará más tiempo para seguir respirando.

—¡JA JA JA! ¡Los niños mimados de Jade no saben ni lo que pasa! —cacareó Luang. Las dos felinas de manchas y miradas malévolas, rieron como hienas.

Shifu miró a su alrededor. Vio a Po en el suelo, era una desgracia, junto con Víbora inconsciente, vio a Mei Ling, que lo evaluaba y parecía leerle la mente. Vio a Tai Lung arrinconando a sus dos hijos, junto con esas dos felinas que ya iba reconociendo y convenciéndose del terrible problema que le había agarrado con la guardia más que baja. Habían caído hasta el fondo de la ratonera, y de la manera más torpe, descuidada y ruin. Todo había sido parte del Plan de la Maldad. Destruir desde adentro la unión que habían forjado, separar a Tigresa y a Grulla del grupo, robar los tesoros. Destruir la cordura del Guerrero Dragón hasta la médula. Por todos los Dioses… solo quedaba una salida.

—¡No se muevan, Mono, Mantis! ¡No les hagas nada a mis estudiantes, Mei Ling! ¡Yo me rindo! —Shifu gritó, alzando las manos.

Mei Ling sonrió con malignidad. Ya sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar, y lo paladeó con placer. Tenía preparadas las palabras justas para ese momento.

—¿A _Esto_ respetaste por tantos años, Tai Lung? ¿Esta escoria que se rinde cuando ya no hay más que hacer?

Tai Lung no dijo nada. Solo apretó los puños, soltando a Mono y cercándolo con Mantis.

—Bueno, ya no importa. Guíenlos a las mazmorras. El panda, lo quiero cerca. Será una excelente mascota para mi entretenimiento, aunque no creo que dure mucho. — lo miró con asco. Esta vez Po estaba en posición fetal, chupándose el dedo pulgar y dando vueltas en el suelo, como si se tratase de un bebé.

—Amo, ¿qué pasará con estos inútiles del Yunque? —preguntó una de las felinas que acompañaba a Luang.

—Ah… el Yunque del Cielo. Ejecútenlos. Supongo que te agradará cumplir esa tarea, ¿eh, Tai? Ni uno con vida. Y la cabeza de Vachir la quiero en una pica, al pie de las escaleras de este palacio.

—Entendido, amo —dijo Tai Lung automáticamente.

—Espera… —Mei Ling le puso la mano en el hombro, mirándolo divertida —Cambio de planes. Diles a las dos Wu que se lleven a este estúpido panda, a Feng Ren Yuan, inmediatamente.

Las gatas grises de manchas negras, las famosas Hermanas Wu, escucharon eso, se miraron incrédulas, y al instante se desternillaron de risa. Mantis y Mono se miraron y no podían creerlo. Shifu murmuró y vio a Po con infinita tristeza.

—Feng Ren Yuan… Ese lugar… no…

5

Rumor de agua.

¿Qué había pasado?

Biao, el tigre joven de Luó, abrió sus ojos, rojos como el fuego. Estaba lleno de lodo, todo su cuerpo estaba negro como el barro, y su pelaje endurecido.

¿Tigresa? ¿Acaso…?

Y la miró. Tirada a un costado, igual de negra como el barro, inconsciente al parecer. Estaban al borde de un estanque de aguas cristalinas y tranquilas. El ruido de la naturaleza lo era todo ahí. Ya no estaban en Luó.

Trató de recordar. Ella lo había curado… la había abrazado. Sintió que algo en su estómago saltaba al verla así, era algo muy bonito. Y entonces…

"Mi padre…"

Ella lo retó, peleó con él. Una parte de su ser sabía que no debía, pero su padre lo obligó… y entonces, fue cuando todo se apagó.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Tigresa había usado lo que podía llamársele "espíritu" para poder escapar a tiempo de aquellas presencias sombrías que cabalgaban como jinetes oscuros hacia Luó.

Por pocos instantes, no hubiera sido suficiente. Tuvo que enterrarse como pudo en una porqueriza fuera de la casa, junto con Biao. Cubiertos de lodo, apenas pudieron burlar aquellas presencias, que parecían hechas de humo, pero que eran tan reales que pusieron de cabeza la casa de Jiatu, y quemaron hasta reducir a cenizas su residencia. Aquellas sombras tenían dientes enormes y pelo hirsuto. Eran tan horribles que hasta ella se atemorizó. Afortunadamente el joven tigre seguía inconsciente y pudieron permanecer boca abajo en el lodo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol hicieron que aquellas cosas se fueran tan rápido como habían llegado. Todavía pasó un rato mientras el sol seguía avanzando por la mañana, para salir de su escondite. Aún tenía el veneno adentro, pero lo controlaba, su cuerpo y mente lo mantenían a raya, mientras cargaba a Biao, alejándose de Luó. Ahora ya no tenía otro camino más que seguir, su búsqueda parecía llegar a su fin mucho antes de lo planeado.

Pero no podía regresar al Palacio de Jade así. No había encontrado nada. Po al menos ya sabía donde vivía, quienes habían sido sus padres… pero ella seguía con la incógnita. Jamás la dejaría en paz. Continuó al oeste, hasta que al mediodía sintió algo raro en su garganta, y se desplomó, por el calor y el agotamiento, aunado al veneno que aunque controlado, seguía corriendo en su organismo….

Biao la miró, pero algo raro pasaba. Sí, su garganta estaba hinchada, tanto, que Tigresa parecía un sapo negro.

—Tigresa… ¡Tigresa!

El tigre la metió al estanque, para enjuagar el barro de sus cuerpos, y comprobar con horror que Tigresa estaba envenenada, y era presa de una intensa fiebre. No solo su garganta estaba hinchada, y su lengua amoratada. Apenas respiraba con dificultad. Puntos rojos comenzaban a salir por su cuello abultado como un globo.

Reconoció al instante esos síntomas. Eran la "mezcla especial" de papá Jiatu. Una vez lo vio utilizarlos contra un rinoceronte gigantesco, que lo amenazó de muerte. Hizo el ademán de contarle un secreto, y sopló un polvo negro sobre su cara. El rino cayó fulminado casi al instante, y el cuello le reventó como un globo sanguinolento al cabo de unos minutos, dándole una muerte agónica y terrible.

Tenía que encontrar el antídoto rápido, o Tigresa no resistiría más.

Biao la dejó bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y corrió lo más fuerte que pudo. Sabía cuáles flores y qué polen se necesitaba para mezclar y hacer el antídoto, pero no disponía más que de unos minutos.

—Tigresa… no te mueras, no dejaré que te mueras.

Juntó las hierbas, a pesar de que le dolía mucho el cuello por el tremendo golpe de Tigresa, hacía lo imposible por regresar y preparar la mezcla mientras corría.

Llegó hasta Maestra Tigresa, que estaba en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Pero… no respiraba.

—Tigresa… ¡Tigresa! ¡Dioses!

La garganta de Tigresa parecía un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, y su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que parecía un horno de pan. Unos segundos más y reventaría con su yugular hecha trizas. El antídoto ya no servía de nada en ese momento. Buscó de prisa en la mochila que traía Tigresa, esperando que trajera algo puntiagudo consigo. No encontraba nada…

—No, No, ¡NO! ¡No puedes morir, Tigresa!

La miró a ella. Solo había una alternativa. Si fallaba…

—Esto es mi culpa. Tengo que poder.

Sacó sus garras, escondidas siempre, y que solo salían a la orden de su padre. Tan poco las usaba que hasta las había olvidado. Eran su último objeto puntiagudo, y la última esperanza de la felina. Se acercó a su garganta, y se preguntaba cómo es que no había reventado ya. El rino aquel, que era un poderoso enemigo de la aldea, ni siquiera duró unos minutos, y eso lo tenía muy presente.

—Ahora —se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos. —A la una, a las dos…

Sin decir a las "tres", Biao clavó su uña filosa en un costado de donde debía estar la nuez de Adán de Tigresa. Poco a poco la hundió, esperó unos instantes… y la sacó. Un chorro de pus negro y sangre contaminada salió como un chorro, emitiendo un sonido asqueroso. Tigresa aún seguía sin respirar.

—¡Vamos, por favor! —La tensión de Biao estaba al límite. El pus negro salía como un torrente de porquería, y resultaba impresionante que todo eso estuviera almacenado ahí. Era un veneno sumamente fuerte. La garganta iba recuperando su aspecto normal poco a poco, pero la felina no reaccionaba.

—¡No! ¡Vamos, Maestra!

De golpe, Tigresa tosió una bola de pelo y mucosidad también negra, y abrió los ojos. Su garganta siseaba, señal de que estaba inspirando. Se agarró fuerte del brazo de Biao, y a horcajadas terminó de sacar aquella porquería de su sistema.

—¡Maestra Tigresa! Por favor, ¡Respire poco a poco, ya casi sacas todo!

Tigresa estaba pálida, y se sentía muy débil. Se había desconectado de este mundo por unos momentos, y aún parecía muy lejos de la realidad. Se abrazó a Biao. En su delirio, quiso articular "Gracias Po" pero lo único que emitió fue un silbido muy parecido a los de su amiga Víbora cuando estaba molesta.

Y se desmayó.


	12. Capítulo 10 Sacrificios

_**A veces No puedo expresar con palabras escritas lo mucho que aprecio a la comunidad de Fanfiction que sigue esta historia. Gracias por leer y emocionarse desde el principio, eso hace que me "pula" con todos los detalles que van surgiendo, las ideas llegan directo al horno y ahí se cocinan, primero a fuego lento, hasta que sale el nuevo capítulo caliente y servido con sus respectivos complementos, guarniciones y aderezos. Esta vez el entusiasmo me rebasó, y me causa mucha satisfacción hacer esta décima entrega, a tan corto tiempo, pero todo va viento en popa, los círculos comenzarán a cerrarse, sé que muchos se han desconcertado por nuestro Po, pero créanme que todo tendrá sentido. Esta vez, un personaje en especial tocó mis fibras sensibles, todo fue tan natural al escribirlo, que me da miedo. Disfruten esta entrega, y espero sus reviews.**_

_**Feliks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 Sacrificios<strong>

1

Crane, el Maestro Grulla, era conducido en vuelo por unos pasillos de piedra laberínticos, llenos de filos de roca, "picos" como les llamaban ahí. Iba a jugarse la vida frente a un "Monstruo", capturado a su suerte por un clan sumamente belicoso, y muy hábil. Sólo podía imaginarse cocodrilos colmilludos, con piel tan fuerte como el acero, inmensos gorilas musculosos. Había combatido con todos ellos, en intensas batallas para defender la paz. Empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía, pero el acordarse de que estaba por su cuenta, sin el apoyo de sus compañeros, y sin ningún plan premeditado para hacer frente a la situación, no ayudaba en mucho. Extrañaba más que nunca a sus amigos, sobre todo a Tigresa, su líder, y a Po, con su graciosa forma de salir adelante.

Los pasillos terminaban, dando paso a otra bóveda, inmensa. Era un abismo, en el que no se veía el fondo. Incontables nichos de los acantilados los ocupaban ahora cientos de grullas de todos los tamaños y colores, y por un momento a Crane le saltó el corazón de la emoción. No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan cerca de muchos de su misma especie. Todos hicieron silencio al entrar el patriarca y la escolta que lo llevaba.

—¡Hermanos, hijos! ¡Este día, uno que tanto temíamos, ha llegado a nosotros, en forma de esta grulla impostora, que se hace llamar Maestro de Kung Fu, viniendo del "Valle innombrable" por órdenes del Maestro Oscuro! ¡Su intrusión no merece otra pena más que la muerte, a manos del Monstruo!

Murmullos de exclamación recorrieron los acantilados, todos señalando con las alas a Crane, que se sintió intimidado de momento, y le hizo recordar los peores momentos en Lee Da, cuando era un simple conserje y la burla de todos los estudiantes. Ya no estaba Mei Ling para apoyarlo. De momento consideró callar, viendo que todo lo que decía no funcionaba y no hacía más que exasperar al Clan Chih Kuan.

—¡Monstruo! ¡Hora de ejecutar! —Gritó el Patriarca, y un nuevo murmullo de todas las grullas del clan hizo eco en aquella inmensa bóveda de piedras filosas. Crane se dio cuenta que un azotón a cualquiera de esas paredes significaba heridas punzo cortantes muy dolorosas y cómo no, una muerte muy lenta y hemorrágica. Le quitaron las amarras de las alas, y por fin se vio libre. Flotó, volando, esperando a su enemigo. No había forma de salir de ahí, le habían demostrado que eran superiores a él en número, en fuerza, tal vez. Uno a uno, tal vez podría, pero…

Como una flecha, de uno de los numerosos nichos, salió disparado un bulto, que lanzó una especie de capa raída hacia él. La evitó por muy poco.

Lo que vio, lo dejó sin habla.

Si ése era el Monstruo, ahora se hallaba más confundido que nunca.

Una grulla, hembra, algo espectacular, lo miraba retadora, batiendo sus alas con toda la seguridad de un asesino. Tenía pintada la cara y el enorme pico de rayas rojas, que asumía eran pintura de guerra del clan, ojos negros como la noche, plumaje blanco que brillaba con toques moteados en las puntas de las alas. Era muy delgada y con patas tan largas como zancos, anilladas. Solo cubría su pecho una sencilla armadura de cuero.

"¿Este es el Monstruo?" continuaba pensando Crane. Era en verdad hermosa. Advirtió en ella una mirada de sorpresa escondida, aunque sus facciones seguían duras como la piedra que los rodeaba. No entendía como iba a pelear con una grulla tan frágil y hermosa.

—¿Este debilucho? —Por fin habló el Monstruo. Su voz era delicada pero decidida. —el patriarca asintió. Ella sonrió.

—Mira, no sé que mal entendido hay, pero no quiero pelear, menos con usted, señorita…

Una ventisca casi lo estrella contra la pared de roca filosa, la evitó por muy poco. Pero un aletazo, que parecía de una espada, lo golpeó en el pecho, de lleno. Apenas y podía volar, no había de donde asirse para dar un respiro. Era una pelea a muerte y nadie entendía razones en un ring de batalla. Respiró.

Como pudo se lanzó en espiral a ella, buscando ofender. Pero al parecer, era un movimiento predecible, porque solo lo evadió y lo golpeó con una de sus patas. Enterró sus garras en una de sus piernas. El dolor llegó como alfileres punzando su carne. Esto iba en serio, y tenía que dejar todos sus prejuicios sobre pelear con mujeres de apariencia frágil, porque lo iban a matar si no se lo tomaba en serio. Apenas era consciente de los abucheos hacia él y los gritos de apoyo al Monstruo.

—¿Vienes de Valle de la Paz? Con mayor razón te mataré sin piedad, grulla torpe. —dijo aquella peleadora. Sonreía.

—No vengo para pelear a muerte…

Crane hizo una finta para atacar por un lado, y usó el poder de sus alas para impulsarse hacia el contrario, buscando derribarla y ponerle fin rápido. Pero ella era muy hábil, lo evitó y esta vez clavó sus garras en la otra pierna. Si intentaba apoyarse, sería muy doloroso. La grulla Monstruo rió.

—Patriarca, es un insulto el que me hayas traído a ejecución a un débil como él. Lo único que hará gloriosa esta victoria es matar a un miembro de ese Valle. Me aburre.

Crane trataba de mantener el equilibrio. Reconocía su táctica. Le estaba advirtiendo que poco a poco acabaría con él, primero sus piernas, y luego sus alas. Caería en ese abismo negro bajo él. Tenía que encontrar la forma. Tenía…

Grulla no era muy bien vista en el Palacio de Jade, y esos eran recuerdos que no quería volver a vivir, pero lo tenía que hacer. A pesar de haber sido recomendado ampliamente por los Maestros de Lee Da, ni a Shifu, ni a los otros les hacía gracia que un animal tan delicado y delgado, que además volaba, pudiera llegar a ser un Gran Maestro. Grulla volvía a sentirse mal como al principio. Llegaba un momento en donde los demás progresaban y él no, sentía el estancamiento y el repudio silencioso de Tigresa y los demás.

"—Maestro, ¿como podría luchar contra otra grulla peleadora? Si ellos saben mis puntos débiles, ¿cómo podría enfrentarlos en una batalla a muerte?"

Vino a la mente aquella vez que entrenaba con Shifu. No lo consideraba cercano como Tigresa, pero Shifu, a pesar de su halo de seriedad irascible, estaba ahí, y se le había ocurrido esa pregunta, en medio de su desesperación. Shifu no pudo menos que reprimir una mueca de incomodidad.

"—Es una buena pregunta, Grulla. En un combate entre mismas especies, ambos tienen el conocimiento de sus propias armas y debilidades, es una lucha muy pareja, y puede llegar a ser muy larga, o acabar en un suspiro, hijo. Sobre todo si los combatientes tienen una instrucción marcial avanzada. En tu caso, el aire es tu mayor arma. Sin embargo, la debilidad de tu especie reside en sus alas. Si una es bloqueada, estarás prácticamente acabado."

Grulla lo escuchaba con atención, mientras se miraba las alas, tratando de captar el punto.

"—¿Significa que tengo que atacar con todo a las alas?"

Shifu lo miró con severidad

"—Sólo si es necesario. El oponente buscará hacer lo mismo. Con un ala inutilizada, acabarás a merced del ataque terrestre, o caer en terreno poco favorable, y sería tu fin. Estarás desbalanceado y confundido. Tu tarea es evitar que toquen tus alas. Ofender, tú sabrás con qué. Usando el pico o las garras, pero es muy arriesgado."

Crane se miró las alas. Miró a Shifu, y de nuevo las alas. Se le había ocurrido algo. La desesperación y la decisión hablaban a través de él.

"—Necesito que me ayude, Maestro."

Los abucheos que llegaban de los acantilados lo regresaron al presente. Sus patas temblaban y el dolor latía, incómodo. El Monstruo lo miraba, evaluándolo. Sabía que era lo que iba a continuación.

—Adiós, Crane. Eres lamentable, y tu Valle lo es peor. Vete al Infierno.

Crane se preparó para la embestida, abrió las alas a toda su extensión, y bajó la cabeza. Por un momento, el Monstruo lo miró, confundida.

"Pero si estás listo para morir. Te doy el crédito por eso, pajarraco" —pensó.

Entonces la grulla blanca se lanzó con todo, a una velocidad impresionante. Una poderosa patada acabó con el ala izquierda de Crane. Él sintió sus huesos crujir, graznó de dolor, y algunas de sus plumas cayeron al abismo. Todos en los acantilados gritaron de emoción, algunos decepcionados porque el combate no había durado mucho. Por unos segundos, la pata de ella se quedó sobre el ala rota de Crane.

—Lo siento, preciosa —dijo Crane. —¡A-ALAS DE LA JUSTICIA!

Crane abrió el ala buena a toda su extensión, la hizo hacia atrás, y con todo su impulso, creó una ventisca fortísima. El Monstruo Blanco no pudo siquiera reaccionar al torbellino que la propulsó hacia las paredes de roca afilada, pues la había agarrado totalmente desprevenida. Todo transcurrió en milésimas de segundo. La grulla blanca se estrelló contra la pared y también una de sus alas quedó hecha trizas en las salientes de roca. Evitó la muerte por centímetros en los filos de piedra, pero estaba muy mal herida, y a pesar de que intentaba afianzarse a la roca, se resbalaba. Sin un ala, iba a caer al abismo, igual que esa grulla del Valle de la Paz pero…

"—Maestro, rómpame un ala" —dijo Grulla a Shifu, mientras el sol comenzaba a pintarse de rojo en el horizonte. El Maestro no hizo un gesto de sorpresa, no ahogó ningún suspiro. Solo lo miró directo a los ojos.

"—¿En verdad deseas…? —dicho esto, cruzó los brazos a su espalda, y se encaminó al Salón de los entrenamientos. —"Sígueme."

Cuando llegaron, Shifu se volvió decidido a su estudiante. Su diálogo silencioso, como acostumbraba, le daba una última oportunidad a Crane de arrepentirse de aquello. Grulla asintió, con seguridad.

—"Bastaría con atarte el ala a tu cuerpo, hijo. Aún así, estás desafiando las Leyes de la Naturaleza al hacer eso. De tu _propia_ _Naturaleza_, hijo.". —Shifu quería hacerle desistir. Su tono, por primera vez cambiaba hacia él, pues jamás se había dirigido a Crane así. Había un toque de respeto e incredulidad ahí.

—"No, Maestro. El Kung Fu es perfección. Y exige un Sacrificio mayor de vez en cuando. Gracias a mi habilidad en el aire, no me han herido tanto como a los otros estudiantes. Tengo esa habilidad natural de volar, y no suelo esforzarme más. Sé que los demás estudiantes, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Tigresa han hecho un Sacrificio Mayor por estar aquí, y sé que me lo piden cada día que me miran mal, cada vez que me evaden y piensan que no debo estar aquí. Esta vez quiero probar mi valor, y lo que tengo. Maestro, ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!"

Shifu, muy a su pesar, estaba impactado. Era verdad que el Kung Fu exigía sacrificios, él mismo lo sabía, y de qué forma. Pero éstos llegaban por sí solos. Era la primera vez que le pedían tal cosa, que podría no tener arreglo alguno en el futuro.

—"Tal vez no puedas volver a volar, Grulla. Solo quiero que entiendas el costo, y no me culpes de esto en un futuro. Tu sacrificio puede llegar a ser en realidad, tu Fin en el Kung Fu."

Grulla no se inmutó.

—"Si no sobrevivo a esto, entonces jamás llegaré a ser un Maestro del Kung Fu. Puede herirme usted, o allá afuera, en la batalla." —Grulla asintió por segunda vez, y extendió el ala izquierda, cerró los ojos, esperando el dolor agónico que vendría como un rayo a continuación, cuando Shifu hizo el amague de golpear.

…La Grulla de Valle de la Paz seguía suspendida en el aire. Malherida y sangrante, con el ala izquierda colgando, pero la otra, impresionantemente lo equilibraba, dando aleteos acompasados. Un rictus de dolor lo atenazaba. La grulla blanca no podía entender. Sin un ala, su especie era inútil. Las alas lo eran todo, y la gravedad te abrazaba con todo su peso, invariablemente.

—¿Có…cómo puedes estar suspendido en el aire con un ala? —Esta vez, todos, incluidos el Patriarca, estaban en verdad asombrados. Jamás habían visto tal cosa.

—Nat… Su Kao… —murmuró alguien. Esas palabras recorrían los acantilados, era algo sobrecogedor. Crane no entendía nada, solo trataba de mantener la línea recta con sus piernas y el ala buena. Después que Shifu rompió su ala esa vez, cuando era aún un joven estudiante, hizo lo imposible por aprender el arte del balanceo, del Equilibrio. Le tomó un año recuperar el ala a su estado normal, y aprovechó ese año para mantener el vuelo con un ala. Cuando Shifu comprobó que podía volar así, lo felicitó, y le dio el Grado de "Furioso", sin más. Así consiguió su título de Maestro, pero esto pocos lo sabían. Y aquí, _esto_ debía representar un "Milagro".

—Nat Su Kao… —miraba la grulla blanca, embelesada a Crane. Seguía resbalándose por las laderas, y no tardaría en caer. —¿Cómo has podido hacer eso, grulla?

—Con esfuerzo y entrenamiento, y poniendo el corazón por lo que más deseas. La búsqueda de la perfección del Kung Fu, si así quieres llamarle. Es el límite de lo que una Grulla puede hacer, si también quieres verlo de esa forma. Lamento haberte herido, pero ustedes dispusieron esta batalla a muerte.

—No puedo creer que así… me hayas vencido —la grulla blanca sonrió, y dejó de resistirse —Lo aprenderé muy bien en el otro mundo. Un honor haber combatido contigo… Crane.

Y se soltó, cayendo al vacío. Otro murmullo de sorpresa recorrió los acantilados.

Pero Crane, sin importarle su estado, se lanzó al abismo, y como una saeta, sujetó con sus garras a la grulla blanca. Sus piernas crujieron por las heridas que ella le había hecho. Otra vez un "¡OOOH!" de sorpresa cuando Crane subía con trabajos el acantilado, buscando un lugar donde afianzarse. En eso le salieron al paso tres grullas corpulentas, el mismo séquito del patriarca. Crane los vio a todos, y comprendió que ahí podía acabar todo.

—Eres un imbécil, grulla. Suéltame y déjame caer. Moriré con honor.

—Sí, pero yo no quiero que mueras. ¡No quiero que nadie muera! ¿NO HAN ENTENDIDO, MALDITA SEA?

Las grullas grandes abrieron los ojos y se impulsaron hacia atrás, al grito de Crane. Aún estaban desconcertados y asombrados, viendo a esa ave aletear con una sola ala, sin caer.

El patriarca, lo miraba con seriedad. A una señal de su ala, los grandes sujetaron a Crane y la grulla blanca. No sabía que sería ahora de su destino, tal vez ahora en vez de uno, dos serían los ejecutados. Miraba a la grulla blanca, pero se ruborizó cuando vio que esta lo evaluaba con curiosidad de pies a cabeza, como si mirara algún Dios o leyenda viviente. Los condujeron por otros pasillos, hacia una habitación de piedra que dejaba entrar la luz de allá arriba. Ahí los esperaba otra grulla, esta ya muy anciana.

—¿Mang? —abrió Crane el pico de par en par.

—Soy el doctor Mang. Felicidades hijo. Has pasado la prueba, con creces diría yo. Los tienes a todos verdaderamente asombrados. El Clan Chih Kuan Grulla jamás había visto algo como esto. Déjame examinarte el ala. Y a ti también, hija. Ustedes, pueden retirarse, informen al patriarca que iremos en un momento.

Las grullas grandes dejaron la habitación.

—Nunca quise herirte. Lo siento.

—Cállate. Me has deshonrado con esto…

—¿Con esto? No lo creo hija —interrumpió Mang. —Ni el patriarca sabe qué hacer, así te lo pongo. Deben estar deliberando la suerte de Crane en estos momentos, pero él mismo se ha salvado de morir por lo pronto. Aún no entiendo como puedes volar con un ala.

—Mucho entrenamiento y sacrificio. —Grulla en vez de sentirse débil, le recorría una energía renovada. Había evadido la muerte hacía unos momentos, y estaba por buen camino a ganarse la confianza del clan.

—No sabía que en ese Valle de la Paz pudieran hacer eso. Toma, tu sombrero.

Grulla tomó su sombrero de arroz, del que no se separaba, se alegró, pero…

—¡Un momento! Tengo muchas preguntas sobre lo que dicen del Valle de la Paz, del Templo Jade, de Oogway. No entiendo qué rayos pasa, ¿de qué me he perdido? Esas pinturas con el símbolo de Lord Shen… ¡Nosotros combatimos contra él! ¡Él asesinó a los padres de Po, el Guerrero Dragón, y pagó por lo que hizo!

Mang miró a la grulla blanca, y después a Crane.

—Has demostrado que no quieres infligir mal en nuestro clan, a costa de tu vida, por lo que creo que llegó el momento que abras los ojos, Maestro Grulla. Pero primero, te curaremos esa ala, igual que a la pequeña Bai. —sonrió a los dos.

—¡Abuelo! ¡No soy una pequeña!

Por primera vez en muchos días, Crane se relajó, dedicándoles una limpia sonrisa.

2

—¿Porqué llamabas al Guerrero Dragón? —preguntó Biao. Tigresa respingó.

—Eh… yo… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Mientras delirabas por el veneno, no dejabas de llamarlo, a Po. ¿Lo extrañas?

Tigresa miraba el fuego crepitar. Había despertado, y se sentía muy débil, como si hubieran desconectado y luego vuelto a reconectar su alma con su propio cuerpo. Gracias a las hierbas de Biao, casi conseguía sacar todo el maldito veneno de Jiatu de su sistema. Habían pasado dos días en los que Tigresa no pudo moverse. Encontraron una cueva para protegerse de la intemperie, y Biao era muy bueno cazando animales salvajes, y pescando en el estanque que estaba muy cerca de ahí, por lo que no sufrían por comida.

—No. Pero tuve sueños…

—¿En serio? ¿Qué soñaste?

—No quiero hablar de eso, Biao. Lo siento… —le dijo, evasiva.

Tigresa había tenido pesadillas. Ella no soñaba, no acostumbraba tener esas debilidades aún estando dormida, y si de casualidad las tenía, las borraba de su cabeza apenas despertaba. Pero ese sueño, había sido muy corpóreo, muy real. Soñó que el Palacio de Jade estaba cubierto por nubes muy negras, relámpagos, y muchos animales tenebrosos que no había visto. Tenían a todos encadenados, a Po, a Shifu y a los demás Furiosos. Una sombra, enorme, con ojos amarillos, la miraba desde lo alto del palacio, riéndose, mofándose de todos. El pueblo de la Paz era algo oscuro y sus habitantes eran puestos en fila, atados, como dirigiéndose a un matadero. Ella intentaba correr, pero aquellas sombras la atrapaban. Llamaba a Po, sólo el podría ganarle a esa oscuridad, pero cuando lo volteó a ver, estaba desangrado, con una cara llena de terror y derrota. Le decía "Me rechazaste, Tigresa" "Yo te quería, te quería mucho, me aplastaste como una mosca. Lo mejor es dejarse ir… dejarse ir…" y las risotadas de aquella sombra enorme que cubría todo el templo, amenazaban con explotar los tímpanos. Jiatu el conejo tramposo con la cara putrefacta y sin globos oculares, salía canturreando sobre su derrota.

Cuando despertó, bañada en sudor, descubrió a Biao haciendo guardia en el umbral de la entrada de aquella cueva. Su garganta estaba vendada, y la sentía flácida. Maldito veneno del maldito Jiatu.

Al menos ya podía ponerse de pie, y hacer un poco de calistenia. Pero apenas se esforzaba un poco, comenzaba a manar sangre de su garganta. No podría hacer mucho en esas condiciones. Necesitaba un doctor además.

—¿Sabes en donde estamos?

—Muy al oeste de Luó. No conozco estos lugares. Lo mejor es mantenernos a refugio mientras sanas. Si nos llegan a atacar en este momento, peligramos.

Tigresa sabía que Biao estaba en lo correcto. Pero ese sueño, le decía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo. A lo sumo, un día más de reposo. Tenía que regresar a Jade, sin nada en las manos, con la cola entre las patas. Pero podría llevarse a Biao, parecía ser un buen prospecto de estudiante.

—¿Qué haremos cuando sanes? ¿A Dónde iremos?

—De regreso al Palacio de Jade.

—Pero no podré acompañarte, por la Ley…

—Al diablo la Ley. Irás conmigo, Biao. Te presentaré al Maestro Shifu. Eres bueno peleando y me lo demostraste.

—¿Yo? ¿Un buen peleador? —Biao la miró, incrédulo— Debes estar de broma. No sirvo para eso, y lo que hago es improvisar.

—El Guerrero Dragón es el peleador más improvisado que conozco. Irás conmigo, Biao, si no, ¿Con quién? Tu padre… ese conejo… está pues…

—Sí, lo sé, no tuviste más remedio. No sé porqué lo obedecía ciegamente cuando estaba cerca de él. Era algo que no podía evitar…

—Los Furiosos tenemos prohibido matar, a menos que realmente peligre nuestra vida. ÉL atacó a traición… y lo que te dominaba, supongo que tiene algo que ver sus venenos y pociones. No importa, el caso es que, como buen Tigre, tienes que aprender a defenderte. Ya lo haces bien, pero te hará bien entrenar.

Biao la miró, agradecido. Quería abrazarla. Comenzaba a tomarle mucho cariño, e incluso… comenzaba a sentir algo más por ella. Sus hormonas de repente actuaban por sí solas, empujándolo a hacer cosas que no quería… pero tenía que tranquilizarse, No ahora que ella estaba muy débil y recuperándose.

—Gracias, Maestra Tigresa. No tienes idea cuanto te lo agradezco.

Pero Tigresa había vuelto a dormitar. Biao sonrió y se quedó largo rato mirando a la hermosa guerrera del Palacio de Jade. Se acercó hasta que casi se tocaron sus narices. Sentía algo de electricidad recorrer su pelo.

—No sé que siento por ti, Maestra Tigresa, pero es algo que no puedo evitar…

3

Con el ala vendada y pegada al cuerpo, Crane y la nieta de Mang, Bai, entraron a una estancia que parecía más lujosa que las demás, con un amplio dormitorio, y un enorme librero que contenía infinidad de rollos. Una pequeña piscina artificial en forma de octágono adornaba elegante el centro de la estancia. Crane dedujo que eran los aposentos del patriarca. Tenían cierto parecido al Salón de los Héroes, con pilares hechos de piedra, tallados finamente con dragones de muchos tipos. Al final, la estatua en piedra de una grulla, con un sombrero idéntico al suyo, los miraba impasible.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Crane a Bai.

—Es Nat Su Kao. El Guerrero Primigenio. El que enseñó al Clan a luchar, hace muchas centurias. Decían que él podía hacer cosas que las demás grullas no podían…

—Como volar con un ala —interrumpió el patriarca. Esta vez entró solo, sin una guardia, vistiendo una capa verde. Se le veía más viejo y pensativo, sin embargo, ahora sí parecía dispuesto a escuchar. Grulla ya estaba más calmado, así que tenía que descubrir lo que más le atosigaba la mente. La Historia de su Pueblo y sus Primeros Héroes.

—Patriarca —dijo Bai —perdonadme por no derrotar a este…

—Ahórrate la explicación, Bai. Sin duda eres la mejor guerrera, pero ante esto, poco hay que hacer. El Clan está confundido, y tengo preguntas que hacerte, Crane.

—Yo también, Patriarca…

—Empezaré yo. Así, podrás unir tus cabos, o como dice Mang, quitarte esa venda inservible de los ojos.

Grulla calló. Que preguntara lo que quisiera, él ansiaba mucho saber, y mientras más rápido acabara su interrogatorio, mejor.

—Primero, pasemos a la sala, tomemos algo para relajar nuestras lenguas—propuso el Patriarca.

Asintieron. Con eso, la atmósfera se relajaba y todo parecería menos un interrogatorio policial. Los sirvientes llenaron de té unos envases largos, troncos de bambú huecos. Crane jamás había visto algo tan ingenioso para su pico tan largo. Sonrió. Empezaba a sentirse en confianza.

—Crane. ¿A qué has venido aquí? ¿Realmente a qué has venido? —el Patriarca lo vio directo a los ojos.

—Crucé los hilos de la esperanza buscando algo importante. Busco el clan de los pandas, algún familiar del Guerrero Dragón. El Guerrero está muy mal anímicamente, su espíritu no encuentra Paz, por eso se me encomendó esa misión tan importante. Me encontré a Mang y a otras grullas cuando intentaba cruzar a Mongolia.

El Patriarca lo miró, dubitativo.

—Mmmm… el "Guerrero Dragón"… ¿Es un panda?

—Sé que tal vez no lo cree, nosotros tampoco lo creíamos. Pero sí, él es…

—¿Oogway designó a ese Guerrero Dragón? ¿Qué es de esa Tortuga?

—Oogway murió después de nombrar a Po. Dejó al Maestro Shifu encargado del Palacio de Jade, y nosotros, los Cinco Furiosos, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis, Víbora y yo, defendemos el Valle de la Paz. Nos enfrentamos a amenazas y las terminamos. Somos guerreros de justicia, Patriarca.

El anciano grulla miró a la estatua de Nat Su Kao, y miró a Crane. Intentaba descubrir cualquier indicio de mentira en aquel joven, pero no lo encontró.

—Así que… Oogway murió. ¿Y el Valle sigue imperturbable desde su muerte?

—No. Él profetizó que Tai Lung, un estudiante de Shifu, regresaría al Valle por el Rollo del Dragón, el conocimiento absoluto que solo puede tener un Guerrero Dragón designado por el mismo Maestro Oogway. Y así fue. Nos enfrentamos a él, pero nos derrotó a todos juntos, los Cinco Furiosos, en el puente que une al Valle. Po fue el único que pudo vencerlo. Ahí nos dimos cuenta que lo que Oogway dijo era cierto. Le confieso que nosotros detestábamos a Po porque no concebíamos que fuera el Elegido. Todos habíamos hecho sacrificios, y por eso repudiamos la idea de que aquel panda sin nada que ver con las artes marciales, fuera el Guerrero del Dragón. Sin embargo, poco a poco lo conocimos, su personalidad hizo que balanceara toda nuestra vida, trajo el Equilibrio al Templo.

El Patriarca escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo.

—Y hace poco, Lord Shen, apareció con su amenaza de cañones de pólvora, intentando dominar China con sus lobos y gorilas. Po descubrió que el pavo real asesinó a sus padres, ellos ya _habían_ hecho el sacrificio por él… y terminó llegando a Valle de la Paz con un ganso restaurantero. Con su ayuda, de nueva cuenta erradicamos el mal, y regresamos a casa. Poco después, Shifu nos informó que la Maldad, la raíz de todo, nos atacaría y debíamos estar unidos. Pero lejos de eso, Tigresa se fue, Po decayó enormemente, robaron tesoros del Salón de los Héroes… y al final me mandaron a mí, que puedo volar y reconocer más rápido el terreno desde el aire, para buscar la aldea Panda desaparecida desde...

—¿Qué tesoros se robaron, hijo?

Crane se sorprendió que el patriarca ya lo llamara así, como una expresión de confianza. Le había creído todo lo que dijo. Su mirada ahora era de latente preocupación.

—La Espada de los Héroes, y la Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes.

El anciano dio un paso atrás, y miró al piso. Esta vez su mirada sí era de verdadero agobio. Crane no comprendía…

—Por todos los Dioses… Hijo, estamos en un serio problema.

4

Po no sabía si vivía en un sueño o en una irrealidad total. Era incapaz de articular palabra y solo atinaba a chuparse el dedo. No había comido ni bebido nada desde que lo habían traído del palacio de Jade a ese tenebroso lugar, y sus heridas coaguladas le daban el aspecto de un maniático. Ahí donde avanzaban era un lugar de China donde parecía que el sol no llegaba a iluminar durante el día y las noches eran más oscuras que de costumbre, porque las estrellas habían desaparecido envueltas en esa abundante bruma que parecía abrazarlo más y más, intentando asfixiarlo. Ahora era mediodía, y el carruaje que lo llevaba entre rejas se detuvo casi de golpe. Po intentó ver fuera, pero la bruma era muy cerrada. El sol constituía apenas una moneda dorada con muy poco brillo en lo alto.

—Bienvenido oficialmente al Infierno, "Guerrero Dragón" —una de las felinas moteadas, le sonreía desde la parte delantera del carruaje, entre los barrotes. Parecía que disfrutaba todo aquello.

—No sé para qué le hablas. Está como retrasado o algo parecido. —le dijo la otra felina, entre risas ahogadas.

—No seas torpe. Va a encajar perfecto en este lugar olvidado del imperio. Mis padres sólo me habían contado de su existencia en cuentos de terror…

—"Donde los cadáveres andan" —completó la hermana Wu.

—¡BRRRRRRR! Titiritó la otra Wu, burlándose, y ambas se desternillaron de risa.

—¿Quién lo va a llevar? —preguntó su hermana.

—Ya sabes como podemos arreglar esto…

—Por supuesto, hermana —dijo poniéndose en posición de combate. Ambas saltaron del carruaje, mirándose decididas.

—¡Chin Chan Pu! —la hermana que perdió la apuesta piedra con papel, hizo una mueca de asco y resignación —Me lleva… entrar a ese lugar…

—¡Uy, no te vaya a comer el Coco, hermana! —se burló entre risotadas, subiendo al carruaje.

La hermana Wu que perdió, arrastró los pies hacia la entrada de madera carcomida y vieja, y atisbó con cuidado por la puerta, en una rendija. A pesar de sus burlas, a tenían escalofríos al acercarse a ese lugar que solo creían que existía en las fantasías retorcidas de las leyendas de miedo. Pero Mei Ling, o la "Maldad" como quisiera llamarse, les dio indicaciones precisas para encontrar aquel sitio "donde los cadáveres andaban". Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y acabó en su cola. Llamó a la puerta. Los árboles, algunos secos, mostraban sus ramas en cientos de bifurcaciones confiriéndoles aspectos grotescos y tristes. La bruma era muy densa, y poco se podía ver.

Alguien se acercaba. Un bulto, envuelto en una capa negra y raída iba a la entrada con paso cansino. La Wu se dio cuenta que cojeaba. Sí que era un lugar del carajo, en el patio trasero del Imperio. Tenía que hacer rápido el trabajo y largarse, ya le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Seguro era la energía absorbente del lugar. Sentía que su felicidad o buen humor se consumía como una vela a despecho de la ventisca.

—¿Quién llama? —una voz, para añadir más incomodidad, que parecía salida de la tumba, preguntó bajo la capa.

—Vengo de parte de Ya Sabe Quién. Y traigo un encargo Ya Sabe Cual. Todo de Blanco y Negro.

—Oh, sí, las instrucciones, la clave. Perfecto. —dijo la voz bajo aquellos ropajes, con tono complaciente.

Las puertas de madera se abrieron y crujieron como si llevaran mil años sin abrirse. Los goznes chirriaron y al fin quedó abierta la entrada. La Wu que estaba abajo del carruaje no entendía. Se suponía que solo entregarían el paquete y listo.

—Sólo vamos a entregarle el…

—Oh, no. Sería un mal anfitrión si no las invitara a tomar algo, señorita. Pasen, que el tiempo es lo de menos aquí. Es muuuuuy relativo.

La Wu que estaba abajo miró a su hermana con apremio, buscando ayuda.

—Señor, tenemos órdenes de…

—Y yo tengo las mías. Y es dar hospitalidad, señoritas mías. Caso contrario, pueden llevarse su Ya Saben Cual de Blanco y Negro a otro lugar. Tras esas puertas, yo estoy al mando, queridas mías.

—Mi Amo…

—Su Amo lo sabe. Y por eso no viene a este lugar. ¿Pasarán? Es la última vez que ofrezco mi hospitalidad a tan distinguidas invitadas.

Las Wu intercambiaron miradas nerviosas. Una de ellas tragó saliva, antes de aceptar. No les quedaba de otra. La otra Wu subió al carruaje, acercándose mucho a su hermana, buscando su calor.

—Perfecto. —Esta vez, el Anfitrión descubrió su rostro. Un zorro negro, de ojos enormes, con una parte de su cara quemada y la nariz torcida, les sonreía ampliamente. Las Wu no reprimieron una sensación de vértigo cuando traspasaron aquellas puertas. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el zorro ya estaba sentado a su lado, y las puertas se cerraron lentamente tras ellos. Ya estaban temblando de miedo.

—Bienvenidas a Feng Ren Yuan, un lugar apacible… para los que han perdido la mente, y su alma. —y las miró directamente con sus ojos amarillos y abogatados, con esa sonrisa que no se borraba de su rostro. Vaya que el tiempo no pasaba en ese lugar, porque apenas habían llegado, y a las Wu no veían la hora de salir de ese maldito lugar.


	13. Capítulo 11 Feng Ren Yuan

_¡Hola a todos mis amigos de Fanfiction! Antes de todo quiero desearles felices navidades y año nuevo para todos. Poco a poco, esto se va a aclarando, porque les confieso que tenia un completo desorden con los hilos conductores de la historia, esto debido a lo que ya había desarrollado Novasonic. Espero que lo dificil ya esté pasando, muchas gracias sinceras por sus comentarios, son valiosísimos para un servidor._

**Capítulo 11 Feng Ren Yuan**

1

El Palacio de Jade, se había convertido en algo parecido a la pesadilla de Tigresa.

No, era mucho peor que eso. Las pagodas del templo ya estaban pintadas de negro, completamente. Las escaleras también por lo que ya no podía llamársele Jade al templo donde habían entrenado nuestros amigos Furiosos. La Maldad se había dejado caer con todo su poder en el Valle de la Paz y a pesar de que el sol iluminaba como de costumbre el lugar, el Templo y sus alrededores ya estaban cubiertos por el halo terrible del desconsuelo y la desesperanza.

—Perdónenme hijos, por no pelear. Pero nos hubieran matado a todos —Shifu hablaba desde una de las mazmorras de los subterráneos, bajo el Palacio. Cada uno estaba encerrado en una celda por separado. Habían intentado hablar, pero las energías de cada uno de ellos estaban por los suelos.

—Lo sabemos, Maestro —al fin Mantis susurró, desde una pequeña jaula de acero colgando en una de las mazmorras. —No tenemos siquiera al Guerrero Dragón de nuestro lado. Simplemente se fue… y Tigresa…

—¿Por qué no nos vamos lejos de aquí…? —sugirió Mono. —Víbora aún no despierta. No sé qué le hicieron.

—Le paralizaron un nervio, espero que no sea vital. Puede estar en coma por algún tiempo. Y creo que si salimos, Mei Ling, o quien esté detrás de Mei Ling, nos estará esperando, y todos moriríamos también —lapidó Shifu—. Es lo que espera que hagamos. Es torpe que nos encierre en estas mazmorras, cuando sabemos cómo funcionan y se abren. Se los dije. La Maldad es brutalmente astuta. Estamos ahora en su Juego, metidos hasta el fondo.

—¿Por qué se llevaron a Po al Manicomio? No sabía que existía ese lugar, de verdad. —Mono atisbó entre las rejas, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en aquellos pasillos solo iluminados por antorchas.

—Es verdad. Pudieron haberlo matado ahí mismo. —comentó Mantis. —Y tal parece que sí existe ese manicomio. "Donde los muertos andan".

—Existe —Shifu también atisbó entre los barrotes— es un lugar tal como lo cuentan las leyendas.

—¿Ha estado usted ahí Maestro? —Mono estaba impresionado.

—Sí… fue la primera opción que teníamos cuando intentamos encerrar a Tai lung, cuando quiso robar el Rollo del Dragón y el Maestro Oogway lo venció. —Shifu bajó la vista, y Mono y Mantis se dieron cuenta que ese recuerdo seguía atenazándolo de por vida. —Pero persuadí a Oogway para que no lo dejara ahí. Fui a ver el lugar mientras se decidía su suerte. Tiene bien ganado el título "donde los muertos andan".

Sus alumnos estaban impresionados. Todos los niños de China conocían el lugar a través de historias antiguas, de los abuelos y los padres, de los dibujos en papiro que siempre representaban aquel sitio como el Infierno en la Tierra. Por eso nuestros amigos estaban en shock, y más sabiendo que su Maestro había visitado aquel lugar.

—Después de una visita al Manicomio, decidí no dejar ahí a Tai Lung. Mi corazón aún estaba… no quería para mi estudiante una pena tan terrible. Fue cuando Oogway diseñó el caparazón inmovilizador, y se creó el Consejo de Chor-Gom, con el Yunque del Cielo encargado de vigilar a Tai Lung.

—¿Qué vio ahí, Maestro? —Mantis no quería hacer esa pregunta… pero tenía que saber. Temblaba sabiendo que Po iba camino hacia allá. ¿Ni Tai Lung merecía tal castigo?

—Lo que vi, no lo olvidaré nunca. Esa vez…

2

Las Hermanas Wu salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ese lugar del Diablo. Sudaban copiosamente, y su buen humor era cosa del pasado. Apuraron a los caballos a salir de Feng Ren Yuan, con el corazón palpitándoles a todo motor. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, pudieron respirar aliviadas y con todas las ganas de no volver a pisar ese lugar.

—Así que… tú eres Po. El Guerrero de Blanco y Negro, El Guerrero Dragón en persona. Veamos qué clase de mercancía me trajeron. —El zorro que debía ser el encargado del manicomio, se acercó a Po, que seguía hecho un ovillo, chupándose el dedo pulgar. —A ver, muchacho, muéstrame tus ojos.

Po hizo caso omiso de la orden, por lo que el zorro clavó sus garras en sus cachetes, y lo obligó a voltearse con una facilidad asombrosa. Y no solo eso. Lo levantó por completo, y lo suspendió a pocos centímetros del suelo. Se vieron a la cara. Po no abría los ojos.

—Abre tus ojos, panda.

Po los abrió poco a poco, como si le lastimara una luz intensa. El zorro se acercó más hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban, y lo miró directo a sus pupilas verdes.

—En verdad eres… el Guerrero Dragón. Esas felinas no mentían. El que te mandó traer tampoco mentía. ¿Qué en nombre de Belcebú sucedió para que te pusieran a mis pies? —El zorro ponía una cara de tristeza infinita. —Sin duda el Emperador de la Sombra hizo su trabajo a la perfección.

Po no decía nada, pero empezaba a hacer pucheros, ya que le comenzaba a faltar el aire. El zorro lo dejó caer como un saco de pescado.

—Mi nombre es Xuan Hu, pero puedes llamarme Xuan. Nos conoceremos mucho… muy íntimamente, supongo. Tu mente es mía, a partir de este momento, por lo que no tendremos secretos entre nosotros, ¿vale?

Po parecía un pescado parlanchín. Hacía movimientos con la boca, como los bebés.

—Lo impresionante es que no necesito usar nada para "quebrarte". Eso ya lo hicieron, y me tiene sorprendido. Parecías tener mucho espíritu, algo muy, pero que muy poco usual. Pero te lo han arrancado como si fuera una segunda piel. El que lo hizo, merece mi respeto, y eso ya es mucho decir. Me ha ahorrado una parte del trabajo. Pero necesito que hables. Así como estás, no servirás de mucho para mi entretenimiento. Empecemos a conocernos, hijo.

Po no decía nada. Aquella estancia, grande y oscura, apenas iluminada con unas velas, daba el aspecto de un despacho, con muchos libros, pergaminos. El piso y las paredes de madera vieja y cuarteada le conferían un aspecto humilde. Las ventanas igual de antiguas apenas dejaban pasar un poco de luz de la tarde que moría allá afuera. Xuan deslizó la puerta, y dejó entrar unos gorilas corpulentos, negros, de mirada fantasmal.

—¿Vas a hablar, panda, o necesitaremos que estos caballeros empiecen a convencerte?

Po los miró como cualquier cosa, y continuó tirado en el suelo, haciendo pucheros.

—Atenlo al "Juez de la Verdad" —sentenció el zorro Xuan.

Uno de los gorilas recorrió una cortina que dejó al descubierto un aparato extraño, una especie de aros mecánicos entrelazados. En el centro fácilmente cabía una persona parada. Con cierto trabajo debido al peso de Po, los gorilas lo ataron de las muñecas y las patas, ambas piernas separadas y los brazos también abiertos. También le colocaron una especie de gorro de metal, y se lo fijaron a la cabeza.

—Sé que me puedes escuchar y entender, panda. Te voy a explicar como funciona "El Juez de la Verdad", antes de que continúes en tu terquedad de "estar encerrado en tu mundo". Cuando dé la orden, esos aros entrelazados empezaran a girar ininterrumpidamente, y tu con ellos, hasta alcanzar una buena velocidad. Mientras giras sin sentido hacia cualquier ángulo, ese casco que te pusieron, y que está conectado a una tina llena de anguilas eléctricas, comenzarán a darte descargas. Nadie ha resistido más de… ¿cuánto, gorila?

—U… una hora, jefe.

—Oh, sí —hizo un gesto de indulgencia y sonrió— sí, una hora. Y eran guerreros fuertes y valientes. Con mucho espíritu. Sabiendo esto, ¿continuamos, pequeño panda?

Po no contestó. Seguía con la mirada perdida, haciendo buches y burbujas de saliva.

—Muy bien. Gírenla. Con fuerza.

"El Juez" comenzó a girar, y lo hizo a una velocidad realmente grande a pesar de contener un cuerpo tan grande como el del oso. Po gritó esta vez, señal, que las descargas ya empezaban a llegar a su cabeza.

—Al menos ya gritas, panda. Pero esto es solo el comienzo. Habla, por tu bien. Puedo esperar tranquilamente esa hora, hasta que tu cerebro se fría.

Dentro de Po, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, uno tras otro. Pero el más vívido y doloroso, el rechazo de Tigresa sobre el tejado del Palacio de Jade, era el que más le apretujaba las neuronas, amenazando con hacerlas estallar. Y en mucho tiempo, reaccionó.

"Esto es lo que quiere ese zorro. Quiere mis recuerdos, mis peores temores y tristezas. Eso no se lo daré, jamás".

El Juez giraba y giraba, y Po respiró, escondiendo sus recuerdos en la parte más profunda de su cabeza.

3

—El Clan Chih Kuah Grulla, vivía pacíficamente en estos alrededores, no bajo tierra, sino en los acantilados de la frontera con el imperio Mongol. Nat Su Kao era el fundador y Maestro del Clan, Maestro del vuelo, de la pelea aérea. No había nadie como él. Nat Su Kao nos mantuvo seguros y prósperos mucho tiempo. Por eso se le conoce como el Héroe Primigenio. Enseñó su sabiduría a las nuevas generaciones, y en general nunca hubo problemas con ninguna otra tribu de ninguna especie. Fue entonces cuando llegó esa Tortuga, lo que cambió todo.

Grulla escuchaba atentamente, por primera vez, de uno de los suyos, del Patriarca de Chi Kuan, la historia de aquella leyenda. Estaba muy emocionado, pero una parte de él no estaba seguro de querer saber qué tenía que ver Oogway con el aislamiento del clan.

—Eso fue hace setecientos años, hijo, pero las Leyendas de nuestro clan, han sido preservadas incólumes desde tiempos remotos. Como todo en los alrededores, las grullas vivían en paz. Cuenta la Historia, que un buen día, una de nuestras cuidadoras encontró un lagarto moribundo, en la ladera del río cercano a los acantilados. Llevaba una armadura negra, y antes de poder averiguar nada, el lagarto murió, y fue llevado ante Nat Su Kao.

En lo que Nat decidía qué hacer con el cuerpo, el cielo se oscureció de repente, y cayeron cientos, tal vez miles de guerreros de armadura negra. Era el clan de los lagartos Negros de acero voladores. Culparon a Nat Su Kao de traición por matar al príncipe descendiente, quien era ni más ni menos aquel lagarto moribundo que se habían encontrado. Sin dejar oportunidad a explicar el malentendido, pues los lagartos eran de rápidas acciones, comenzó la masacre. Afortunadamente, los lagartos de acero negro tenían la fama de "volar" solo debido a unas aletas especiales que se colocaban en la armadura para las caídas desde riscos y desfiladeros al ejército enemigo, facilitándoles cobertura y efectividad. Como pudieron, los del clan Chih Kuan pudieron escapar volando a los riscos, con Nat Su Kao más confundido que nadie. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los lagartos llegaran a demoler el clan para siempre, pues los ponían como culpables del hijo del Jefe de su raza.

Fue entonces cuando llegó Oogway, una tortuga joven en ese tiempo, con un sombrero de arroz y una capa con la inscripción de un ojo negro, que a algunos les parecía un sol naciente.

—El Ojo de Lord Shen… —Grulla abrió el pico de par en par.

—Oogway llegó directo con Nat Su Kao, y le comentó que ya sabía el grave problema que atravesaban. La Gran Grulla lo miró. Jamás había visto a ese personaje, y seguro que por aquellas épocas el nombre de la Tortuga todavía no era bastante reconocido, por lo que Nat no le hizo mucho caso, se concentraba en armar una contraofensiva. Pero ese Oogway fue muy persistente. Atinó en cada ataque que se supone que nunca esperarían de los lagartos, y se ganó la confianza de Nat Su Kao. Sin embargo, Oogway pidió algo a cambio para ofrecer su ayuda. La condición era que construyeran un puente hasta una zona de un valle muy apartado de China. También le ayudarían a cargar con todo el material para hacer un Templo de Jade Puro, y ahí se reunirían los más grandes maestros de artes marciales de toda China, y tal vez del mundo. Nat Su Kao no entendió de primera mano qué quería esa tortuga, y en medio de la desesperación al ver que los lagartos eran insuperables, aceptó el trato. Se selló un pergamino con ambos emblemas, el del Ojo y el de Nat. La pelea fue extraña. Oogway era un carnicero. Destazó a cientos de lagartos, decapitó otros tantos, y se bañó en sangre de la batalla llamada "Del Cielo Ardiente" eso fue porque el cielo se tiñó de sangre, Oogway acabó con muchos lagartos desde el aire, a casi todos, él solo. Fue una explosión sangrienta. Ganaron, pero Nat Su Kao no se sentía bien, después de ver con qué clase de asesino había hecho el trato. Y empezó a sospechar del sentido de aquella guerra. Todo partió del asesinato de un príncipe. Y casualmente había aparecido la Tortuga…

Nat Su Kao intentó retractarse del contrato, pero Oogway tenía… magia. El sello estampado era una obligación sagrada, y cada vez que Nat se retractaba, se debilitaba cada vez más.

El Clan Chih Kuan Grulla, y los lagartos sobrevivientes, construyeron los puentes que llegaron hasta un punto que Oogway señaló para levantar el dichoso templo. Fueron cien años los que se llevó en construir el Templo. Una vez que estuvo terminado… Oogway mató a Nat Su Kao. El Clan Chih Kuan fue relegado para siempre del mapa de China, confinándonos en estas cavernas desde aquel entonces.

—Oogway… ¿mató? —Grulla no lo podía creer. No podía creer ni entender su actitud. Aquellas historias si eran muy fantásticas. No podían ser ciertas, según lo que conocía del Gran Maestro… ¿O creía conocerlo bien?

—Fue un reto, un desafío. Parece ser que Nat Su Kao descubrió algo importante que ocultaba Oogway, y lo retó para que dejara de construir lo que ustedes llaman "Valle de la Paz". Hubo muchos testigos. Pero Oogway lo eliminó sin mucho esfuerzo. Según parece, cada vez se hacía más y más poderoso.

Después de eso, mientras nuestras grullas iniciaban su exilio de regreso, supimos que había reunido en ese Palacio un consejo de seis guerreros que custodiarían el Valle. Le llamaban "Los Cinco Furiosos".

—Y el sexto era… —Grulla tragó saliva.

—El "Guerrero del Dragón".

Se hizo el silencio, nuestra Grulla miraba la estatua del héroe primigenio, sin atinar a moverse. Miró al Patriarca y a Bai.

—Pero… ¡estamos hablando de hace 600 años!

—Efectivamente, hijo.

—Desde esa época… ¿había Furiosos? ¿Y un Guerrero Dragón?

El Patriarca insertó el pico en su tubo de bambú, bebió, y de nuevo se dirigió a Grulla.

—¿Ves porque la venda de tus ojos se está removiendo? Grulla, ¿sabes lo que es un "Guerrero Dragón"? tú debiste competir por ese puesto, si eres un Furioso, ¿No es cierto?

Crane reflexionó. Era verdad. Se supone que el Guerrero Dragón era el ser más poderoso, el mejor maestro de Kung Fu de toda China, y él competía, en cierta forma, para obtenerlo, en la forma del Rollo del Dragón. Ese Rollo maldito que ocasionó la perdición de Tai Lung, y la tragedia en el Valle. Pero, solo Oogway podía elegir al único Guerrero del Dragón, nadie más.

—Sí, no me lo digas. "Un Guerrero valiente, muy poderoso, que luchará por la justicia" —el Patriarca habló con un tono de burla. —Eso es lo que ustedes saben. Pero el Guerrero Dragón, en nuestra cultura, "es un ser único que tiene la capacidad de manipular el entorno a su antojo, y surge cada 200 años de acuerdo a la Profecía que hace tiempo se hizo popular." El Guerrero Dragón no es alguien bueno ni malo. Es un Juez, alguien que viene a equilibrar, y lo que no esté en equilibrio, acomoda la balanza, a costa de lo que sea. ¿Ustedes tienen a alguien así? Sé que hace poco lo nombraron. Cayó del cielo, envuelto en una bola de fuego. Muy impresionante.

—Sí. Ése es Po.

El Patriarca abrió mucho los ojos. Les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la estatua de la Gran Grulla, tomó un pergamino detrás de él, y regresó con ellos. Abrió la hoja, y les mostró dibujos antiguos.

—Te dije que estamos en serios problemas, porque en manos equivocadas, la Espada de los Héroes y la Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes, pueden hacer mucho daño, y me refiero a todo el imperio.

—¿Por qué? —Grulla jamás esperó que viejas reliquias pudieran preocupar tanto a a alguien como el Patriarca.

Uniéndolas, puedes crear al ejército más temible jamás imaginado. Así fue la última vez que tengo entendido acabó todo para el Valle de la Paz.

—¿La "última vez"?

—Hace unos doscientos años, hijo.

4

—¡Vamos, inútiles, muévanse! El Lobo Jefe, Luang, golpeó los barrotes, y se abrieron las celdas donde estaban recluidos Shifu, Mantis, Mono y Víbora. Afortunadamente, Víbora ya estaba consciente, pero parecía atontada y desorientada. Luang venía escoltado por Tai Lung y una de las Wu.

—Mi Jefe los espera —Luang abrió el hocico hediondo y Shifu hizo un gesto de asco. Los condujeron de vuelta al Salón de los Héroes. Para su sorpresa, el Palacio de Jade era completamente negro. Los escalones, las paredes… toda la belleza del templo donde había pasado sus mejores años entrenando y llevando el estilo de vida que tendría por siempre… ahora solo eran vagos recuerdos. Cuando entraron al Salón de los Héroes, a todos les dio un vuelco el corazón, al ver las estanterías de los Mil Rollos vacías. Suspendido en el centro del Estanque de la Luna, el trono de Lord Shen contenía a Mei Ling, quien les sonreía divertida.

—¿Les gustó lo que hice con el lugar?

—Maldita alimaña… —masculló Shifu.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí lo soy y todo eso. Ahorremos los adjetivos, y díganme, qué les ha hecho No escapar de aquí.

—No hay forma —respondió Mono, altivo. —Nos matarás al momento que salgamos del Palacio.

—Te pondría una estrella en la frente por tu brillante deducción, monito. Así que se creen más listos no escapando, ¿verdad? Hoy se me ocurrió una forma muy divertida de acabar con ustedes. Serán liquidados en la plaza, mientras lo que resta de esos debiluchos de la aldea los observan. Será una ejecución pública. ¿Bello, no? Es lo que llamo… ¡cerrar círculos!

Shifu y los Furiosos se miraron entre sí. Iban a morir y no había nada que hacer para impedirlo.

—Hay buenas noticias, no se preocupen… siempre hay una salida. Supongo que lo que más desean en este momento, sea mi vida, ¿no es cierto?

Mantis se sentía como el ratón en la ratonera. El gato estaba jugando con su comida, antes de devorarla. La impotencia le hacía bajar la mirada al suelo. Ahora que más necesitaban a Po, a Tigresa, a Grulla…

—Y supongo que también quieren saber quién se esconde bajo este disfraz. ¿No es cierto?

—Sí, queremos saber quien es la Maldad que nos ha hecho esto. —Shifu parecía escupir las palabras. Sabía que iba a morir pronto.

Mei Ling saltó del trono suspendido sobre el agua, y caminó sobre ella, haciendo que ondas líquidas se abrieran paso hasta la orilla. Cerró los ojos, y un aura púrpura rodeó su cuerpo. De pronto, todos parecían ver doble a Mei Ling. Luang estaba impresionado. Por primera vez su Jefe mostraría su verdadero rostro. El pelo se le erizó a su máxima extensión. Una sombra empezó despojarse de aquel cuerpo y salió disparada hacia arriba. Como un cúmulo de gas negro y poderoso, se mantuvo suspendido en el techo del salón. Comenzó a tomar forma.

"Al fin veré cara a cara al que transformó a Tai Lung y a Shen" pensó Shifu. "como sea, me las cobraré por lo que le hizo".

El cuerpo de Mei Ling cayó desmadejado al frío suelo. Su ocupante ya estaba fuera, pero no lo veían por ningún lado. El gas también se había ido.

—Estoy atrás de ustedes.

Shifu, Mono, Mantis, Víbora y los demás se volvieron, y no podían creer lo que veían. Tanto buenos como malos apenas atinaban a dimensionar la forma verdadera de aquel ser que emanaba maldad desde tiempos impensables.


	14. Capítulo 12 Aquel que Regresó

_Saludos a todos mis amigos que siguen esta historia. LLegamos al momento de la explosión, de la locura, que creí que nunca llegaría. Yo mismo me emociono tanto que a veces tiendo a exagerar, espero que no haya sido el caso esta vez. Simplemente quiero poner todo de mí en esta historia, por mi, por Novasonic que sigue sin aparecer, y por todos ustedes que me hacen el honor de leer y comentar._

_Un abrazo de año nuevo, pásenla superbien, los quiero. Este Cap va con dedicatoria especial para mi mejor estudiante e hijo, Master Falcon._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 Aquél que regresó<strong>

1

—No serás el Guerrero Dragón, Tai Lung.

Shifu hablaba, tembloroso, en su habitación, a solas con el que consideraba un hijo. Tai Lung no mostró menor inflexión en su rostro, y lo miraba tranquilo.

—Maestro, domino ya los Mil Rollos del Kung Fu. Nadie lo ha hecho desde tiempos inmemoriales…

—Ya se lo expliqué a Oogway. Le pregunté. Pero fue terminante.

—Soy el más grande peleador de China… ¿y no revelaré los secretos del Rollo? Maestro…

—Tranquilo, hijo. Hablaré una vez más con Oogway, le haré recapacitar. Mañana harás una exhibición de todo lo que te he enseñado, y tal vez eso le amplíe el panorama.

Tai Lung reflexionó. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, y… se marchó sin decir palabra.

Aquellos recuerdos venían como avalancha a la mente de Shifu, mientras veía a los ojos a la Maldad Verdadera, que lo miraba desafiante en el umbral del Salón de los Héroes, mientras el sol se ocultaba y dejaba sombras alargadas por todo el Valle. Aquella era una mirada que mataba. Esa fue la tarde que Oogway confesó a Shifu que Tai Lung no sería el Guerrero Dragón. El panda rojo, en un acto de complicidad y amor ciego hacia su único hijo, con infinita tristeza le confesó algo que ahora comprendía no debió hacer. Pero lo hizo. Y también comprendió una parte de la gravedad de su acción. Aquella fue la última vez que vio a Tai Lung con las pupilas redondas y definidas.

—Tú…

El silencio aplastante, delirante que se dejó sentir en el Salón de los Héroes, daba a entender como, a cada uno de los presentes, afectaba esa imagen que permanecía quieta, paladeando el momento. Un gozo malsano se dibujaba en sus facciones. Aquellos ojos, eran parecidos a los de Tai Lung, cuando al día siguiente, hizo la demostración perfecta para ganarse el derecho de ver el Rollo del Dragón. Su amor ciego a su hijo no le hizo ver lo esencial. Tai Lung ya no era él desde que salió por esa puerta aquella tarde. Algo… algo había pasado.

—Hola, Shifu. ¿Me extrañaste?

A quien veían, creyendo haber perdido el juicio, era, ni más ni menos, que Oogway. La sabia, magnánima, y espiritual Tortuga que simbolizaba el faro de sus vidas, el ejemplo definitivo de la perfección y la humildad.

—E… Es un truco. Tú no eres él, ¡tú NO ERES ÉL! ¡Te vi cuando partiste!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Por favor, pequeño Shifu, travieso ladronzuelo! ¿No recuerdas cuando te rescaté de aquella pandilla de ladrones? ¿Y lo que te dije cuando decidías entre tu prometida y el Kung Fu? "El Camino de un guerrero de verdad, decide por él". Y lo de mi partida, un gran efecto visual para tu débil mentecilla.—Oogway ensanchó su sonrisa. Era algo increíble ver que la Tortuga adoptara esos gestos que no tenían nada que ver con su bondad, su voz era la misma... pero estaba cargada de algo oscuro y denso.

Shifu se calló de golpe, mirando incrédulo al vacío.

—Na-nadie más… sabía eso… No…

—Maestro… Maestro Shifu… ¿qué le pasa? —Mono estaba en shock.

—Na… Nadie más que Oogway y yo… sabíamos…

—¿Ahora me crees, pequeño Shifu? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, tomarás mi vida?

Oogway rió a carcajadas apenas terminó aquella frase.

—No entiendo… ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? Toda una vida de enseñanza, de sabiduría… ¡No lo entiendo! —Shifu se mesaba el pelo, mirando al piso.

—Lo hago, porque es divertido. Desde que inicié el Proyecto de Valle de la Paz. Del Templo de Jade, de los Cinco Furiosos, y el Guerrero Dragón, hace mucho tiempo. Todo es mi creación, y como puedes ver, yo soy un Dios. Dios quiere jugar con ustedes.

Shifu respiró profundamente. Al fin terminarían sus días, y lo haría de la mejor forma posible. Estaba herido del corazón, y enfrentar a alguien que era todo Verdad en su vida, hacía que sus células no lo desearan para nada. Pero apretó los puños, y se quedó en posición de combate.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿No pudiste con Tai Lung las dos veces, y te atreves a desafiarme, anciano?

—¡No peleará solo! —Mono y Mantis se pusieron en guardia junto a su maestro. Víbora apenas podía mantenerse erguida. —Y no diga que no, Maestro, ya no nos queda nada más.

Shifu miró a Mono con agradecimiento, éste por primera vez sintió verdadero afecto de su Maestro.

—Gracias Mono, Mantis.

—Yo… haré lo que pueda, amigos —dijo Víbora en voz temblorosa.

—No agradezca, Maestro. Aún pienso que lo que estamos viendo no es Oogway, debe ser otra trampa de la Maldad, él no es el sabio Oogway que me trajo al Palacio…

—¿No, Mono? "Busca aquello que te arrebataron hace tiempo… la compasión" —El Oogway que hablaba lo hacía con una seguridad impresionante, y esta vez a Mono le tocó quedarse callado.

—No… No…

—Intenten golpearme. Los que quieran y deseen hacerlo. Nadie intervendrá, ni Tai Lung, ni las Wu. Es una preciosa oportunidad para tomar mi vida ¿No lo creen? —Oogway rió por lo bajo.

—M…Maldito… —Mantis miraba a su alrededor. No tenían más remedio que hacer lo que él decía. Como dijo Shifu, estaban en su juego hasta el fondo. Habían fallado, les habían advertido, y cayeron de la manera más miserable en la trampa. Pero el golpe anímico de la revelación del Mal, era muy fuerte. Se sentía cansado y débil, seguramente así debían estar los demás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Están dudando? ¿Quieren entonces entregarme sus vidas así nada más?

En un movimiento rapidísimo, Shifu aplicó un ataque a los nervios, a sus estudiantes. Mono soltó un ¡Ugh! Y Mantis un ruido de antenas. Víbora volvió a caer. Mono sintió que se desvanecía. Shifu lo tomó entre sus brazos, y le mostró la cara más paternal que jamás le habían visto.

—Lo lamento. Ustedes no deben hacerlo, es mi culpa completamente. Les apliqué algo para que duerman profundamente, mis pequeños hijos. Cuiden a Víbora, y si Po y Tigresa jamás regresan, encárgate de regresar la Paz a China.

—No… No… Ma… Maes…

Con dulzura, depositó a Mono en el piso. Avanzó con total convicción hacia el Oogway que miraba todo como si estuviera calculado.

—El Maestro Shifu que siempre arruina todo. Arruina a sus estudiantes como a sí mismo. Cómo disfruté cuando pasó lo de Tai Lung. Y cómo te lamentabas una y otra vez, llorando sobre mi caparazón.

—Tendrás tu pelea, Oogway. Te ofrezco mi vida, haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja vivir a mis…

—¿Hijos? —la Totuga sonrió con malignidad.

—No tengo derecho a llamarlos así. —Shifu le mantenía la mirada seria.

—¿Es verdad, Tai? —Oogway alzó la vista para ver a Tai Lung quien seguía viendo interesado todo lo que pasaba en el centro del Salón de los Héroes. —Ya recuerdo, tú eras su "hijo". El que nunca pudo tener con aquella prometida que casi altera el Gran Programa. El Amor no es parte del Gran Programa, querido Shifu.

—¿Te parece bien la oferta? Has acabado con todos, con Tigresa, con Po… con el Valle. Déjalos vivir. Si queda algo del Oogway que conocí, prométeme que no les harás daño. Ni siquiera tienen el nivel para pelear con Tai Lung, y yo ya estoy viejo. Por eso te entrego mi vida por la de ellos.

Oogway se volvió, tocándose la barbilla.

—Un gesto muy noble. Y una oferta muy generosa. ¿Sabes que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje, y que tú no estas en posición de negociar nada? Sí que tomaré tu vida, Shifu, la que debió quitar tu alumno hace tiempo, y gracias a esa anomalía de Blanco y Negro no pudo lograrlo.

—¿Entonces los dejarás ir?

Oogway alzó su mano y con una descarga invisible golpeó a Shifu, levantándolo hasta el techo. El panda rojo apenas pudo caer de pie.

—Eso ya no te incumbirá, vas a morir en muy poco tiempo, pequeño Shifu.

2

—¡NO!

Fue una sensación demasiado real. Demasiado profunda, para tratarse de un sueño. Estaba en una habitación muy antigua, estanterías, pergaminos. Había poca luz. Podía verse a ella misma girando sin control, atada a una máquina muy extraña. En su cabeza tenía puesto lo que semejaba un casco metálico. Cada cierto tiempo, recibía descargas que chocaban como ondas por todo su cuerpo. Había alguien en esa habitación. Con lo rápido que giraba su cuerpo sin parar, apenas lo podía distinguir.

"—¿Cuánto tiempo más, panda? Tu pobre mente se derretirá, y tu cerebro te saldrá por la nariz si continúas con esa tontería, querido"

Era un zorro negro y viejo. Lo miraba con un aire de compasión y tristeza a través de su cara quemada. Parecía que estaba sufriendo con ella. ¿Por qué le llamaba panda? Se miró otra vez, y descubrió que tenía una barriga blanca y voluminosa. Sus brazos regordetes y negros, el calzoncillo remendado. Se vio a sí misma como Po.

De pronto, una descarga eléctrica, más fuerte que las demás, la que la hizo despertar con violencia.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Era Po realmente el que sufría? El pecho le latía con un dolor constante, algo que jamás había sentido, y no era parte del efecto del veneno que ingirió. Se miró las garras, y temblaban. Se sintió tan… "Po", que hasta sentía que momentos antes pesaba muchos kilos más. Aún _tenía_ esa sensación.

"Po… Po está… sufriendo." Pensó. "Lo que le hice…"

Apartó el pensamiento, cuando se dio cuenta que Biao la miraba fijamente desde un claro que habían dispuesto para acampar esa noche. Tigresa ya se hallaba mucho mejor, y le sorprendía su recuperación del veneno más fuerte de Jiatu. Apenas dos días antes estuvo a punto de morir, y ahora caminaba como si nada por el bosque, a paso veloz. Solo la venda de su cuello seguía en su lugar, para cubrir la herida que también cicatrizaba.

Biao por su parte se sentía mal por haber intentado besar a Maestra Tigresa mientras estaba inconsciente. Estuvo a punto, pero esa vez la razón pudo con el instinto. Y ahora trataba de no acercarse mucho a ella. Comenzaba a sudar frío cuando lo hacía. Le agradaba la idea de llegar al Palacio de Jade a entrenar, donde podía sacar toda esa energía contenida.

—¿Se te perdió algo, Biao?

Biao enrojeció. Se sintió como alguien que espiaba algo íntimo.

—Pe-pe-perdón, Maestra, yo no quise…

—Faltan dos días para llegar al Palacio. Mañana iremos más rápido, así que mejor descansa. Yo vigilaré un rato, ¿sí?

Biao asintió, y se hizo un ovillo, disponiéndose a dormir.

3

—Hace 200 años, El Valle de la Paz desapareció como tal. Uniendo esas dos reliquias, la Espada, y la Urna. Son historias, leyendas. Y comprenderás que el aislamiento no nos permite enterarnos de más. Decidimos desde que Oogway nos confinó en este lugar, llevar en paz todo, acostumbrándonos a la nueva vida. Así ha sido desde ya muchas generaciones.

—No… No entiendo. ¿Hace 200 años todo desapareció? ¿El Templo, el pueblo?

—No lo sé, hijo. Nos han confinado aquí, desde esa batalla con los lagartos voladores. Lo qué es un hecho, es que Oogway ha manipulado esa área como ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo. Es un lugar donde solo los débiles pueden entrar, y los fuertes cuidan la jaula de ese lugar para que nadie se de cuenta de nada más. Sólo quien sepa utilizar esas reliquias, puede sacar el máximo provecho para hacerse de algo invencible. Nada podría detenerlo, de acuerdo a los escritos antiguos.

—Nuestro Maestro nos habló de una Maldad que iba a caer sobre nosotros. Alguien que ha manipulado los males que se han gestado en China estos años. Creó a villanos como Tai Lung, Lord Shen, asesinos sedientos de sangre…

Bai miraba fijamente a nuestra Grulla, y por alguna razón, le creía. Él no podía ser alguien malo, aunque se contaran cosas horribles del Valle de la Paz. Había sacrificado su ala. Había salvado su vida.

—Desafortunadamente, no podemos hacer nada, Crane. Estamos confinados aquí. Es una especie de equilibrio y nos ha funcionado por siglos. Nadie nos ha molestado, ni nosotros intervenimos en nada allá afuera.

—¡Pero los encontré a ustedes! Por alguna razón. Siento que debemos estar unidos la mayor parte de nosotros contra ese Mal. Aunque no intervengan, tarde o temprano podría alcanzarlos. Tengo el presentimiento de que ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿No tienen a su Guerrero Dragón, el que todo lo puede? —Bai por fin habló, esperando.

—Po esta muy mal. Nuestro amigo sufre por su familia, y algo muy personal que no nos quiere decir, y sospecho que tiene que ver con una de nuestras amigas.

—¿Problemas amorosos, tal vez? —El patriarca lo miró con seriedad.

—No lo creo. Ella es una tigresa. Es que ella se separó del grupo, y creo que la extraña mucho.

—Problemas amorosos. —suspiró el patriarca, denotando en sus gestos una sabiduría que poco a poco empezaba a apreciar Grulla, como si en verdad fuera uno de los grandes maestros del Kung Fu.

4

Mientras Tigresa vigilaba la noche, y Grulla hablaba con el patriarca del Clan Chih Kuan, Shifu tardaba en darse cuenta que no había sido "algo invisible" lo que lo había alzado y azotado en el techo del templo, y aventado a la explanada donde en algún momento se hizo la ceremonia de elección del Guerrero Dragón. Oogway manipulaba su propia sombra a su antojo, dándole formas torcidas e irreales. Ni siquiera lo había tocado. Shifu permanecía en el aire, recibiendo golpes, sostenido por esas sombras, mientras la tortuga, Luang el lobo jefe y las dos Hermanas Wu reían divertidas. Los aldeanos parecían una pintura triste y suspendida; nadie atinaba a moverse y miraban aturdidos aquel espectáculo. La sombra de Oogway soltó al panda rojo, dejándolo caer en el piso, cuarteándolo. Caminaba hacia la plancha de piedra que servía de ring de entrenamiento.

—Lo sabía. Eres un viejo decrépito. La carne es débil, amigo Shifu.

—Tú… tú también… eres viejo…

—Te equivocas. Soy lo más cercano a la inmortalidad que verás en el Mundo Conocido, panda rojo. He vivido cosas que ni siquiera podrías configurar en tu mentecilla. Perdí tiempo jugando con el torpe de Tai y Shen, pero ahora, estoy en mi momento. Se acerca poco a poco, siéntelo, Shifu. Siéntelo mientras mueres.

Una patada de la sombra hizo volar por los aires a Shifu. A pesar de que trataba de defenderse, lo que intentaba golpear no era sólido. Pero esa sombra, algo como un gas, sí podía golpearlo y manipularlo a su antojo. No entendía. Era algo que excedía el Kung Fu.

—Crees que el Kung Fu sólo es golpear y quebrarse los huesos, ¿eh Shifu? No piensas más allá. Eres el vivo ejemplo de lo que ya es obsoleto, viejo. —Oogway se burlaba, las Wu coreaban. Tai Lung miraba fijamente la escena, sin inmutarse. Los aldeanos hacían el silencio más pesado que podrían concebir. En eso, vio algo terrorífico que le congeló el corazón: la cabeza de Vachir ensartada en una pica, en la entrada del palacio, cubierta de moscas. El Yunque del Cielo, seguro había sufrido el mismo destino. Si aquello era una pesadilla, tenía que despertar ya.

Las nubes se empezaban a arremolinar sobre el Valle de la Paz. Relámpagos verdes dibujaban luces entre las nubes, y uno se estrelló en una ladera lejana. Por primera vez, Oogway desvió su atención al cielo.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, Shifu? —susurró Oogway—Aquí viene Zephyr. Por fin. Justo en el tiempo que debía ser. Justo como lo vi.

Una carcajada, helada, recorrió la plazoleta. Shifu volteó al cielo, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Era una gata gris, muy parecida a las que se burlaban junto a Tai Lung, venía saltando de las pagodas más altas del palacio. Tenía una pupila verde, y otra naranja, confiriéndole un aspecto siniestro. Conforme se acercaba envuelta en un aura verde, cargando algo en las manos, se dio cuenta de la pesadilla.

—¡Hermana! ¡Te habías tardado! —Dijo una de las Wu.

—Zephyr. Justo como lo vi. Justo justo justo. —Oogway miraba ávidamente lo que la gata traía en las manos, estaba cubierta por una manta, pero despedía una energía poderosa. Ella no dudó un momento, y se lo ofreció, sin cambiar de expresión.

—Es toda tuya, Amo.

—Hace 200 años que no la veía. Hace 200 años tenía obstáculos. Pero Hoy, nadie, NADIE se interpone, Zephyr.

La manta se disolvió como el viento al momento que Oogway tocó el contenido. Shifu entrecerró los ojos, porque el sol pareció haberse descubierto en la explanada. Los relámpagos verdes caían sobre Oogway, hasta que al fin levantó, la Espada de los Héroes, que despedía una energía impresionante. La electricidad que se sintió hizo poner los pelos de punta al panda rojo.

Con las dos manos, Oogway tomó la espada, y giró cortando el aire como si hiciera un corte en círculo. Una poderosa energía verde salió disparada hacia alrededor. Una onda expansiva cubrió primero el Templo, luego el valle, y esa onda expansiva, produciendo un ruido terrible, se expandió y expandió, yéndose como una onda de agua de un estanque por los cielos, cortando de forma impresionante las nubes más bajas.

El silencio se hizo, el cielo dejó de retumbar, y la espada regresó a la normalidad. Las figuras de dragones permanecían fulgurantes, como si la espada estuviera encendida. Jamás pensó Shifu que esa arma pudiera tener semejante uso.

—Ahora, todos lo sabrán —Dijo Oogway mientras miraba la espada, regocijándose la vista, y sintiendo su peso. —Todo el Imperio sabrá que su tiempo terminó.

5

Algo de aproximaba. Tigresa enseguida se desperezó al sentir una vibración desde su interior. Ésta pasó a sus garras, su pelaje se erizó y entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar. Biao también lo sintió, pues despertó sobresaltado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos atacan?

—¡Chist! —Lo silenció Tigresa. —¡Escóndete rápido!

No necesitó esconderse. El cielo se iluminó de un verde esmeralda que se abría paso en forma de onda, como si el cielo se hubiese convertido en un inmenso lago y hubieran aventado una piedra en su centro. Esa onda verde llegaba provocando un ruido sordo intimidante y una luminosidad que no habían visto antes. Tigresa sintió miedo. Aquella onda cortaba las nubes y continuaba imperturbable su viaje hacia la lejanía. El momento pasó, pero Tigresa y Biao continuaban mirando embelesados aquella onda inmensa que proseguía hacia el horizonte. Cuando apenas se distinguía aquella luz verde más allá en las montañas, la felina reaccionó.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué fue eso?

Biao aún no salía de su asombro.

—N-No sé… tengo… miedo.

Recordó su sueño del Palacio de Jade, y a Po sufriendo. ¿Podrían ser coincidencias? ¿Esa cosa provenía del Valle de la Paz? La Maldad que le había comentado Shifu antes de abandonar a sus amigos, podría ser que ahora empezara a actuar.

—Biao, nos vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—Ahora. Y deprisa.

6

—¿Qué harás, Oogway? —Shifu trataba de ponerse en pie, mientras la Tortuga lo volteaba a ver como si mirara un saco de basura. —¿Sabes que es lo bueno de controlar todo a mi antojo? Mis Reglas cambian, Shifucito. Decidí que no los mataré. Estoy muy contento, y quiero compartir mi alegría con ustedes. ¡Traigan a sus estudiantes, Sao, Fa Yang!

Las Hermanas Wu obedecieron, Zephyr, la hermana de los ojos de diferente color, se quedó a su lado. Tai Lung acompañó a las hermanas, y rápidamente venían de regreso trayendo a Mono, Víbora, Mantis y Mei Ling. Todos excepto Mei Ling parecían despertar de un largo sueño, y miraban a su alrededor sin comprender del todo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Shifu se adelantó, intentando acercarse a Oogway, pero llegó un momento en el que pareció chocar con una pared invisible. Todos rieron.

—Esto, es el ascenso de la Diversión, Shifu. En estos momentos, toda China sabrá que algo malo se acerca, y harán plegarias a sus dioses falsos e inútiles, buscando a su cobarde Guerrero Dragón. ¡Yo seré su nuevo y todopoderoso Dios!

Luang se acercaba con lo que Shifu identificó como la Urna de los Guerreros Susurrantes. Las dos reliquias robadas… malditos planes de todo. Casi se deja caer de hombros, mareado por como todo estuvo planeado desde el principio. Lo que le dijo Oogway, los ladrones, el acabar con el espíritu de Po. Todo se había acomodado como una alfombra para el paso de ese maldito. Y él le había ayudado. Impotente, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, apretando sus pequeños puños.

—No hay porqué llorar, mi pequeño amigo —Oogway lo vio por un momento con esa expresión de infinita sabiduría y compasión, pero la borró enseguida —No, ¡cuando tenemos esto!

Luang le dejó la Urna, la cual lucía impecable como siempre, a pesar de que Po alguna vez rompió aquella vasija el primer día que llegó a Palacio. Oogway parecía en éxtasis. Destapó la urna, y otra descarga de energía se expandió por la explanada del templo.

Oogway alzó la espada sobre su cabeza.

—Guerreros Susurrantes, Eternos Guardianes de la Historia. Invoco su poder. Invoco su presencia, ¡AHORA! —La Tortuga descargó la espada dentro de la urna, como si apuñalara su interior. Un brillo dorado salió despedido, haciendo caer de espaldas a Shifu y los Furiosos. Mei Ling seguía inconsciente. Las carcajadas de Oogway atronaban y reverberaban por todo el lugar.

Shifu vio con asombro que de la urna salían incontables ráfagas de luz azules, doradas, verdes, rojas, era como una fiesta con fuegos artificiales. En un momento, esas luces se detuvieron, mostrando formas difusas de guerreros antiguos, que hablaban muy bajo, y flotaban alrededor de Oogway.

—Los, los Guerreros Susurrantes… —balbució Mono.

Shifu jamás pensó que aquellas reliquias, que conservaban como un museo sagrado, contuvieran tal poder. No podía hacer nada, como la tortuga le dijo, iban a presenciar y nada más, algo que no se daba en muchísimo tiempo. Pensó en Po, en que sólo él podría hacer algo en aquella situación en la que todos se hallaban rebasados, como la última vez con los cañones de Lord Shen. Como con Tai Lung, donde no había más salida. Pero Po, el Guerrero Dragón, estaba fuera de combate, gracias al mismo Oogway, con la cooperación de todos. Maldijo su eterna falta de visión.

Los guerreros susurraban. Oogway escuchaba atentamente, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

—Sí. ¡Sí! ¡LO QUIERO TODO! ¡Quiero todo, Guerreros susurrantes! ¡Un nuevo y definitivo cuerpo inmortal, con el poder de diez mil ejércitos! ¡Manipular la materia a mi antojo!

Los Guerreros terminaron de susurrar. Cual genios de una Lámpara, se metieron como si fueran absorbidos a la Urna de nuevo, pero esta vez se llevaron consigo a Oogway, que veía como se disgregaba en una ráfaga de viento, con algo de sorpresa en su rostro viejo y marchito. La Urna se cerró, y por un momento, todo volvió a la quietud. Luang hizo una mueca de desconcierto y preocupación por su Amo, pero los demás aguardaron. Shifu no tenía idea de nada, solo esperaba que al maldito ése le hubiera salido el tiro por la culata. Que se quedara para siempre encerrado, sí. Tal vez los Guerreros Susurrantes podrían ayudarlos y acabar de una vez por todas con eso.

"Que se lo haya tragado, Dios, por favor, que algo le haya salido mal a ese bastardo"

La Urna comenzó a vibrar, como si la agitara una mano invisible a gran velocidad. Es un instante, escupió como un volcán en erupción, un remolino ventoso.

Una figura surgía de ese remolino oscuro, una figura opaca, que no dejaba penetrar la luz. No podían ver su forma verdadera, pero ahí estaba. Y entonces la atmósfera se cargó de una electricidad tan potente que todos creyeron que un rayo había caído en el lugar. Las risas de aquella cosa reventaban sus tímpanos, y no pudieron evitar salir disparados hacia atrás, incluidos Tai Lung, Las Wu y Luang. En un instante, una luz plateada y potente cubrió el Valle de la Paz.

No hubo explosión, aunque Luang se cubrió como un niño hecho un ovillo en el suelo, esperando el impacto. Pero no, solo habían salido volando. La energía se reagrupó, y… ahí aparecía su Amo, la Maldad misma. Todos miraban asombrados aquella forma, muy conocida, envuelta en aquella aura plateada, que destellaba pequeños relámpagos.

Oogway abrió los ojos. No podía creerlo, ni concebirlo. Era un poder más allá del Poder. Estaba en el nivel de un Dios. Por primera vez en toda su larga existencia, sentía el placer recorriendo sus poros, el omnipresente sentimiento que era nuevo, definitivo, inmortal. Sonrió. Se miró a sí mismo reflejado en la Espada de los Héroes con rayas negras y pelaje naranja. La imagen del cuerpo de la Maestra Tigresa, una de los Cinco Furiosos, le devolvía la mirada. Estaba tan sorprendido como los otros al verse y tocarse, el mismo ropaje rojo que siempre utilizaba la felina, sus garras, su cola. No podría regresar a su cuerpo original, pero sin saber porqué, le gustaba. Era un cuerpo apetitoso, atlético, aunque de una hembra, y con él llegaba a toda la plenitud de su existencia. Qué diablos, podría vivir con eso. Mientras fuera un Dios, no habría problema, ningún problema en absoluto. Había ocupado el cuerpo físico de Mei Ling desde que llegó a Jade, pudo infiltrarse y acabar con el Guerrero Dragón con patética facilidad, y al fin tenía el mundo a sus pies, como una sexy tigresa. Ese pensamiento le provocó excitadas risitas, que ni Luang ni los vasallos pudieron escuchar. Shifu, Mono, Mantis y Víbora, creyeron haber perdido el juicio en definitiva.

Luang por primera vez sintió miedo, miedo de verdad, mientras su Amo convertido en Maestra Tigresa se acercaba a él. ¿Qué había ayudado a hacer? ¿Quién rayos era aquél que ahora tenía un nivel inalcanzable? Pensaba con el sudor perlando su frente. Tigresa lo miró con ojos divertidos, rojos como el magma, y chispeaban de emoción contenida. Pasó a su lado, y se dirigió a Shifu, caminando elegante, como si nada lo perturbara. Soltó la Espada de los Héroes y quedó flotando a su espalda. Llegó hasta el panda rojo, y le habló, con la misma detestable voz, aunque de alguien mucho más joven.

—Alégrate, Shifu. La imagen de tu segunda hija será recordada por siempre jamás.


	15. Capítulo 13 El Hermano y la Espada

_¡Hola amigos! Qué gusto que la hayan pasado genial estas fiestas, les deseo lo mejor para este año Maya, y qué mejor que iniciarlo con el Capítulo 13, muchos quedaron conmocionados con el cap anterior, y no es para menos. Incluso hay apoyo incondicional para el Guerrero Dragón en todos lados. Sólo les pido paciencia, todo va encontrando su cauce, todo irá haciendo click tan naturalmente que ni se darán cuenta. Disfruten este capítulo, que va dedicado especialmente a la linda Pétalo VJ, que me inspira a seguir dando lo mejor de mí, y a Hairu, uno de mis lectores más constantes (y emocionados). ¡Feliz día de Reyes para todos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 | El Hermano y la Espada<strong>

1

La enorme ciudad amurallada de Pekín, capital del imperio chino, relucía esa noche como todas las demás: llena de luz, las calles que aún bullían de gente y que no dejaban de recibir peregrinos de todos los rincones del país. Algunos adultos disfrutaban de la pirotecnia que hacía tiempo se descubriera en Gongmen, y con los niños se divertían con carrizos de luces, petardos que atronaban en flores de colores y luces que parecía que llovían del cielo. Olor a comida deliciosa escapaba de los miles de hogares que conformaban la ciudad detrás de las murallas, llamando a la concebida cena. Si miráramos desde el cielo, quedaríamos maravillados con las pagodas de muchas formas, tamaños y texturas, enclavadas entre las calles que geométricamente delineaban y entretejían como laberintos sus barrios, conteniendo tiendas y mercados que parecía no hallaban la hora de ir a dormir. La actividad acababa tarde en Pekín. Si viajamos un poco más hacia su centro, descubriremos el centro de poder político y económico de toda China: La Ciudad Prohibida, conteniendo los palacios imperiales que relucían como nunca, enormes y majestuosos baluartes del Imperio que había vivido en paz, al menos los últimos 200 años.

Un conejito se divertía con su palito de pirotecnia, que despedía luces como un rehilete, reía y jugaba con sus amigos en una de las tantas calles de los suburbios, ajeno a toda la vida adulta que se realizaba a su alrededor. Unos ancianos jugaban a unos metros un partido de mahjong, que parecía no tener fin.

Algo iluminó el cielo, de un verde esmeralda intenso. Esto no paso inadvertido para el niño, que instintivamente volteó al cielo. Los ancianos continuaban con su partida, muy concentrados, hasta que el conejito gritó, exaltado.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?

Entonces la tierra empezó a temblar. Las fichas del mahjong cayeron con estrépito, y los ancianos reaccionaron al ver su juego perdido. Un rugido que venía del cielo hizo a todos suspender lo que estaban haciendo. Los niños dejaron de reír, las madres dejaron de cocinar y los hombres voltearon al cielo, asombrados. El asombro se convirtió en temor, y el temor en pánico, al ver que esa luz avanzaba como una onda de agua en el cielo, un tsunami que barría con las nubes y que empezaba a detenerse. El rugido hizo estallar algunos jarrones y figuras de vidrio. Todos los habitantes de Pekín miraban y señalaban aquello que, sin saber porqué, ya sabían que no traía nada bueno.

Los aposentos reales, el hogar del emperador Solitario Shunzu, como se le conocía, por carecer de familia, miró por su amplio balcón de jade y mármol aquella luz en forma de ola que llegaba y parecía reducir su velocidad mientras flotaba sobre la Ciudad Prohibida y llegaba a su palacio. No sentía temor, sólo curiosidad de saber qué en nombre de Buda era todo aquello. Un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espina al sentir el ruido y la vibración de aquél fenómeno. Una anciana cabra, de barba blanca anudada en un moño, vestida ostentosamente a diferencia del emperador que ya se hallaba en bata de dormir, entró sin avisar a los aposentos imperiales.

Sin voltear, manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte iluminado de color esmeralda, Shunzu habló. No había el mínimo atisbo de inflexión o debilidad en su voz. Sus sentimientos habían quedado muy bien resguardados en lo más profundo del corazón, como bien sabía aquella anciana.

—Anciana. Sabías que te llamaría ¿verdad?

—Sí, mi Señor. Lo preví. Pero eso…

—¿Es algo malo, verdad?

—Es algo que aparece en mi Visión y presciencia como algo cíclico. Es una especie de llamado.

—¿Y la Adivina Nai Yang? ¿Noticias de ella o de Gongmen?

—No recibimos señal alguna de Gongmen… y Nai Yang… no recibo ningún mensaje tampoco. Es como si estuviera, _desconectada_.

—Sé que no te he preguntado esto desde hace mucho, y temo conocer la respuesta sin tener un don de presciencia como el tuyo… pero, ¿Ustedes dos eran las únicas que quedaban de la Hermandad de Adivinas y Hechiceras?

Aquella adivina resopló, y como reflejo, acarició su barba blanca con destellos plateados.

—Somos las únicas que quedamos de la hermandad ancestral Kuan-Yin. Y sin Nai Yang, me temo que soy la única que queda.

—Estás en lo cierto, Adivina. —Una voz que venía de lo profundo del cielo, envuelto en aquella luminiscencia esmeralda, habló y retumbó. —El tiempo corre para tu hermandad, y para el Imperio en sí. Este es el primer aviso sobre lo que puede hacer y deshacer mi gran poder.

—Esa voz… —el emperador enmudeció.

—Sí, amigo Shunzu, soy yo. Tengo un nuevo cuerpo, y me he convertido en lo que más temen los reyezuelos como tú. Soy un DIOS.

De aquella línea de luz, una forma corpórea, empezó a bajar, envuelta en aquel resplandor jade. Era la forma definitiva que había tomado de maestra Tigresa.

—Eres un…

—Sí, amigo, un Dios, que puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Y qué mejor forma que esta, ¿no?

Una risotada se extendió como ondas súper sonoras y resonaron por todo Pekín. La Adivina miraba asombrada todo aquello. ¿Oogway se había vuelto loco? Lo conocía desde que Kuan Yin, la primera sacerdotisa, los adiestraba en la obtención y el desarrollo de la máxima visión precognitiva.

—En poco tiempo te haré una visita, en persona. No me tomará mucho tiempo. Ocuparé ese trono, de forma simbólica. Pues a partir de ahora, China es mía, y sigue todo lo demás. El Mundo me espera, así que tienes tiempo para pensar: convertirte en un súbdito mío, o te esperará algo peor que la muerte. Estás avisado.

—¿Cuándo vendrás, Oogway? —el emperador lo miraba fijamente. Estaba furioso.

—Oh, el gran Shunzu directo a los negocios ¿eh? De acuerdo, tienes tres días. En tres días, estaré ahí. Mientras, diviértete con la ola de fanáticos religiosos que vendrán, suplicando al Guerrero Dragón que los salve. Será algo divertido, divertido.

Sin decir más, la figura de Tigresa se desvaneció, y el color esmeralda fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

La Adivina y el Emperador se quedaron en silencio largo rato. Al fin, Shunzu miró a la anciana con sus ojos rojos como dos rubíes, y le preguntó.

—¿Cómo consiguió hacerse con tal poder, Yuyán?

La anciana esperaba aquello. Curiosamente, su don de ver entre los posibles futuros y las arenas del tiempo, le habían brindado claramente aquella escena, pero no la luminosidad esmeralda, mucho menos que Oogway se haría un Dios.

—Tengo unas ideas, pero varias cosas son posibles.

—Dime la que más te parezca lógica. Necesito saber antes de preparar a todos mis ejércitos antes de que llegue, con todo el poder militar que tengo al alcance.

—Esto va más allá del poder militar y político, Shunzu. Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. Veo llegar el final, veo como se extiende su oscuridad, veo la Muerte. Pero… sólo hay algo que se interpone en su camino, algo que aún no lo deja, y no lo sabe del todo.

—¿El Imperio?

—No. Esto es como un juego de niños para él. No le supondrá ningún esfuerzo hacerse con el Imperio, Shunzu. Como él lo dijo, es un Dios. Mi instrucción Kuan Yin me dejó ver algo en su voz. Algo que tiene encerrado muy debajo de esa imagen que viste entre las nieblas de jade.

—¿Quién es el que se interpone, Yuyán? Necesito saber. ¿El Guerrero Dragón que tanto se ufanó Oogway que traería paz a su Valle?

Por toda respuesta, la anciana sacó un cuenco de madera de entre sus ropajes, echó un polvo dentro y al instante surgió una flama azul. Yuyán sopló y el humo comenzó a formar una figura. Un Ying Yang. Pero el Ying Yang, estaba separado. Sus mitades flotan sin poder unirse una con la otra. Shunzu la miraba atento.

—Es el Guerrero de Blanco y Negro, el panda que hoy es el Guerreo Dragón. Pero está separado. Su alma se encuentra entre este mundo y el de los muertos, sufriendo por alguien. Hay algo… ¡Oh! —La anciana abrió mucho los ojos, y una gota de sudor frío le surcó la frente. Shunzu se acercó. En mucho tiempo, no veía a su Adivina de ese modo. Como si esta nueva visión le trajera también nueva información que no había visto antes.

—¿Qué pasa, Yuyán? ¿Qué ves?

—Tu… tu hija. Tu hija apareció en mi mapa de presciencia, después de veinticinco años…

2

Un pequeño temblor llegó hasta ellos. Se oía bullicio afuera del templo de Nat Su Kao.

—Vamos —dijo el patriarca. Pero Grulla temía, presentía que aquello no era nada bueno. Bai fue con ellos, no podía moverse muy bien con un ala, se sentía desbalanceada y eso Grulla lo sabía muy bien. Él ya estaba entrenado por lo que no tenía problema, así que la esperó caballerosamente y Bai no fue indiferente a ese gesto.

—Gracias, Grulla…

A través de los cristales, se colaba una luz esmeralda tenue. Algo había en el cielo allá afuera.

—Es lo mismo… es lo mismo que ocurrió hace 200 años. —el Patriarca miraba hipnotizado aquel fulgor que iba desapareciendo.

—¿De qué habla, patriarca? ¿Qué pasó hace 200 años?

—Fue la última vez que ocurrió eso. Llegaron noticias lejanas que el Valle de Oogway había desaparecido por algo así. Esa luz fue el presagio de todo.

Grulla sabía que su mal presentimiento traía una verdad que no podía creer. Sus amigos debían estar en un gran problema, y él tenía que regresar cuanto antes.

—¡Tengo que regresar, patriarca! ¡Mis amigos, mi maestro…!

—No tengo idea que sea lo que está pasando, pero queda muy por arriba de ti, hijo. Hay poco que hacer cuando tal poder se desencadena de esa forma. Ya pasó hace 200, y 400 años. Vuelve a pasar, y es tiempo de quedarnos aquí, como lo hemos hecho para sobrevivir a toda esa peste del mundo exterior.

—¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Son el valeroso Clan Chih Kuan Grulla! ¡Por los que siempre estuve orgulloso de mi raza, de ser quien era!

—No es nuestra pelea, hijo. Eres libre de irte, pero nosotros no pelearemos ninguna batalla más, eso nos enseñó Nat Su Kao. Solo se aprovecharían una vez más de nuestro clan, los errores ancestrales están para no cometerse de nuevo.

Grulla los vio un momento, y sin dudar, dijo:

—Bien, quédense. Yo iré a ayudar a mis amigos, a los que viven en el Valle. Es mi deber. Es Mi pelea. Gracias de todas formas. Si sobrevivo, vendré a visitarlos —miró a Bai, quien lo miraba embelesada. Ella no podía creer que una grulla pensara así. Era algo nuevo…

—Yo… iré contigo, Grulla. Te ayudaré.

Todos enmudecieron. Un pesado silencio rodeó a Bai y al patriarca.

—Pero, Bai…

—Soy adulta, y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

El Patriarca empezó a enrojecer de la ira.

—Si te vas… quedarás expulsada para siempre del Clan. Toma tu propia decisión, Bai.

Bai dio dos pasos con sus patas zancudas hacia Grulla. No dejaba de verlo, decidida. El Furioso sintió algo en el pecho, una emoción que no sentía desde la primera vez que Mei Ling lo animó a convertirse en algo más que un conserje. Le gustaba aquella grulla. Desde que la vio en el combate a muerte.

—Iré. —sentenció Bai.

Grulla sonrió en sus adentros. No tenía idea de lo que le deparaba. No sabía qué clase de fuerza maligna iba a combatir. Pero teniendo a Bai, a alguien más de su especie, de un Clan ancestral, lo hacía sentirse con energías renovadas. Lo que fuera a venir, que viniera.

3

—Hijo…

Silencio total.

—Hijo…

Era él, flotando. Otra vez, en sus sueños. Viajando a miles de kilómetros, volando. Esa voz lo llamaba. Por primera vez en algún tiempo, reaccionaba, incluso soñando. Esa voz era lo más dulce que podía imaginar. La tenía grabada en un lugar de su cabeza, y permanecía ahí, esperando. Esta vez se había liberado, como si su cerebro hubiese estado atado con cadenas, estaba libre, tal vez por dar muchísimas vueltas en aquel aparato del manicomio, o por los choques eléctricos.

El recuerdo ya estaba activo, y le hablaba.

—Ma… ¿Mamá?

—No. Escuchas lo que quieres escuchar, Guerrero Dragón. Pero está bien. Uso los recuerdos que no recuerdas, en este caso, la voz de tu madre, para llegar a ti.

—¿Quién eres? —Po esta vez había despertado por completo, pero estaba envuelto en nieblas multicolores. No podía ver más allá de su nariz. —¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Has perdido todo, Guerrero Dragón. Tu rumbo, tu Misión. Por alguna razón, yo debí venir a ti hace mucho, pero tú mismo no me necesitabas, y me mantenías al fondo de tus recuerdos. Soy la semilla de los Guerreros Dragones del Pasado, que vive en ti.

—E… Espera un momento. ¿A qué te refieres con los…?

—No eres el único, Po, al que han nombrado así en la historia.

La niebla se hizo a un lado. Una sombra regordeta y que solo conocía en sus sueños, se acercó a él. Era su madre. Iba a lanzarse a abrazarla y besarla, llorar con ella, pero recordó lo que le dijo la voz. No era realmente su madre.

—Tu mente tiene reacciones extrañas. Mientras los otros tenían claramente su papel a desempeñar, tu forma de ver la vida… es… única. Por eso el espíritu del Dragón se alojó en tu tribu, esta vez, y no era una broma.

—Dime qué quieres, o déjame en paz.

—Sólo quiero que despiertes completamente. Tienes que actuar conforme a la Historia de tu linaje, del Guerrero del Dragón. Aquel que puede estar en muchos lugares a la vez, aquel que puede dominar la materia.

—Nadie me necesita. Tigresa y los demás son mucho mejores que yo.

—Ya veo porque estás así. Has recibido mucho daño, pero ese daño ha hecho mella en ti, porque has querido, Guerrero Dragón.

—Estoy harto de ese título. Desde que la Anciana Adivina predijo que alguien de Blanco y Negro detendría a Lord Shen, mi destino está maldito. Quiero vivir en paz, vivir con…

Una imagen se formó a su alrededor, como si se viera en una pantalla cóncava, que ocupaba un espacio de 360 grados. Era Tigresa.

—Tu mente no engaña, Po. Insisto, tus reacciones son más específicas. El Amor no está contemplado dentro del Gran Programa, pero insistes en continuar con eso.

Las imágenes de Tigresa, sus ojos, sus movimientos que quedaban grabados en su mente, de diferentes aventuras y peleas, aparecían como proyecciones extraordinariamente nítidas, como una película muda. El abrazo que le dio en la cárcel de Gongmen, el que le regresó cuando derrotaron a Lord…

—Basta, Po. Insistes en atormentarte con esto, pero debes elegir el camino del Guerrero, el que los demás han elegido y ha sido más fácil de cumplir. Deja de darte topes en la cabeza.

—¿Ser alguien vacío, como Shifu? ¿Alguien a quien nadie ame y todos teman?

—Esa es precisamente la función del Guerrero, o Caballero del Dragón. Su destino ya está marcado, y de no seguirlo, trae funestas consecuencias para todos. Así se dispuso para mantener el equilibrio en Valle de la Paz, y en China.

—¿Eso lo hizo Oogway? —Po estaba impactado. Por alguna razón, le creía a aquella cosa disfrazada de su madre. Dentro de su mente, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, como lo demostraban las imágenes de Tigresa que se proyectaban.

—Lo hizo Oogway. Fue una de las más grandiosas ideas para mantener a flote el Imperio, y en paz continua, que sólo se perturbaría cada 200 años. Cada 200 años que alguien como tú apareciera. Una anomalía, un Guerrero que pudiera todo y nada. Alguien que balanceara la paz cada que apareciera la Maldad.

—Ya lo hice con Tai Lung y Lord Shen. Se acabó la mal…

—No. Alguien los controlaba, y ahora va a mostrar la cara. Pero en tu embotamiento has perdido tiempo, y has dejado que como nunca antes, suba a la cima de su poder. Sólo tú podrás detenerlo. Pero tienes que acceder al Código Fuente. La esencia del Guerrero Dragón que aún duerme en ti. Tienes que…

—…Despierta, panda.

El zorro, el encargado del manicomio, lo miraba fijamente. Había vuelto a la terrible realidad de que estaba en el peor lugar posible para reaccionar. Por un instante, el zorro Xuan Hu vio algo raro en el Po que había logrado escapar del Juez sin perder la vida.

—Dos horas, y no se ha freído tu cerebro. ¡En verdad eres el Guerrero Dragón! —rió emocionado Xuan— No importa, con más sesiones, habremos de obtener esos recuerdos, y tu mente al final. Llévenlo a su pabellón.

Po fingió que continuaba en su estado de aletargamiento para que aquel zorro no siguiera con las torturas. Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía así, pero sus brazos y piernas le dolían bastante, como las tuviera entumecidas de mucho tiempo atrás. Lo llevaron casi a rastras al que debía ser su cuarto, una habitación de precarias condiciones y que olía a los mil demonios. Se cerró la puerta dejándolo en la oscuridad casi completa. Se incorporó con mucho trabajo, las articulaciones le dolían, y pensaba ahora mucho más en lo que había pasado en su cabeza. ¿Más Guerreros Dragón?

—¿Habéis venido al lugar donde caminan los muertos?

Esa voz casi lo hace saltar hasta el techo. En la oscuridad, unos ojos amarillos lo miraban desde una esquina.

—Perdonad la inhospitalidad, Guerrero Dragón. Pero en vuestro estado anterior, era imposible siquiera cruzar palabras contigo. Afortunadamente Xuan hizo un buen trabajo, trayéndote de vuelta con los vivos.

Po estaba hecho un manojo de confusión. Era como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

—Sí, hijo. Quebrantar el espíritu es la mejor arma que existe para borrar del mapa al enemigo. Vos lo habéis aprendido bastante bien. Por un momento creí que ya no regresaríais.

Una vela se encendió, e iluminó apenas la estancia.

Po no entendía nada. En el extremo estaba el personaje que le había hablado y cuyos ojos dejaron de flotar en la oscuridad mostrando a un anciano cheetah de larga melena, carecía de barba, y sus manchas surcaban su rostro de incontables años. Sus ropas eran prácticamente harapos. Era muy viejo, pero sus ojos, vidriosos, conservaban parte del fuego de su vida. Po se asombró al pensar aquello.

—Hola, Po. Os esperaba desde hace tiempo. Habéis tardado mucho.

Po recapacitó. Lo mismo le había dicho esa imagen en su cabeza. "Has tardado mucho"

—No entiendo. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto es un ma…

—La Leyenda lo mantiene a salvo, incluso del Emperador Oscuro. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde podemos estar a salvo de su Visión, más ahora que ha liberado todo el poder. No se atreve siquiera a pensar en este lugar, y por eso os mandó aquí. Pero afortunadamente, no sabe quienes quedamos.

—¿Quién es…?

—¿Yo? Solo soy un pobre anciano, que ha visto como pasan los días. Os he esperado desde hace mucho. Pero veo que estáis confundido.

—No es el primero que me dice que me espera, que me esperan… ¿Qué pasa? —Po se estaba impacientando, haciendo una rabieta como acostumbraba.

—Yo os espero, para guiaros, no para otra cosa.

Po se calló de inmediato.

—Os voy a contar una historia. —prosiguió el anciano, en un tono locuaz.—Es la Historia de los Cuatro Hermanos. Vos sabéis mucho de leyendas y eso ¿no? ¿Habéis oído de esta?

Po negó con la cabeza. Conocía mucha historia, desde que estaba en la escuela, estudiando la teoría del Kung Fu a conciencia de la mano con la cocina en el restaurante. Pero esa no. El anciano enseguida habló, comenzando su relato.

—"Había una vez, cuatro hermanos que vivían en un pueblo tranquilo ubicado en una montaña, lejos de las grandes ciudades del Imperio. Los tres hermanos mayores se convirtieron en guerreros, cada uno con el dominio de un arma diferente. El primero dominó la espada ancha, la alabarda fue hecha a la medida del segundo y el tercero hizo maravillas con la daga. Ellos lucharon muchas batallas juntos, y con cada victoria, se jactaban de su valentía, y con esa fama fueron llamados héroes cien veces por la gente de su pueblo."

"El cuarto hermano, el más joven, se convirtió en un herrero. A él no le interesaba luchar ni ganar fama ni fortuna como sus hermanos. Se conformaba con fabricar herramientas para los agricultores de la aldea. Ponía toda su dedicación para hacer las mejores herramientas que los aldeanos agradecían de buena forma, ya que les facilitaban el trabajo de cosecha. Incluso inventó algunas que se utilizan actualmente. Sus hermanos mayores se burlaban de él como un cobarde, y a pesar de la ayuda que brindaba con sus creaciones, en el pueblo no evitaban verlo de otra forma, ya que comparado con sus valientes hermanos, él no había ganado ningún honor."

Po escuchaba atentamente sin perder detalle. La vela jugaba con el rostro felino del anciano, que por momento se sumía en la oscuridad. En esa historia había algo diferente, pues como lo estaba contando aquel anciano…

"Y aconteció que tres gigantes de la montaña aparecieron un día terrible y arrasaron con el pueblo, robando suministros de la ciudad, los alimentos para el próximo invierno. Los tres hermanos guerreros salieron a pelear con los gigantes —uno con su espada ancha, otro con una alabarda, y el otro con su daga, —que resultaban invencibles en cualquier campo de batalla. Los tres hermanos lucharon valientemente, pero fueron derrotados y mal heridos. Los gigantes terminaron haciéndose con toda la comida del pueblo y prometieron volver en la primavera, no sin antes burlarse de los Tres Hermanos."

"El hermano menor curó las heridas de los tres. Salió y recogió las armas de sus hermanos y se los llevó de regreso a su taller. Desapareció durante días, trabajando día y noche. En el pueblo desolado sólo se escuchaba el eco del martillo golpeando el yunque. Cuando salió, llevaba un arma poderosa como el mundo nunca había visto antes. Él había tomado las armas de sus hermanos y las había fusionado en una espada única, resultando en que podía dividirse en una espada corta y una daga, o transformarse en una alabarda de doble filo."

"Durante todo el invierno, bajo las nevadas cayendo sobre sus hombros, los hermanos heridos entrenaron al joven herrero en el uso de sus armas, y en primavera, cuando los gigantes regresaron, el hermano menor estaba listo y esperando por ellos. Los gigantes se burlaron del hermano menor, que era más bajito y de menor tamaño que sus hermanos. Para sorpresa de todos, mató al primero con la espada, dividió el arma en una espada corta y una daga y aniquiló al segundo gigante, a continuación, lo puso como la alabarda de doble hoja, y decapitó al tercero.

El pueblo estaba encantado y sus hermanos lo aclamaron como un héroe, el guerrero más grande y más valiente de todos ellos. Los tres hermanos mayores se recuperaron de sus heridas y cada uno aprendió a dominar aquella espada y la utilizó para defender con éxito su pueblo de cualquier amenaza. Ellos fueron llamados héroes de nuevo por la gente de su pueblo, pero nunca más se jactaron de su valentía. El hermano menor volvió a ser un herrero fabricante de herramientas para los agricultores de la aldea, y vivieron felices para siempre."

—Es una historia… ¡bárbara! —Po lo miraba embelesado, como siempre lo hacía cuando escuchaba tales relatos que tenían que ver con heroísmos de leyenda. El anciano sonreía, y asentía. Po ya había regresado, o era casi un hecho. Estaba emocionado, pues estaban de nuevo en el camino correcto.

—Sí, es "bárbara". ¿Sabéis de qué arma estoy hablando, hijo?

Po se quedó pensativo. En su mente recorrían en fila las armas legendarias de las que tenía memoria. El anciano tosió, y la llama de la vela vaciló.

—Vos ya la habéis visto. Está en el palacio de Jade, bajo protección de Oogway.

Po tragó saliva. Si era esa arma…

—¡Sí! ¡La… la Espada… la Espada de los Héroes! ¡La que corta con solo mirarla!

—Bueno, ese mote se lo pusieron mucho después. —El anciano ensanchó su sonrisa.

Po entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Aquel anciano no lo miraba. Solo miraba el vacío con sus ojos vidriosos y fantasmales.

—Esta usted…

—Sí Po, estoy ciego, pero eso no significa que no pueda ver. Verte a ti. Hay un problema. La espada que conocéis, ya está en manos equivocadas, y ha activado todo el poder con otra reliquia igual o más poderosa.

—Es verdad… ¡la habían robado! —Po se dio una palmada en la frente, como si se estuviera poniendo al corriente de los sucesos que habían pasado y que no había hecho frente por hundirse en su propia miseria. —Con la…

—Mi espada, será la que acabe con todo lo que conocemos… —dijo el cheetah, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

Po creyó que se desmoronaba. Sí eso era cierto, ese anciano, era…

—U… usted es… —el éxtasis de Po llegaba a su límite. Se acordó de aquel sentimiento que le acometió cuando conoció el lugar donde se perfeccionó el Kung Fu, el estanque de lágrimas sagradas. Volvía a sentir lo mismo.

—Soy Tie Jang. El Hermano Menor. El Herrero del cuento que escuchaste.

Po estaba con el corazón al límite, se llevó una mano al corazón, como lo hacía siempre que se impresionaba.

—Usted… es ¡El Herrero Legendario!

4

Tigresa aceleraba el paso, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al Valle de la Paz. Biao había estado muy callado mientras la seguía con paso cansino a través de los acantilados, el bosque espeso, y prefirió pasar desapercibido cuando pasaron por su pueblo natal Luó. Todo parecía normal al irse acercando al Palacio de Jade, pero justo cuando empezaban a acercarse…

—Pssst… por aquí…

Una voz en susurro los llamaba desde los arbustos. Tigresa respiró aliviada al reconocer aquellos movimientos, aunque Biao permanecía a la defensiva.

—Maestro Buey Tormenta. Creí que estaba en Gong…

—No pequeña —el Maestro Cocodrilo también reveló su posición. —Gongmen fue destruida. Pero no materialmente. Sus habitantes desaparecieron mientras viajábamos a Lee Da, la academia de Mei Ling, a visitarlos, pero estaba quemada hasta los cimientos. Y solo nos quedaba el Palacio de Jade. Pero a distancia se ve que hay algo malo ahí.

—No puede ser. Po debe estar ahí, con los Fu…

Entonces lo sintió. Sus sueños, el verse como Po sufriendo… la Maldad de la que habló Shifu, estaba ahí.

—¿Lo sientes, Tigresa? —Buey la miró preocupado.

—Hay alguien, o algo, en el Palacio.

—No podremos llegar así nada más. Tenemos que saber qué pasa para formular un plan —al Maestro Cocodrilo se le veía apagado, como falto de energías.

—Esperen un momento. Perdónenme, pero ¿Qué es todo eso? —Biao señaló el Valle de la Paz que se desplegaba bajo sus pies.

Tigresa lo vio. El palacio ya no era de jade. Estaba completamente negro, hasta las escalinatas. Y por lo que se podía apreciar, la aldea estaba vacía como una brizna de viento en la oscuridad. Se sintió culpable por todo. Por el rechazo a Po, por el inicio de la estúpida búsqueda personal que terminó siendo la perdición de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Y eso no era todo. Tenía el presentimiento, que, al ir allá, se encontraría con más respuestas a sus preguntas que en toda la búsqueda que había intentado. "A final de cuentas, todo comenzó aquí, para Po y para mí, nos guste o no. Él en un restaurante, y yo en un orfanato."

—No se preocupen, iré yo sola. Lo que sea que esté ahí, se las verá conmigo, de una vez por todas. Ya estoy bastante enojada para permitirme sentir temor.


	16. Capítulo 14 Primeros Héroes

_A todos mis amigos de Fanfiction:_

_Al fin, tengo la catorceava entrega de esta historia, que espero les guste, lamento la tardanza, pero así es esto, mi vida actual es una completa revolución de cambios, y solo por el amor que le tengo a Kung Fu Panda, el creer de nuevo en este mismo fic, y a ustedes lectores que siguen fielmente la historia, es que me doy el tiempo y la dedicación para continuar y dar algo que yo considere de calidad. Posiblemente tarde otro tanto en actualizar, pero mi compromiso sigue ahí, me había trabado un poco con los hilos de la misma historia que compliqué con Nova, pero afortunadamente todo se desbloqueó en la mente de un servidor._

_Aprovecho para comentarles que Novasonic ya no colaborará más en el fic, por decisión personal de ella y nada más, dejándome a mi la importante tarea (desde el capítulo 8) de reordenar, reinventar y recrear todo un universo a mi cargo, que como se habrán dado cuenta, ha sido la locura total. Un abrazo de carnavales a todos mis seguidores. Pronto habrá noticias geniales, no solo sobre este fic._

_Pétalo, esto es para ti. _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 Primeros Héroes<strong>

1

—¿Pero aún no entiendo, el manicomio, Feng Ren Yuan…?

—Es nuestra cubierta. Siempre lo ha sido, hijo. Desde que la Espada de los Héroes reposa en el Salón del Templo Jade, se me encargó la tarea más importante con los de tu linaje, y debe ser llevada a cabo en este lugar.

Po empezaba a entender el complicado tejido de planes dentro de los planes. Por eso, aquel anciano hablaba de forma distinta, como si un pergamino antiguo se leyera por sí mismo. Por eso de su tratamiento contra aquello que lo tenía bajo tierra… estaba hecho _puré_ anímicamente, pero, ahora se sentía como si le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de vitalidad y adrenalina concentrada directo a su cerebro. Aunque no se sentía del todo bien, ya se hallaba mucho más despierto.

—Y mi buen amigo y alumno zorro Xuan, hizo un trabajo maravilloso. Esa máquina es algo relativamente nuevo, así que os pido disculpas. Esos choques debían actuar como estimulante a vuestro espíritu. Las vueltas, era para sacudiros esa mierda que llevabais como carga en el lomo.

Al panda le subió un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—S-Sí… gracias. Lamento todo…

—No creo que vuestras disculpas alcancen a reparar todo el daño que os habéis hecho con vuestra estupidez —el anciano cambió inmediatamente de tono, y para sorpresa del panda, un filo de espada surgió entre sus ropajes, y quedó a centímetros de su garganta—si os volvéis a disculpar, os atravesaré como brocheta en barbacoa, Guerrero Dragón.

—Y-y-yo lo lamen… —y se tapó la boca. Po volvía a sus habituales meteduras de pata.

—¿Por qué no sois un Guerrero Dragón completo? ¿Qué os pasó en el camino hijo? —el anciano guardó aquella hoja de nuevo.

—Yo sé lo que pasó, y es algo terrible. —Una voz habló en un rincón de la habitación, Po casi salta del tremendo susto, no había reparado en aquella presencia que seguro escuchó toda la conversación.

—Ah, si, perdonad, es cierto. Vuestros padres, orfandad, etcétera etcétera…

Po descubrió que, la que hablaba era nada menos que Nai Yang, la cabra adivina de Gongmen. Aquella que le ayudara a descubrir su pasado entre las arenas de las pesadillas. Al acercarse a la luz de las velas, el panda descubrió que su estado era lastimoso. Tenía hematomas en la cabeza, uno de sus cuernos estaba fisurado y en partes deformado. Sus vestidos de telas coloridas eran una sombra de lo que había visto con Lord Shen, pues ahora usaba trapos que se recortaban en su figura deforme y arrastraban por su cuerpo, era como un fantasma. Cojeaba.

—Se… ¡señora!

—Hola, Po. Siempre nos vemos en los lugares más extraños.

—Creí que estaba en Gongmen.

—Gongmen ya solo es un recuerdo, Po. Un agridulce recuerdo entre todo lo que ha pasado recientemente. Nos hemos enterado gracias a las Hermanas Wu, que platicaron un rato con Xuan. El Emperador sombra se ha hecho con el Valle de la Paz.

Po recordaba algo. En el salón de los Héroes, Mei Ling, Tai Lung, las Wu…

—Era… Mei Ling. Mei Ling es la Maldad, quien está detrás de…

—No Po. Ella solo es una imagen de lo que no puedes alcanzar a ver. Él, me arrebató mis poderes de presciencia. Ya no puedo ver más allá de lo que los demás pueden. Se ha hecho de un poder inimaginable. Hace un rato, el cielo se iluminó de esmeralda, lo que quiere decir que de nuevo ha empezado todo. Trazó muy bien su astuto plan.

—¿De nuevo ha…? —Po se hallaba muy confundido. Las neuronas poco a poco reconectaban las piezas del rompecabezas que se armaba justo frente a él.

—No sabe, Adivina. El pobre ha sido desterrado de su propio camino, no tiene idea siquiera de su tarea.

La Adivina asintió, y Po esperaba que le dijeran lo que tanto ansiaba saber.

—¿Quién es el Guerrero Dragón? —las palabras de Po hicieron que la llama de la vela temblara, y las sombras juguetearan con la estancia.

—El Guerrero Dragón, es el Juez máximo, creado específicamente para equilibrar. No es bueno ni malo, panda. Tienes una tarea, y esa fue diseñada hace 600 años por el Maestro Oogway. —El anciano se quitó el acento antiguo que tenía, y habló directo al panda. No pasó inadvertido para Po y agradeció silenciosamente el gesto, mientras abría inconscientemente la boca. Era verdad que nunca se había preguntado qué había más allá de la investidura del Guerrero del Dragón, el máximo guerrero del Kung Fu.

2

—Hace 600 años, cuando el Valle de la Paz, y el Palacio de Jade fueron terminados, mis tres hermanos y yo, presenciamos la apertura del templo como santuario de enseñanza, y protección para todos los demás habitantes que desearan vivir allí. Seleccionamos familias de cerdos, gansos y conejos, los animales más débiles de todo el imperio. Quien quisiera vivir ahí, era inscrito en una lista, y se hacían pruebas para determinar que su alma era limpia y no contenía maldad. Con eso, empezamos a entrenar, a llenar el palacio de sirvientes, de iniciar una era de paz duradera en todo el imperio. Pekín y el emperador de aquel tiempo enviaron como gesto de buena voluntad, a Kuan Yin, una cabra joven, pero poderosa, que inició la Hermandad de adivinas que sobrevive hasta ahora en esta bella señora que tengo a mi lado. Mis hermanos y yo habíamos pensado en proteger nuestro pueblo, pero lo que nos ofrecía Oogway era mucho más interesante para nuestras jóvenes mentes. Los cuatro hermanos de la Leyenda, cada uno con diferente arma, y Kuan Yin como poderosa hechicera y adivina, nos convertimos en los primeros…

—Los primeros Cinco… Goau… ¡Cinco Furiosos! —Po escuchaba y los ojos brillaban de emoción.

—Sí. Entrenábamos duro. Cuando alguien malo merodeaba el valle, los cinco peleábamos contra los bandidos, coordinados y con mucha habilidad. A Oogway le veíamos poco, subía al estanque de lágrimas sagradas a entrenar, o meditar, siempre fue muy solitario.

Po recordó sus aventuras mientras peleaba al lado de sus héroes después de hacerse con el título de Guerrero Dragón, su sueño cumplido. Con que así era, incluso hacía 600 años.

—Un día, Oogway nos citó a todos en el Salón de los Héroes. Era raro encontrarnos todos con él. Generalmente nos hablaba por separado o en parejas. Pero esa vez nos dijo algo importante. Todos sabíamos que existían los Mil Rollos del Kung Fu. Pero en realidad había Mil Uno.

"—Amigos, esta vez quiero hablar con ustedes de algo delicado. Necesito hoy de cada uno, para hacer algo en conjunto y asegurar la paz no solo de este valle, sino de toda China, y no me atrevo a ir más allá, porque no puedo augurar a algo malo un éxito tan aplastante." —dijo con su voz sabia y humilde. Esa vez parecía muy preocupado y más viejo que otras veces.

"—Hay algo que se aproxima, algo muy malo. Mucho más grande que nosotros. Y contiene la maldad pura. Mis visiones en el estanque me dicen que el Kung Fu no está destinado a durar."

Todos nos revolvimos desde nuestros lugares, incómodos. Cuando la Tortuga hablaba, era algo muy serio, y así lo tomábamos. Habíamos aprendido muchísimas cosas de él, no solo en el combate, sino en el corazón.

"—Pero no he visto nada, Maestro" —rebatió Kuan Yin. Oogway cerró los ojos, como si el cansancio fuera a vencerlo de un momento a otro.

"—Hazlo ahora y dime que vez, amiga mía"

Kuan Yin usó sus dotes de precognición, y ante nuestros ojos, apareció un Yin yang, a su vez, una sombra entre el humo del futuro, con dientes y garras, se comía al Yin Yang. La cabra Adivina palideció.

"—Eso es casi lo mismo que vengo viendo desde hace días. No sé si llegará en dos años o cien, pero es algo inevitable. Díganme que piensan."

Todos coincidimos que pelearíamos, sea quien fuere aquella Maldad. Oogway se sinceró. Nos dijo que ni él ni todos juntos como Furiosos podríamos vencerle. Fue un chorro de agua helada para nosotros.

"—Pero podremos crear algo superior"—dijo Oogway mirando el Estanque de la Luna, que refulgía con luz tenue un verde fantasmal sobre nuestras caras. Cuatro cheetah y una cabra mirándonos entre sí. Kuan Yin parecía entenderlo, y se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

"—Algo que pueda darnos esperanzas a todos. Un ser superior que sea para ese fin. Alguien que sea todo y nadie. Que ejerza su voluntad sobre la materia."

"—Estás hablando de un Mesías, el "_Dan Yi_", Oogway" —dijo la cabra. Sus ojos negros y profundos escrutaban a la tortuga. Mis hermanos y yo no lo entendíamos, pero Kuan siguió.

"—Un _Dan Yi_ es demasiado peligroso. Es como tratar de domesticar un ser salvaje, que no entiende lo que es el Bien y el Mal, que no sabe si matar a sus padres es lo correcto, si esclavizar es bondad. Alguien con semejante poder puede hacer lo que se le antoje, con lo que se le antoje."

"—Tal es la gravedad de lo que les digo, y por eso les pido su ayuda, amigos. Todos nosotros vamos a crear ese nuevo Ser que nos dé la esperanza. Con la sangre de todos, y el hechizo que haremos en conjunto para controlarlo. Nosotros mismos lo formaremos y así estará al servicio del Bien."

Todos nos quedamos helados. De nuestra sangre saldría un nuevo semidiós, para preservar la paz. Y así fue, así lo hicimos. Confiando en Oogway y su sabiduría, los seis vertimos parte de nuestra sangre en un cuenco especial que iba cambiando a un color verde esmeralda, como las paredes y el estanque dentro del Salón de los Héroes. Kuan Yin y Oogway hicieron el conjuro, y dentro del cuenco se fue formando una bola de luz muy poderosa. Se invocó al Dios Dragón, el Guardián definitivo, y el que bendeciría este _Dan Yi_. Pero algo fue mal en el proceso. El Dios se alzó sobre nuestras cabezas, se rió de nosotros, el hechizo se salió de control, y explotó. La bola de luz verde salió disparada hacia rumbo desconocido, señal de que el Dios del Dragón haría lo que quisiera, y seleccionaría la tribu y especie que llevaría su poder, y el de todos nosotros reunido. Algo me decía que estaba mal. Ni con los poderes de presciencia de la Tortuga y la cabra pudimos dar con aquel ser que, en teoría, debía estar desarrollándose, no teníamos idea de cual sería su poder y cómo sería en su carácter. Oogway estaba confundido, y la sombra de la desazón se apoderó de él a partir de ese momento. Como si todo hubiese acabado al fin, y no hubiese salida posible.

"¿Y el _Dan Yi_?" nos preguntábamos. Mis hermanos decían que nos habían estafado, para darnos una falsa ilusión del final que podía llegar en cualquier momento.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho tiempo para ver cómo Oogway se iba. Se despidió de nosotros al cabo de unos años, y se fue entre pétalos de durazno, su fruta favorita. Dedujimos que había fallecido, porque no lo volvimos a ver. Nos sentimos muy tristes y solos. Al poco tiempo, supimos que un guerrero, llamado Gengis Kan, estaba tomando sin control lo que se le antojaba, dominando imperios a lo largo de Asia. "¿Acaso era el Mesías que habíamos creado?" Las ciudades de China iban cayendo con facilidad. Kuan Yin nos dijo que él era la Maldad encarnada, y tenía muchísimas legiones, muchos soldados y un ejército al cual jamás venceríamos. Gengis Kan debía ser el temido oponente que Oogway nos había advertido. Pekín cayó. Era cuestión de tiempo para que el Valle de la Paz llegaran los ejércitos mongoles.

Y así fue. Gengis Kan y sus soldados arrasaron con el Valle de la Paz. Los Cinco nos acuartelamos en nuestra última resistencia, y desde la entrada del Templo de Jade repelíamos los ataques de los mongoles. Pero entonces algo ocurrió. Un estruendo surcó el cielo, y chocó como una bola de fuego dentro del Palacio de Jade. Todos estábamos ya cansados de luchar por muchas horas seguidas, y al fin estaba él: Gengis Kan, un tigre enfundado en su armadura de escamas de lagarto. No lo podíamos creer. Era demasiado fuerte. Mató a mis hermanos sin siquiera tocarlos con una especie de sombras, y estaba por acabar con la hechicera cabra, cuando otra bola de fuego cayó en el cuadrilátero central del templo de Jade.

Mis ojos, cubiertos de sangre, apenas podían enfocar. Y lo primero que vi fue una figura grande, llevaba un sombrero de arroz, una capa que lo cubría. Lo que no podía entender —y tampoco Kuan Yin, mientras era arrojada por el poder de Kan a un lado, era cómo ese animal podía estar ahí, listo para enfrentarse a algo que, como bien dijo la Tortuga, no podíamos ni tocarlo. El guerrero mongol rió.

"—¿Y tú eres…?" —le preguntó, riendo.

"—El Guerrero del Dragón. Y vengo a matarte" —contestó. Sus ojos, verdes como el jade, chispeaban algo como fuego, no podíamos entender. Me miró, y sentí que mi pelo se erizaba.

"—Vete, Cheetah. Vete con la Cabra." —me dijo aquella figura. Intimidaba, y jamás creo que vuelva a ver semejantes ojos. Ése era el _Dan Yi_, nuestro Mesías. Y su especie… los había visto antes, pero en mi cabeza no cabía que semejante especie pudiera ser el Elegido que nos habían prometido. Incluso Gengis, estaba desconcertado, se veía en su cara. A pesar de sus burlas, en su voz había vacilación. El Dios Dragón, combinado con nuestra sangre y el hechizo de la Primera Adivina, había recaído en el animal más inesperado, y llegaba en el momento justo. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Po se reconectó al presente mientras el relato del anciano languidecía en las sombras de la estancia. Estaba impactado.

—¿Y ese animal era un…?

—Sí, Po, un ancestro tuyo.

Po apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de la importancia que iba adquiriendo aquel personaje que tenía enfrente, de edad imposible que lo veía con sus ojos muertos, a la luz de las velas.

3

—No vayas, Maestra Tigresa, puede ser... —le habló el Maestro Buey a sus espaldas.

—Habla el pesimista que no quería rescatar a su ciudad cuando les pedimos ayuda, qué raro. —La contestación de Tigresa dejó helados a todos, mientras volteaba sobre su hombro. —Le diré qué, Maestro Buey, con todo respeto, ésa es mi casa, mi templo, y haré lo que sea para averiguar qué ocurre.

Biao la miraba impactado. Su corazón brincaba cada vez que se ponía en ese tono, dejando a la luz su naturaleza salvaje y primitiva, algo que, en su alma de tigre lo conectaba. Le gustaba mucho pero… había algo que no terminaba de encajar en ella. Sí, era una persona muy solitaria, tosca, con sus sentimientos enterrados en el fondo, pero…

—Iré contigo, Tigresa. —dijo el núbil tigre.

—Si me causas problemas, será bajo tu propio riesgo y pellejo, Biao.

Biao tragó saliva.

—No te apures, sé cuidarme solo. Qué genio… —dijo esto último en voz baja.

Bajo las miradas impotentes del Maestro Buey y Cocodrilo, los dos tigres bajaron por la cuesta hacia el valle. Momentos después, mientras caminaban por las callecitas de la aldea de la Paz, a Tigresa le extrañaba ver todo vacío. Ni rastro de los aldeanos, ni el bullicio acostumbrado de los niños. El sol de mediodía pegaba con fuerza, y conforme se dirigía hacia el Palacio de Jade, accesos de escalofrío comenzaban a invadirla mientras veía su casa, pintada de negro, las escalinatas también desplegarse como un ave negra que estaba a punto de devorarla. Sin contenerse más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando al joven tigre atrás. Miles de veces había subido y bajado con cargas de muchos kilos en la espalda, por lo que no le suponían ningún esfuerzo. Pensó en Po y como él también había rebotado en ellas algún tiempo atrás…

Las puertas principales, también negras, estaban abiertas. Corrió hacia la explanada de peleas, y el corazón se le paralizó al descubrir la cabeza putrefacta de Vachir encajada en una pica, exhibida como un maldito trofeo del infierno. Quiso gritar, pero se controló. Ya no corrió, sino que analizó cada rincón de la explanada. Súbitamente sintió el atisbo del peligro, que se cernía sobre ella. Como bien habían dicho los Maestros cobardes Buey y Coco, era una trampa.

—Hola, hermana, bienvenida a mi casa.

La voz salió como un susurro, que le erizó todo el pelaje a la Maestra. Recordaba aquel timbre de voz desde lo más profundo de su ser. Buscó el origen y lo encontró. Tai Lung, el leopardo de las nieves, la miraba interesado, desde lo alto de una de las pagodas cercanas al ring de pelea. Recuerdos pincharon dolorosamente su cerebro, haciéndolo relampaguear en escenas que simbolizaban vergüenza y dolor. Dolor de músculos y nervios. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás.

Por un momento Tigresa no supo qué decir o hacer. Tai Lung era imponente como una muralla, inexpugnable como una montaña. Sí, era un maldito loco, un asesino sediento de sangre, pero eso no impedía que le tuviera respeto. Sobre todo desde el último combate donde los trató junto a sus compañeros como en una ronda de juegos de niños de parvulario. Lo creía muerto por Po, pero no era así.

—Esta no es tu casa. Y yo no soy tu hermana.

Tai Lung rió, mostrando su sonrisa diabólica de colmillos salidos.

—Me da tanta risa, lo mismo me dijo el Maestro Shifu, la vez que…

—La vez que Po te derrotó.

Tai Lung le dedicó una mirada glacial.

—Oh, sí. Pero él no está aquí, eso es un hecho.

Diciendo eso, de un salto muy ágil, dando piruetas en el aire, el leopardo se colocó a pocos metros de Tigresa, en una postura que no revelaba ni defensa ni ataque. Era como una persona que se encuentra a otra y quiere mantener una conversación casual. Tigresa enseguida se puso en defensa flecha, haciendo una postura elegante con sus brazos extendidos.

—¿Oh, en verdad? ¿Estás de broma? —Tai Lung solo movía su cola rítmicamente, mientras evaluaba a la Maestra.

—No esperas que me acerque a bailar contigo, ¿eh, guapo? —Tigresa le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica. Tai Lung rió de nuevo, y la miró a los ojos. Por un momento, la felina vio en ellos algo que no había visto la última vez que luchó a muerte con él. Trataba de descifrar qué diablos era.

—No quiero pelear, Tigresa. Mi intención no es esa, así que ya puedes bajar tu "flecha".

—Estoy bien así, gracias.

Tai Lung sonrió, pero no se movió. Solo mantenía sus enormes brazos a sus costados y continuaba moviendo la cola como una serpiente amaestrada.

—¿A qué has venido, Tigresa? Me sorprende que Jiatu no te haya matado.

—¿El conejo cabrón? Necesitan más que un tramposo preparador de venenos para acabarme, Tai Lung. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, he venido a ver qué rayos le han hecho a mi casa.

—Considéralo una remodelación, Tigresa. Una remodelación definitiva. Te voy a decir una cosa. Me da gusto que estés con vida, pero venir fue un error. Mi Amo querrá hablar contigo, y seguro querrá proponerte algo. Solo hay una salida a esto.

—¿Amo? ¿Te refieres a la maldad?

—La maldad es Oogway. Siempre lo ha sido, Tigresa.

Tigresa se quedó de piedra. Ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que le decía ese leopardo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en el puente? —Tai Lung cortó de tajo el suspenso de la felina, mirándola a los ojos. Sí, definitivamente algo había cambiado en su mirada. Tras la pregunta del leopardo, Tigresa se zambulló con él al pasado, aquel que no quería recordar y le llenaba de vergüenza y dolor.

"—_Shifu no les enseñó todo."_

_El primero en caer fue Mono. Le siguieron Mantis y Víbora con suma facilidad. Mandó a volar a Grulla como un plumero deshilachado, sin alcanzar a tocarle los nervios con su temible técnica. Tigresa vio todo sin parpadear, sin poder moverse o ayudar a sus amigos. Temblaba. Después de muchos años, reencontraba algo que jamás creyó sentir de nuevo: el Miedo, aquel miedo, como en Bao Gu. Volvió a ser el Monstruo incomprendido y temeroso debajo de la piel de una niña pequeña y solitaria. Había partido árboles, derrotado a los mejores de China para enterrar el temor a verse superada como en aquel momento. Pero… ¡Oh! Pero… había subestimado el poder de Tai Lung, y había involucrado inocentemente a sus amigos. Qué estúpida eres, Tigresa… ¿Cómo podía llamarse su líder? Seguía siendo la chiquilla del orfanato, la desobediente, la que no es consciente de su fuerza, y cree que todo lo puede. Al ver a Tai Lung acercarse, el temblor agarrotó sus extremidades._

"—_Quiero proponerte algo"—habló Tai Lung, con una tranquilidad de muerte. Tigresa no articuló palabra. Sus amigos yacían muertos o inconscientes, jamás había visto tales ataques más que en libros. Y era cierto, Shifu no se los había enseñado. Maldijo por eso. Cuando se dio cuenta, Tai Lung y su enorme corpulencia se encontraban a centímetros de ella. Podía escuchar su respiración agitada y corrupta, su olor de lo brutal y lo salvaje transpirando por sus poros más de veinte años de encierro. Una parte de ella, sintió unas ganas de saltar sobre él, y sucumbir a deseos que desconocía…pero otra estaba llena de verdadero terror. Esa última parte fue la que superó con creces en su cabeza al otro sentimiento, y gruesas gotas de sudor frío cayeron sobre su frente y nariz. Tai Lung la miraba con esos ojos que no tenían pupilas definidas como las de ella, sino que estaban fundidas rojo sobre amarillo._

"—_Únete a mí. Yo como Guerrero Dragón de verdad, tú a mi lado como compañera, y seremos un Todo. Una vez que tenga el Rollo, quien esté conmigo, tendrá el poder. Y quieres este Poder, ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres acceder a este poder, guerrera?"_

_Tigresa lo miraba embelesada. El terror se convertía en intriga, y la intriga se diluía en curiosidad. ¿Hablaba ese leopardo en serio? Por un momento —_y esto era lo que más le avergonzaba y jamás contaría a nadie_— sopesó lo que le decía. Po nunca sería el Guerrero Dragón de verdad, aunque la decisión ya estaba hecha. Había visto la última discusión entre Shifu y Po, y era un desastre. Y si todos los Furiosos combinados no podían derrotarle, ¿Quién lo haría? Si se unía a él, y le pedían de la mejor forma el Rollo a Shifu, no se derramaría sangre. Podían seguir con vida y remediaría su grave error al llevar a sus amigos a las garras de la muerte. Pagaría toda su estupidez, accediendo a los deseos de aquel felino._

—_Lo estás pensando, ¿eh? —Tai Lung la miraba con curiosidad. Ante su mirada impávida, Tai Lung le colocó suavemente su poderosa garra sobre su hombro. —Sé lo que piensas. Tú estás en otro nivel, a diferencia de éstos, por eso no te puse a dormir. Sin embargo, no eres la Guerrera Dragona, y te faltan ciertas cosas para estar a mi altura. ¿Por qué? Déjame adivinar… "No es tu Destino". ¿Eso te dijo Shifu, verdad? Pero respóndeme esto: ¿Quién tiene el derecho de decir qué es de nuestro Destino?_

_Los segundos pasaban, y Tigresa, en un movimiento rapidísimo, intentó incrustar sus garras en el brazo que Tai Lung le tenía sobre su hombro. Falló. El ataque a los nervios fue dolorosísimo, y no quedó inconsciente como sus amigos. Sentía ondas de choque recorrer todo su cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado la columna vertebral._

—_Qué lástima. Esos ideales tontos, podrían ser tu fin. Te diré algo, guerrera. Un día, que te llegues a preguntar el porqué no lo fuiste, acuérdate de este momento. Perdiste una gran oportunidad que ni Shifu ni Oogway jamás podrán enseñarte. Serás la Segundona, la que nunca sobresale, la que está un paso atrás._

_Tigresa derramó una lágrima, y esperó a que Tai Lung le pusiera una descarga más a los nervios, que terminó por sumirla en la negrura de la inconsciencia. Todo estaba perdido._

—Pareces recordarlo bien, Tigresa. Te hago la misma proposición. Únete a mí, como mi pareja, y seamos el Todo. Es la última vez que te lo digo. Mi amo, Oogway, estará de acuerdo si te quedas conmigo.

Tigresa lo miró otra vez, mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero esta vez era distinto. Su respiración era tranquila, sus músculos estaban relajados, no olía a lo salvaje. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban delineados. La pupila no se fundía rojo sobre amarillo. Eso era lo diferente.

Hasta ese momento, recordó el porqué comenzó a respetar a Po. Ese maldito Tai Lung era una máquina perfecta de las artes marciales. Se podía decir que era el guerrero perfecto, no había un solo detalle que hiciera pensar que aquel leopardo tuviese alguna debilidad. Lo supo desde que lo vio por primera vez correr en el puente hacia su encuentro.

—No te atrevas a tocarme.

Tai Lung sonrió. En su sonrisa se adivinaba un dejo de… ¿Tristeza?

—No seas tonta, por favor, Tigresa. Con mucha suerte, podrás continuar con vida de ahora en adelante. Si le digo a Oogway que te quiero de pareja, tal vez acceda. Tal vez.

—Tus amenazas baratas dejaron de ser efectivas hace tiempo, Tai. —Sin que se diera cuenta, Tigresa estaba retrocediendo con cautela, mientras el leopardo avanzaba con lentitud. Continuaba con la misma postura flecha, y eso semejaba más un baile que una preparación para una pelea legendaria. La maestra no entendía nada. ¿Oogway? Pero si él estaba muerto. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—No son amenazas. Es una oportunidad única. Ya nadie puede hacer nada. Ni tú, ni yo, ni el… panda. Son dimensiones muy diferentes. Ojalá yo fuera lo que más se temiera, como antes.

Tigresa cada vez entendía menos. Parecía que continuaba viviendo su pesadilla.

Nunca pudo entender como Biao había conseguido llegar a espaldas de Tai Lung, sosteniendo una especie de garrote, y, saltando en cámara hiper lenta, lo miraba acercarse a asestarle el golpe en la nuca al leopardo de las nieves. Sí, tal vez podría…

Con un movimiento que parecía sincronizado, hizo que Tai Lung, sin ver al joven tigre que llegaba en ayuda de la maestra, sostuviera con el pulgar y el índice aquel garrote centímetros antes que llegara a su cabeza. Biao abría los ojos a su máximo, y a media sorpresa por aquella acción, una patada formidable en el abdomen lo mandó a volar hacia la entrada principal, sin dar tiempo a nada. Rodó y rodó escaleras abajo, como lo hiciera Po en aquella sesión de entrenamiento con Shifu en su segundo día en el palacio.

Cuando Tigresa gritó "¡Biao!" éste ya había desaparecido por la cuesta abajo, y Tai Lung se erguía frente a ella, con aquella mirada triste, fijando sus ojos en ella.

—Fue lo mejor para ese mocoso. Será mejor que te concentres y hagas lo que te digo.

—Eres un imbécil, Tai Lung. ¡Vamos a medirnos!

Otro movimiento rapidísimo, y la sujetó de un brazo. Como un bailarín, se deslizó detrás de su espalda, y le agarró el otro brazo, y como dos amantes frente a la borda de la proa del Titanic, Tai Lung la abrazó. Tigresa lo sintió repegarse a su espalda. El instinto primario fue romperle los brazos a ese bastardo atrevido… pero no podía moverlos ni una micra.

—¿Qué demon…?

—¡Cálmate, Tigresa, maldición! —Las tenazas de Tai Lung ejerciendo presión en sus brazos no le permitía siquiera hacer una contra llave. El hijo de perra había calculado con precisión de cirujano los puntos exactos donde ella no podría contraatacar. De otra forma se rompería los huesos como ramitas.

—¡Suéltame maldito! —Tigresa, a pesar de sus forcejeos, no podía siquiera volverse para morderlo. Una sensación de frustración angustiante la carcomió. ¿Qué le iba a hacer ese demonio?

—¡ALA DE JUSTICIA!

Después de un "¡Clap!" que sonó como un inmenso aplauso, y una ventisca que le siguió, Tigresa quedó libre de la llave de Tai Lung. El leopardo retrocedió sin caer, con el rostro asombrado, mirando contrariado al cielo, y frotándose con una mano el golpe que le habían propinado en la mejilla. Por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa se pintaba en el rostro rayado de Tigresa, al ver descender a su amigo Grulla en un ala, acompañado de otra semejante a él, haciendo una maniobra parecida.

—¡Grulla! —Tigresa gritó y corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. En la cara de su amigo también se dibujaba la sorpresa de ver a su alrededor algo que solo tendría sentido en sus pesadillas.

—¡Tigresa! —el ave reaccionó, alegrándose en verdad de encontrar a una de las que más le hacían falta al Valle de la Paz. —¡Regresaste! Creí que…

—Yo lo… —Tigresa no terminó la frase al volverse a Tai Lung. Grulla temblaba inconscientemente. No era momento para ponerse a charlar como si nada.

—Son… unos estúpidos… —Tai Lung habló entre dientes, y miró hacia la entrada del Salón de los Héroes. Ahí había una figura sombría que los observaba, sus ojos chispeando magma rojo de los mismos infiernos. A lo lejos podían ver que sonreía con una mueca lunática.

—¡Vaya, hola, pero que inconcebible sorpresa! —aquella voz cantarina enseguida les hizo darse cuenta que la ratonera se cerraba y podrían morir en cualquier segundo posterior.

Tigresa creyó que toda la cordura que quedaba en el mundo se desmoronaba al ver avanzar, como en un espejo, a una réplica exacta de su imagen. Grulla, de nueva cuenta, abrió su pico al máximo, e instintivamente cubrió con su cuerpo el de Bai.

Una Maestra Tigresa, justo como ella, avanzaba hacia ellos. Reía divertida entre dientes, y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Nuestra maestra se estremeció, y una vez más, pensó en Po. Por un maldito segundo, deseó que Po estuviera ahí, y no ella. Todo el deseo de averiguar, de pelear, se diluía a cada paso que su imagen daba para acercarse a ella.


	17. Capítulo 15 Lágrimas del Hijo

_**¡Saludos amigos de Fanfiction! Un enorme saludo, para los que esperaban con ansia el capítulo, con esto refrendo mi compromiso a terminar la historia, que por motivos de mi viaje a España para las firmas de la publicación de mis libros allá, había estado muy atareado para continuar. Estamos entrando a la recta final, no quiero adelantar nada más, pero el final ya se vislumbra, y espero no decepcionarme a mí mismo, ni a ninguno de mis lectores. Este capítulo va para todos los que han creído en mí en todo este tiempo, los estimo mucho, mi vida entra a nuevas etapas en esto que es mi vida y pasión, gracias por estar conmigo en Fanfiction.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 Lágrimas del hijo<strong>

1

En Feng Ren Yuan, un panda, un guepardo ciego y una cabra vieja se miraban entre sí. Entonces Po bajó la mirada al suelo. Jamás había pensado que existieran otros como él, predestinados, surgidos para confrontar la Maldad inmortal y amenazante. Se sintió intimidado.

—No seas tonto, Po. —el viejo rompió el silencio que flotaba pesado en aquella habitación. —No te agobies por eso. Cada _Dan Yi _ha tenido un propio concepto de su misión. Cada uno ha confrontado el Mal de distintas formas. Pero es la primera vez que un Guerrero Dragón no despierta completo por su propio pie. Todos sin excepción aceptan el Poder del Dragón desde una corta edad, ya dominan los artes secretos de su linaje. Me parece inexplicable que hasta una edad adulta te hayas dado cuenta de una pequeña parte de tu verdadero poder.

Po pensó en la infancia feliz que tuvo con su padre, el señor Ping. Jamás tuvo que preocuparse día alguno por nada. Si hubo atisbos de preguntarse quién era, prefirió entregarse al amor infinito que le daba ese ganso del restaurante, de vivir cada día a la sombra de los fideos. Solo una pequeña parte de su ser ansiaba con aventuras de artes marciales, y ése debía ser su lado guerrero, confinado, seguro en un rincón de su ser. A su modo, fue haciéndose dentro de su traviesa imaginación historias de leyenda, con los personajes de la Historia que había podido leer. En sueños vivía al lado de los Furiosos, todo tipo de hazañas, hasta el día que por fin se topó con su destino.

—Aún eres un guerrero incompleto. Lograste despertar, en el último momento, una parte del poder del Guerrero Dragón contra Tai Lung, y continuaste tu ascenso con la Paz Interior volviendo en su contra los cañones de Lord Shen. Pero eso queda lejos de quien ahora guía el timón de la oscuridad. Desafortunadamente, la cadena de acontecimientos lo permitió.

—Po, lo que Tie Jang, el Herrero Legendario quiere decirte, es que tienes que despertar tu poder por completo. Ser el Guerrero Dragón, y tratar de salvar lo que podamos de este mundo.

—¿A qué se refiere con…? —Po miró con temor a los ancianos, pero ya esperaba esa respuesta.

—El Emperador Sombra ya de ha hecho del poder total. Aunque despertaras el cien por ciento del poder de un Guerrero Dragón, no podrías vencerle. Están en planos diferentes, Po. Ni yo puedo alcanzar a dimensionar su potencia, y eso que lo he visto en las pasadas ocasiones. Afortunadamente tus ancestros pudieron reducirlo y vencerlo, pero estaban nivelados. Hoy, ya no.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cómo despierto todo el poder, anciano? —Po se sentía llegar al borde de un lugar donde las nieblas cubrían todo, y dar el siguiente paso significaría no dar marcha atrás.

—Eso se logra a través del adiestramiento Prana-Bindú, hijo. —el cheetah sonrió, complacido de responder la pregunta.

2

Tigresa miraba como si el sueño se pandeara por los recovecos de miles de túneles en su mente. Y es que, forzosamente debía ser un maldito sueño. Pero a cada paso, ese espejo que era su propio cuerpo, le devolvía la mirada de quien no se tienta el corazón para hacer lo que se le antojara, a quien se le antojara. De nuevo, había traído a sus amigos a las garras de la muerte. Grulla tampoco acertaba a moverse, Bai parecía una estatua más de las que adornaban el Palacio. Mientras más se acercaba, podía sentir ese halo de desprecio total a la vida. Tai Lung aflojó avanzó delante de Tigresa. Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mira nada más… mira nada más… pero si es la Maestra Tigresa, la auténtica y original. Aunque umm… yo creo que mi cuerpo es mejor aún, ¿eh? —el Mal miraba lascivamente el cuerpo de Tigresa, y acto seguido, se tocó uno de sus pechos, provocativo. —Yo no escogí este cuerpo, ¿sabes? Nuestros queridos amigos susurrantes, hicieron una gran elección, ¿no es así, Tai?

—Sin duda, mi señor.

Tigresa no podía hablar. Estaba abrumada y el impacto de verse a sí misma aún no había pasado. Su imagen pareció intuirlo, por lo que se acercó, agarrándose el rabo, y abanicándolo rítmicamente, en una pose de coquetería absurda.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Por fin Tigresa pudo destrabar la lengua. Se encontró furiosa y con muchas preguntas atenazando su cerebro.

—Soy el aleteo de las mariposas, Tigresa querida. No un Monstruo, ni en Bao Gu, ni en ningún otro orfanato. Soy Súper Tigresa.

El tono que utilizaba aquella imagen de sí misma era irritante y detestable, como si una vieja prostituta se interesara en un cliente realmente importante. La furia dio paso a la aversión hacia aquella imagen de ella misma que, le daba mucho asco, sin saber realmente porqué.

—Me conociste como Mei Ling, rayitas. Esa gatita sexy que sin ningún problema se coló hasta la cocina, a revolcarse con lo más preciado de todos.

Detrás de ella, salió Zephyr, la hermana Wu más siniestra de todas, la de las pupilas de diferente color, junto con Luang, el lobo tuerto. Era su séquito más cercano, junto a Tai Lung. Luang se sorprendió de ver aquella escena extrañísima, enfrentando una guerrera contra otra que se mecía la cola entre los dedos de su garra. Vio que la verdadera Tigresa aún no dimensionaba en lo que se había metido.

—¿Dónde está mi maestro, y mis amigos?

—"¿Dónde está mi maestro y mis amigos?" —canturreó con esa voz odiosa, remedando a la felina, que apretaba los puños inconscientemente. La Maldad rió destemplada, burlándose en su cara, y el lobo y Zephyr le secundaron. Tigresa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Amo… —Tai Lung quiso hablar, pero una seña del Emperador Sombra le hizo cerrar la boca. El leopardo calló al instante. Su amo seguía analizando a Tigresa, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—No estoy para estupideces.

Mientras decía esto, la Maestra Tigresa se lanzó con todo a la yugular de su contraparte. Pero los ojos. Los ojos de magma de aquel ser, quien fuera, la absorbieron antes de que pudiera darse cuenta que, a pesar de que se encontraban a un metro de distancia, nunca llegaba a pegarle. Sintió que golpearía eternamente, envuelta en ese aro de fuego que se expandía como un elástico infinito. Cuando sintió que se caía por un vacío de magma rojo, Tigresa se vio en el suelo, a los pies de su imagen que le sonreía malévola y divertida. Los demás rieron al ver el desconcierto de Tigresa. ¿Qué había pasado?

—Me parece que estás cansada del viaje. ¿O es el veneno de mi amigo Jiatu?

Pero Tigresa sabía que no eran ninguna de esas cosas.

—Nunca podrás pegarle a tu maestro, a Oogway. —La voz, inconfundible, esta vez sonó muy parecida a la de la anciana tortuga. Tigresa salió de su trance, y se paró de inmediato.

—¿De qué hablas? No es posible que tú…

—"No deberías haber agarrado ese Pergamino del Amor, Tigresa. No es para niñas. Déjalo donde lo encontraste, y sabrás de todo eso cuando seas mayor, mi niña". —le dijo Oogway, dentro del cuerpo de aquella irreal Maestra Tigresa. Nuestra felina enseguida enrojeció de la pena, al recordar aquella escena donde Oogway, efectivamente la había sorprendido curioseando cuando era una chiquilla de catorce años, en una estantería que traía conocimientos budistas de una parte hindú cercana al Imperio Chino. En varios pergaminos había felinos, muy pegados sus cuerpos unos a otros, y sin saber porqué, quiso leer más, mientras el calor subía por sus mejillas… hasta que Oogway la sorprendió. Su vergüenza fue tal que casi se come el pedazo de papel para ocultarlo. Pero Oogway, como siempre, envuelto en un manto de serenidad, la invitó a salir al árbol de durazno sagrado. Ahí fue donde se enteró de…

_Se enteró de…_

—¡No puedes ser Oogway! ¡No podrías, él no puede ser tú, jamás!

—¿Qué no? ¿Ya recordaste esa parte, Tigresita curiosa? ¿Mirando ávidamente esas imágenes de lo que tal vez querías desde ahí, chiquilla precoz?

—Dime qué fue lo que me contaste después. —Tigresa, con voz segura y pesada, asestó un golpe que esta vez la Maldad, aquel que se decía Oogway nunca previó— ¿A dónde me llevaste? ¿Qué me dijiste después de sorprenderme en el Salón?

Esta vez aquel "Oogway" calló. Miró fijamente a los ojos a Tigresa, mientras los segundos pasaban. Tigresa vio triunfante como aquel desconocido no podría ser Oogway, porque si tal vez sabía algunas cosas, que debieron filtrarse como chisme, lo de la confesión en el duraznero de la sabiduría celestial había sido único. La misma tortuga se había asegurado de que nadie escuchara ni espiara. Tigresa malvada agarró con una velocidad imposible el cuello de nuestra Furiosa, sujetándola con fuerza, mientras abría los ojos como platos. Los esbirros miraban pasmados la escena, sin comprender del todo aquella acción repentina.

—Conmigo no quieras jugar esos juegos, niñata estúpida. —Todo rastro de voz cantarina y alegre se había desvanecido de su rostro, y su cara se crispaba en una mueca terrible. A su pesar, Tigresa se atemorizó, al ver sus mismas facciones tornarse en algo maniático— Da la casualidad que no recuerdo eso que dices, y que seguro son puras mentiras. No intentes provocarme, mi paciencia puede ser limitada.

—Mentiras, tu nariz, impostor. Sé lo que escuché, lo que me dijo mi maestro. Él descansa en paz, y seguro tú eres una broma de mal gusto.

Como si un rayo atravesara su cuerpo, Tigresa sintió electricidad correr en sus venas, no su sangre. Gritó primero de sorpresa, luego de dolor.

3

Po sintió como si a través de la modulación de un reóstato, la electricidad subiera por su piel y penetrara por su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendido, y se sumergió en aquél aro de magma que lo tragaba y lo sumía en una especie de visión. No era un sueño ni pesadilla. Estaba consciente, y esa sensación era muy real. Gritó.

Ya no estaba en Feng Ren Yuan. Se sintió liviano de repente, como si a su rechoncho cuerpo le hubieran quitado muchos kilos. Se miró su ropaje rojo con su pantalón negro. Era una especie de tigre, y no solo eso. La visión se amplió. Estaba en el templo de Jade, una… felina idéntica a Maestra Tigresa, que la sujetaba del cuello. Pero esa felina no podía ser Tigresa. Vio a Tai Lung que miraba hacia donde él se encontraba suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo.

"—No me provoques, gatita. Puedo matarte en un segundo si así lo deseo."

Po sintió una enorme desesperación. Por ninguna forma podía quitarse ese apretón que le atenazaba la garganta. El aire le empezaba a faltar poco a poco. Miró sorprendido a Grulla, que lo miraba desesperado, sin hacer nada.

En un instante, estaba de nuevo en el manicomio. El cheetah y la anciana lo miraban con interés. Po se vio sus garras, y su cuerpo. Era él otra vez. Había sido una sensación rarísima.

—¿Qué fue eso, Po? —preguntó el viejo

—No… no sé. Estaba en el Templo de Jade… y alguien parecido a Tigresa, me sujetaba del cuello. Y en el sueño yo era una Tigresa…

—¿Tú eras una Tigresa? —la Anciana Adivina enseguida se acercó a él, examinándolo como siempre lo hacía. —¿Desde donde estaba tu ángulo de visión? ¿Te veías dentro o fuera del cuerpo?

Po lo pensó detenidamente.

—Yo, estee… desde dentro. Como si yo… —enrojeció—fuera Tigresa. ¿Esta muy loco, no?

La Adivina sonrió.

—Interesante —murmuró Tie Jang, con su mirada vidriosa, siempre perdida.

—No entiendo —Po se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes ver el Presente, Po. —dijo el cheetah— No solo visiones del Futuro o el Pasado. El Presente, es una de las Visiones precognitivas más difíciles de lograr, ¿o me equivoco, Adivina?

Nai Yang meditó sobre eso. Trataba de recordar algo, se veía que a la pobre le habían lastimado mucho, no sólo físicamente. Po odió a lo que fuera que le hiciera eso a la anciana que le ayudara una vez a recuperarse a sí mismo.

—"Estar en todas partes, y en ninguna a la vez…" La Hermandad de Adivinas tiene un objetivo desde su creación, y es acaparar los tres planos dimensionales temporales. —Po la miró como si le hablara en un idioma extraño —Esto es, Pasado, Presente y Futuro. Existen adivinas con dones menos o más refinados para atisbar entre las nieblas de esos espacios temporales. Yo me ocupaba de predecir el Futuro, pero no podía comprender más allá de mis visiones, como pude comprobar la vez que leí el futuro a los padres de Lord Shen. Hay visiones que son más o menos nítidas. A veces puedo ver el pasado con mucha claridad, y es más fácil, claro, si se ayuda de recuerdos. Pero el Presente… el Presente, es el espacio de tiempo más difícil de ver, por la sencilla razón de que siempre está en movimiento. Yo nunca he podido ver cosas como lo que acabas de presenciar, Po.

—Es raro. Los otros _Dan Yi_ tampoco. —interrumpió el Herrero Legendario.

Po cada vez entendía cada vez menos de lo que decían. Pero algo le vino a la mente… una vez, en el duraznero, Oogway tuvo la única plática con él. Y le comentó que no debía vivir ni en el pasado ni en el futuro, pues el Hoy es lo más importante. Por eso se llama Presente. ¿Tenía algo que ver eso? ¿Las únicas palabras que cruzó con la Tortuga, eran parte de la llave a descubrir todo su mal?

—El Presente es lo más importante —por fin dijo Po, y los ancianos voltearon.

—Así es —dijo la Adivina con una sonrisa— Tal cual es la verdad. Lo que hacemos define nuestro futuro, hijo.

—¿Qué es Prana Bindú? —Po miró al anciano a los ojos, a pesar de que éstos estaban muertos. Sentía que no podía perder un solo minuto. Los recuerdos de aquella vivencia o ensoñación continuaban martilleando su mente, y sí _creía _que eso estaba sucediendo. Tigresa… Tigresa estaba en aprietos. Tenía que…

Entonces recordó su triste realidad. Tigresa no quería nada con él. Además… sí esas visiones eran ciertas… lo que había visto con ese tigre, en su casa, en su antigua casa, también debía ser cierto. Habían mancillado sus recuerdos. Aún así… no se imaginaba a Tigresa haciendo _eso_, menos en su casa. Ante todo eran amigos, y la amistad no fue denegada esa noche arriba de la pagoda del Salón de los Héroes, mientras trataba inútilmente que fuera su pareja, algo más que amigos. Algo debía estar mal. Algo que la maldad había preparado.

"Tigresa no puede hacer eso… no puede _hacerme eso._" se repetía una y otra vez, y al hacerlo, el corazón le bombeaba muy fuerte. Se sentía cada vez mejor.

—Prana Bindú, es el conocimiento completo del cuerpo. Músculos, tendones, los nervios, y hasta los órganos. Oh, sí. Es el dominio completo de nuestras funciones corporales. Se ha enseñado a los Guerreros Dragones como parte de su adiestramiento hacia el combate definitivo con el Emperador Oscuro.

Po estaba asombrado. Todo eso era completamente nuevo para su concepción de artes marciales. Pero una parte de él estaba asimilando la información, computando y evaluando las posibilidades de aprender. Se sintió como cuando miró aquella noche el Rollo del Dragón, mientras su padre le confiaba el secreto del ingrediente secreto de su sopa de ingrediente secreto.

—¿Cómo empieza el entrenamiento? —la mirada de Po cambió, y el anciano sonrió, al escuchar el tono de voz del panda, también nuevo.

—Empieza por meterte esto en tu cabeza: "Mi mente controla mi realidad".

4

Shifu era movido por alguien. No solo movido, sino cargado.

_¿Quién es? Se siente tan cálido. Es diferente. Este olor lo recuerdo. Tiene mucho tiempo que no lo percibo… es como…_

El Maestro Shifu, terminó por abrir los ojos, pero aún así, no veía nada. Poco a poco la luminosidad iba colándose por diversas rendijas, y reconoció que eran antorchas a los costados de las escaleras. Alguien lo iba cargando, subiéndolas. Lo llevaban como un saco de verduras, un hombro muy ancho lo sostenía. Quien lo llevaba era alguien muy fuerte y atlético, se sentía en su agarre, suave pero firme, jamás lo dejaría caer. Enterró su nariz y respiró en ese pelaje sedoso y con ese olor tan familiar, muy familiar, casi inconscientemente, y solo acudieron recuerdos felices.

"No puede ser que quien me está llevando sea…"

La luz del día por fin apareció, aunque no sabía si amanecía o atardecía, ya que aún era tenue. Reconoció las amplias espaldas de Tai Lung. Su cola gris bailaba, denotando nerviosismo y cuidado. ¿Qué le iba a hacer Tai Lung? ¿Matarlo al fin, cumplir las órdenes definitivas del Oogway malvado? Estaba a su merced, viejo y débil, acabado física y moralmente.

—Está despierto. —su voz, susurrante, sonaba diferente.

—¿Vas a matarme, verdad? —La voz de Shifu escondía una resignación completa. Era la mejor forma de morir, a manos de su creación. Estuvo a punto dos veces. Una, irónicamente, Oogway lo había salvado, la segunda, Po lo había hecho. Esta vez nada detendría el merecido castigo a su maldita ceguera.

Tai Lung se detuvo. Estaba en la parte trasera del templo, y el panda rojo se sorprendió al ver que estaban a unos metros del duraznero sagrado. Bajó lentamente a Shifu hasta que lo depositó en el suelo.

—Puede moverse. —Esta vez, Shifu vio directamente a los ojos al que fuera su mejor estudiante, un sobresaliente del arte marcial. En sus ojos ya no percibía ese salvajismo y la ambición desmedida que moldeaban la figura implacable del leopardo.

Los ojos de Tai Lung, estaban como los recordaba de pequeño. La pupila definida, sobre el fondo blanco. Eran los ojos del infante que había criado, al que había confiado todos sus secretos de batalla, y fuera de ella. Su lenguaje corporal tampoco demostraba ganas de matar, siquiera de pelear.

—¿Tai? —Ambos se estremecieron inconscientemente al pronunciar Shifu esto. Era la forma en como lo llamaba de pequeño.

—Han pasado cinco días desde que Tigresa vino aquí. Tiene que irse de aquí, es el momento. Oogway está durmiendo, en un lapso de meditación profunda. Váyase lejos.

—¿Tigresa vino? ¿Mis estudiantes? ¿Qué les has hecho?

—Yo, nada. Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que caigan. No puedo sacar a todos. Usted es el único que puede formar más… estudiantes. Estudiantes que algún día se conviertan en el escudo y la espada que acaben con esto. Es la única esperanza de China, tal vez de todo lo que conocemos.

Shifu no lo podía creer, el asesino de asesinos, el sediento de poder del Guerrero Dragón, lo estaba liberando. Tenía que ser otra broma de la Maldad, una jugarreta más. Al pensar esto, se puso en guardia. Poco a poco la luz aumentaba, señal de que era el amanecer lo que se daba.

—¡No vas a engañarme otra vez! —Y disparó una patada directa al mentón de Tai Lung.

El leopardo de las nieves la recibió de lleno. Saliva y sangre salpicaron el suelo, el golpe sonó seco, y sin saber porqué, Shifu comprendió que cometía un error, a la vez que un sobresalto le impactó el pecho. Tai Lung no se movió un milímetro.

—¿Pero qué…?

La cara de Tai Lung se ensombreció, mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su amplia barbilla. Algo brillaba en su cara, pero no se alcanzaba a distinguir por las sombras de la mañana que apenas empezaban a iluminar el día. Shifu no sabía qué hacer.

El panda rojo creyó que la tierra se desmoronaba bajo él, al ver a su antiguo hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Era eso lo que había visto brillar como gemas caer sobre las mejillas de su único hijo, no de sangre, pero de un vínculo que no se podía ocultar jamás. Shifu no entendía nada. Tenía que ser un ardid, tenía que serlo… El corazón de Shifu se movió una vez más al ver a semejante mole caer de rodillas a sus pies, y apoyarse con sus garras en el suelo, de cara a él. El panda rojo ya no sabía si la cordura se había ido y ahora era presa de algo mental, tenía que ser eso, tenía que serlo…

—No puedo llamarlo siquiera "Maestro". No puedo mantenerle la mirada. Lo que hice… no tiene ni tendrá nombre, y estoy feliz de que así me recuerde la Historia, como un maldito traidor. Ni siquiera puedo implorar su perdón, está muy alejado de mí ahora. Al haber vendido mi alma al Diablo, marqué mi vida para siempre. En vez de vivir con usted una vida tranquila y de alegría, opté por tomar el camino que todos saben. No pararé de maldecirme a mí mismo, incluso cuando muera. Mi falta no tiene perdón, ni conoce límites para alcanzar la redención. Tiene que irse ahora, es lo único que puedo hacer, no para quitar piedras a la pila de culpas, solo...

Tai Lung estaba llorando. Las lágrimas rodaron y por fin cayeron, irrigando la tierra sagrada, resplandeciendo al primer rayo de sol que logró llegar hasta ahí.

Shifu dudaba. Había sido engañado muchas veces por los últimos acontecimientos. La verdad que él conocía se cuarteó y mostró su verdadero rostro a pesar de su confianza en la Bondad y la Justicia. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba presenciando? Un sollozo hizo que su corazón se le parara en el pecho. Era igual a cuando era niño, y se lastimaba entrenando. Siempre acudía a ayudarle, con una venda y los fomentos que le aplicaba para mitigar el dolor de sus heridas. Los mismos sollozos que ahogó en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de su orfandad, y que Shifu era lo único que tenía en el mundo, lo que más se acercaba a una familia, y la aceptaba como tal.

El recuerdo, licuado con los momentos amargos y terribles que terminaron aquella conexión padre e hijo con la pelea por el Rollo del Dragón, se arremolinaban en su cabeza. "¿Shifu, qué es esto? ¿Otra diversión de la Maldad, una pista más de su circo de la bizarría?

—Tai… Mátame. Si es otra de las bromas sucias del Emperador Oscuro… es mejor que me mates en este instante. Si él me está escuchando, que me mate de una vez. No me vas a engañar con este cuento… Tai Lung se entregó a la maldad… ¡y el hijo que yo tenía, se fue para siempre! ¡Mátame, por todos los diablos, MÁTAME!

Tai Lung paró de sollozar, y el silencio cayó pesado en el duraznero. Ni una brisa matinal recorría el lugar.

—He hecho demasiado mal en todos, y estoy consciente.—respondió Tai Lung, sin levantar la cabeza. Continuaba mirando el suelo. —Ejecúteme aquí, y escape, si eso le hace estar seguro. No me moveré.

Shifu estaba harto, y avanzó hacia su ex discípulo, con la mano lista para asestar un golpe de espada. Miraba hacia todos lados, convencido que su Amo saldría burlándose de la escena, deteniendo con algún poder aquello, jalando de los hilos como la marioneta que siempre habían sido todos. Tai Lung estaba a merced de ese poder… aunque…

Shifu se detuvo junto al inmenso ser que componía Tai Lung. Con la mano temblorosa, la alzó sobre su cabeza, preparando el golpe mortal en el cuello del leopardo, que no se movía, aunque las lágrimas seguían humedeciendo la tierra.

—¡YYYYIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA! —La mano en forma de espada cayó sobre el cuello de Tai Lung… pero no lo alcanzó. La inercia hizo que Shifu también cayera de rodillas junto a él.

El leopardo, que esperaba el golpe, abrió los ojos, y descubrió al único ser que se había preocupado por él en toda su vida, también de rodillas, golpeando el suelo sagrado. Y también… lloraba.

—¡Ya no puedo más, dioses! ¡Hagan de mí lo que les plazca, no queda nada, NADA! El precio del Kung Fu, fue demasiado alto, demasiado…

Entonces otra vez, sintió esa calidez envolverlo por completo, como un cobertor en el frío invierno. Shifu ahogó sus lágrimas en ese cobertor, calientito, con ese olor que tanto añoró desde hacía más de veinte años que perdió algo tan querido e importante. Sintió gotas de líquido mojar su cabeza, también cálidas. Esperaba que todo terminara en cualquier momento, pero en vez de eso, al abrir los ojos, vio que, Tai Lung, el temible asesino sediento de sangre, profanador de todas las artes y traidor del Templo de Jade, lo abrazaba, llorando sobre su cabeza.

—Sé qué merezco su desconfianza y su incredulidad. Sé que nada de lo que yo haga remediará lo que pasó. Solo quiero que sepa que no soy el mismo. No tengo justificación por dejarme controlar por el Emperador Sombra, de Oogway malvado.

Entonces se miraron a los ojos, esas pupilas que tanto conocía, que se habían humedecido de pequeño. Esos ojos, cafés sobre blanco, eran los mismos que recordaba del alma pura de Tai Lung. Ahí Shifu comprendió en su corazón y su verdad que el hijo, había regresado.

—T… Tai… ¿En verdad? —Shifu dejó de sollozar. Apretó sus garras.

—Sí. Soy yo.

—¿Hi… _Hijo_?

—Soy Tai Lung… pero no merezco ser llamado tu hijo nunca más.

Por toda respuesta, Shifu devolvió el abrazo al leopardo de las nieves.

—Eres mi hijo. Mi más grande creación. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

Tai Lung se quedó quieto. Ahora era él quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Pero… todo lo que hice…

—Todos tenemos cierta culpa, Tai. Sé que el culpable de esto, es Oogway, el Emperador Sombra, quien nos ha controlado desde hace tiempo. Es a él a quien debemos enfrentar.

Tai Lung se separó suavemente de Shifu. No podían dejar de mirarse, los sentimientos eran inequívocos, reales. Eso en verdad estaba sucediendo.

—Tiene que irse… Maestro. Ya le dije porqué tiene que huir lejos, ahora que puede. Usted lleva los mejores conocimientos de las artes marciales de China. Sus alumnos ya no tienen salvación, y apenas pude sacarlo a usted. Y no puedo dejar que vuelva, tuvimos mucha suerte al no ser detectados.

—Mis alumnos también son mis demás hijos. —dijo terminante Shifu —Los Furiosos también son la esperanza que le queda al mundo, ahora que Po no está… ¡y Tigresa…!

—A Po le lavaron el cerebro, y Tigresa vino a enfrentarse a Oogway. Ambos no tienen salvación. Los Furiosos están heridos y no llegarán muy lejos antes que los atrapen y los maten.

—¿Y qué harás tú? ¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo, hijo?

Una sombra recorrió la faz de Tai Lung, pero al instante se recuperó.

—No puedo. Regresé a "como era antes", pero Oogway tiene mi vida en la palma de su mano. Aún no sé como tuve la voluntad de escapar al control de ambición y sed de violencia al que estaba encadenado.

—Yo tampoco puedo, hijo. Debes saberlo.

—Tiene que irse ahora, Maestro, se lo ruego…

—Pero qué escena tan conmovedora —una voz femenina, como un latigazo, llegó a ellos, congelándoles la sangre en las venas. —¿Qué rayos haces, Tai Lung?

Quien les hablaba, era la hermana Wu, la gata siniestra de ojos de color azul y naranja.

—Zephyr —murmuró contrariado Tai Lung.

—Los escuché —dijo Zephyr en tono burlón, bajándose de un enorme árbol del jardín, donde se ocultaba. —Así que el hijo pródigo ha regresado, ¿eh, Tainy? ¿Dejando ir al viejo? ¿Qué ibas a decirle al Amo?

—Eso no te incumbe, Wu.

—¡Oh, vaya! Doble Traidor. Esto es muy interesante, pero el viejo Maestro se queda. Tienes una oportunidad para regresar con nosotros, Tai Lung. Al Amo no le gustará nada saber tu rebelión…

Sin dar oportunidad a nada, como un relámpago, Tai Lung descargó una patada al abdomen de Zephyr, quien salió volando al cielo, perdiéndose entre la bruma de la mañana. Su grito se perdió en la lejanía.

—Tiene que irse… tienes que irte, por favor… papá.

Ambos quedaron de piedra al terminar aquella frase suplicante. Shifu estaba anonadado, mientras un rayo de felicidad le tocó el corazón. Miraba a un Tai Lung decidido, aunque en su mirada había algo que encerraba una intención. Esa intención la había sentido no hacía mucho…

—Ven conmigo, hijo. Vámonos los dos.

—Te dije que es imposible, padre. Si no te vas, me obligarás a…

Tai Lung abrió los ojos al máximo, alcanzó a empujar a Shifu, justo al momento en que la tierra se abría en un instante, mientras un sismo repentino los sacudió. Ahora un abismo los separaba. El temblor paró de súbito, como había empezado.

Tigresa, la de los ojos de magma, los miraba desde arriba del templo. Su cara, descompuesta, reflejaba inquietud como nunca antes.

—¿Me puedes decir a qué diablos juegas, leopardo? —Esta vez la voz no era cantarina, ni de burla. Era cautelosa, y rasposa como una serpiente, y de un tono parecido al de la verdadera Tigresa enfadada.

—Vete, padre. Por favor…

—"¿Padre?" —Oogway, transformado en Tigresa, no podía ocultar su sorpresa. —¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Shifu regresará ahora…

—¡Cállate!

La atmósfera se tensó, y Oogway, por primera vez, se vio desconcertado bajo ese disfraz de Maestra Tigresa.

—¿Qué has dicho, Tai Lung? —Los ojos de Oogway llamearon al preguntar, y la tierra volvió a temblar. El aire se cargó de electricidad, y parecía que de un momento a otro se produciría una descarga espontánea por toda el área. El pelo de Tai Lung se erizó al máximo al comprobar la verdad: Oogway ya poseía el poder de un Dios.

La falsa Tigresa abrió los ojos, como si los eventos que se desarrollaban no estuvieran en su guión escrito de antemano, y esto el leopardo lo disfrutó en grande, al encararla. Su Amo no estaba acostumbrado a vivir el presente. Creía tener el control absoluto de las circunstancias, y estaba por demostrarle que no era así.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo, leopardo?

—¿Tú lo sabes, acaso, _Yawgoo_?

Ese nombre. Tai Lung había llamado "Yawgoo" a… entonces lo recordó. El rollo mil uno que traía esa misteriosa inscripción en la cubierta. La forma de Tigresa adoptó una cara de sorpresa, como si empezara a comprobar las emociones por primera vez en su vida.

Sí, es la inscripción del Rollo Mil Uno… Shifu se sumergió y recitó mentalmente:

"_La última técnica de los maestros kung fu_

_El dominio del cielo_

_El arte secreto del cielo. Técnica solamente aprendida para aquel que domine los mil rollos existentes del kung fu. Inútil leer si no se dominan los mil rollos previos._

_Técnica prohibida para quienes no nacen con esta habilidad. No puede usarse a excepción de lo anterior y el guerrero dragón, aquel que lo intentara, perdería automáticamente su alma, por toda la eternidad._

_Oogway y Yawgoo."_

—Vas a morir, leopardo codicioso. No entiendo como regresaste a ser el de antes, pero eso te costará la vida, igual que tu querido padre adoptivo.

—Primero dime una cosa, Yawgoo… ¿Por qué me usaste así?

Yawgoo se envaró, y miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor. De un salto, cayó suavemente a unos pasos de Tai Lung.

—Desde que te vi siendo un bebé, me agradaste para esa tarea, leopardo. No te voy a mentir. Maté a tus padres, fue muy fácil, y vi en ti algo enorme para el futuro. Eras el primer candidato para derrotar al Guerrero Dragón original, el que se designara para esta generación. Esa era tu tarea originalmente.

"¿Generación?" Se preguntó Shifu. "¿Dé qué habla este sujeto?"

—Sin embargo, tu mente no resistió la programación a través de un antiguo hechizo, y te volviste incontrolable, y se notó en tus pupilas, que se dilataron y perdiste el blanco de tus ojos. Ni yo podía entrar a tu cabeza, por lo que decidí echar una mano al buen Shifu esa vez, ya que el experimento había fallado. Ese caparazón que te di, ayudó también a controlarte un poco. Así pude entrar a tu mente cuando regresaste la segunda vez a Valle de la Paz. Es fácil controlar mentes débiles como la tuya, Tainy, observa.

Yawgoo alzó una mano, y la sombra que proyectaba por los primeros rayos del sol, salió disparada hacia Tai Lung, que apretaba los puños, y su respiración aumentaba. El leopardo cayó arrodillado, y rugió de dolor. Tai Lung creyó que moriría en ese momento, que la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Pero el dolor cesó de repente.

Shifu se había interpuesto entre ellos dos, abriendo los brazos, interrumpiendo la conexión de la sombra y su rostro estaba irreconocible. Estaba colérico, como nunca antes.

—Es la última vez… ¡que te vuelves a meter… con mi HIJO!

—¡No! ¡Shi…!

Fue demasiado tarde. Shifu vio todo en cámara lenta, creyó que podía hacerlo sin ninguna duda, y arremetió contra un sorprendido Oogway, que apenas alcanzó a bloquear una buena patada del panda rojo. El contacto sonó como un aplauso que hizo eco por el valle. Al fin, había podido tocar a ese bastardo. Tai Lung no podía creerlo, mucho menos la tigresa que tenían delante.

—Estoy harto de tus bromas, no eres más que un payaso, un farsante. —Las palabras de Shifu, las lanzaba cual cuchillos de hielo hacia el Mal Puro, y por unos momentos, padre e hijo se rodearon de un aura de protección única, que hizo dar un paso atrás a esa tigresa, el Mal de Males.


	18. Capítulo 16 El Ascenso del Último Dan Yi

_**¡Hola a todos mis amigos que siguen esta historia!**_

_**Como siempre, les ofrezco una verdadera disculpa por la tardanza, es fácil culpar a las ocupaciones, pero también había un conflicto interno en un servidor, y era la decisión de terminar con el fic. He decidido terminarlo de la mejor manera posible, sin defraudar a nadie. Necesito avanzar en otros proyectos, pero solo el cariño que le tengo a KFP, a esta historia y a ustedes que han viajado conmigo leyendo y comentando y emocionándose, me mantienen con el inamovible compromiso de terminar el fic. No adelanto nada, pero ya está muy cerca el final, y los misterios se desvelarán a una gran velocidad, así como los acontecimientos. Por supuesto que siempre seguiré abierto a sus comentarios. Los quiero a todos, espero verlos pronto con el capítulo 17. Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Ángela Rocío, una genial artista que trabaja en Deviant Art, les recomiendo mucho sus dibujos, son bárbaros, búsquenla como Rocio-Aj.**_

_**Feliks.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16 El Ascenso del último<em> Dan Yi<em>**

1

El aura de protección se deshizo en un instante. Un rayo de poder inmenso les cayó como un mazo, y Shifu se sintió volar por los aires. Por un momento no supo qué había pasado con Tai Lung, solo escuchó las risas del Emperador, jactándose de sí mismo.

—Se acabó tu suerte, Tai… —me serviste cuanto pudiste, traidor.

Cuando el panda rojo se volvió a la escena, Yawgoo tenía agarrado a Tai Lung del cuello, aprisionándolo suspendido a unos metros del suelo. Ambos flotaban como si nada a su alrededor importara más que ellos.

—Aún… no se acaba… maldito.

Un destello hizo que por un momento todo brillara en una luz blanca. Instantes después, sin que Shifu comprendiera, Tai Lung estaba ya en guardia, erguido en la tierra, esperando en posición defensiva a su enemigo, la imagen de Tigresa que flotaba, con ese rostro descompuesto.

—Así que, te estás zafando de mis poderes, lindo gatito, no puedo controlar tu mente, bravo, bravo. La pregunta ahora es… ¿Cuántos segundos durarás contra mí?

Tigresa desapareció como un borrón de pintura en el aire. Cuando reapareció, fue demasiado tarde para el leopardo, quien recibió un rodillazo formidable que le hundió el abdomen. Los ojos se abrieron a su máximo, y antes de que sintiera verdaderamente el _dolor_, Yawgoo lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, y tiró con fuerza hacia atrás. Tai Lung esta vez lanzó un grito ahogado, ya que el abdomen aún no regresaba a su posición normal cuando un sonido espeluznante de huesos quebrándose llenó el ambiente. Shifu contempló como Yawgoo estuvo a punto de separar el brazo de su hijo del resto del cuerpo, como si fuera el tallo de una flor. El emperador esta vez ya sonreía, confiado. No soltaba el brazo de Tai, y lo mantenía en esa posición anormal, sujetándolo con malsano placer.

—No sirves siquiera para entretenerme, pequeño Tai. ¿Pensabas encararme así? El famoso asesino de asesinos es solo un muñeco de papel en mis manos.

—¡Suéltalo! —Shifu intentaba acercarse, pero a pesar de su intención, había una energía extraña, que ya lo empujaba y amedrentaba desde el interior. Poco a poco empezaba a dimensionar el increíble poder del Emperador oscuro.

—Les advertí que cedieran por las buenas, Shifu, querido. Tu hijo pagará por su osadía, y tú mirarás, calladito, ¿vale?

Tai Lung se doblaba de dolor, y no hallaba la forma de salir de aquella presión brutal en su brazo. Ya estaba roto, pero el maldito Yawgoo continuaba rompiéndole cada hueso que conformaba su extremidad, podía sentir cada uno romperse en múltiples pedazos, y no podía siquiera empezar a nivelar la presión.

Sí, era un muñeco de papel en sus manos, e iba a morir ese día.

Pero estaba su padre. Tenía que al menos hacer tiempo para que Shifu escapara.

—¡AAHHHHHHH!

Con el brazo derecho, afianzó el cuello de Tigresa, con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su alma. Ignoró el enorme dolor que significaba su otro brazo, sabía que pronto no importaría.

—¡Padre, escapa, ESCAPA, con un demonio ESCAPAAA!

Shifu estaba congelado. Su hijo iba a morir. Había regresado después de muchos años, e iba a morir. Quería que él, escapara, para seguir cargando su pena de culpas. ¿Ayudar a China? ¡Pero si no se había podido ayudar a sí mismo!

Tai Lung oprimía con toda la fuerza que era capaz, con una palanca el cuello de la Tigresa falsa. Pero esta solo pareció relajarse, y empezó a reír, una risa nasal despreocupada que no se podía entender.

—Ni con mil Tai Lungs podrían impedir que Shifu escapara, leopardo estúpido. No tienes siquiera idea de lo que enfrentas. Un ataque físico frontal solo te llevará, a esto.

Con una mano, Tigresa sujetó el brazo que hacía palanca en su cuello, y como si fuera de plastilina, el brazo de Tai Lung se hizo puré, mientras la garra de Yawgoo aplastaba tendones, músculos y nervios. El leopardo no gritó, solo abrió mucho los ojos, la impresión lo había dejado mudo, simplemente no creía que su extremidad fuera una masa informe de pelo machacado bajo las garras de ese ser.

—Tu palanca se convirtió en comida para bebé, mi leopardito. Les advertí que no me provocaran. Las consecuencias son duras, sí. —su voz volvía a ser cantarina, confiada. Tigresa soltó el brazo de Tai Lung, que colgó libremente como péndulo. Se volvió hacia él, ignorando a Shifu.

Uniendo su dedo pulgar con el dedo medio, apuntó imaginariamente al cuerpo del leopardo, como si disparara algo. Así lo hizo, y unas ráfagas comenzaron a golpear a Tai Lung, los crujidos de huesos como «snap» se escuchaban cada vez que Yawgoo soltaba el dedo medio hacia él.

—Una costilla, dos costillas, tres costillas… ¡y vuelve a empezar! —Una canción maniática sonaba entre risitas, mientras Tai Lung se movía como un muñeco a voluntad de las ráfagas que salían disparadas de los dedos de Tigresa. Shifu trataba de reaccionar, pero lo veía todo como un espejo, como si estuviera flotando dentro de un vaso de agua. Se acordó de pronto cuando lo bañaba, lo vestía, lo arrullaba de bebé, cuando todo parecía que no tendría sentido en su vida de Kung Fu, llegó aquel niño, que se convirtió en su máximo logro y su peor pesadilla por mucho tiempo, a quien arropó, ciego de orgullo, en el templo.

—¿Cuántos huesitos más rompemos, Tai? No sé como es que puedes seguir de pie, mi estimado. ¿Continuamos con las piernas?

Tai Lung tenía el hocico hacia el suelo, solo podía apreciarse las gotas de sangre que manaban de su mentón y caían manchando la tierra. No producía ningún sonido.

—Y pensar que tuvieron que tomar tantas medidas en Chorn Gom para esta basura. ¿No dices nada, amiguito? Mejor cercenamos todo y así…

Pero Yawgoo no pudo terminar la frase, suspendida en el aire. Sí lo vio, calculó su movimiento, incluso le pareció divertido que lo hiciera. Tai Lung aprisionó su cintura con sus piernas, sus únicas extremidades vivas.

—¡Qué aburrido, en verdad! Esperaba algo más sensacional del aspirante a Guerrero Dragón, pero usas lo último que tienes, es una lástima, no ganarás ni dos segund….

La falsa Tigresa abrió los ojos, que chispearon como faros rojos. Pero Tai Lung permaneció pegado a su cuerpo, sin siquiera moverse.

—Mi… mi vida es ahora esto, Yawgoo. —Tai Lung miró esta vez a Tigresa, y sonrió.

El emperador estaba pasmado, y no comprendía. No podía quitárselo de encima con la simple expulsión de su energía. Entrelazó sus manos, las alzó sobre su cabeza, y asestó un golpe al leopardo que resonó por el valle.

Tai Lung no se movió.

—¿Qué diablos…? El emperador esta vez estaba extrañado. Cuando miró a Tai Lung, se encontró con un semblante de paz. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que parecía tener un sueño perfecto. Esto enardeció más a Yawgoo, y continuó descargando golpes con las manos entrelazadas. Pero el leopardo no se movió.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tai Lung, quítate, maldita sea QUÍTATE!

Yawgoo rugió, y se elevó por los cielos, atizando con golpes al hijo de Shifu, concentrándose en quitárselo. Pero no cedía, maldición, debía tener el cuerpo hecho polvo…

—¿Es… todo lo que tienes, maldito desviado sexual? —A pesar de tener sus pulmones seguramente hechos trizas, podía hablar, y reírse, mientras escupía sangre y fluidos.

Esto desencadenó la furia del emperador, mientras se elevaba más, golpeando, hundiendo los puños en el cuerpo. Por alguna razón su energía no funcionaba, no podía expulsarla.

Arriba, no tuvieron conciencia de cuantos minutos habían pasado, hasta que por fin, Tai Lung cedió, aflojó las piernas, y cayó al vacío. Yawgoo voló hacia él y lo sujetó del cuello. Apenas respiraba con dificultad.

—No morirás inmediatamente, maldito leopardo estúpido. ¿O es que ya no sientes el dolor?

Por toda respuesta, le escupió en la cara. Tampoco se lo esperó, y la sangre bañó el hermoso rostro de la Tigresa.

—Eres un pobre degenerado, Yawgoo… si querías ser chica… bastaba con pintarte la boca y maquillarte como las geishas, je je je…

—¡Los Guerreros Susurrantes me dieron esta forma, imbécil! — le espetó en la cara.

—Pero lo estás disfrutando, ¿no?

—¡Cállate!

Una patada lo mandó hacia abajo. Yawgoo no se había dado cuenta que estaban a una altura considerable, y el valle de la paz y el templo de Jade apenas constituían motas de colores allá abajo. Tai Lung iba en picada, con el cuerpo flojo. El emperador lo alcanzó, y lo empujó a gran velocidad, con toda la intención de estrellarlo.

El estruendo fue intenso, y abrió una grieta, casi igual como lo hiciera hace mucho tiempo cuando peleó con Po ahí mismo. Nubes de polvo los envolvieron por un momento, Yawgoo sonreía triunfante.

Tai Lung estaba irreconocible. Su cuerpo se acomodaba hecho jirones en distintas direcciones, como un peluche mal costurado.

—Aún no mueres, sí que eres un hueso duro de roer. Por algo te había utilizado, felino estúpido. Tienes mucha resistencia, aunque pronto terminará.

—No entiendes… que lo único que me importaba era…que te ocuparas, je je je…

Yawgoo abrió mucho los ojos, y entendió a lo que se refería, y miró a lo lejos el palacio de Jade. Entonces ese leopardo…

—¿Solo querías ganar tiempo?

—Sí, y fue más de lo que esperaba, emperador de pacotilla…

Un grito de coraje retumbó y derribó varias casas con la energía que expulsó la Tigresa. Como un cohete, salió disparado hacia el templo. Habían jugado con él, y el maldito leopardo lo había llevado lejos a propósito. La furia se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, sentía que de pronto esos pequeños exabruptos lo hacían perder el control de las cosas. Y perder el control de lo que pasaba no estaba en sus planes. Llevaba centurias planeando su ascenso, ahora ya tenía la fuerza de un dios, Tai Lung apenas y podía tocarlo… ¿Qué le inquietaba?

En menos de tres segundos, Yawgoo descendió en la explanada del templo de Jade, y se encontró con una escena extraña. En fila, unidos, estaban todos sus prisioneros. Los Cinco Furiosos, Bai, Mei Ling y Shifu, como si esperaran a que regresara. No entendía por qué no habían escapado.

—Tenemos una reunión aquí, ¿eh? Tienen que regresar a sus celdas, el jueguito de Tai Lung se acabó.

—No vamos a ir a ninguna parte —dijo la verdadera Tigresa, haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas. Ya había probado un poco del poder del emperador, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a todo.

—Oh, vaya. ¡Rebelión! Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con eso. Pero creo que con las Wu será suficiente para ustedes, me aburre siquiera intentar pensar en luchar con debiluchos. Un dios tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer.

Dio la espalda y caminó hacia el Salón de los Héroes, mientras tres figuras aparecieron en el aire, riendo y separándose en formación. Las hermanas Wu les hacían frente.

2

Una figura, regordeta y vestida con una capa y diversos ropajes que le cubrían el cuerpo, caminaba con paso lento pero firme en la aldea de la Paz. Traía un enorme sombrero de arroz que le cubría el rostro, dándole un aspecto respetable, pues no se veían sus ojos, ensombrecidos y haciendo con su hocico una mueca de reprobación. No podía entender la soledad de aquel lugar, no podía ni compararse siquiera con aquella ocasión cuando Tai Lung iba a atacar por segunda y última vez. Sin querer, crispaba los puños. De pronto el viento que se colaba por las calles desiertas hacía crujir sus ropajes, ondeándolos como estandartes de un batallón perdido. Sus pisadas resonaban y esto le dolía más que nada. Había tardado demasiado. Por su culpa, todo esto había ocurrido, por su gran tontería de perder el corazón en algo tan tonto como una mujer. Tal vez el destino de los _Dan Yi_, los Guerreros Dragón, era de entrega total al combate y nunca al tibio abrazo de una pareja. Antes de ser nombrado por Oogway, era un ser que amaba a su padre, y al Kung Fu, era algo muy simple. ¿Le dieron a elegir entre su padre y el Kung Fu? Ahora se daba cuenta que podría haber perdido tal vez las dos cosas, lo sentía a cada paso que daba por aquellas calles que conocía tan bien desde que era un cachorro, en sus paseos sobre los endebles hombros de su padre, y a pie jugando con sus amigos cerdos, gansos y conejos. Valle de la Paz estaba sumido en el peor de los silencios, y con ese olor a muerte que se impregnaba en sus ropas a medida que avanzaba.

Un resuello y gañidos muy bajos captaron su atención. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, descubrió un cráter muy parecido al que había hecho con su pelea con Tai Lung. Las casas a su alrededor estaban derruidas. Del fondo de ese hoyo venía el sonido… entonces entendió al instante que ese alguien agonizaba. Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver ahí, no muy reconocible, a su mayor enemigo después de Lord Shen: Tai Lung.

—¿Tai… Lung? —su voz no parecía suya, sin embargo, aquel amasijo de pelo se volvió a él. Solo tenía abierto un ojo, que, con una pupila muy bien definida, miraba a aquel personaje. Sonrió, y como pudo ver el _Dan Yi_, era una sonrisa genuina.

—No puedo creer que estés… aq… quí. ¿Eres tú de verdad? —Tai Lung hacía un esfuerzo supremo por alzar la cabeza, pero el personaje del sombrero de arroz sabía que no duraría mucho, estaba hecho polvo.

—Soy yo. Y tampoco puedo creer que estés aquí, así. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—El Emperador… Yawgoo. Es demasiado fuerte, dema… siado.

El leopardo tosía sangre y pedazos de tejido interno que impresionaban al guerrero de la capa. Pero se suponía que Tai Lung estaba con el malo. No pudo siquiera moverse al verlo aparecer, resucitado junto con aquel lobo y las Wu aquella vez que lo llevaron al manicomio.

—No hay tiempo… Po. Tienes que ayudarlos. Aunque, no sé qué tanto, esta fuera…

—Fuera de nuestro alcance —completó el panda. —Sí, lo sé. Pero he venido a hacer lo que pueda. Nos ha hecho daño a todos, ha dejado tantas heridas, que siento que si no hago algo, jamás me lo perdonaré.

—Intenté detenerlo, pero…

—Ya no hables… vas a…

—¡Sé que voy a morir, panda! ¡Cállate… y escucha! El Emperador… el que se hace llamar Yawgoo, es la llave de todo esto. Y es el mayor secreto de Oogway. Es Oogway, pero a la vez no lo es. Si logramos descubrir la identidad de ese ser que ahora es demasiado poderoso para todos, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad.

—¿Es Oogway, pero a la vez no lo es? —Esta vez el sombrero de arroz se ladeó, y al fin el leopardo pudo ver a Po a los ojos.

—Hubo algo… que pasó, desde… desde aquella batalla con los lagartos, la ayuda del Clan Grulla, desde que se construyó ese palacio y la aldea de la Paz.

—No tengo tiempo de escuchar historias, Tai Lung. Si no llego, podría ser tarde.

—Debes prometerme que harás lo posible para vencerlo. Por… favor. —Tai Lung le extendió su garra deshecha. —Prométemelo. Cuida al Maestro Shifu, y a los demás. Te daré una paliza si no lo haces.

Po le extendió su garra también, y se la sostuvo. Los huesos que quedaban sanos se resquebrajaron al primer contacto, y el panda sintió náuseas. Entonces algo pasó. Sintió un hormigueo que le recorrió el brazo, viajó por su espina dorsal, y llegó hasta su nuca. Una sacudida lo sacó de balance por un momento.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. —Le dijo el leopardo—Son mis conocimientos, lo que sé del Kung Fu y de mis batallas, es tuyo. Eres el único que podría hacer algo contra la maldad, por eso te los doy, panda, úsalos bien, o además de la paliza anterior, te daré otra… más, je je.

—Haré lo que pueda, Tai Lung. —le soltó la garra, que parecía se disgregaría en cualquier momento. Qué curioso que en Gongmen dijera que sentía "un escalofrío de Kung Fu" cuando solo era Víbora deslizándose por su espalda en el interior de aquel barril. Pero esto era auténtico, y apenas podía creer que todo ese estremecimiento llegara como información a su cabeza. Tai Lung no mentía, en un instante se sintió más seguro, más potente. Así que _eso_ _era_ Tai Lung, eso era.

—Cómo me… hubiera gustado una revancha contigo… de cualquier forma, me siento muy bien. Pude abrazar… a mi padre, y verlo, por última vez —el leopardo sonrió, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su ojo sano. —Dile que…

Tai Lung no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Pero ni falta que hacía, Po ya sabía lo que quería decirle, eso contenía parte de "aquello" que le transmitió.

—No te preocupes, Tai. Con esto, subo un poco más el escalón hacia lo que no conozco, lo que me espera allá arriba en el templo…

Con sus manos, cubrió con tierra el cuerpo del único hijo de Shifu. Sentía tristeza, pero también rabia, y una pizca de impotencia. Aquel que había jugado con toda una vida, con todas esas vidas, tenía que ser terminado, aunque no veía cómo. La tumba quedó, como una ironía del destino, en el mismo lugar que Po le hiciera la llave dactilar Wuxi aquella vez tan lejana.

—Sin ti, creo que jamás hubiera existido, Tai Lung. Gracias.

3

Lo único que podían hacer era mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Tigresa, Grulla, Mono, Víbora y Mantis, por fin estaban juntos, los Cinco Furiosos, junto con la amiga del clan Chih Kuan, Bai, y el maestro Shifu, todos listos para dar la última batalla a aquellos que eran los esbirros del Emperador: Las tres hermanas Wu, y el lobo Luang, que igual miraban cautelosos a aquellos guerreros.

—Déjenmelos a mí. Víbora y Grulla aún están malheridos, y…

—¡Tigresa, todos pelearemos! —respondían los demás Furiosos, contrariados.

—¡Sí, entre todos les daremos su merecido!

Una risa estentórea recorrió el negro palacio e hizo eco en las paredes siniestras en las que se había transformado la que fuera su casa por mucho tiempo.

—Nos están subestimando, Furiosos. Ustedes en ese estado, no podrán siquiera conectar un golpe. —Zephyr, la Wu de los ojos de diferente color, mostró los colmillos, siseando como una serpiente.

—Unamos fuerzas, maestro… así no podrán… —Tigresa intentaba armar un plan de ataque. Sabía que Zephyr no estaba mintiendo, las tres bribonas legendarias eran buenas peleadores, según contaban las leyendas.

—No.

Cuando escucharon aquel "No" venido desde la misma entrada del Palacio de Jade, el corazón de los Furiosos dio un vuelco. Tigresa se volvió y sintió lo mismo que la vez que vio al Guerrero Dragón, el mismo que estaba parado, con ese porte especial que le daba su rolliza figura, y que tenía los ojos ocultos bajo el sombrero de arroz. Pero esta vez era diferente a Gongmen… Sus complicados ropajes que terminaban en una capa roja que ondeaba al viento le conferían un cierto aire… _legendario_.

—…¿Po? —Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar al ver aquella figura que los miraba desde la puerta principal. Las Wu y el Lobo abrieron mucho los ojos, y gotas de sudor frío recorrieron sus pelajes.

El guerrero no dijo nada, y esta vez no era porque tuviera la boca llena de comida. Avanzó lentamente por la amplia explanada del templo, y el silencio esta vez cubrió incluso a los confiados villanos. Ni Mono o Mantis, que eran los más apegados a Po, pudieron moverse para ir a abrazar a su amigo. No era miedo. Era una nueva sensación de embelesamiento que pasaba cuando su amigo panda hacía cosas sorprendentes. Ese era el misterio del Guerrero Dragón: por alguna razón, lograba hacer lo imposible cuando las esperanzas se desvanecían.

Mantis recordaba aquel lejano día en que todos lo habían humillado para que se fuera del Palacio, golpeándolo, burlándose de que no podía ver siquiera sus pies. Cuando el pobre Po era un simple cocinero, un accidente. Estaba molesto como los demás porque les había quitado a todos la oportunidad de competir por ser el máximo guerrero.

El Guerrero Dragón, el que una vez había caído en una bola de fuego ahí mismo, caminaba despreocupado hacia ellos. Sonreía.

—¿El panda? —Las Wu abrían bien sus ojos y en su tono de voz persistía la incredulidad. Estaba deschavetado, lo habían dejado como un bebé en Feng Ren Yuan. No podía…

Cuando llegó al grupo de amigos, al fin lo reconocieron. En verdad era Po. Les sonrió.

—¡Pero claro que sí soy yo, amigos!, esta vez las escaleras fueron más fáciles, j aja ja.

Entonces todos corrieron a abrazarlo, como en Gongmen. Pero Tigresa se mantuvo a distancia, muda, y mantenía su postura de defensa contra las Wu. Bai no conocía al Panda, por lo que también se mantuvo al margen, aunque podía distinguir algo diferente a todos los guerreros que había conocido. Mei Ling estaba aún débil, y esperó.

—¡Creímos que te habías vuelto loco! —Mono lo abrazaba, muy feliz.

—¡Sí, parecías un pescado parlanchín! —Mantis se reía como si al fin estuvieran en casa, sin ninguna preocupación.

—¡Qué bueno que todos están bien! Ahora… —Po apartó suavemente el abrazo de su maestro y amigos, y miró hacia donde estaban las felinas bandoleras. Tigresa no lo miraba a los ojos. Po los cerró un instante, como si hiciera a un lado algo que le estorbara, y se encaminó a Tigresa. Se puso a su costado.

—Tigresa. Tienes que irte de aquí, ahora. Todos tienen que irse.

—Po… —Tigresa crispaba los puños, su tono era de contrariedad.

—Ahora me toca. Llévate a los Furiosos, por favor, Tigresa.

—No puedo hacer eso… no puedo dejarte, dejarlos…

—¿No puedes qué? ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

—No… no puedo. No puedo… —la tensión entre los dos era tremenda. Pero esta vez a Po parecía no afectarle la negativa de Tigresa.

—Entonces observa.

Sin hacer nada más, Po avanzó hacia las Wu, como si caminara por la calle en un día de sol.

—Váyanse del Palacio, Wu. Solo lo diré una vez.

Las hermanas felinas se miraron entre sí, y comenzaron a sisear y reírse, hasta que las tres eran un remolino de carcajadas.

—¡Creo que en Feng Ren Yuan te aflojaron los tornillos, osito!

Entonces de un salto, las tres rodearon a nuestro amigo Po, moviéndose a alta velocidad. Su coordinación era única cuando se juntaban las tres, y prácticamente no existía nadie que pudiera vencerlas peleando solo.

Sin embargo, solo lo rodeaban. Intentaban acercarse a él, pero no se animaban a conectar el golpe. Po solo permanecía parado en medio de las tres, que no dejaban de moverse, haciendo amagues de ataque.

—¿Por qué no le pegas, Zephyr?

—¿Por qué no le pegas tú?

Las tres se señalaban, en tono nervioso, pero ninguna se atrevía a golpear.

—¡ALTO!

Las Wu se pararon en seco, mientras todos se volvían al lugar donde provenía la voz. Tigresa no pudo entender por qué aquel tigre joven se atrevía a hacer esa estupidez. Biao los miraba parado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras resoplaba, sacando el pecho exageradamente, como si estuviera muy molesto. Su mirada se posaba en las Wu y Po.

—Biao, no deberías…

—¡No me digas nada, Tigresa! Yo acabaré con ellos. No puede ser que él quiera llevarse todo el crédito.

Oh, rayos. Po lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, mientras nuestra Tigresa entendía de qué iba todo ese rollo, y lo único que le faltaba: una pelea de celos entre machos. Biao estaba celoso del Guerrero Dragón, y al parecer había enloquecido.

—Pero Biao…

—¿Lo conoces, Tigresa? —Shifu interrumpió, estaba tan desconcertado como todos.

—S-sí maestro. Es de la aldea de Luó. Me lo encontré mientras buscaba mi…

—Ya veo —Shifu sonrió discretamente—parece que ese chico tiene serios problemas de celo. Y no me refiero a los celos normales. Es algo de la naturaleza.

Tigresa enrojeció y su cara pareció incendiarse.

—Ma… maestro, no creo prudente que diga eso…

De un salto, el ágil tigre llegó hasta donde se hallaba el Guerrero Dragón. Las Wu no se atinaban a mover. Miró retadoramente a Po, y a su vez, sonrió confiado a las Wu.

—Tú eres el que mirará, panda. Tigresa me enseñó unas cuantas cosas, y llegó el momento de ponerlas en práctica. Lo haré por ella—le dijo Biao a un Po que no alcanzaba a captar nada. Tigresa quería que se la tragara la tierra. No era la primera vez que ese tigre hacía esas cosas estúpidas que seguro hacían los machos para demostrarse qué tan ridículos pueden llegar a ser.

—No sé quién seas, chico, pero podrías salir lastima…

Por toda respuesta, Biao sacó sus garras como si fueran unas navajas en serie pendiendo de sus dedos. Se lanzó con todo a una de las Wu. Todos miraban atónitos como Biao empezaba a pelear como un torbellino con aquella felina. Era rápido. Tigresa en parte estaba sorprendida de aquel progreso de ese chico. Cuando peleó con él para rescatarlo de Jiatu, no tenía esa velocidad y convicción en sus ataques. Po retrocedió unos pasos, y se volvió a Tigresa, con una mueca de sarcasmo, que a ella le estrujó el corazón.

—No sabía que tu novio peleaba muy bien.

Tigresa sintió por un momento unas ganas bárbaras de ahorcar al panda, aunque por otro lado, se estremeció al recordar la última vez que se habían visto. Escuchó a sus espaldas ese aullido espantoso de un panda al que había lastimado en el techo del templo de Jade.

Mantis y Mono tuvieron ganas bárbaras de continuar con la broma tirándose a reír, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, estaban al borde de una batalla por el Palacio…por China. Además, Po tenía razón en ser así con ella, desde su punto de vista. Sufrió bastante, lo redujeron a nada. Al menos ahora se veía _vivo_.

Una patada mandó a volar a Biao muchos metros hacia las enormes murallas, pero, ágilmente se recompuso y continuó contratacando. La Wu parecía hasta cierto punto desconcertada.

—No pelea nada mal, Tigresa —atinó a decir Grulla, que miraba con atención los movimientos del felino. —Está dando batalla a esa Wu.

—Tiene tu estilo, definitivamente —Víbora añadió, esperando alguna reacción de su amiga, o al menos una explicación de su relación con él.

—¡No… no es mi novio, si a eso van! Es un pobre tigre perdido que encontré, que vivía a la sombra de un conejo cabrón preparador de venenos, que lo manipulaba y controlaba Luó por la fuerza de él. Le ayudé a enfocar un poco su poder, porque tiene talento natural para el Kung Fu.

Casi mueren del susto al ver que a pocos metros Biao se había estrellado contra el duro suelo, abriendo un cráter. Cuando se volvieron, entendieron qué había pasado. Zephyr, la jefa de las Wu, lo había mandado a volar con un golpe.

—Ya basta de juegos infantiles —sentenció— Quiero al Guerrero Dragón. Peleemos.

Un grito, y en un instante Biao salía del pequeño cráter que había provocado su caída.

—Te dije que yo sería su oponente. ¡Y eso no fue limpio, gata!

Po esta vez lo alcanzó.

—Biao, ese es tu nombre ¿verdad? Déjame hacer…

—¡Cállate! ¡Hazte a un lado, no me importa que seas el Guerrero del Dragón, ahora verán de lo que soy capaz! —Biao ni siquiera lo volteó a mirar, estaba fúrico.

—Biao… —Tigresa le habló esta vez, más suave, como una madre que le dice a la cría que ya fue suficiente, de la mejor manera.

—¡YIIIIAAAAAAA! —Por toda contestación, Biao se lanzó hacia Zephyr, a toda velocidad, enarbolando el puño listo para golpear, y desoyendo las sugerencias de los Guerreros de Jade.

—Niñato estúpido. Aquí nada es justo o injusto. ¿No ves que estás en medio de una guerra? Regresa a la escuela, rayado. —Zephyr hizo una mueca mostrando sus horribles colmillos de gata, y sus ojos chispearon, mirando directo a los ojos.

Mientras Biao avanzaba con todo lo que tenía, directo a las Wu, éste sintió que su cuerpo quedaba sin movimiento. Solo veía los ojos bicolores de Zephyr, que se incrustaban directo a los suyos. Biao se quedó inmóvil, como si lo dejaran en suspenso. Una risa aguda y burlona señaló al joven tigre.

—Te lo advertí, gatito. ¡Ahora hermanas!

Sin dar tiempo a nada, las tres se unieron y dieron un golpe triple al felino que no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Los tres puños se hundieron en su abdomen y terminaron levantando su mentón para darle un mazazo de _upper cut_ contundente que resonó con fuerza. Biao voló dejando un hilo de sangre suspendido en el aire, hasta que cayó lejos de todos los que estaban mirando, rebotando dos veces contra el suelo.

Po miró todo atentamente, y recordó las leyendas: las hermanas Wu eran letales en conjunto, y Biao había pagado el precio de su ignorancia.

—¿En qué estábamos, antes de que el mocoso nalgas meadas nos interrumpiera? —Zephyr miró a Po a los ojos, como había mirado a Biao hace un momento, pero el Dan Yi desvió ligeramente la mirada. Gracias a Biao, sabía que tenía un extraño poder de paralización si la miraba a los ojos.

—Veo que aún les gusta aprovecharse de los débiles, Wu. —Po les sonreía.

4

Tigresa corrió instintivamente hacia Biao, que había caído de hocico, y no se movía. Lo sacudió, pero el tigre estaba inconsciente. Le habían dado un buen golpe esas malditas. De su hocico manaba sangre.

—Eres un torpe, Biao… ¡un tonto!

Po sintió un escalofrío al ver de reojo aquella escena. Entonces sí era su novio, o su pareja. Pero se obligó a poner cada célula de su ser en la pelea que estaba a punto de darse. No había tiempo de lamentar nada. Ese tiempo ya lo había malgastado más que bien y bonito.

—¿Me querían a mí, no? —Po les sonrió, y las Wu automáticamente se pusieron en guardia, juntas.

—Claro, su táctica infalible es no separarse. Ningún peleador viviente ha podido enfrentarlas solo. No hay ningún registro de eso —el Maestro Shifu comentaba para que todos escucharan. —Tai Lung las pudo controlar, pero seguro era un artificio más del Emperador Oscuro, controlando todo desde las sombras.

—Maestro, ¿cree que Po pueda ganarles? —Mantis preguntó, realmente intrigado.

—No tengo idea. Pero… el Po que conozco jamás podrá con ellas.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.

—Pero, lo veo tan confiado… aunque tal vez sigue loco. —remató Mono.

—No seas tonto, Mono. Seguro tiene algún plan. Se siente algo… diferente en él ahora que lo veo. Es como si algo en él hubiera despertado. —dijo Grulla, pasando el ala detrás de Bai.

—Conque te sientes mucho, ¿eh? ¡Ahora, hermanas!

Sin dar tiempo a nada más, las Wu ejecutaron su golpe triple en Po, a toda velocidad, apenas se distinguían como un borrón de pintura en el aire.

—Observen bien, hijos —Shifu miró con reconcentrada atención a Po, quien no se movió y esperó el impacto.

Se escuchó un BUM, la capa ondeó, y las tres Wu realizaron la parte final del golpe triple con el _upper cut_, sin levantar más que viento. Esto aprovechó Po para moverse. Pero fue tal la velocidad que usó, que ninguno pudo ver realmente los golpes que hicieron retroceder a las felinas. Por si fuera poco, en el aire, Po aplicó un golpe con las manos entrelazadas a cada una en la cabeza, como mazos que entierran clavos a un ataúd. Antes de que las Wu cayeran como lo hizo Biao, el Guerrero Dragón ya estaba justo en el mismo lugar en el que había esperado el ataque desde el principio. Fue tan rápido que Tigresa, que aún sostenía a Biao, ni siquiera pudo tragar saliva hasta segundos después.

También las Wu fueron rápidas, pues, a pesar de la confusión y el polvo que habían levantado al caer y romper el suelo del atrio, se rehicieron. Pero estaba claro que su confianza estaba resquebrajada, se frotaban con incredulidad sus cabezas, mirando sin comprender qué les había hecho Po.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Me iban a golpear?

—Maldito… panda…

Y volvieron a la carga. Las tres descargaban sus golpes a una velocidad increíble, que estaba muy por encima efectivamente del nivel que le conocían a Po. Pero con verdadera impresión, Shifu miraba los pies de su alumno. No se movían un centímetro del suelo, y las Wu solo golpeaban el aire. ¿Cómo podía esquivar…?

—No pueden siquiera quitarme el sombrero, amigas —les dijo en tono jovial. —Como que exageraban un poquito las leyendas, ¿no?

—¡YIAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

—¡Ten cuidado, Po, es la Circunferencia Wu! —Shifu gritó al recordar en las leyendas aquel círculo que formaban sus tres colas unidas en su peor técnica. Solo los tres maestros Buey, Cocodrilo y Rino Ciclón la pudieron romper usando al máximo sus habilidades.

El círculo esta vez era muy potente y emanaba electricidad que levantaba las piedras del suelo. Giraba como un tornado y su viento empujaba hasta los Furiosos que estaban un poco más alejados. Era en verdad atemorizante.

Esta vez Po dejó de sonreír y alzó las garras al nivel de su pecho. Dejó sus dedos índices apuntando uno al otro. La Circunferencia Wu atacó con sus orillas como una sierra, tal como había pensado. Po dio un salto, y las tres lo siguieron. Al treparse por los árboles enormes, descubrió que nada detenía aquella técnica. Cortaba limpiamente los árboles aunque fueran del grueso de una casa, y las piedras se hacían polvo a su paso.

—Bien —dijo Po, observando el centro. Con la velocidad de un meteoro, hundió sus dos dedos índices al centro de la Circunferencia, justo donde las gatas unían sus colas y era el núcleo de su poder. Al hundir los dedos, solo bastó apartarlos para que también las Wu lo hicieran, volando sin sentido siguiendo una inercia de vueltas que ya no tenían eje. Dos de ellas deshicieron una de las murallas del Templo al impacto de sus golpes sin control. Piedras y polvo volaron en todas direcciones. Solo Zephyr apenas había podido controlarse y trataba de caer de pie, como los felinos. Lo consiguió por muy poco.

—¡Maldito panda de mierd…! —Miró con furia al cielo, donde Po les había separado.

—Hola.

Po ya se encontraba a sus espaldas, sonriendo. Ni siquiera se había desajustado su sombrero, y bajo su sombra, aquellos ojos verdes refulgían con un poder extraño. Por primera vez en su larga vida, Zephyr en verdad se asustó al ver al oso, sobre todo porque, con toda la velocidad imaginable, no podía estar ahí, no _podía_. Solo pudo retroceder por puro instinto.

Shifu estaba impresionado, sobre todo porque conocía a la perfección la historia de los tres maestros y las Wu.

—Po… ¿cómo has podido hacerlo? Con dos dedos… separó el poder de las Wu… Se necesitaron… se necesitaron tres maestros con habilidades únicas para lograr tal cosa. —el panda rojo sudaba frío y hablaba más para sí, aunque todos podían escucharlo.

—Creo que sin tus hermanas, no podrás hacer nada. Ríndete. —Po continuaba en su sitio, era muy extraño, estaba tan tranquilo, tan diferente a todo lo que habían visto de él, que hasta a Tigresa le atemorizaba.

—¿C-cómo diablos has podido hacer eso…?

Po se volvió, y al mirar esas pupilas verdes, tan profundas, la hermana mayor de las Wu sintió el vértigo que precede la caída de una altura muy elevada.

—Soy el último _Dan Yi_, Zephyr, y vengo a por todos ustedes. De alguna u otra forma, todo termina hoy.


	19. Capítulo 17 La Profecía de Oogway

**Esta semana ha sido un regalo doble para ustedes, están de suerte. Gracias por sus reviews que siguen alimentando esta fantasía. He recibido tantas peticiones a mi twitter, al face y por este medio en Mensajes personales y en los mismos reviews sobre algo importante, y es que toda esta historia han sufrido (hasta los Lungress) por lo que pasó el buen Po. ¿Y Tigresa? ¡Y qué pasará con ellos! Vaya, todo el Universo los reclama juntos. Bueno, aquí está uno de los mayores enigmas, espero que me haya salido bien resolverlo. Un abrazo para todos ustedes.**

**Pétalo VJ, no me queda más que decirte con este capítulo lo importante que has sido para continuar esto. Es para ti, disfrútalo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17. La Profecía de Oogway<strong>

1

_Frío. Mantente frío. Que el viento pase a través de mí. Mi mente controla mi realidad._

Era la base del pensamiento Prana-Bindú. El entrenamiento que todo _Dan Yi_ había tomado en el pasado, ahora lo aplicaba, y sentía que lo hacía bien. Los cinco días entrenando con el Herrero Legendario y la Adivina le aclararon por completo la mente y su visión, y las situaciones que lo habían llevado a convertirse en un bebé retrasado, eran historia. A pesar de eso, encontrarse con Tigresa lo había puesto un poco nervioso, aunque no lo demostrara. Sentía que si la tocaba, podría convertir su cuerpo en plomo derretido, y no quería mostrar eso en lo más mínimo. No se habían visto a los ojos, ella no quería. ¿Estaba arrepentida de lo que le había dicho? ¿Ya no quería verlo jamás? Su novio, ese tal Biao, se veía que la quería mucho, y una parte de eso le ayudaba a bloquear ese impulso de abrazarla y besarla con locura.

Se reconectó al presente. Zephyr lo miraba con incredulidad, y pudo percibir en su pierna derecha, un mínimo temblor. Su nuevo adiestramiento podía verlo ahora como un pez bajo la clara agua de la fuente. La Wu estaba temerosa y desconcertada.

—No tengas miedo, Wu. No soy un asesino, a diferencia de tu Amo. Por cierto, ¿dónde tienen a mi padre?

Zephyr volteó instintivamente hacia el Salón de los Héroes.

—Conque ahí es donde están. Necesito que me lleves con él y con los demás aldeanos.

—No podrás con mi Amo. Aunque te creas el muy fuerte —Zephyr lanzó un golpe con sus uñas por delante, buscando enterrarlas en el pecho de Po. Con facilidad, el panda tomó uno de sus dedos con su pulgar y dedo corazón.

—¡La llave dactilar…! —El rostro de la Wu se abrió de terror.

—No seas tonta. Esa llave no vale la pena usarla contigo. —Apenas terminó de decir la frase, y la lanzó con una habilidad increíble hacia el cielo. Entonces ambos desaparecieron. Por puro instinto, los Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu miraron hacia arriba, pero no veían nada. Un instante después, el Guerrero Dragón apareció sobre la plataforma, justo donde había desparecido, y esta vez tenía agarrada de la parte de atrás del cuello a Zephyr. Estaba como un gato desmadejado, inconsciente.

Shifu sudaba frío. Jamás había presenciado una pelea tan extraña, y que se definiera por la invisibilidad de los oponentes. Una vez más se dio cuenta, que Po apenas se había movido de su sitio, desde que inició el combate con las tres Wu.

—¿Se dieron cuenta, hijos? Los movimientos de Po…

—Sí, parece que nunca se movió de su sitio. Es como si peleara sobre su propio eje —Grulla se acercó a él. Parece que entrenó mucho, no puedo entender como le ganó a las Wu así.

—¿Será suficiente para derrotar a la Maldad? —Mantis y Mono se acercaron.

—No lo sé. Ese maldito… trató como un muñeco a Tai Lung.

Los Furiosos se sorprendieron, pues no sabían del regreso del leopardo de las nieves.

—¿Tai Lung? ¿Qué no estaba con él?

—Al final… cambió, y me liberó. Por eso pude liberarlos también a ustedes de sus celdas. Pero solo duró unos cuantos minutos peleando con él.

Los chicos se atemorizaron, al pensar que un peleador tan temible como Tai Lung hubiese caído tan fácil, mientras les había dado una paliza y a Po le había costado derrotarlo.

—Espero que Po pueda… —Mei Ling por fin habló, mirando detenidamente al Guerrero Dragón. —Es la única esperanza que le queda a China. Hemos terminado por depender de él, me siento impotente, pero es la verdad. Si él no puede hacer nada como Guerrero del Dragón, entonces nada podrá.

2

Un temblor llegó de a poco estremeciendo la plataforma inmensa del Templo de Jade, y nuestros amigos cambiaron su postura a una de alerta máxima. Se podía sentir esa aura negra y de maldad recorriendo, envolviendo todo a su alrededor. Era el peor preludio para una guerra definitiva, y por fin llegaba la oportunidad para ajustar cuentas por todo. La Historia de todos pendía de lo que aquel malnacido llamado Yawgoo hiciera. Lo había hecho a través de Oogway y no entendían cómo, a través de todos sus hilos de maldad. Po lo sabía, y tiró a un costado a Zephyr, y se plantó, dando la cara al salón de los Héroes.

—Perdieron su oportunidad de escapar, amiguitos. Le hubieran hecho caso a Po, porque ahora resultará imposible salir del Templo de Jade y el Valle de la Paz.

La voz, inconfundible, mezcla de Tigresa y ese ser que era el Emperador Oscuro, cubrieron todo como un ave negra. Po apretó los puños. La puerta del Salón de los Héroes se abrió y la sombra que salió, con los ojos rojos como el magma, miró al _Dan_ _Yi_ con desprecio y contrariedad, como si fueran ya muchas veces que ese panda arruinaba sus momentos de gloria. Al ver a una Tigresa idéntica a la que ya conocía, vistiendo un traje de combate negro con hilos plateados que hacían figuras incomprensibles, Po no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos.

—¿Tigresa? ¿Adoptaste la forma de Tigresa? —Le dijo señalándolo, con cara de sorpresa.

—Claro, me hice un tratamiento de belleza muy efectivo, tontito. —Dicho esto, la Tigresa desapareció, y al siguiente instante, estaba delante de Po, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Po no se movió ni un centímetro. —¿Acaso no te gusto más así?

Po estaba desconcertado. Aunque sabía que ella no era su amiga, tenía sus mismas expresiones, y esa cara muy parecida a lo que había visto en las ruinas de su casa en su visión. Esa sonrisa que atenazaba sus pensamientos. Yawgoo empezó a rodear al panda, poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, meneando la cola y ronroneando. Po seguía sin moverse, a pesar de que la tenía de espaldas. Aún parecía tranquilo.

—No sé cómo le haces para regresar una y otra vez. Esto sí que me sorprende, pandita. Creí que mi método de "hacer el amor" te había torcido para siempre. ¿No es así, Mei Ling? —Yawgoo se volvió hacia la maestra de Lee Da.

Mei Ling bajó la mirada avergonzada y un rubor parecido al color de la ciruela iluminó sus cachetes. Temblaba.

—Perdóname, Po… —dijo en voz baja. —No era yo…

Yawgoo rio a carcajadas. Continuaba a espaldas de Po y éste no se movía.

—"Perdóname, Po", bah, qué tontos son todos ustedes. Pero, Tigresa, querida, ¿y tú no tienes que disculparte con el panda? ¿No es así, Po? Lo que hizo con ese tigrillo en tu casa, ¿acaso no fue peor que el haberte rechazado de esa forma en el techo del Templo?

Po recordó la visión, que había sido muy real. Y cuando creía y se convencía en Feng Ren Yuan que ella no podía ser así, salía ese Tigre que estaba enamorada de ella, jugándose la vida por demostrarle quién era su macho. Entonces…

Todos voltearon a ver a Tigresa, quien enmudeció, todavía con Biao en sus brazos. Sus ojos denotaban incredulidad.

—¿De qué habla, Tigresa, Po? —El Maestro Shifu decidió participar, a pesar de que se encontraban en presencia del máximo enemigo viviente.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA…! ¿Crees que todos ellos merezcan que pelees por sus vidas? Antes de que vencieras a Tai Lung, ¿quién creía en ti? ¿Acaso tú, Mono, Mantis, Grulla? ¿Acaso tú, Shifu? Y Tigresa… por favor. Necesitaron ver para creer en ti, Po. Y siguen sin creer en ti, mi amigo. ¡Que alce la mano el que cree que este panda tiene una oportunidad de vencerme!

El silencio, aterrador y de suspenso en todos hizo que nadie se moviera. Solo el crujir de la capa de Po dispersaba el aplastante silencio de los guerreros, que no atinaban a moverse.

Yawgoo rio de nuevo, con más ganas.

—¿Por esto vas a pelear? Si eres inteligente, Po, lindo Po, te unirías a mí. Juntos seríamos algo que el mundo no ha visto jamás. Por quienes luchas, todos, te han subestimado, sobajado y burlado. Al menos yo te ofrezco la oportunidad que nunca tuviste. Esas amistades son falsas y ya lo comprobaste. Mientras me seas leal, yo te daré el respeto y el cariño que ninguno de estos pudo darte.

Tigresa miraba a Po, que seguía dando la espalda a todos, y sentía un escalofrío que le recorría la espina. Todos los malos recuerdos de cuando Po recién llegó al templo regresaron a abofetearla, y se sintió terriblemente mal.

—Eres el Guerrero Dragón que recién despertó, Po. —Esta vez Yawgoo regresó a encarar a Po, hablándole melosa —Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que podrías imaginar. Lo sé por cómo trataste a las Wu. Te daré la oportunidad que no le he dado a ningún _Dan Yi_, y es unirte a mí. Yawgoo y Po… me gusta como suena, ¿a que sí?

Po no contestó. No se movió.

—Parece que te lo estás pensando, querido panda. Llegó nuestro momento, y a los que te hicieron la vida pesada, es hora de decirles adiós. ¿No sientes ese _Dan_ _Yi_ que quiere salir y decirme que estoy en lo correcto?

—¡No Po, no le hagas caso! —Grulla habló—Es verdad que te tratamos mal, y lo admito, no te quería. Pero todos tenemos defectos, y aprendimos, como lo hacemos con el Kung Fu, nadie es perfecto ni nace sabiendo. Yo aprendí a quererte, a ser tu amigo y tratarte como un Maestro, Po.

Shifu se volvió a Grulla. ¿Desde cuando ese muchacho se había vuelto tan maduro? Ahora que veía bien, lo acompañaba una hembra, de nombre Bai. Ambos tenían las alas rotas, como la vez que le pidió que se la rompiera para perfeccionar sus técnicas.

Cuando Po habló por fin, todos enmudecieron.

—¿Si me uno a ti, gobernaremos a la par?

Yawgoo sonrió.

—Por supuesto, querido Po, por supuesto. Mano a mano. El imperio perfecto se hace con un poder perfecto, eso somos nosotros dos.

—Solo tengo una petición. Que Tigresa y su novio sean expulsados del templo, ahora. Si gobernamos, no los quiero ver nunca más. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? Envíalos fuera del valle de la Paz.

Yawgoo tronó los dedos, y un torbellino de viento oscuro se los llevó sin que Tigresa pudiera hacer nada. El tornado desapareció en la lejanía, abriendo lo que parecía una ventana traslúcida en el cielo, y volviéndose a cerrar apenas el tornado la cruzó.

Po sonrió, y apretó los puños.

—Ahora, tenemos mucho que hacer, lindo Po…

Como un cometa, el golpe llegó sin avisar, y en un instante pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de la falsa Tigresa, antes de que esta volara y se estrellara contra varios pilares y terminara destruyendo una pagoda. Mientras Yawgoo terminaba de impactarse levantando nubes de polvo y piedra, Po abrió su garra, y una esfera de luz emergió, suspendiéndose en el aire un momento, hasta que la lanzó con fuerza al lugar donde estaba la felina.

—¡IORA!

—Lo que fuera, esa bola de luz provocó una explosión inmensa, que hizo temblar toda la montaña. Los Furiosos y Shifu se cubrieron y tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para evitar la ventisca que le siguió a la explosión.

3

Yawgoo salió disparado momentos después, volando sobre la nube de polvo que había provocado Po con su ataque. Su precioso quipao se había desgarrado, su pelo estaba sucio, y sus ojos llameaban. Mostraba los colmillos, y su cara llena de tierra y polvo mostraba una sorpresa contrariada.

—¿Qué se siente ser engañado por primera vez, "amigo"? —Po le hablaba con tranquilidad, sonriendo mientras sus ropajes ondeaban al viento. Shifu aún no entendía el proceder de Po. ¿Qué había hecho con Tigresa, y porqué la había mandado lejos y a ellos no?

—¡G…GRANUJA! —Yawgoo era una brasa ardiente —¡VAS A MORIR AHORA MISMO, MALDITO!

Un meteoro incendiario se estrelló contra Po, que lo contuvo en el suelo abriendo grietas y disparando rocas por todas partes. El poder era tanto, que nuestros amigos Furiosos salieron volando por los aires al impacto de Yawgoo, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer la explanada.

Los dos se entrelazaban las manos, ejerciendo presión uno con el otro, mirándose a los ojos con odio infinito. La pelea había comenzado, y con todo.

—¿Crees que podrás con un dios? Tai Lung lo intentó, y duró unos minutos.

—Lo sé, maldito. Ese golpe fue de su parte.

4

Tigresa no perdió el conocimiento, pero vio como aquel torbellino la alejó del Templo a toda velocidad, y la depositó con suavidad en los linderos de la aldea. Biao estaba con ella, aún inconsciente. ¿Qué estaba pensando Po? ¿Por qué pidió a Yawgoo que los mandara lejos? ¿Planeaba realmente trabajar con él? No podía ser. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

—Eres un tonto, Po.

Su voz sonaba como una rama que se quebrándose. Una lágrima cayó y mojó su pantalón. Se sentía muy mal, le dolía lo que había pasado en el templo de Jade. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inmadura? ¿Por qué no aceptaba los hechos como eran? Si ella no hubiera hecho eso, el rechazar así a Po… otra cosa hubiese sido. La Maldad no habría deshecho el valle, Po no hubiera tenido ese rostro tan tranquilo pero que indicaba que había sufrido lo indecible. Serían simplemente felices. ¿Acaso no quería ser feliz nunca? ¿Estaba destinada a ir en contra de lo que no quería en un principio?

¿Ahora sí quieres, Tigresa?

_Cuando llegue el momento, tal vez no lo comprendas, pequeña Tigresa._

La voz de Oogway. No, no quería recordarlo otra vez. Esas palabras de aquella conversación que traía con ella desde hacía algún tiempo. Las traía clavadas como ancla al corazón y a su mente, y a veces la fastidiaban. Cuando llegó el momento de conocer a ese panda gordo y tontorrón, en verdad no lo comprendió, todo lo contrario. Se dejó llevar por su tonto orgullo, y además, el impacto de lo que le dijo Oogway era más allá de toda su comprensión. Estaba desubicada, enojada, porque las palabras de la Tortuga eran toda una realidad.

—_Mi niña, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Es la razón de tu vida, de la que estés aquí, y la que nos brindará un futuro nuevo. La corriente de agua que nos lleva a algo definitivo, recaerá en ti, pequeña. _

Una Tigresa de catorce años, de mirada todavía inocente que aún quedaba en sus pupilas, las clavó en el Maestro Oogway. Acababa de sorprenderla husmeando en la estantería de pergaminos que hablaban del _Amor, _gráficamente, y la pequeña se sentía avergonzada, aunque el tono de Oogway no era de reprimir, más bien era de tranquilidad, como siempre lo había sido, en ese tono jovial y comprensivo, dotado de la mayor humildad.

—_No entiendo, Maestro. Solo quiero ser la mejor peleadora, y convertirme en la Guerrera Dragona, la máxima autoridad y proteger este Valle y China también._

—_Es muy loable lo que piensas, hija, y créeme que mereces ese título, llevas casi diez años entrenando con Shifu y él me comenta que lo haces maravillosamente bien. Y me da gusto que en tu mirada no se refleje oscuridad, como la tenía Tai Lung._

—_Maestro, discúlpeme por haber visto esos rollos… —_Tigresa enrojeció mientras crispaba sus manos en su pantalón de entrenamiento.

Oogway rio por lo bajo.

—_Mi niña, no es eso exactamente lo que quiero decirte. Hoy me siento muy bien, he recibido nuevas visiones, algunas difusas, otras tan claras como el estanque de las lágrimas sagradas. Una visión es acerca de ti._

Tigresa se sorprendía mientras escuchaba a la sabia tortuga.

—_¿De… mí?_

Oogway se volvió a ver a la joven Tigresa, y recorrerla de pies a cabeza con la mirada penetrante, bastó ver que algo no andaba del todo bien con ella.

—_Sé que hablamos poco, mi niña, y me disculpo, pero es porque deseo que Shifu te forme como estudiante, superando sus miedos pasados. ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?_

Tigresa se puso firme en automático, como si estuviera delante de un general.

—_Vamos muy bien, Maestro, he aprendido bastantes técnicas, el Maestro Shifu me ha instruido muy bien, y realmente, me ha dado a entender que esto es mi vida, y así lo quiero._

—_¿Porqué tienes los nudillos lastimados?_

Tigresa enrojeció visiblemente, a pesar de que aquella pregunta no era en tono de regaño, más bien de curiosidad.

—_Yo… he estado entrenando, aparte de mis sesiones, maestro, no…_

—_En los árboles del bosque._

—_S-sí… quiero ser fuerte, mucho más fuerte que nadie, más de lo que fuera Tai… de lo que haya sido nadie en este Templo._

—_¿Por qué quieres ser la mejor, hija? Ya eres bastante buena con la instrucción de Shifu… ¿Hay algo más que no quieres decirme? Puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza. Sé ser una tumba para estos casos, y si puedo ayudarte, no solo mis oídos físicos te escuchan, también lo hace mi corazón, que es lo más importante en la instrucción de un guerrero._

Parecía que Oogway encaminaba poco a poco aquella conversación. El corazón del guerrero. Ella tenía uno, y prefería olvidarlo, concentrada en los golpes, en deshacer cuanto árbol se cruzara en su camino. Todo para…

—_Quiero ser mejor… para que el Maestro Shifu esté orgulloso de mí. Que sepa que a quien enseña vale la pena. Yo lo quiero, quiero a Shifu, como…_

—_¿…Un Padre?_

Tigresa enmudeció. Parecía que había hablado más de la cuenta.

—_Siento decirte esto, mi niña. Shifu aún está dolido por todo lo que pasó con Tai Lung. Era el trabajo de su vida, y no hay nada en este mundo que podamos hacer tú o yo de convencerlo de lo contrario. Shifu es una persona que dio su vida por el Kung Fu, olvidándose de lo demás, olvidando el corazón del guerrero, olvidando lo que es un tierno abrazo de alguien, palabras de aliento. Así como el cariño de un padre, cariño que… no podrá darte._

Tigresa no podía hablar, en su cara los gestos que emergían eran de rechazo a lo que la Tortuga le decía.

—_Sin embargo, alguien llegará, a su debido tiempo, mi niña, y cambiará todo ese panorama. Solo él podrá romper el molde de todo esto, será alguien diferente que traiga paz a él y a todos en el Valle._

Esta vez nuestra Furiosa cambió la mirada a una de curiosidad, como la serpiente hipnotizada que ve al faquir tocando la flauta. ¿Alguien mejor que ella? ¿Alguien que se ganaría a Shifu? De repente sintió unos celos que querían escupirle a la cara de Oogway, celos por su padre, es decir, su Maestro.

—_No entiendo, Maestro. ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer yo? ¡Dígame por favor!_

—_Es precisamente donde entras tú, mi niña. Cuando llegue ese alguien, todos lo rechazarán, serán incapaces de creer en él. Pero él soportará todo, logrará lo imposible. Entonces comenzarán a creer, y tú, mi niña, te enamorarás de él. _

Tigresa ahora sí estaba fría como el hielo, y quieta como una estatua de mármol. No podía siquiera articular un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, o balbucear. Simplemente escuchaba lo que le decía la sabia Tortuga.

—_Al principio no sabrás que te ocurre, pero las circunstancias se hicieron para que tú compartas con él tu destino, a su lado, apoyándolo, alimentándolo de algo que solo tú sabrás hacer. Es algo inevitable, y no habrá nada que impida esto, que vivas con esa persona. Mis visiones del futuro son demasiado claras al respecto, en verdad que me encantaría no haberte dicho esto, pero es necesario que tengas una idea._

Por fin, la felina pudo preguntar lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—_¿Q-quién es, Maestro? Por los dioses… ¿Quién es él?_

—_El Guerrero Dragón._

Era algo impensable. Oogway le estaba diciendo desde ahora, que el Guerrero del Dragón llegaría en un tiempo como si nada a hacer la tarea que ella estaba convencida en hacer. ¿Enamorarse? ¡Patrañas! Ella tenía un concepto exacto de la vida: golpear, luchar, entrenar, y ser mejor para el día en que se convirtiera en una Gran Maestra por todos los méritos posibles, y leer el pergamino para que por fin se coronara el sueño de toda su vida.

—_No… no puede ser Maestro, yo debo ser la Guerrera, el pergamino…_

—_Esas mismas palabras las pronunció alguna vez Tai Lung, mi niña. No es tu destino convertirte en la Guerrera del Dragón, sino acompañarle en su camino para que él no se pierda. Él también aprenderá a amarte. Es de cualquier forma uno de los más altos honores, y eso no es todo. Tendrás un hijo de él, quien será el símbolo del nuevo futuro de este mundo._

Tigresa estaba horrorizada de lo que escuchaba, y su cara era una tormenta de emociones rebullendo en toda su extensión, sus nudillos crujieron y sus palmas comenzaron a sudar en abundancia.

—_¿Qué pasa si me niego? ¿Qué pasa si esas visiones no son más que eso, visiones, Maestro? ¿Qué no un guerrero dispone de un libre albedrío?_

Oogway bajó la cabeza, suspirando —jamás lo había visto suspirar de esa manera— y se paró junto a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de su cara. Se dio cuenta que la muchacha estaba llorando, y su cuerpo se estremecía. Le puso una de sus garras en el hombro, como un abuelo amoroso, le habló como a nadie le había escuchado hablar.

—_Oh, mi niña, mi niña. Tienes toda la razón en lo que dices. Toda la razón. Pero al verte puedo ver en ti como un libro abierto, no tu vida, sino la tarea de tu vida. En el corazón no se manda, así que, me temo que no podrás negarte, a pesar de romper todos los árboles del bosque, ganar todas las peleas y concentrarte en el entrenamiento. Es por eso que el corazón de un guerrero puede definir una pelea contra lo imposible, si éste esta lleno del combustible que lo hace estallar y hacer lo impensable. Tú darás a ese guerrero ese combustible, eso justo para lograrlo. Libremente lo elegirás, a pesar de saber esto, y es algo que te puedo garantizar. No es una orden. Es solo algo que pasará, Tigresa. Tu corazón, y el de él, lo harán posible._

5

Después de aquella conversación, Tigresa decidió continuar con su objetivo. Aquella "Profecía" en la que no creía en lo absoluto, la acalló en su mente y el transcurrir de los años fueron apagando las preocupaciones. Llegaron Mantis y Mono al templo, pero supo que ninguno de ellos sería algo de lo que Oogway le había hablado, eran buenos, pero no estaban a su nivel después de tratar con ellos. Víbora y Grulla tampoco representaron amenaza alguna para sus aspiraciones, y el día del ungimiento del Guerrero Dragón se acercaba sin ningún sobresalto. Ese día que Shifu les avisó que por fin seleccionarían al Guerrero, Tigresa se pasó en el techo de la pagoda atisbando el horizonte, esperando a quien pudiera llegar hasta la hora de la selección. Sonrió, y se dispuso a hacer lo que sabía para recibir la distinción. Toda su vida la había esperado, y era el día para acallar de una vez por todas esas palabras que sin duda fueron solo una visión incorrecta d la Tortuga. Hizo lo que sabía, y en ese instante que Oogway se acercaba a ella, a señalarla como la mejor…

El Guerrero Dragón cayó envuelto en una bola de fuego, y Tigresa se horrorizó por dentro.

Cuando _realmente _cayó en la cuenta de los hechos que se dieron ese día del demonio, y de quién se trataba el "Guerrero" que había elegido Oogway, quiso ir a preguntarle qué diablos pasaba con él, porqué un maldito panda debía ser… debía ser el que fuera de quien se enamorase.

Pero se tragó su orgullo. Se lo tragó y muy bien, pero al escuchar que el estúpido panda merodeaba en las habitaciones, primero colándose en la de Grulla, hablando tonterías, y ahora se dirigía por el pasillo haciendo chillar la duela, toda su meditación se fue al caño. Le abrió la puerta y por primera vez lo encaró, le espetó su desprecio, y le dijo que se fuera del Templo si es que sentía algún respeto por el Kung Fu.

Pero no se fue.

"_Cuando llegue ese alguien, todos lo rechazarán, serán incapaces de creer en él. Pero él soportará todo, logrará lo imposible". _Tigresa no podía creer que el panda de caricatura fuese a ser… su pareja. Era algo imposible, fuera de la lógica, y en vez de darle paz a quien más amaba, a Shifu, lo hacía rabiar con su tenacidad para quedarse y desestabilizaba la armonía.

Cuando todos tuvieron oportunidad de pelear contra él y hacerlo polvo por ordenes de Shifu, estaba esperando impaciente su turno. Lo haría puré, lo humillaría a tal grado de hacerle desistir, y le estrellaría en su cara a Oogway su profecía. Pero algo pasó que, cuando se suponía le tocaba, Shifu se hartó y él mismo lo hizo de una forma… que a ella le empezó a _mover_.

Qué diablos, le dolió ver lo que le hacían al panda. Recordó cuando Oogway lo eligió y ella dijo "Maestro, me estaba señalando a mí" y Po asintió, haciéndose a un lado. Pero la Tortuga ungió a Po, y él… no tenía la culpa. Poco a poco vio que era tan inocente como un niño, bromista y tontorrón, y no tenía malicia ni interés en ser el Guerrero Dragón, solo estaba alucinado de estar en el templo, junto a ellos. No había nada de solemnidad en él y eso le recordaba a su infancia. El asunto de la acupuntura, y recordar a través de la historia de Tai Lung lo que sentía, le hizo recordar aún más que él no debía ser el Guerrero, y éste solo sacó la lengua por una aguja mal puesta en un nervio. Estuvo a punto de matarle ahí, pero lo que acontecía solo le confundía más.

En la cocina, lo rechazó de nuevo. Pero el oso solo quería integrarse, lográndolo con su comida con los demás. Ella no quería, no podía seguir con ese juego de Oogway, no se iba a enamorar de ese panzón, jamás lo haría… cuando hizo su representación de Shifu, cuando lo sorprendió y puso los tazones a manera de sujetadores en su pecho, su yo infantil se reía sin control. Hacía tanto que no se relajaba tanto el ambiente, escuchando las risas de los demás, ver la cara iracunda de Shifu. Estuvo a punto de reír, hasta que se enteró que Oogway había muerto.

Ya no habría nadie que le aclarara lo que tenía que hacer, y debido a su orgullo, ya no sabría que hacer con sus deseos frustrados de ser la Guerrera Dragona. Se enardeció otra vez al escuchar la negativa de Shifu de enfrentarlos a Tai Lung. "Es el destino de él" señaló a un Po que quería huir, aterrorizado.

Miró como Po discutió con Shifu, explicándole sus razones de quedarse… de su complejo de no ser "tan él"… algo dentro de ella se revolvió de nuevo… su pecho, después de años, bombeó sangre no por el ejercicio. Po jamás iba a poder contra Tai Lung, e iría a una muerte segura. Shifu no sabía como entrenarlo, y el pobre panda estaba aterrorizado. Tomó su decisión de enfrentar a Tai Lung, el oso era solo un inocente que se había metido en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y no tenía intenciones de ser alguien importante, solo vivir un sueño.

Pero… pasó lo que pasó.

Cuando vio que Po había ganado a Tai Lung, no supo explicarlo. Todo se hallaba perdido para el valle, el Maestro Shifu, pero el panda lo había conseguido por sí mismo. Solo avanzó hacia él, llamándolo antes que nadie, "Maestro".

Vino la amenaza de Lord Shen. Supo que Po era como ella, un huérfano que no había sentido el tibio amor de unos padres desde muy pequeño. Desde que había ganado a Tai Lung, lo respetaba como un guerrero, y esa torpe necedad de ir en contra de una Profecía se apagó rápido al conocer más a aquel panda. Ya no solo se preocupaba por él, empezaba a darle ánimos. Vio su lucha interna en el barco rumbo a Gongmen, y se preguntó si pensaba lo mismo que ella, que quería descubrir su origen. Pero Po era muy reservado en eso y no se abría, a pesar de que intentaba acercarse a él, lo que lo hacía una persona interesante a sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de contarle lo que ella sentía al respecto, al ver que el hecho de tener un padre ganso, le desconcertaba al panda, pero los Furiosos interrumpieron el momento.

Conforme se dio la batalla de Gongmen, en la cárcel, al fin se enteró de todo lo que le atizaba a Po, cuando lo acorraló e incluso combatió contra él, ya que no quería decirle nada. Ahí ya no pudo más. Era como ella, y sintió unos deseos bárbaros de estar con él, de _alimentarlo _ de su valor, de su coraje que había tenido para llegar allá, sabiéndose huérfana, y lejana del cariño de Shifu. En ese momento, cuando lo abrazó y todos se quedaron mudos, trató de transmitirle todo eso al Guerrero Dragón, en un instante.

Desde ahí, hizo lo posible por protegerlo, pero Po era tenaz, y se sintió morir cuando esa bala de cañón lo alcanzó y lo mandó a volar lejos. Sabía que había muerto, y sin él, se daba cuenta de muchas, muchísimas cosas. Había desaparecido aquello que, por primera vez, la complementaba. Al encadenarse con los demás en el barco de Lord Shen, y escuchar las palabras lapidarias del enemigo y de los demás Furiosos, valoró como nunca la presencia del panda. Se dio cuenta de que él había llegado a dar luz a sus vidas centradas en un lugar monótono y en una simple meta sin sabor. Le recordó que había algo más por lo que reír, llorar y sentir. Reír. Cuando estaba con él, sonreía más que de costumbre, a veces tanto que le dolía la quijada. Recordó el muñeco que él mismo había hecho con sus manos, la réplica que le había mostrado Ping. Eso también la había dejado desarmada.

Le gustaba su esencia de niño, su carácter tan limpio y transparente, su determinación y ocurrencias. Le gustaba estar con él, pues la balanceaba con su humor, opuesto a ella. No siempre se seguían las reglas con él, y eso era nuevo y diferente.

¡Estaba enamorada de él, por todos los Cielos y los Infiernos!

Por primera vez lo supo al verlo aparecer en el techo de aquella pagoda, con su sombrero y su mirada de convicción, que por un momento dejaban ese espíritu infantil de lado y combatía su pasado y sus temores primigenios. El corazón esta vez latió con fuerza bombeando vida, y el rostro se le iluminó. Por un instante, volvió a ser la niña de Bao Gu que descubría la felicidad en un juego de fichas.

Ahí empezó a comprender que por eso se sentía identificada con él, quería protegerlo, que no le pasara nada. Cuando Shen lo encañonó, tuvo el tiempo exacto para empujarlo y apenas evitar el impacto mortal. No podía, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

Al volver en sí y descubrir que Po seguía vivo, flotando, se sintió satisfecha. Lo había salvado. La tomó de la mano cariñosamente, dijo "Tigresa…" y lo demás fue un sentimiento indecible, sin palabras.

Se convirtió sin querer y pensarlo, en el _combustible _del que hablaba Oogway. Lo que hizo a continuación selló la Profecía. La había sellado.

Po venció a Shen y sus cañones de una forma sobrenatural, no pudo más que admirarlo, entonces él le devolvió el abrazo como todo héroe debía hacerlo, mientras sus amigos miraban incrédulos cómo la dura Tigresa no sabía que hacer o decir por primera vez desde que la conocían al recibir esa caricia tan ajena a ella... tan ajena...

Entonces vino el otro sentimiento, presentándose como una tormenta, el que no aceptaba que todo ya estuviera predestinado. Po se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Sin duda lo había captado y esto en vez de ayudar terminó por irritarla, hizo mandar todo al diablo y retar a los designios de la Tortuga. Sentía algo por Po, pero no sería Oogway ni nadie quien lo determinara, y se lo quería demostrar a sí misma_. ¿Sería capaz de vivir sin él?_

Decidió terminar con aquello esa noche, a pesar de que dolió, como aguijones que se clavaban una y otra vez en el pecho. A la larga se convenció de que había sido estúpido e imprudente. Su carácter solo le había demostrado que la Profecía de Oogway era una pieza clave para que no llegaran a donde habían llegado: Yawgoo un dios infernal, destruyendo todo lo que conocían, y un Po que tuvo que resurgir de sus cenizas tras su abrupto rechazo a ser su pareja. Todo era culpa suya. Se había portado como una cría, y por ser una obstinada, por tomar decisiones impulsivas, por no entender de lo que se trataba el amor, hoy podría no haber un futuro para nadie. Por un lado amó y odió a la Tortuga, por ponerla a ella en sus visiones como la pieza importante de todo este rompecabezas.

—Soy una estúpida, ¡estúpida, estúpida! —Tigresa se hincó, y a cuatro patas golpeó la hierba verde, y arrancó pedazos de zacate. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos, y por fin descargó lo que retenía, lo que no dejaba escapar por su grandísimo orgullo de hierro, que era tan impenetrable como las palmas de sus garras, entrenadas años como su corazón, para no sentir nada.

Y entonces, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, se incorporaba y se encaminaba de regreso al Templo de Jade, recordó la frase final que le había dicho Oogway ese día ante sus negativas: _"El que teme sufrir, sufre de temor."_


	20. Capítulo 18 Últimos Héroes

_Mis amigos de Fanfiction. Como siempre, aprovecho este pequeño espacio para darles las gracias infinitas por haberme seguido hasta este punto de la historia que les presento humildemente como algo que amo, saco de mi mente y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y emociones las vivo en cada review y en cada mensaje, facebook y twitter que recibo. Los quiero mucho, y también me demostré a mí mismo que puedo terminar las cosas que empiezo. Este es el capítulo penúltimo de una historia que sufrió mucho, después de comenzar como algo que motivó la salida de la segunda película, y que quiero añadir, se está cumpliendo en estos días un año de su salida. Hoy la puedo vivir como la viví hace un año, con la misma emoción, gracias a esta historia que nunca murió en mi mente y corazón, y que está llegando a su punto culminante. _**  
><strong>

_Cada palabra, cada sentimiento y línea de este capítulo está pensado en una sola persona: **PétaloVJ**. Disfrútalo, princesa. Mucho ánimo, que los obstáculos de esta vida están hechos para superarse con creces._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18 Últimos Héroes<strong>

1

La pelea se desarrollaba a supervelocidad. Bloqueos, patadas, golpes, fintas, que hacían de ese combate definitivo una explosión en sí. Po continuaba dando batalla al Emperador Oscuro, y Shifu miraba impresionado aquella secuencia de lucha imposible en cualquier plano. Era cierto que se encontraban en un nivel distinto a todo lo que representara el Kung Fu, y el panda rojo no podía entender como Po lo había logrado en escasos días.

Una pausa al combate disminuyó el calor que ya se expandía al contacto de los poderes de ambos peleadores. Los Cinco Furiosos se habían refugiado en una pequeña pagoda adyacente a aquella enorme explanada del Templo, y miraban con nerviosismo la escena.

—No podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad Maestro? —Grulla rompió el silencio

—No, hijo. Po… es el Guerrero del Dragón, y es nuestra última esperanza, tal como dijo Mei Ling. Solo en caso de que Po… no lo consiga… haremos lo que podamos.

Grulla no dijo nada. Sabía que ese "hacer lo que pudieran" significaba morir, o ser esclavos de por vida para aquel diablo disfrazado de Tigresa. Sintió una especie de vértigo y no pudo menos que sentirse débil al comprobar que Po era de nuevo, su última esperanza de triunfo.

Yawgoo miraba al _Dan Yi _con verdadero interés. Era la primera vez que podían resistirle unos golpes con ese nuevo cuerpo y poder. Lo que haya hecho, ese panda lo convertía en un oponente que podía darle pelea, e iba en serio.

—Oye pandita… quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Po solo lo miraba a los ojos, no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Tal como le había advertido el Herrero Legendario y la Adivina, la lengua de Yawgoo era de una serpiente, y lo que dijera podría ser usado en su contra para desestabilizarlo. Repelió aquella pregunta con su reciente instrucción del Prana-Bindú.

—Yo también quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Dónde dejaste a mi padre, y a los aldeanos?

La figura falsa de Tigresa sonrió, y movió la cola rítmicamente. Esto no le gustó nada a Po.

—Hablando de eso… seguro tienes curiosidad en saber algo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué les pasó a tus padres, a tu aldea?

—No necesito saber nada de eso, porque ya lo sé. —Po respingó, y dejó que un movimiento involuntario de desconcierto de su brazo lo traicionara. Yawgoo se relamió los labios al percibirlo.

—¿No? ¿Crees que Lord Shen destruyó aquella aldeucha solo porque sí? Recuerda quién creó a Tai Lung y nuestro buen amigo pavorreal de los cañones. Recuerda quién les dijo qué hacer, osito. Una cosa es que tú recuerdes pedazos… y otra, _vivirlos_.

De repente, Po se sintió tirado del ombligo. Una figura inmensa de Tigresa se alzaba sobre él, y a pesar de su concentración, permitió que Yawgoo lo arrastrara a otro lugar diferente, dentro de las arenas del pensamiento.

2

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con violencia, y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos. Lejos del templo de Jade y Valle de la Paz. Había viajado a dimensiones diferentes, o dentro de su cabeza, no tenía plena conciencia de dónde se encontraba.

Estaba en su antigua aldea, pero pudo ver con la alegría anclada al corazón que estaba llena de pandas, de todos los tamaños, edades, y se encontraban algunos trabajando en la cosecha quitando la nieve blanca que seguro caía regularmente en aquella época, otros moldeando vasijas y platos de barro en sus cabañas, y los más pequeños haciendo figuras en la nieve blanca como sus almas. El cielo encapotado que daba paso a la noche auguraba una nevada sobre aquel pueblo lleno de paz y armonía.

Nadie en la aldea parecía hacerle caso al Guerrero Dragón, por lo que Po dedujo que se encontraba en alguna visión generada por Yawgoo. Al pensar esto, puso sus sentidos en alerta. Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes, podría ser un engaño.

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, el corazón se le detuvo al reconocer a su madre, tal como la había visto en el Estanque de la Luna del templo. Era muy hermosa, regordeta, y con ese peinado como la recordaba en su memoria… tendía la ropa que lavaba en la parte trasera de su casita, mientras él jugaba con el muñequito que ella le había hecho.

—Po, hijo, debes entrar a la casa, tu padre llegará en cualquier momento.

A nuestro panda se le congeló el corazón en el puño al escuchar por primera vez la voz de su madre. El Po bebé pareció no hacerle caso porque siguió jugando con su muñeco.

Entonces la noche incipiente se iluminó de rojo, color que presagiaba la sangre que se derramaría en unos instantes. Una flecha ardiente se incrustó en uno de los pandas que terminaban de proteger la cosecha de la nieve. Cayó fulminado. Cientos de flechas de fuego cayeron sin previo aviso sobre la aldea panda, antes de que alguien pudiera dar la voz de alarma. Unas casas empezaron a incendiarse, y cuando los gritos de sus compatriotas empezaron a gritar de horror, decenas de lobos se lanzaron al ataque, mordiendo en manada, desgarrando la carne blanda de pequeños, mujeres y ancianos por igual. Algunos de los pandas adultos, intentaban defenderse, pero la cacería era brutal e inevitable.

Entonces apareció un Lord Shen más joven, dando órdenes como un lunático, mirando con odio y repugnancia a aquellas criaturas de blanco y negro. El lobo Luang iba con él y sonreía como si encontrara un placer nuevo en el cual perderse: matar seres inocentes y débiles.

Entre todo el caos, se vio a sí mismo, abrazado al muñequito panda, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Mátenlos a todos! —gritó Lord Shen, señal suficiente para que dos de sus lobos se lanzaran sobre el bebé panda.

Entonces un rastrillo para el arado surcó el aire, y el golpe fue tan efectivo que mandó a volar a aquellos dos a un costado de Shen, noqueados. Su padre con el rostro iracundo, no huía como los demás, y encaraba a la pandilla de lobos.

—¡Llévate a nuestro hijo! —le gritó a su madre. Ella no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más que agarrar al pequeño y llevárselo en brazos, corriendo despavorida como todos los demás aldeanos. Muchos caían asesinados sin remedio por los malditos lobos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Lord Shen? —su padre encaró al pavorreal. Este, por toda contestación, rio y le lanzó una especie de bola con una mecha encendida. Era una de esas cosas llenas de pólvora por dentro. La explosión de ese artefacto lanzó a varios lobos y pandas por los aires, matándolos en el acto. A lo lejos se veía a su madre corriendo, intentando perderse en el bosque. No pudo ver más a su padre entre toda la explosión y el caos que reinaba en ese lugar.

Shen miró a Luang, y con la mirada le ordenó seguir a aquellos pandas. Este obedeció de inmediato.

Dos lobos esbirros perseguían a la señora panda abrazando a aquel panda bebé, que hacía lo imposible por perderlos, pero estaba muy agitada, y el esfuerzo poco a poco la dejaba a merced de aquellos asesinos. Po lo miraba todo como un espectador, aunque corría con ellos, no podía hacer nada. Era el pasado que no se podía cambiar y lo sabía. Trataba de tranquilizarse, a pesar de ver a su madre esquivar los embates de aquellos lobos, cargándolo a él, protegiéndolo con su vida.

La última vez que vio a su mamá, fue esa vez que lo dejó en aquel huacal con todos esos rábanos. Vio esta vez algo que no distinguió en sus recuerdos: esa expresión de resignación y angustia de perderlo, de despedirse de él para siempre sin nada más que hacer, con las lágrimas de impotencia contenidas. Entonces, le entregó aquella cajita, la introdujo entre los rábanos, y, con la más sublime de las notas, le susurró en forma de canción:

_Das tres veces arriba, como bien ves,_

_Y das tres veces abajo por mí al revés,_

_Luego arriba y abajo das tres muy de prisa,_

_Y abre una puerta en el medio por fin, he ahí la salida._

Lo abrazó, y le dio el último calor de madre que le daría en esta vida. El bebé Po parecía ajeno a eso, puesto que sonreía y disfrutaba como siempre de la calidez de sus brazos sobre todo en aquellas épocas de frío invierno.

—Hijo, te amo, nunca me olvides…

Mientras le daba la espalda con todo el dolor del corazón, corrió lejos de la carreta que contenía toda aquella verdura, y llamó la atención de sus perseguidores. Su recuerdo llegaba hasta ahí en la cinta de su mente, pero esta vez como Po adulto pudo correr tras ella, con una gran pena en el alma. Luang y sus hombres le daban alcance, y pronto cedería.

Su madre tropezó con un madero, pero casi al instante se levantó, sin dejar de correr, ponía todo su empeño en hacerles perder el tiempo, para que no encontraran al bebé. Pero esta vez una cuchilla se clavó en su pierna, y cayó, dejando un surco en la nieve.

Risas que se oían a su espalda por fin la rodearon. La señora panda no tenía salida, y Po sintió que el coraje se elevaba por todo su ser y lo incendiaba. Shen llegó hasta ella, con su cola abierta como un abanico, mostrando esa mirada fría y lunática.

—Vi que llevabas un bebé cuando saliste de la aldea. ¿Dónde está, osa torpe?

Por toda contestación, su mamá se paró con dificultad, y encaró al pavorreal.

—Yo no llevaba ningún bebé, Lord Shen. ¿Por qué nos hace esto, Su Majestad?

—Mientes. Yo veo todo. ¿Dónde está el bebé? ¡Dinos, y te prometo que te dejaré ir! —Shen dio una orden para que sus lobos retrocedieran.

—Señor, yo no llevaba… —un bofetón le volteó la cara a la señora, quien cayó de bruces sobre la nieve. Shen, Luang y los lobos retrocedieron instintivamente al ver una sombra que cubrió la blanca nieve, y se deslizó como si tuviera vida. El dueño de aquella sombra apareció entre los árboles, vistiendo una capucha, que ondeaba con el viento mientras sus ojos rojos refulgían como dos malévolos rubíes. La voz, sonó como si una puerta muy antigua se estuviese abriendo, chirriando las cuerdas vocales y arrastrando una antigüedad latente en su acento.

—No estoy de humor, maldita cerda. Dinos en dónde dejaste al crío, y podrás irte caminando de aquí.

La capucha cayó, mostrando al ser que todos temían, y Po no pudo más que quedarse impresionado, ya que aquel personaje no tenía nada que ver con lo que sabía de él. Era Oogway, la tortuga.

—Señor, ya buscamos… —Lord Shen parecía preocupado, en intentaba excusarse.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! Dije que quería una aniquilación total, y mira hasta donde tuviste que atrapar a esta. ¿Acaso los gordos fofos corren más rápido que ustedes?

Su madre volvió a incorporarse, y dio una vez más la cara a los villanos que la rodeaban. Sus ojos verdes, idénticos a los suyos, destilaban algo que Po intentaba descifrar. Parecían de alivio, porque seguro sabía que no encontrarían al bebé, por eso la arrinconaban de esa manera. Entonces ocurrió algo maravilloso: les plantó una sonrisa, mientras un hilillo de sangre manaba de su nariz.

—Son unos cobardes. Sé lo que quieren de mi hijo, pero no lo encontrarán. Algún día… él los encontrará a ustedes. Y cuando eso pase, me dará mucha aleg…

Po escuchaba con todo el amor de un hijo, cada sílaba que salía de ella, tratando de grabarla para siempre en su memoria carente de más recuerdos. Pero su mamá no pudo continuar la frase, porque esta vez la sombra la levantó unos tres metros sobre el suelo. Estaba estrangulando a la señora, y Po vio impotente como su madre se empezaba a asfixiar. Oogway en verdad estaba molesto, jamás lo había visto así, aunque sabía que era el maldito Yawgoo.

—Eres una estúpida insolente.

Con todas sus fuerzas, Yawgoo azotó a la panda contra un grueso árbol. El árbol tembló, su tronco se resquebrajó y la mamá de Po cayó como un costal de patatas.

Po apretaba los puños hasta sangrarlos, y las lágrimas quemaban sus párpados.

Su madre aun se movía, su peinado se había deshecho, y su quipao comenzaba a desgarrarse, con todo eso, intentó incorporarse, y lo consiguió, sonriendo al manipulador de sombras.

—…Si me dices donde está, los dejaré vivir a los dos.

La señora panda rio, se levantó, y se burló de Yawgoo, escupiendo sangre a sus pies. Po solo conocía a su madre en sus recuerdos arremolinados en el desorden, y en dos minutos ya la admiraba como a nadie en el mundo.

—Crees que la fuerza y el poder lo son todo… y que matando a todos los pandas se librarán de la auténtica Justicia. Por eso no encontrarán a nadie, ni a ustedes mismos.

Esta vez Yawgoo cerró sus garras en la garganta de la panda y sus rostros estuvieron a muy corta distancia.

—¿Por qué no puedo _verlo_?¿Por qué desaparece de mis precogniciones? —Yawgoo le hablaba de tal forma que nadie más escuchara, pero Po lo escuchaba claramente.

—Porque jamás entenderás lo que es… el amor de una… madre…

Entonces Yawgoo enloqueció. La azotó contra el mismo árbol, y empezó a golpearla sin piedad, como un saco de boxeo. La pateó como si fuera una pelota, sin el más mínimo reparo hundiendo sus puntapiés y puñetazos en aquella carne blanda e inocente. Po gritó, y corrió hacia donde estaba su madre, pero nunca podía alcanzarlos, y tenía que verlo todo a la distancia. No podía hacer un carajo.

—¡DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ! ¡DIME DIME DIME!

Shen y Luang miraban embelesados la carnicería, que era horrenda. Yagwoo había dejado un amasijo de blanco y negro sobre la aperlada nieve, y resoplaba, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

Po sentía que su vida le era arrebatada al ver así a la autora de sus días. El máximo sacrificio posible, el amor de una madre, podía hacerle frente a un dios del infierno, y comprendía exactamente a lo que se refería: su madre le había protegido no solo dejándole en aquella carreta. Había un conjuro en aquella acción, en aquella cajita y en el acto de hacerle perder tiempo y recursos a un enemigo invencible. Amó más que nunca a su madre.

—A la mierda con esto… ¡BEJIRAMA!

De la punta de su dedo, Yawgoo emitió una onda de calor que incendió el cuerpo de su madre, levantándola en un remolino incandescente que la cremó, y no dejó nada de ella.

Cuando se volvió a Shen y Luang, Yawgoo habló más calmadamente.

—Busquen cada centímetro alrededor de la aldea de porquería. Ese crío no debe andar muy lejos.

3

Tigresa corría con todas sus fuerzas, y llegando al pie de las escaleras que daban al Palacio de Jade, decenas de guerreros oscuros le cerraban el paso. No parecían decenas sino cientos de ellos. Salían de Valle de la Paz como si fuesen hormigas a cada momento. No hablaban, solo se mantenían bloqueando el paso al Templo, aguardando a que alguien se atreviera a cruzar.

Bien, si tenía que pelear contra ellos, lo haría, tenía que llegar con…

Una lanza se incrustó en la cabeza de uno de esos guerreros oscuros. Un ejército de felinos, y cabras armados con todo para la guerra, salió de una de las callecitas de la aldea. Tigresa enseguida identificó al que los comandaba como un rey o gobernante, pues su armadura era muy ostentosa, parecía estar hecha de oro y plata, con incrustaciones de rubí. Lo que más le impactó a nuestra Furiosa, era que, ese rey era un tigre, muy parecido a ella y a Biao. Había varios tigres de diferentes colores y rayas a su lado, y sin saber por qué, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

El ejército cerró filas rápidamente a su alrededor. Con agilidad, el rey bajó de su caballo, y llegó hasta Tigresa.

—¿Tú eres Tigresa, verdad? ¿De los Cinco Furiosos?

—S-Sí… —Tigresa se sentía en parte embelesada e intimidada por aquel tigre, que imponía respeto a cada movimiento que hacía.

—Soy el emperador Shunzu, vengo desde Pekín, sabemos de la crisis que enfrenta el imperio, y está allá arriba. Venimos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

El emperador la miraba de arriba abajo, no como un dignatario lo haría. Había una chispa de alegría en los ojos de aquel hombre, que a pesar de su edad madura, imponía más que alguien joven como Biao. Sus ojos, de un ámbar y rojo casi mezclados, la miraban intensamente.

Tigresa iba a decir algo, pero en eso, una nube oscura y compacta bajaba desde el cielo. Era impresionante ver volar en formación perfecta a cientos de grullas, justo como su amigo Furioso. Bajaron con toda facilidad junto al ejército que acompañaba a Tigresa. El jefe de aquel batallón alado se presentó de inmediato, una grulla también de edad que se hacía llamar el Patriarca, del clan Chih Kuan Grulla.

—La grulla Crane se encuentra con Bai allá arriba, pero no podemos entrar. Hay una especie de barrera mágica que impide el acceso. Aunque pasáramos a través de esos guerreros, no podremos entrar y chocaremos contra esa magia que ha puesto el emperador oscuro.

—Hay una forma de entrar. —La voz del Maestro Buey resonó a sus espaldas. Venía con el Maestro Cocodrilo, caminando pausadamente. —Lamento que nos falte la fuerza de Rino, pero necesitamos a alguien que lo haga con nosotros.

—¿Ustedes? —dijo Tigresa, en tono despectivo. No le agradaba mucho la actitud de aquellos maestros desde que los conoció en Gongmen.

—Puedo ver el punto débil de las cosas, Tigresa —Buey replicó, acercándose —Y tenemos que trabajar para abrir una puerta en el poder que puso Yawgoo. Todo depende de la fuerza espiritual, no de la física.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para romper la magia de Yawgoo?

—Primero, acercarnos a la barrera que creó. —dijo Cocodrilo.

—Nosotros les abriremos paso —dijo Shunzu —Vamos. No hay tiempo… Tigresa.

Tigresa asintió. No había tiempo, y allá arriba necesitarían toda la ayuda posible. Al acercarse, la felina sintió un escalofrío al descubrir que los centinelas oscuros eran nada más ni nada menos que los aldeanos de Valle de la Paz. Sus miradas impasibles y apagadas, solamente se perturbaban al acercarse el ejército de Shunzu.

—Emperador… no quiero que mate a ninguno de ellos. Son aldeanos inocentes, seguro controlados por el maldito Yawgoo. Solo apártenlos del camino, por favor.

—Está bien. ¡Ya oyeron, soldados!

El ejército del emperador tigre pudo abrir paso a los tres guerreros que como podían, evitaban y hasta ayudaban a golpear a los aldeanos que intentaban como autómatas bloquearles el paso a toda costa. Entonces las cosas se complicaron. Los aldeanos sacaron cuchillos, azadones y palas y con ellos empezaron a golpear a los soldados. Tigresa reconoció a varios habitantes de la aldea, algunas eran señoras conejas, otros chanchos y hasta niños… ¡maldito cobarde de Yawgoo!

Los aldeanos se aglomeraron, y los soldados de Shunzu, en su afán de no herirlos, comenzaban a retroceder.

—Rayos… no podremos…

Tigresa sintió que se elevaba por los aires, y por un momento el vértigo se apoderó de ella. Entonces descubrió que una grulla, del ejército que había llegado, la cargaba como su amigo el Furioso lo hacía cuando lo que no volaban se hallaban en predicamentos. También los maestros Buey y Coco iban a su lado, con otras dos grullas llevándolos rápidamente hacia la barrera mágica que el Mal había creado. Tigresa sonrió en sus adentros, pues pronto llegarían hasta Po.

—Es aquí —señaló Buey —En esa parte no habían aldeanos bloqueando el paso, por lo que las grullas los dejaron sin problemas sobre las escaleras.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Buey? —Tigresa miraba la barrera, traslúcida, que emanaba una ligera luminiscencia mientras el sol se iba poniendo sobre las montañas lejanas. Su tono no era de convencimiento, y era así. No creía en aquellos maestros derrotistas.

—¿Crees verdaderamente en la Justicia, Tigresa? —Buey se volvió hacia los dos. —Nosotros… incluyendo a Rino, no lo creíamos, hasta que conocimos a Oogway y nos enfrentamos a las Wu. Eramos unos pobres diablos, justo como ahora, y cuando nos encontraron en la cárcel, con los brazos caídos. Tienes razón al estar enfadada con nosotros. No hemos sido muy útiles que digamos.

—No necesito escuchar eso, Buey. ¡Necesito saber cómo vamos a entrar! ¡Yiaa! —Tigresa dio una patada a la barrera, y sintió que su cuerpo se sacudió, como una descarga eléctrica. Apenas pudo caer de pie. La barrera se agitó como ondas de agua en un estanque, pero no cedió un milímetro.

—Te dije que la fuerza física no ayudaría en nada. Tenemos que crear un triángulo equilátero, para abrir una rendija. No sé si los tres podremos, y tampoco si podremos resistir la magia para entrar. —Cocodrilo miró al Maestro Buey, buscando apoyo.

—Así es. Usaremos el hechizo «Ábacum» para abrir la rendija. Aunque, no es un hechizo, no utiliza poderes mágicos en sí. Solo una fe hacia la Justicia. Con eso es suficiente para ejecutar ese Arte Antiguo.

Sin decir más, Buey cerró los ojos.

—Ábacum.

Sin anunciarse lo que pasaría a continuación, Buey se elevó, y como un imán lo hace con el metal, adhirió su cuerpo a la barrera, a unos tres metros de las escaleras donde estaban parados. Un punto luminoso se creó y la luz rodeó a Buey.

—Mmmmffff… No… No puedo… moverme… hazlo… Cocodrilo, hazlo…

—A-Ábacum.

Esta vez, Cocodrilo fue adherido con fuerza hacia el lado izquierdo. Dos puntos del triángulo equilátero se habían unido en una línea plateada. Faltaba el tercero para formarlo y abrir la rendija. Pero…

—Pero… si me adhiero a la barrera… ¿Quién entrará a ayudar a Po? —Tigresa los miraba angustiada.

—¿Qué… crees? No contábamos con esto, no previmos que Yawgoo lo iba a poner así. Perdónanos, Tigresa. Somos unos inútiles. —Cocodrilo no podía moverse, y cerraba los ojos, resignado y avergonzado.

Tigresa sentía que las fuerzas se le escapaban. Si hubiera alguien más que confiara en la Justicia con ellos. Las grullas se habían ido dejándolos solos, y de nada serviría… ¡De nada servía si ejecutaba el Arte! Maldito Yawgoo… lo había previsto todo, si solo eran tres, ahí se quedarían pegados hasta que se le antojara. Era la forma de sacrificar tres poderosos guerreros, hasta que quisiera.

—Me arriesgaré. De todas formas, no podremos hacer nada más.

—¡No, Tigresa, no lo hagas, tienes que ayudar al Guerrero…!

—¡Ába…!

—Yo seré el tercero. —Una voz, que a Tigresa se le hizo conocidísima, y no sabía por qué, llegó de atrás. De no ser por los dientes de la parte de debajo de su hocico sobresaliendo, y notar enseguida que era alguien mayor, la Maestra Furiosa hubiera pensado que era Po.

Un panda, vistiendo una capa verde esmeralda a modo de túnica, con la cara afable y agitada pero convencida, los miraba interesado.

—Puf, puf… disculpen, pero es que las escaleras… no son mi fuerte. Nunca lo han sido —dijo con una sonrisa.

Tigresa no podía creerlo. Era un panda muy parecido a Po. Alguien de su raza, de su gente, que tanto se habían empeñado en buscar. Ahora estaba ahí, y si Tigresa había escuchado bien, les había dicho que sería el tercero en formar el triángulo.

—¿Q…Quién es usted? —Tigresa no salía de su asombro. Buey y Coco no podían ver pues estaban pegados a la barrera.

—Soy Shao Fan. Y ya te dije que seré el tercero en usar la Justicia para abrir esa puerta.

—Pero, señor…

El panda se acercó con un andar cansino, pero decidido, hasta donde estaba Tigresa. Le sonrió.

—Mi hijo te necesita, Maestra Tigresa. Tú tienes que entrar por esa puerta que te abriremos. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora para ayudar, así tendremos esperanzas de despertar mañana, levantarnos, y ver que los últimos héroes verdaderos que le quedaban a China terminaron con la injusticia y la maldad.

Tigresa abrió mucho los ojos… ¿Aquél panda…?

—U-usted es… usted…

Shao Fan le sonrió, y una vez más, adivinó en él la inconfundible expresión que tenía Po en esas ocasiones, cuando iba a hacer algo extraordinario…

—Si no lo puedo ver más… dile el nombre de su madre. Dile que se llamaba Ming Qing, y cantaba como los propios ángeles. Ayúdale, Tigresa. ¡Ábacum!

El triángulo equilátero se formó frente a los ojos de Tigresa, y el portal se abrió. No lo pensó dos veces, y lo atravesó, sin mirar atrás, con toda la velocidad que podía contener ese deseo de estar al lado de ese ser que tanto amaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

4

Tigresa atravesó la puerta principal del Palacio de Jade, y lo que miró la extrañó aún más. Po y Yawgoo se miraban intensamente a los ojos, sin mover un solo músculo ni parpadear. Todo a su alrededor parecía tranquilo, como si ellos no se encontraran en ese lugar.

—Tigresa…

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el susurro, pero enseguida vio a sus amigos atrincherados, con Mei Ling y el Maestro Shifu.

—¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? —Tigresa aparentaba fuerza, pero la pregunta sonó a más desconcierto que nada.

—Po parecía ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero hace poco quedaron así, y no se han movido. —dijo Mono —parece que están en una especie de trance o algo así.

—Es una batalla mental. La Maldad, Yawgoo, quiere derrotar la mente de Po otra vez, con sus sucias artimañas. —Shifu golpeaba el suelo, impotente. —Pero ellos ya están en un nivel donde no podemos ni acercarnos.

—¿Están luchando, dentro de sus mentes? —Tigresa estaba sorprendida.

—Sí, aunque no sé como…

Entonces, un grito, que parecía un aullido desgarrador, salió de la explanada donde se hallaban los dos guerreros. Tigresa sintió los pelos de punta al reconocer el gemido, como en aquella ocasión en el tejado del Templo, cuando lo rechazó: era Po, y estaba sufriendo.

Sufriendo por su culpa.

**_Dentro de la mente de Po_**

—¿Ves cómo me cargué a tu mami la pandita? Creo que cantaba bien, qué lástima para ti.

—Eres un maldito… ¡No dejaré nada de tu existencia!

Po intentaba golpearlo con toda su alma, con las lágrimas todavía escociendo su piel… pero la tranquilidad y la frialdad habían desaparecido, y Yawgoo lo manejaba como a un niño, como lo hizo con Tai Lung y muchos guerreros que no habían logrado. Su mente, que tanto trabajo le había costado reparar, estaba de nuevo a merced de ese maldito.

Yawgoo lo tomó del brazo, y el dolor vino en oleadas. Estaba rompiendo su mente, ya que su físico estaba allá afuera. Lo iba a hacer con la misma facilidad con la que había vencido a Tai Lung. A pesar de reunir toda su furia y su poder, Po no entendía cómo aquel ser lo hacía como un muñeco de origami entre sus garras. Algo comezaba a crujir.

—Eso es lo último que te queda de cordura, pequeño Po.

Entonces entendió la gran trampa de ese maldito. Yawgoo lo había probado en la primera batalla. Vio que era casi del mismo nivel, y usó sus recuerdos para atrapar a Po. Era un maldito experto, y el panda ya había perdido toda la frialdad y el objetivo de luchar. El único que podía pelear contra él iba a perder en una batalla mental. La enseñanza del viejo herrero ya no surtía efecto.

—Entendiste que dentro, soy invencible, pequeño panda. Qué lástima, ibas muy bien. Ahora tu mente me pertenecerá y haré lo que quiera con ella, JA JA JA JA…

« Por favor… Dios… sálvalo… sálvalo… Po, no mueras…» —entre la risa, esa voz junto con una luz parpadeante se coló hasta ese lugar, donde Po estaba sucumbiendo. Yawgoo también lo escuchó, puesto que cortó de tajo su risa atiplada e irritante.

—¿Qué es esta estupidez? —Yawgoo entrecerraba los ojos ante aquella luminosidad, que en verdad le empezaba a molestar mucho.

« No puedes morir Po, no puedes, yo Creo en ti, creo en que hay más amor que odio… »

Esa voz… esa _plegaria_…

Aunque no lo creyera, su corazón enseguida recibió aquella luz que lo iluminó de nuevo y lo reconfortó. Esa voz pertenecía a la otra persona que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de todo, a pesar de lo cruel de la realidad.

Era Tigresa. Tigresa estaba rezando por él.

Pudo ver su imagen, de rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos cerrados con las lágrimas de cristal rompiéndose en sus mejillas atigradas.

—No puede ser que esto esté pasando. ¡Maldita golfa…! ¡Quédate aquí y no te vayas, osito panda! —Al tiempo que decía esto, el paisaje nevado donde había muerto su madre cambió por una enorme bóveda llena de puertas que se movían, suspendidas unas con otras, dando vueltas en todas direcciones. Era la primera vez que veía tal cosa.

Entonces Yawgoo desapareció, y…

**_En el atrio del Templo_**

Tigresa entonces sintió elevarse con una velocidad de ráfaga hacia el cielo. No pudo ni gritar porque fue demasiado rápido. Subió muchos metros, hasta que vio que una sombra era quien la tomaba de la cintura.

Una de las puntas del techo, refulgía ante los últimos rayos solares, y al tiempo que destellaba, la maestra fue lanzada con esa fuerza increíble hacia aquella punta que la atravesaría como una brocheta.

**_Dentro de Po_**

Po.

Po.

¡PO!

Tigresa iba a morir en cuestión de décimas de segundo, y él estaba atrapado en aquella prisión mental. Por más que aplicaba su entrenamiento Prana-Bindú, no conseguía salir de aquel laberinto de puertas. Era extraño, porque Yawgoo ya no estaba ahí, sino afuera. Eso solo podía ser su mente, creando algo, aquellas puertas que no tenían salida…

¿Salida?

_Das tres veces arriba, como bien ves,_

_Y das tres veces abajo por mí al revés…_

La inscripción de la cajita, la canción de su madre. Había llegado a un punto donde solo podría haber una salida. El enigma de todo se resolvería al abrir…

_Luego arriba y abajo das tres muy de prisa,_

_Y abre una puerta en el medio por fin, he ahí la salida._

«He ahí la salida»

—Ma…mamá.

Oyó el grito de Tigresa, lejano, llegando desde el Presente a un futuro donde ella moriría sin remedio. Escuchó el crujido de los huesos y la piel abriéndose, horadando la carne inocente de Tigresa, mientras vomitaba sangre y dejaba sus últimas exhalaciones de vida en esa punta de la pagoda.

—Mamá… ya no… tengo miedo a nada… me mostraste la Salida, me la mostraste, desde siempre la tuve junto a mí… Te amo.

5

La sombra guiaba a Tigresa hacia una muerte segura a la punta de la pagoda. Apenas era consciente de sus gritos y de lo rápido que había sido Yawgoo para aprisionarla con su poder.

Entonces Tigresa desapareció. El emperador sombra no pudo darse cuenta de ello unos cuatro segundos después, cuando también descubrió que el Guerrero Dragón ya no se encontraba frente a él.

6

Tigresa abría los ojos lentamente, y lo primero con lo que se topó fue con esas pupilas verdes, que destellaban algo poderoso desde lo más profundo de aquel guerrero. Estaban rodeados de una niebla densa y lechosa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaban muy por encima de las nubes, y Po la tenía abrazada, como el novio acostumbra hacerlo en las bodas.

—¿Po…?

—Maestra. ¿Estás bien?

El tono que usó Po le seguía doliendo. Era como si tratara formalmente con cualquier maestro de Kung Fu de fuera del palacio.

—Espera. Quiero decirte que…

—No debiste venir, es muy pelig…

—¿Me dejas hablar, diantres?

Po la miró intensamente. No podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando, quizá todavía la odiaba, y seguro que lo tenía bien merecido, había sido muy torpe. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo había visto a los ojos. Cuando llegó hacía un rato no pudo siquiera mirarlo, de la vergüenza que sentía, de los sentimientos que había reprimido desde que Oogway le había dicho lo que iba a pasar y clamaban por salir. Ahora lo tenía delante, y no solo eso, en sus brazos, flotando quién sabe como, en el cielo. Tal vez estaban muertos, aunque lo dudaba. Jamás había sentido latir su corazón tan fuerte y tan cerca de aquel hombre que era suyo, mucho antes de que pudieran conocerse.

—No tenemos mucho tiem…

—Te amo, Po.

El tiempo y las nubes blancas de arriba parecieron detenerse. Tigresa selló con un beso húmedo aquel momento que había esperado desde tiempos inmemoriales para darse en el lugar menos pensado, y sucedía justamente en las nubes de los sueños, esos sueños que los esperaban flotando en un futuro que se jugaba el todo o nada en ese lugar y contra el peor enemigo posible.


	21. Capítulo 19 Ensatsu Kokuryuha

_Este capítulo final quiero dedicarlo en primer lugar a esa personita que me ayudó en la peor tormenta de mi vida, y me trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos: Pétalo-VJ. A todos ustedes que aman KFP, este capítulo lo hice con todo el cariño personal que le tengo a este universo de fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19 Ensatsu Kokuryuha<strong>

1

Tigresa permaneció pegada a los labios de Po un momento que se alargó infinidad, sin embargo solo habían transcurrido efímeros segundos antes de que el Guerrero Dragón despegara su boca de ella. Lo hizo suavemente, pero con firmeza. Sus ojos continuaban mirándola con ese destello verde esmeralda, que lo hacían diferente de los demás mortales.

"_¿Qué está pensando Po? ¡Dioses, que diga algo, por favor!" _La felina temblaba por dentro, pues no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Lo había besado, pero Po…

—Perdóname, Tigresa. No sé qué decir. No puedo decir nada ahora, porque…

—Así que saliste de tu prisión, maldito Panda. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez…

Yawgoo, con su disfraz que duplicaba a la Furiosa, los miraba cruzado de brazos, flotando igual entre las nubes. Su cara esta vez era de verdadera incredulidad.

—Gracias a ti, maldito asesino. Debo agradecerte por eso. —Po miraba con una tensa calma a su oponente, pero en su voz había un verdadero desprecio, un tono que jamás se había oído de aquel afable personaje, hacia nadie, ni siquiera a Lord Shen.

—Y tuviste tiempo para salvar a tu novia. Sigues siendo un sentimental, no eres un verdadero _Dan Yi. _Él no se hubiera tentado el corazón, y menos sabiendo lo traidora que es ésta.

Po calló, y Tigresa, aún en sus brazos, no acertaba a moverse.

—Bajemos.

Tigresa se dio cuenta de que Po… podía flotar en el aire, al igual que Yawgoo. Podía controlar la técnica de vuelo. Todos en el suelo miraban impresionados como el Guerrero Dragón bajaba y se posaba suavemente en el piso de piedra de la explanada.

—El… Rollo Mil Uno… —recitó Shifu. — "la última técnica de los maestros Kung Fu. El dominio del cielo, el arte secreto del cielo. Técnica solamente aprendida para aquel que domine los mil rollos existentes del kung fu. Inútil leer si no se dominan los mil rollos previos. Técnica prohibida para quienes no nacen con esta habilidad. No puede usarse a excepción de lo anterior y el guerrero dragón, aquel que lo intentara, perdería automáticamente su alma, por toda la eternidad."

—Es _el Guerrero Dragón_, de verdad —Mei Ling tampoco dejaba de mirar a Po, que ahora depositaba a Tigresa a un costado, encarando a Yawgoo que también se había parado frente a ellos.

—Aprendiste a volar, pandita. Hermoso, verdaderamente hermoso.

—Tuve delante de mí la respuesta, en la cajita, en la canción de mi madre. La puerta que se abre, la que debí cruzar hace tiempo, se hizo visible dentro de mi cabeza, gracias a ese acertijo.

—Vaya vaya vaya… interesante, en verdad interesante, guerrero de pacotilla. Veamos que _tan_ Guerrero Dragón eres…

Yawgoo alzó su garra, e invocó a la espada de los Héroes. Ésta llegó volando del cielo, envuelta en un aura verde y brillante, colocándose en su mano como si tuviera vida y entendiera donde debía ir. Al contacto con Yawgoo, una descarga eléctrica se sintió en el lugar y parecía que los cielos gritaban desde aquel crepúsculo que poco a poco daba paso a la oscuridad.

—Tigresa, ya te dije que te alejaras, ¡hazlo! —Po no podía dejar de ver a Yawgoo, y Tigresa sintió aquellas palabras como un látigo a su espalda. El que hablaba no era el Po de siempre, aquel panda nervioso que le pidió que fuera su novia en aquel tiempo perdido… no era aquel que había entrenado con el mástil del barco camino a Gongmen, preocupado por su origen. Por toda contestación, la felina lo abrazó por detrás, juntando su cuerpo con el de él, tratando de transmitirle sus más profundos sentimientos.

—Sé que no merezco siquiera que me hables… he sido una tonta, por no ver más…

Una vez más, Po ignoró aquel gesto, hizo a un lado sus ropajes, y de una funda escondida en sus hombros, desenvainó una espada muy parecida a la de los Héroes. Un grito del _Dan Yi_, y del cielo cayó un rayo que dio de lleno a su punta. Tigresa tuvo que apartarse justo a tiempo para evitar una descarga, aun así, sintió que todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban debido a la potencia de esa energía.

—Pero qué sorpresa, panda. Una imitación barata, eres bastante patético. ¿Estás listo?

Sin contestar, ambos guerreros volaron hacia el encuentro inevitable. Las espadas chocaron, y al hacerlo, una onda inmensa de energía verde se expandió por todo el valle, haciendo estallar pedazos de roca, y llenando de electricidad estática los peludos cuerpos de nuestros amigos Furiosos. Las antenas de Mantis estallaron, Víbora cerró mucho los ojos y Grulla protegió a Bai con su ala buena. Una racha de viento hizo retroceder a Tigresa, quien era la más cercana al lugar del combate. El ruido de las espadas era ensordecedor, el metal chocando una y otra vez en los aires, moviéndose a una velocidad impensable.

Tigresa estaba desconcertada. Po no le había ni dirigido la palabra, no le había volteado a ver. Era cierto que no podía dejar de poner atención al enemigo… pero…

"No sé qué decir. No puedo decir nada ahora, porque…"

_¿Por qué?_ Era ella ahora la que se quedaba con el corazón en el puño, latiendo solamente por aquel guerrero que ahora lo estaba dando todo, por ellos, por la paz.

2

¡CLANG!

El duelo de espadas legendarias era intimidante. Las hojas de ambas armas gritaban cuando una buscaba ofender a la otra, provocando descargas eléctricas que rodeaban a los últimos guerreros.

—¡Vamos! ¡No me decepciones panda! —Yawgoo intentaba encontrar un espacio para hundir su punta filosa, pero Po manejaba bien la defensa. Llevaban minutos intentando hacerse daño, pero los dos parecían muy parejos, ninguno cedía.

—Lo mismo digo, Yawgoo. Ese cuerpo no te sirve de nada, la Tigresa que conozco es más ágil. —le dijo sonriendo, bloqueando y moviendo la espada como un huracán.

La Tigresa se separó, flotando en el aire libremente, dando una pausa al combate.

—¡_Gigaden_!

Una descarga eléctrica dio de lleno a la espada de Yawgoo, que se iluminó de azul brillante, mientras un poderoso trueno lo secundaba. Po vio como la espada se cargaba de una energía inmensa, era el poder máximo del rayo, y ese maldito podía utilizarlo a su antojo.

—¡_Rayden_! —la espada de Po se iluminó tras la caída de otro rayo sobre su punta.

—Eres un imbécil. ¡No se puede comparar el poder de un _Gigaden_ con el de un _Rayden_, vas a acabar hecho polvo! —Yawgoo se burló del panda, empuñando la espada con las dos manos sobre su cabeza. Los ojos rojos se encendieron, y por un momento Po pensó en lo raro que era ver a Tigresa haciendo todo eso, aunque solo fuera una imagen falsa de ella.

—¡GIGABREAK! —Yawgoo se lanzó con la espada por delante hacia Po. Él se preparó para recibirlo, entonces una luz intensa brilló al momento en que ambos poderes colisionaron, el suelo tembló, una de las pagodas se derrumbó como si fuera de arcilla y un punto salió disparado hacia abajo. El choque fue espantoso, dejando un cráter y electrizando todo a su alrededor. Tigresa vio en sus garras pequeños rayos de energía, que se extendían por todo el templo de Jade, era impresionante la cantidad de poder que descargaba. Con horror, Tigresa vio su misma imagen con la espada de los Héroes brillando en ese verde intenso, y Yawgoo sonriendo. De sus garras salieron esferas de luz que dirigió hacia ese cráter que Po había hecho con su caída.

—¡IONAZÁN!

Las esferas detonaron peor que una bomba de cañón de Lord Shen, y levantaron una gran cantidad de polvo y rocas. En verdad el maldito ése tenía la fuerza de un dios, hacía lo que quería con ellos. Reía.

—¡PO! —Tigresa gritó como histérica. Había mucho humo todavía saliendo del hoyo que había hecho.

Casi al instante, Po salió disparado, enarbolando la espada, con los ropajes desgarrados y sucios, ya sin el sombrero de arroz. Estaba sonriendo. Yawgoo parecía impresionado.

—Tus cosas esas solo levantan polvo, Yawgoo.

—Esa espada no es cualquier cosa ¿De dónde la sacaste? —el villano estaba interesado de repente en aquella arma que traía Po, y que había tomado por imitación barata de la espada original.

—Tie Jang la hizo.

—El Herrero, ¡el Herrero Legendario! Vaya, no sabía… que seguía vivo. Entonces no es un arma ordinaria… de hecho, está al mismo nivel que la mía, lástima que no sepas usarla correctamente.

—Esa espada no te pertenece.

Yawgoo rio.

—Pues como verás, ya te dio una buena sacudida, Po querido.

—Deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno, Yawgoo "querido".

El emperador oscuro sintió algo caliente que le bajaba por el brazo. Era sangre, sangre púrpura que manaba de su hombro. El quipao de combate que traía se desgarró, y la sangre salpicó en un chisguete su cara y la espada de los Héroes. Un corte se abrió sobre su hombro derecho.

—¿Cómo, cómo lo hiciste? Esta vez Yawgoo estaba confundido, y no acertaba a deducir qué le había pasado.

Po no dio tiempo a que Yawgoo dimensionara lo que estaba pasando.

—¡ESPADA ELÉCTRICA! —El Guerrero Dragón golpeó con todo el rencor que tenía acumulada no solo aquella espada, sino todo el imperio. El destello fue de nuevo como si un sol apareciera de repente entre aquella oscuridad que empezaba a plagarse de estrellas. Esta vez fue el turno de la Tigresa falsa estrellarse con furia desmedida en otra de las pagodas del Templo, reducida a escombros en un instante. Po bajó y suavemente cayó en la plataforma. Se veía un poco agitado. Tigresa corrió hacia él, le iba a poner su garra en el hombro.

—Po… ¿estás bi…?

—No seas necia, te dije que te fueras, ¡solo me estorbas! —Po no se volvió, y expulsó una energía verde brillante, como si fuera una señal de que no se acercara. Seguía escudriñando el cúmulo de polvo y rocas que había levantado el golpe del enemigo. Tigresa se paralizó y sus músculos no respondieron. Algo en el pecho se retorció, y se sintió una basura. Po no quería saber nada de ella, y se sintió como si de un momento a otro el corazón le dejara de latir.

—Puede ganar. ¡Po está ganando! —Mono gritó a manera de apoyo, y los demás Furiosos salieron de su letargo, dándose cuenta que en verdad su amigo llevaba ventaja sobre aquel que se hacía llamar dios.

Yawgoo salió caminando de aquella explosión, mientras con una corriente de aire apartaba el polvo y el humo que había provocado el colapso de las pagodas. Sonreía, con la cara manchada de tierra y sangre púrpura goteando de su mentón y del brazo que Po había conseguido cortar.

—Me preguntaste dónde estaba tu papá ganso, ¿verdad? —Cuando habló, esta vez Po se pudo en guardia, como si esperara un gran ataque. No le respondió.

—Luang. ¡LUANG! —Yawgoo le habló al lobo tuerto, que en ese momento salió del Salón de los Héroes, llevando al señor Ping sobre sus hombros. Po sintió una terrible angustia de ver inconsciente o tal vez muerto al ganso que lo había recogido y criado como a un hijo.

—¿Qué le hiciste, maldito? —Esta vez Po gritó desde el fondo del corazón, y Yawgoo sonrió aún más. De nuevo podía controlar a ese superguerrero, era fácil, sencillo.

Sin decir nada más, Luang aventó al ganso hacia Po, el señor Ping rodó desmadejado, y el panda no pensó más, corrió hacia él, y se agachó a ver cómo estaba su padre.

—¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Muy fácil!

A una señal de Yawgoo, cinco columnas de fuego emergieron de la plataforma, se elevaron unos veinte metros y chocaron sobre sus cabezas, creando al instante una barrera incandescente que golpeó su centro, dejando encerrados a Po y Ping dentro de una especie de domo.

—¡PO! —Una vez más, Tigresa no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera. Apenas acercarse unos metros a ese domo sentía que el calor le escocía el pelaje. Era algo muy intenso, y supuso al instante que no era un fuego normal.

—Es el Fuego del Infierno, como yo le llamo. No se extingue, no hay forma de apagarlo con ninguna magia. Espero que se hayan traído unos fideos consigo para cocinarlos, porque ese domo se reducirá hasta que nuestros amigos padre e hijo queden hechos cenizas. Bastante conmovedor, ¿no lo crees, Tigresa?

Sin que se diera cuenta, Tigresa tenía a Yawgoo a un costado, en esa, su misma forma, su mismo cuerpo. Parecía que se reflejaba en un espejo, a excepción de los cortes y que la Maldad tenía la cara llena de tierra.

—¡HIYAAAAAAAA! —El Maestro Shifu lanzó la energía que le quedaba, desde su trinchera, a ese domo. Pasó como un halo poderoso a sus costados, pero al tocar el domo de fuego, se desintegró como si fueran gotas de rocío estrellándose en las hojas del bambú. Todos miraron atónitos como nada servía para liberar al Guerrero Dragón y a su padre de esa trampa mortal.

3

Dentro de la cascada del fuego infernal de Yawgoo, Po intentaba reanimar a su padre. Dentro el calor era sofocante y el Guerrero del Dragón intentaba con los brazos extendidos y su aura apartar esa ola de fuego que se acercaba poco a poco a ellos. La presión era intensa, y sabía que si utilizaba alguna otra técnica para intentar salir, Ping moriría carbonizado al instante, y no se garantizaba tampoco que él saliera vivo.

—P-Po… ¡Po! ¡Hijo! Cof cof… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Papá, qué bueno que estás bien —Po le sonrió por un instante, mientras apretaba su hocico con una mueca. Usaba toda su concentración para que la presión del fuego no los alcanzara, y lo lograba por muy poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado, qué es esto? —Ping trataba de incorporarse, pero era como si despertara de un coma, no le respondían sus miembros. Miró a su alrededor, y comprendió la gravedad de la situación.

—Yawgoo nos puso una trampa. Estoy intentando liberarnos, pero ese fuego es diferente a lo que conocemos. No creo poder… sacarnos de aquí.

—Lamento haber sido una carga para ti… hasta el final, hijo. Ping abrazó a su hijo, derramando lágrimas que se evaporaban al instante.

Po no sabía que decir o hacer. No podía moverse. No podían morir así, en una trampa inmunda, sin haber luchado, sin haber puesto en su lugar a aquel hijo de puta. Po no atinaba a pensar con el calor que lo hacía chorrear de sudor y éste a su vez vaporizaba todo a su alrededor. Sentía el abrazo de su padre, y para colmo, no podía corresponderle por última vez.

—Pa… papá. No me puedo mover…

—Tienes que salvarte, hijo. Es tu turno de hacer el futuro brillante para todos. Hoy se acaba de una forma u otra, y es él quien tiene que desaparecer. Si fue mi destino encontrarte y verte crecer, hasta aquí… si hasta aquí llegó mi camino, lo acepto. Siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, shao Po, no importa si eres un panda, si eres un cocinero o el salvador de China. Siempre serás mi hijo. Siempre.

—No… No papá… ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Po lo vio antes de que pasara. Ante sus ojos, su padre hizo un nuevo sacrificio, lanzándose hacia las llamas, y desapareciendo entre las cascadas rojas y naranjas que parecían sopletes de magma. Ping ya no estaba. Su última familia había desaparecido gracias a ese bastardo de Yawgoo, una vez más. Tenía que juntar todo su poder, hacer explotar…

Cinco flechas cayeron alrededor del domo, y casi al instante, extinguieron el fuego del Infierno, y el domo desapareció.

Tigresa miró a las tres figuras que se acercaban. Eran el maestro Buey y Cocodrilo, y la tercera, voluminosa, se acercaba con un paso gracioso hasta la plataforma del templo. Shifu y los Furiosos abrieron la boca exhalando la sorpresa de ver a un panda, casi idéntico a su mejor amigo, caminando hacia ellos.

Po no los vio, porque corrió angustiado hacia donde una figura informe de color negro se hallaba en el borde donde las columnas de fuego de Yawgoo se elevaran. Su padre, el ganso Ping, estaba quemado por el magma. No quedaba ninguna de sus plumas, y no podía abrir los ojos. Seguro estaban quemados hasta las retinas. ¡Aún vivía!

—¿Eres… tú, Po? ¿Lo lograste?

—N-no fui yo… alguien…

—Z… Zhu. En verdad eres tú, Zhu. —Una voz, que le recorrió la espina dorsal y erizó su pelo al máximo como no lo había hecho nunca, llegó a sus oídos. Esa voz la reconocía al instante, y la última vez que la escuchó, fue cuando le ordenó a su madre que se lo llevara de la aldea mientras Shen la destruía.

—¿Zhu? —Po se volvió a la figura que le hablaba. Era un tanto parecido a él, un panda… y enseguida miró a Yawgoo, que forzaba una mueca, sin poderse mover. No, no era uno de sus trucos…

—Ése es el nombre que te puso tu madre, el que te pusimos… hijo mío.

4

Po no sabía que hacer, estaba petrificado, y sentía que el corazón ya no le latía en el pecho. Estaba agarrando a su padre el ganso Ping, quien escuchaba todo y comprendía al momento lo que sucedía, a pesar de que carecía de la visión.

—Ya… veo. Dios nos ha concedido un… milagro. Se lleva mi vida, para darte a cambio la del ser que tanto te hizo falta, al que tanto querías ver y preguntarle qué era… ser… un panda. Soy muy feliz, Po, muy feliz. —Ping, con esa costra negra que tenía recubierta por todo el cuerpo en vez de plumas, sonrió.

—No… no digas eso… pá… Papá… ¡PAPÁ!

Ping dejó de sufrir, y se sumergió en los sueños eternos, ahí donde debía estar su madre, los aldeanos, la gente muerta, la gente inocente que clamaba la sangre de ese maldito Yawgoo. No le interesó más que abrazar aquel cuerpecito carbonizado, su padre, el que le había dado todo, otro ser que había dado toda una vida por él. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas, mojando el cadáver del señor Ping.

Una mano, suave, se posó en su hombro. Era cálida y amigable, y la sentía como algo nuevo, lo que su cuerpo había esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ese era el tacto de otro de los _suyos_. No sabía que hacer, miles de emociones lo recorrían y amenazaban con derrumbarlo.

—Zhu… Po… lo siento mucho, en verdad. Él te cuidó y protegió todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… él fue…

Po depositó con amor el cuerpo de Ping a un costado, y se volvió hacia su padre. Lo miró a los ojos, que eran de un verde brillante al igual que los suyos. Supo al instante, con solo leerlos, el vínculo silencioso y definitivo que tenían ambos. El tiempo se detuvo, e incluso Yawgoo decidió conceder unos instantes, embargado en curiosidad por aquel encuentro que no creía posible.

Nunca pudo ver semejante cosa en sus precogniciones. Sabía que Ping debía morir en la trampa con ese maldito panda… pero a cambio de eso, su padre biológico había llegado con unas flechas extrañas a deshacer su máxima trampa del fuego infernal.

—Te recuerdo, en mi cabeza. —Po se acercó y extendió sus brazos, sujetando los de su padre. Quería más que nada sentir ese tacto del pelaje de otro como él, de sentir que no estaba solo como _panda _en este maldito mundo incomprendido. Su padre le devolvió en un instante todo eso, sin decirse nada.

—¡GGGHHHH!

Tigresa sostenía un golpe de la espada de los Héroes con las garras desnudas. Yawgoo la empuñaba directo a la garganta de Po, y la Maestra había sido la única que lo vio moverse con sigilo. De sus manos chorreaba sangre roja a diferencia de su imagen falsa, a pocos centímetros del cuello de Po. Su padre también los miraba atónito. En unos segundos se habían olvidado que no podían dar la espalda al enemigo por ningún motivo.

—¡Maldita… golfa! —Chilló Yawgoo

—No tocarás a Po, nunca más, hijo de puta, ¡Nunca más! —la felina sacó sus colmillos, y sus ojos chispearon de furia instintiva. Estaba protegiendo a su hombre.

Un grito de Tigresa y su presión empujaron a su propia imagen, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Ya me harté de que uses mi imagen como te plazca, maldito. ¡Ya sé quién eres!

Los Furiosos, el Maestro Shifu, y Mei Ling salieron de su escondite, y se acercaron a la escena, como si ya no tuvieran miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Has profanado este templo, y mereces desaparecer —dijo Shifu.

Po deshizo el agarre de manos con su padre, y se volvió a Yawgoo y Tigresa.

—¿Quién es Yawgoo? Tai Lung me dijo que es Oogway, pero no lo es, una clase de acertijo que no alcanzo a entender.

Una risa malsana recorrió el palacio.

—Sus débiles mentecillas como siempre, solo conjeturan. El saber quién soy no les ayudará a derrotarme, estúpidos. —Yawgoo, a pesar de aparentar confianza, empezaba a ver que todos los héroes se iban acercando, como si quisieran acorralarlo, y por instinto dio un paso atrás.

—No es Oogway. Es algo que nació a partir de Oogway. Tiene su esencia, y su aspecto verdadero es idéntico a él. Pero es alguien, _algo _más. —continuó Tigresa. —Solo que no entiendo como puedes ser él, sin serlo…

—Oogway ya está muerto desde hace siglos —dijo aquel panda, el que ya identificaban como el padre de Po. Todos voltearon asombrados a verlo. —Nuestro linaje era el único que sabía esto, por eso cada doscientos años que se repite la llegada del Guerrero Dragón para balancear todo, teníamos la importante tarea de acoger la verdad e impedir que esta cosa, disfrazada de Oogway, se hiciera con el poder absoluto.

—Oh, Dios… por eso… —Po recapacitaba, uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas, Grulla miraba a Bai, empezando a comprender y dimensionar el enorme juego que se les había impuesto.

—Por eso Yawgoo utilizó a Lord Shen para acabar con nosotros, cuando Zhu… Po, era un bebé. Por alguna razón, llegó antes a tomar ventaja, para que ya no sucediera lo mismo, y por fin no tuviera ese obstáculo.

—Después de la batalla de los Lagartos Voladores… —Grulla habló—Después de usar al clan Chih Kuan Grulla para construir todo, para armar todo…

Clap, clap, clap.

Yawgoo aplaudía, con esa sonrisa torcida que, desafiante, no se inmutaba ante las respuestas que se daban una tras otra.

—¡Bravo, bravo! Los felicito. Si me disculpan, tengo que matarlos ahora mismo, para continuar con mi plan, que tardó demasiado tiempo en cocinarse.

Entonces Po miró a los ojos a Yawgoo, tan intensamente, que se quedaron petrificados, el rostro falso de Tigresa se convulsionó en una sorpresa que no esperó nunca.

Otra batalla mental comenzaba.

5

Po viajaba de nuevo dentro de la mente de Yawgoo. Veía pasar los sucesos entre nieblas, Esperaba que pudiera viajar mucho más rápido y que no se diera cuenta que se internaba mucho más dentro de él. Se vio en el árbol de durazno «El hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama Presente», presenció en un parpadeo la ceremonia donde lo había elegido a él en vez de a Tigresa «Maestro, me estaba señalando a mí»… y la espiral gigantesca fue cada vez más rápida hacia lo más profundo de aquellos recuerdos. Aquella escena de su madre, la matanza de los pandas, y continuaba. Vio cada uno de sus antecesores pandas luchar contra él, derrotándolo. Pero llegaban momentos donde no había nada, supuso que eran los lapsos donde había dormido, o hibernado. Presenció la carnicería de la batalla contra los Lagartos Voladores, y entonces…

Ahí estaba ese lugar tétrico, el que reconocía como el manicomio del imperio, era Feng Ren Yuan, donde lo habían llevado para que se le quemara el seso, pero en vez de eso, había obtenido el entrenamiento Prana-Bindú, que consistía en el completo dominio de su cuerpo y energía del Youki y Reiki. Feng Ren Yuan parecía no haber cambiado con todo ese tiempo, y en uno de esos grandes salones, estaba una tortuga, que aunque se le veía mucho más joven, parecía moverse con dificultad. Lo acompañaba una grulla, parecida a su amigo el Furioso. Ambos parecían desesperados, y mientras la tortuga leía un manuscrito viejo y antiguo, esa grulla trazaba una serie de figuras ininteligibles en el suelo de madera, y para su asombro, depositaron un muñeco, o lo que parecía un muñeco, con la forma de la Tortuga, en el centro de una estrella de cinco picos que la grulla había dibujado. Entonces Oogway conjuró palabras en un idioma muy antiguo.

Algo sucedió. Una luz salió de los ojos y la boca de Oogway, y al instante cayó boca abajo. El manuscrito en forma de rollo rodó por la habitación, y entonces esa luz penetró en el muñeco, dándole forma idéntica al que yacía en el suelo. Po no podía creerlo.

Un flashazo, y ahora la grulla terminaba una tumba anónima, detrás de Feng Ren Yuan, al pie de un árbol de durazno. Detrás, esa tortuga que ahora contenía la forma de Oogway, tenía la mirada clavada en la tumba y sonreía con lividez.

—¿Nos ayudarás, ahora? —preguntó la Grulla.

—Por supuesto, Nat Su Kao. Por supuesto. Ensanchó su sonrisa, y se dirigieron esta vez, volando al encuentro con los Lagartos Voladores.

Entendió todo, ahora se aclaraba la génesis de sus pesadillas, la clave por la que muchos habían dado su vida. Maldijo por un momento todo el teatro de marionetas que se había armado, maldijo los motivos que habían llevado a la Gran Tortuga a hacer eso.

6

—¿Ya viste suficiente? —Esa voz llegó a su espalda. De inmediato se volvió, y las imágenes desaparecieron. Solo había niebla por todas partes.

—¿Así que… eso eres _tú_? ¿Una imitación del Maestro Oogway, todo este maldito tiempo?

De entre la niebla, volvió a surgir esa voz, mezcla de la tortuga y su amiga Tigresa.

—Oogway estaba muy enfermo, de un mal incurable, y creyó que con ese conjuro traspasaría limpiamente su alma y conciencia a ese muñeco para darle vida y preservarse un tiempo más para lograr su sueño de llevar el Kung Fu a toda China. Pero lo que hizo fue algo mucho más extraño que eso: algo en ese hechizo dio vida a un nuevo ser. A mí. Yawgoo. Lo único malo, es que la conciencia de Oogway no era "limpia". Todos sus temores, toda la maldad y oscuridad que existe en cualquiera, se licuaron en un cóctel que permitía que yo saliera a flote cada cierto tiempo. Yo represento lo peor de los seres vivos. Lo que no se frena para matar, hacer lo que uno quiere sin ningún tipo de remordimiento o moralidad. Oogway realmente murió ese día que me creó, Nat Su Kao lo enterró detrás del manicomio. No todo fue perfecto para mí ni para él, el conjuro traía defectos consigo: teníamos que dividirnos por tiempos. Algunas veces era "él" en realidad, y me obligaba a dormir mucho tiempo. Pero cada doscientos años, aproximadamente, ya no podía retenerme en el fondo de su cerebro, ni con toda su meditación podía contener mi salida, trataba de separarse de todos, lo más lejos que podía, pero no servía de nada. Yo salía a divertirme antes de que regresara, a hacerme con el control de lo que pudiera. En sus momentos de lucidez, creó eso del "Guerrero Dragón" porque sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría y nadie podría detenerme, y su sueño de Oogway, que era de varios años, era suficiente para que alguien como yo destruyera muchas cosas, he he he…

Po escuchaba, y comprendía. Una parte le aliviaba escuchar eso, que Oogway no era en realidad un asesino. Pero lo había creado dentro de él, para preservarse. Había cometido el error más grave de toda la Historia, y lo había creado a él en el proceso. No sabía que hacer. Yawgoo continuó.

—Esta vez, hallé la forma de salir a flote y ser Yo, por lapsos que Oogway no podía controlar, aunque fueran por poco tiempo. Fui preparando todo, para cuando llegara mi momento, y esta vez el Guerrero Dragón no podría interponerse en mi camino. Rapté al bebé Tai Lung para llevarlo al templo, para "curar" el corazón solitario de Shifu, para hacerle creer que iba a criar al Guerrero Dragón mientras se hacía un padre con él. Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó el momento de despertarlo y el leopardo arrasó con la aldea, yo me encontraba dormido, y Oogway pudo detenerlo. Cuando desperté y vi ese plan frustrado, usé a Lord Shen para que acabara con tu pueblo, sabía que en esa generación nacería el Guerrero, el _Dan Yi,_ y, si yo no podría detenerlo porque Oogway me controlaba, podría aprovecharme de su ambición para lograrlo. A pesar de haber tenido un lapso de vigilia cuando pasó lo de tu aldea, tu madre hizo lo imposible para ocultarte de mi vista. Uso un conjuro legendario para hacerte invisible a mi poder, y mi error fue subestimarlo. Volví a dormir, y el imbécil de Oogway, seguro viendo que al menos estabas a salvo, usó una pequeña Tigresa para que esta vez entrenara con Shifu, y tuviera la tonta idea de "ser tu pareja", no estoy muy seguro, pero me pareció escucharlo.

Po se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿No me digas que no lo has adivinado? Oogway armó los destinos de todos ustedes, con el afán de poder detenerme, aunque eso significara que él muriera conmigo. Se llevó a Tigresa del palacio imperial de Pekín, y la dejó muy cerca, con las cuidadoras de un orfanato, en Bao Gu. A los cinco años ordenó a Shifu que la entrenara. Mientras él supiera que ustedes crecían a la par pero separados, él armó su propio plan para acabarme. Te dotó a ti de la confianza para que, con "tu noble corazón" creyeras lo imposible. Pero hizo en Tigresa una ayuda excelente para mis planes, mejor que Tai Lung o Lord Shen. Eso ni yo lo esperaba, fue una falla que jugó a mi favor todo este tiempo.

—¿Qué… qué dices?

—Ella te rechazó y te convirtió en un juguete a mi merced.

—Porque tenía miedo, Po. Oogway me dijo una profecía que sea venido cumpliendo todo este tiempo, y quise retarla, por mi estupidez.

Tigresa caminaba hacia ellos dos. Po estaba desconcertado, y creía que era un artificio más del maldito Yawgoo para confundirlo. Pero al ver la cara que ya estaba acostumbrándose a ver de sorpresa ante los milagros, hizo comprobar que Tigresa también había entrado a esa batalla mental.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —El tono de Yawgoo temblaba, y Tigresa no le hizo caso.

—Vengo a pedirte perdón, Po. He sido una estúpida y sé que te hice mucho mal. Pero quiero que me des una oportunidad. —las lágrimas resbalaban de sus hermosos ojos, cambiantes y que transmitían una sinceridad que movieron a nuestro panda.

—¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Ahora vienes arrastrándote, con la conveniencia de que Po siempre ha sido su última salvación! Po ya entendió la lección, ¿Verdad pandita? El Guerrero Dragón no está destinado a amar. Eso tanto Oogway como yo lo sabemos. Está destinado a morir.

—¡NO ES VERDAD!

No hubo eco, pero el rugido de la felina retumbó por todo el lugar, encendiendo las paredes de un color dorado brillante, que mutaban a naranja y luego desaparecían hasta oscurecerse. Po y Yawgoo se quedaron pasmados ante el poder y la convicción que había en ella.

—Po. Yawgoo no tiene ni idea de lo que Oogway hizo conmigo. Esto me lo dijo cuando seguramente esta basura dormía dentro de él. Y es que tú y yo… estamos destinados a unirnos. Me dijo esa profecía cuando tenía catorce años, y por mi necedad y torpeza, nunca la acepté, nunca acepté que mi vida estuviera controlada por un designio, aun tratándose de Oogway. Cuando te conocí te odié por eso, y por mi estupidez rechazaba mis sentimientos hacia ti una y otra vez. Pero te fui conociendo, y aunque sabía muy bien las palabras del Maestro… me enamoré de ti, sin que nadie me obligara, sin obedecer ninguna orden.

—Ti… Tigresa —Una vez más, Po estaba pasmado, las emociones de los últimos minutos amenazaban con hacerle explotar el corazón.

—Fue algo muy cobarde lo que hice en la pagoda esa noche. Te lastimé por mi propio orgullo, porque fui hecha así a lo largo de mi vida. Pero en mi búsqueda descubrí que solo hay alguien que me importa de verdad: tú.

—Pero… —Po sacudió la cabeza, como si despertara del letargo —Ese novio tuyo, Biao, y lo que hicieron en mi casa…

—¡Que no es mi novio, _leches_! No tengo nada que ver con él, y no sé de qué me hablas.

—Hicieron el amor en mi casa, lo vi todo, no finjas.

Entonces Tigresa sin decir nada más, caminó como una verdadera fiera, y llegó hasta Yawgoo, que la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Fuiste tú, verdad, hijo de puta? ¡Dile la verdad!

Una ventisca derribó a Tigresa haciéndola volar por los aires, y Po la atrapó como lo hace un beisbolista. Estaba procesando todo y empezaba a entender.

—De acuerdo, aunque no servirá ya de nada, palomitas enamoradas. Yo _jugué_ con tu mente, Po. Siempre ha sido fácil manipularte. Como Mei Ling, hice maravillas contigo, y lo disfruté como nunca. La miseria es la mejor compañía para alguien como tú, crédulo y torpe, oso imbécil.

Las palabras de Yawgoo flotaron perezosas entre las nieblas de sus pensamientos. Tigresa miraba a Po, que continuaba cargándola, pero no pudo ver sus ojos. Estaban escondidos en sus manchas negras, y su rostro era de total misterio, como un lago sin una sola onda en el agua.

—Po… tu madre se llamaba Ming Qing, y tenía una voz de ángel. Quería que lo supieras, si algo más nos pasa…

Entonces Po la miró, y esta vez sus ojos verde esmeralda le dijeron algo en silencio, las palabras supremas que conjuran toda una vida, algo que tuvo que esperar mucho, y que de una vez sellarían no una Profecía, sino sus propios destinos, libres e impredecibles.

—Te Amo, Tigresa. Tú y mi madre nos salvaron a todos. Gracias. Ahora, tengo que…

Esta vez Po la besó con toda esa intensidad acumulada, y cuando Yawgoo quiso hacer algo, matarlos ahí mismo, una luz muy potente cubrió todo, la niebla se disipó y solo hubo luz que brilló como un sol en el cenit.

7

Estaban de nuevo en la plataforma derruida del Templo de Jade. Yawgoo abría mucho los ojos, su rostro de Tigresa contorsionado por fin revelaba una máscara de miedo intenso que por primera vez amenazaba su existencia. Miró a todos, los Últimos Héroes que lo miraban, acusándolo, en todos sus ojos solo existía una palabra, JUSTICIA.

—¿Creen que el tener acorralado al enemigo es una buena idea? Yawgoo borró ese miedo de su rostro, y empezó a emitir una energía que empezó a calentar a todos. Comenzó a elevarse.

—¡Po, derrotemos a este canalla! —Tigresa le gritó a un costado, tocando su hombro con cariño. —Todos podemos vencerlo si nos unimos…

Entonces Po se volvió a Tigresa, y esta vez la besó de verdad, no dentro de la mente de Yawgoo. Sintió al fin sus tiernos labios felinos unirse con los suyos, su respiración, su calor de mujer. Sintió de verdad lo que era ella para él.

—No, Tigresa. —Le dijo con una sublime sonrisa, volviendo a ser por un momento el Po que conocía y amaba, no el _Dan Yi_ —Ése siempre ha sido mi trabajo. Nadie más morirá hoy. Nadie. Observen mi última batalla, y recen para que al fin acabe con este malnacido.

—No… Po, yo quiero pelear conti…

Po le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, alzó su brazo izquierdo, y todos los presentes se elevaron en el aire, y al instante fueron alejados del área donde Yawgoo seguía aumentando su energía. Shifu, su padre, Tigresa y los demás quedaron a una distancia prudente, ya que con suavidad, Po los depositó lejos.

Tigresa se sintió morir cuando, a manera de despedida, Po alzó su mano, sin voltear atrás.

—No me queda más que aplastarte con lo que me queda, Yawgoo, para que ya nunca más regreses. Es lo que Oogway hubiese deseado. Por eso me creó, con la sangre de los Primeros Héroes. —Po empuñó la nueva espada que le había hecho el Herrero Legendario, y la miró, reflejándose en su hoja afilada que cortaba hasta el aire.

El Mal rio con soltura, siguió elevándose, alzando los brazos, formando una cruz con su cuerpo. No solo la montaña donde yacía lo que quedaba del Palacio de Jade temblaba, lo hacía todo a su alrededor. Yawgoo también lo iba a dar todo en esa última técnica.

—Ensatsu Kokuryuha. —Po pronunció estas palabras, y entonces su brazo derecho empezó a brillar con un verde esmeralda intenso. La espada comenzó a derretirse en una luz verde ante el asombro de todos, y envolvió su extremidad como si fuese una cinta con vida propia, adhiriéndose a su piel. Un dragón tomó forma, y ahora recorría todo su brazo y comenzaba a moverse, aunque lo tenía plasmado como un tatuaje. El panda apretó la mandíbula, como si aquello requiriera un esfuerzo supremo para realizarlo.

8

—El Dragón de Fuego Negro, es el último recurso de todo guerrero. No quería enseñarte el modo de convocarlo, pues son palabras prohibidas, es algo que no se debe usar. Pones en riesgo a todo ser vivo que te rodee, amigos y enemigos por igual. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, si no usas esto, lo más probable es que nada lo dañe. El Emperador Oscuro ha aprendido a subsistir por mucho tiempo, y no dejará ningún rastro de quienes quieran oponerse a él.

—Esto obviamente pondrá mi vida en peligro, ¿no es así? —Po miró a Tie Jang, el cheetah que lo había instruido en el dominio total de su cuerpo, el Prana-Bindú.

—Hay algo que no has logrado, y es el acceso al poder total del Dragón. Lo obligaste a dormir, a esconderse muy dentro de ti. Es ahora incluso muy difícil para ti encontrarlo, a pesar de que poco a poco has desarrollado las habilidades propias de un _Dan Yi_. Si no encuentras esa puerta, no hallarás nunca la salida. Eres el único que conseguirá convertir esa espada que te doy en un ser vivo de energía. Es prácticamente imposible que sobreviva tu enemigo si lo ejecutas correctamente. Pero ten en cuenta de que si no controlas tal cantidad de poder, éste te acabará a ti sin siquiera tocar al enemigo.

9

Yawgoo miraba desconcertado a Po. Su brazo cambió de verde a un negro que expedía destellos rojizos, mientras el dragón se movía inquieto sobre su piel. Empezó a sudar frío. La plataforma simplemente desapareció como si se derritiera como chocolate, y el temblor esta vez se convirtió en un auténtico terremoto que empezaba a desgajar las montañas cercanas. Lo que quedaba del Templo de Jade, el Salón de los Héroes, se desplomó como las fichas que utilizara Tigresa en aquel juego de Shifu cuando era una pequeña.

Po miró a Yawgoo con una sonrisa, y sus ojos verdes por un momento se ennegrecieron dándole un aspecto tenebroso a nuestro panda.

—¡ENSATSU KOKURYUHA!

La onda de energía negra salió disparada de su brazo como una tormenta, y ahí iba el enorme Dragón Negro, una figura atemorizante directamente a Yawgoo. Éste llamó a la espada de los Héroes, y justo a tiempo la empuñó hacia el dragón, tratando de repelerlo. Pero la presión de Po era enorme, una energía terrible, que empezó a agrietar la espada legendaria, la cuarteó y por fin la derritió como la plataforma, como un caramelo expuesto a los hornos del infierno.

—¿Qué está haciendo… Po… Maestro?

Shifu miraba embelesado como todos los demás aquella escena impresionante. Estaban alejados del campo de batalla y hasta ahí se sentía el calor que emanaba el inmenso poder del _Dan Yi._

—No lo sé. Solo nos queda rezar por su victoria, hijos.

—Hijo… tú puedes, sé que puedes —Shao Fan, el panda que sabían era el padre de Po, elevaba una plegaria. Tigresa no dejaba de llorar en silencio. _"Ése siempre ha sido mi trabajo"_, le había dicho. Yawgoo comentó que el destino del Guerrero Dragón no es amar, es morir.

—No mueras… Po… no mueras. Porque yo _te amo._

10

Yawgoo vio impotente como la espada de los Héroes se derretía y desaparecía entre las fauces del enorme Dragón Negro de Po, convertido en una energía negra que rugía y amenazaba con engullirle. Tuvo que reunir todo su poder, pero en verdad _todo_ lo que tenía para disminuir la presión que sin darse cuenta ya lo arrastraba. Tal parecía que lo único que lo salvaba de derretirse como la espada era su propia energía de batalla. El dragón lo elevaba y destruía todo lo que había a su paso. Simplemente el Palacio de Jade ya no existía más que en escombros sobre aquella montaña, que se agrietaba y amenazaba también con caer. Po se dejó caer de rodillas, como si estuviera en un trance.

En el cielo, Yawgoo hacía lo imposible por regresar la presión de aquella terrible técnica. El Ensatsu Kokoryuha era muy fuerte, y aún no entendía como podía rivalizar y opacar su energía.

—Maldito… Ughhhh… ¡Maldito Panda!

Usando hasta el último ápice de su poder, Yawgoo consiguió desviar el enorme dragón, pero no solo eso… lo mandó de regreso a Po. El Dragón Negro Kokoryuha regresaba con toda su potencia a su dueño, con las fauces abiertas.

"Po."

"¡Po!"

Dentro de él, ya no quedaba nada. Lo había dado todo, había hecho la técnica que se suponía prohibida. Pero Yawgoo estaba en lo cierto. Un _Dan Yi_, un panda, estaba hecho para nunca amar y sí morir.

"Po. Has llegado demasiado lejos en este camino. Has descifrado el acertijo de tu vida, rencontraste a tu verdadero padre, encontraste el amor en aquella que tanto necesitabas. Y nos tienes a nosotros."

Era de nuevo su madre quien le hablaba aunque sabía que representaba a los _Dan Yi_ del pasado. Pero no era solo su madre. Estaban su padre Shao Fan, Tigresa, el Maestro Shifu y los Furiosos. Estaban con él, rodeándolo.

"Tienes que levantarte, Po. ¡Solo un poco más, y todo acabará! Estamos contigo, no puedes morir."

Tigresa miraba como el enorme dragón con su cola inmensa se dirigía como un tren bala hacia su amado panda. Fue una reacción involuntaria, porque cuando se dio cuenta ya corría hacia él gritándole como una poseída. En un instante, y no sabía cómo había llegado a su espalda, abrazándolo y cerrando sus ojos. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Cómete tu propio poder, panda estúpido, yo GANÉ!

En un segundo, Po abrió los ojos en toda su extensión mientras Tigresa, continuaba abrazándolo a su espalda. Alcanzó a extender los brazos hacia las fauces del dragón… y los engulló, cuarteando el suelo de tierra que ya no contenía ninguna plataforma. La montaña se partió y el temblor sonó como cientos de truenos golpeando la madre tierra.

—¡PO! ¡TIGRESA! —Shifu gritó a pesar de que no podía mover ni un músculo.

El dragón negro se elevó esta vez hacia las nubes, como si no supiera llevar un rumbo definido ahora que su creador había desaparecido.

11

—¡YO GANÉ! ¡Por supuesto, YO GANÉ! —Yawgoo celebraba en el aire con aspavientos y fanfarrias que se cantaba a sí mismo.

El dragón negro ahora solo era un punto con trazas rojizas en el cielo que ya estaba plagado de estrellas. La noche había caído con toda su gala sobre aquel punto de China. Nuestros amigos miraban desconsolados como Po y Tigresa habían desaparecido en aquella terrible técnica.

—Tenemos que luchar. Es lo único que nos queda —dijo Shao Fan. Dijo esto cargando un carcaj con flechas, esas flechas extrañas que habían mitigado el fuego infernal de la trampa de Yawgoo.

—¿Qué son esas flechas?

—Es simple. Contienen una piedra en el centro, esa piedra está cargada con el Arte de la Justicia, es un arte que nos ayudaba a mantener nuestra sociedad, y en ocasiones amplifica su poder de acuerdo al deseo que se requiera. Mi deseo era apagar ese fuego, y dando en los puntos exactos pude lograr extinguirlo. Solo hay que creer….

Yawgoo bajó y los miró como lo haría con las alimañas.

—¿No van a rendirme obediencia? —Yawgoo, aún con la cara de Tigresa, sucia y llena de sangre púrpura, les sonreía con descaro.

Por toda contestación, Shao Fan le disparó dos flechas con el Arte de Justicia. Yawgoo ni siquiera tuvo que detenerlas con la mano. Las flechas quedaron suspendidas a unos centímetros de él, y las redujo a cenizas en un instante.

—"El Arte de Justicia", querido papá panda, eso solo funciona cuando _de verdad_ crees en la Justicia. El poder es Justicia, y por lo tanto, hoy quedó demostrado quién es Justicia. Su amado Guerrero Dragón y su prostituta se los dirán en el Infierno.

Mei Ling, Víbora, Mono y Mantis se lanzaron con todo buscando conectarle al menos un golpe. Yawgoo permitió que le pegaran, pero solo cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

—Los Furiosos Primigenios eran más poderosos. —recitaba mientras golpeaban como podían el cuerpo falso de su amiga Tigresa, y sin previo aviso, Yawgoo los mandó a volar de espaldas contra el suelo. —¿Quién, entonces será el siguiente en morir de los rebeldes? No puedo dejar a nadie con vida, pues saben mi secretito, jeje.

Shao Fan lo miraba con un odio intenso.

—Tú… mataste a mi amada Ming Qing… y ahora a mi hijo.

—Oh, sí, papá panda, qué tierno y todo eso… pues entonces serás el siguiente.

Yawgoo extendió su dedo índice al pecho de Shao Fan, y antes de que pronunciara el hechizo de muerte, el brazo de aquella Tigresa falsa se separó de su cuerpo limpiamente, y voló por los aires, girando, y mientras caía, se disgregaba en cenizas.

—¿Pero qué…?

Mientras preguntaba esto, Yawgoo vio con horror cómo Po, el último _Dan Yi_, el guerrero de Blanco y Negro, bajaba envuelto en esa aura negra que ahora destellaba relámpagos verdes. Llevaba cargando a Tigresa, que se veía inconsciente y desmadejada en sus brazos. Sus ojos eran brasas que lo miraban tranquilos, conteniendo un poder desconocido que hizo olvidar a Yawgoo que era un dios.

Po dejó a Tigresa a un costado con sus amigos, y encaró a la Maldad.

—No… No puede ser…

—El Ensatsu Kokoryuha no es un arma de ataque solamente. Quien logre dominarlo, y pueda comerse su poder, se convierte en el auténtico "_Dominante_". El poder del Dragón Negro es ahora mío, controlado dentro de mí.

—No, no ¡NO! —Yawgoo restableció su brazo que le habían cercenado y al instante cayó sobre Po, golpeándole y pateándole. El panda lo sujetó del brazo, y como si nada, se lo retorció, mientras los huesos y los músculos se hacían puré dentro, y un hueso asomaba como prueba de que la mortalidad era parte de la vida, justo como lo había hecho con Tai Lung.

—¿Esto es lo que llamas justicia, Yawgoo? ¿Es Justicia que un poder mayor al tuyo te aplaste? —Po esta vez hundió sus puños en el cuerpo de la Tigresa falsa, y surtió como una metralleta incontables golpes en su rostro, pecho y hombros. Po lanzaba lágrimas de rabia, lágrimas que simbolizaban el llanto de todos aquellos que ese maldito había dañado en siglos. —¿CREES QUE DE ESO SE TRATA LA JUSTICIA?

Po lo mandó a volar lejos, mientras sus amigos y su padre miraban con asombro cómo esta vez Yawgoo en verdad estaba lastimado, y Po se acercaba a él para ejecutarlo.

—No… No… Guerrero Dragón… Po… ¡no me mates…! Me iré para siempre de aquí, ya no haré el mal a nadie… ¡LO JURO!

Po llegó hasta él. Tenía los puños apretados, y su mirada no cambiaba.

—Me das asco.

Antes de que Yawgoo se diera cuenta, Po incrustó su puño dentro de su abdomen. La Tigresa falsa entonces se convirtió en la imagen de Oogway. Abría tanto los ojos que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

—¡YIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito salvaje, que se convirtió en un rugido de guerra y de Victoria que se escuchó en toda China, se acompañó de un fuego negro que empezó a recorrer el interior de Yawgoo, quemándolo por dentro, sumiéndolo en una agonía dolorosa, carbonizando sus extremidades primero. Fue de una lentitud pasmosa y era comprensible. Po quería que sufriera lo más que se pudiera. En ese instante sacó toda la rabia y el rencor que tenía atrapados en él, y los liberaba consumiendo el cuerpo del ser que más odiaba en todo el mundo. Yawgoo gritó como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se disgregaron y explotó en una nube de cenizas que desaparecieron en el Fuego Negro del Dragón.

Yawgoo había desaparecido, junto con la rabia amarga de nuestro panda, para siempre.

12

Po sabía lo que seguía a continuación: los gritos de alegría de sus amigos, los vítores y sus abrazos, palmeándole la espalda y diciendo lo orgullosos que se sentían de él.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. En vez de eso, se acercaron a él, sigilosos, sin decir una palabra. Pudo ver que los aldeanos subían las escaleras en silencio, los acompañaba un batallón de tigres, con uno en especial que los comandaba y debía ser muy importante, muy parecido a Tigresa. Miró a su alrededor. El Templo de Jade había desaparecido, nada quedaba en pie, ni siquiera el árbol del melocotón de Oogway. Miró el cielo estrellado, y percibió cientos de grullas que se acercaban volando. El silencio era impresionante. Po de repente se convirtió en el centro de todo, mientras su padre Shao Fan llegaba con los Furiosos hasta él.

No hubo reverencias, ni palabras, ni agradecimientos. En ese momento, nada más existía, que aquel momento, aquel lugar, aquella victoria que había tardado siglos en darse. Era tan grande ese sentimiento, que ninguno de los que se hallaban ahí podía decir nada. Solo mirarse entre ellos y mirar al Último Héroe, de pie, sin fuerzas, y con el futuro en sus manos.

A Tigresa no le importó. Corrió con el corazón desbocado, y abrazó a su panda, a su hombre, su héroe definitivo, y por el que viviría de ahora en adelante. El beso que siguió, sabía muy diferente, mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban con frenesí. Sabía a Felicidad, y que ésta ya venía, sin ninguna prisa pero tampoco sin demora, con el siguiente paso que dieran en la nueva línea de la vida que se expandía bajo aquella noche de estrellas fugaces.

**F i n**

* * *

><p><em>"Todo comienzo, tiene un final" dijeron esto alguna vez, en una de mis películas favoritas. He aquí, como les había prometido, el capítulo final de esta historia, que dicho sea, ha sido una prueba más para un servidor, de que lo que se puede comenzar, puede acabarse, no sé si de la mejor forma. Eso lo decidirán ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Quiero agradecer a todos por su enorme paciencia, hubo ocasiones en que intenté no terminar esta historia. Gracias a Dios y a ustedes por ayudarme a encontrar la luz, fueron momentos extra literarios que me dejaron marcado, y "Primeros y Últimos Héroes" se convirtió en mi salvavidas personal en momentos críticos. Disculpen si los hice sufrir por tiempo prolongado, pero a veces lo que se escribe es el vivo reflejo de quien lo proyecta, y así sucedió con un servidor. Y gracias a esta historia, y a Fanfiction, tengo la certeza de que la felicidad definitiva pronto llegará, creo en ella, y con esto doy por terminado una etapa más de mi vida. ¿Qué si extrañaré a Po, Tigresa y mis demás amigos? ¡Sin duda! Pero de esto se trata la vida, de dar nuevos pasos hacia proyectos nuevos, a pesar de que tengas que "enterrar" a tus seres queridos. Dije la vez anterior que tal vez no volvería a escribir sobre KFP... y mírenme ahora. Dejaré descansar a nuestros amigos, que sean felices el tiempo que ellos quieran, que espero sea prolongado, y esperaré entre las hojas del calendario la próxima película con mucha ilusión, esta saga que se ha convertido en mi favorita animada, y de la que jamás imaginé sacar tanto, no solo a nivel literario, sino con su amistad y su gran apoyo. Los quiero.<em>

_Ah, se me olvidaba. Esta historia aun tendrá dos epílogos. Muy pronto vendrán, espérenlos._

_Su amigo,_

_Feliks_


	22. Epílogo 1 La luna representa mi corazón

_Hola amigos. Hago esta primera entrega de epílogos. Solo disfruten, como yo lo hice hasta el final, con los giros que hacen nuestros queridos amigos que me vuelven a veces loco, pero qué diablos, sigo experimentando de todo y me encanta. Como dato curioso, es la primera vez que escribo sobre una boda... así que espero me entiendan, un abrazo a todos. Esto es para quienes se toman la molestia d dejarme reviews, que me han dado el impulso de continuar hasta aquí._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Epílogo Primero:<em> La luna representa mi corazón.**

1

—Po, Guerrero Dragón, el salvador de China, ¿tomas a Tigresa como tu esposa?

—A-A-ce-cepto. —Dijo Po, con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso no se escuchó muy convincente —dijo Mono, encogiéndose de hombros.

Po sudaba frío, y tenía las manos engarrotadas, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una mala acupuntura de Mantis.

—Vaya, tranquilo, hermano, ¡solo es el ensayo! —lo calmó el mismo Mantis, aunque trataba de mantener el tono neutral, se moría de risa por dentro.

—Es que… no tengo idea de como vaya a hacerle cuando esté delante de ella… nunca me había casado antes.

Todos echaron a reír. La preparación de la boda que se llevaría a cabo ni más ni menos que en Pekín, en el Palacio Imperial, apenas comenzaba.

—¡Pues ni modo que no te hubieras casado antes, Po, por Dios! A no ser que tuvieras algún amorío escondido del que no nos hayas hablado… —Grulla lo miraba divertido y le daba palmadas de ánimo.

Había pasado un mes desde la victoria en Valle de la Paz, se guardaron nueve días posteriores de duelo por los héroes caídos, y el emperador Shunzu los invitó a todos al palacio. Las sorpresas y milagros no cesaron con la derrota definitiva de la Maldad: el emperador resultó ser el padre biológico de Tigresa, y Biao, su hermano menor. Fue enorme la conmoción de nuestra felina al saber eso, y poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a ver al fastuoso emperador como su padre, y al núbil tigre que quería impresionarla, como un hermanito. Biao se puso como un tomate al enterarse de esto, y pidió disculpas a todos por la torpeza de enfrentar solo a las hermanas Wu. El emperador también lo recibió de buen modo, riendo. Todo era felicidad absoluta después de seiscientos años de incertidumbres y ciclos nefastos.

Inmediatamente se habló de la boda del Salvador de China con esa felina impetuosa que había saltado sobre él, besándolo y abrazándolo como nadie tras la destrucción de Yawgoo. El emperador evaluó a su futuro yerno, y no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante los deseos de su hija y del honor que significaba ser Tigresa la compañera del Guerrero Dragón.

—¿Podemos continuar después? —suplicó Po, dándoles la espalda y saliendo del salón, uno de los tantos del palacio imperial de Pekín. Necesitaba aire fresco que le ventilara las ideas, eso de la boda comenzaba a ponerlo realmente nervioso. Ni siquiera en los combates a muerte se había sentido tan incómodo e inseguro. Lo único que quería era irse con Tigresa por unos días, solos, platicar de muchas cosas… pero eso era lo menos que podían hacer: estuvieron asediados prácticamente por toda la gente de China, que lo reconocía como el _Dan Yi_, el Mesías, y con el rencuentro de sus padres, tanto él como Tigresa, les había sido imposible verse. Y ahora, más malas noticias: con la preparación de la boda, no podían verse para nada, hasta el día fijado para el casamiento, y era definitivo, según las cabras adivinas Nai Yang y Yuyán. Esto lo ponía de mal humor en parte, porque había pasado mucho tiempo separado de ella como para que ahora los vinieran a separar por un mero protocolo.

Po se asomó a uno de los balcones, y aspiró el aire fresco. Todavía no terminaba de hacerlo, cuando una ovación estalló a sus pies. Los ciudadanos reunidos en las afueras del palacio, lo reconocieron y alzaron sus manos para saludarlo. Po no tuvo más remedio que devolver el saludo, con una sonrisa forzada, y esconderse de inmediato, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Cielos cielos cielos… esto de ser el _Dan Yi_… no me está gustando mucho.

—Entiendo como te sientes, hijo. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Shao Fan, con su capa verde esmeralda, y su aura de tranquilidad permanente, miró con ternura escondida a Po. Su hijo se alivió que fuera él y nadie más quien lo encontrara así.

2

Por su lado, Tigresa no lo pasaba guay ni mucho menos. Extrañaba mucho a Po, no habían tenido un momento a solas para decirse todo lo que necesitaban, y eso la agobiaba y la ponía de un humor de perros. Las risitas de Víbora, Mei Ling y Bai a sus espaldas la ponían al borde de la desesperación. Su habitación, enorme, diez veces mayor a la que tenía en el palacio de Jade, estaba adornada con castañas, dátiles y mucho color rojo, que significaba felicidad y mucha fertilidad. No estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas de chicas, pero tuvo que dejarse guiar, porque el protocolo de boda indicaba que no podría ver al novio hasta el día fijado, que sería en unos cinco días más. Tuvo que fingir que todas esas cosas superfluas, el vestido, los votos y los deberes de leal esposa le llamaban la atención, pero lo único que deseaba era ya estar con su panda, él y ella solos. Tenían muchas cosas que platicar… pero esto de la fiesta, estaba a punto de gritarles a sus amigas que la dejaran en paz por ahora. Hablaban de la Noche de Bodas… y lo que eso significaba, y ya no sabía de qué color ruborizarse.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a la guardia imperial. Shunzu, vestido casualmente, entró a la habitación de Tigresa. Las chicas dejaron de reír, y se pararon en señal de respeto.

—¿Podrían dejarme un momento a solas con mi hija? —La pregunta, que sonó a orden, fue recibida de buena gana por Tigresa. Lo único que necesitaba igual que a Po era a alguien de su familia. Las chicas salieron silenciosas sin decir nada más, y al fin Shunzu se quedó con su hija. En silencio, el emperador se sentó en su cama adoselada con adornos dorados y rojos.

—Veo que han estado adornando tu habitación, hija.

—S-sí.

—¿Pasa algo, Tigresa? Te noto fastidiada. ¿No te gusta aquí?

—No, no es eso…

—Quieres ver a Po. —Shunzu le sonrió como solo un padre puede hacerlo.

Tigresa miró agradecida al emperador, y en sus ojos, muy parecidos a los suyos, comenzó a encontrar el padre que había perdido hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

3

Po se apretaba los nudillos mientras caminaba con su padre Shao Fan por los amplios y solitarios jardines del palacio imperial. Solo caminaban sin rumbo definido, y nuestro amigo no hallaba como iniciar una plática. Le sucedía siempre que se ponía nervioso, y cuando eso pasaba, generalmente comía lo que se encontraba. Sin embargo, trataba de dejar ese hábito.

Un gruñido de su estómago lo delató. Enrojeció visiblemente, y entonces cayó en la cuenta que, a pesar de que ese panda con el que caminaba era su padre, era un perfecto extraño para él.

—Jo jo, haberlo dicho antes, Zhu… Po… aquí traigo unas galletas de arroz. Nunca salgo de ellas si me da hambre. —Shao le extendió una deliciosa galleta de arroz, justo como las que solía comer en la aldea de la paz cuando había alguna fiesta. La tomó con mano temblorosa.

—Gra-gracias.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para el panda de la túnica esmeralda.

—Sé que me ves un tanto distante, pero quiero que me tengas confianza. ¿Estás preocupado por la boda?

—No…

—Me comentaron que lo pasaste mal. Todo lo que sufriste, fue algo muy duro para ti. Y pues, el señor Ping…

Po respingó. El acordarse de su padre el ganso solo le atenazó el corazón con la avalancha de recuerdos que viajaban de la mente al corazón y viceversa. Suspiró.

—Oh, hijo, sé que extrañas a… al señor Ping.

—Sí… él debería estar con nosotros…

—Pero si él ya está aquí —Shao sujetó a Po de los brazos, y le tocó el pecho donde iba el lado del corazón — eso no lo olvides, hijo.

El Guerrero Dragón sonrió, al ver a su padre como si fuera un espejo frente a él.

—¿Sabes?, tienes la mirada de tu madre. Nadie estaría tan orgulloso como ella.

—¿C-cómo era ella? Dime, cómo…

—Ella cantaba en los campos de la aldea, cuando la conocí. Su voz me atrajo como un hechizo del cual jamás pude liberarme. Cuando hacía las faenas del campo, la siembra y la cosecha, yo le llevaba las mejores legumbres, y las compartíamos al pie de un árbol. Cocinaba como los mismísimos ángeles, y eso también determinó mi decisión de pasar mi futuro con ella. Yo también estaba supernervioso el día de mi boda, pero tu madre me tranquilizó apenas la vi en el altar. Jamás dejo de pensar en lo afortunado que fui al encontrarla.

Po escuchaba con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro la historia de su padre. Pero al punto la sonrisa desapareció, y después de unos momentos de duda, lo soltó:

—Tengo miedo de que no podamos ser compatibles, papá.

Shao Fan casi se atraganta con su galleta de arroz.

—Hablas de… Tigresa, ¿verdad?

Po asintió.

—¿Qué es ser un panda? —por fin preguntando, mirando a los ojos esta vez más serio que nunca a su padre.

—Vamos a la aldea, Po. —Shao Fan ni lo pensó, y puso su garra en su hombro.

4

Padre e hijo llegaron rápido a su destino gracias a la técnica de vuelo de Po, hasta el último reducto de los pandas en China, la aldea donde se habían refugiado todos estos años. Cuando nuestro guerrero bajó y vio aquel pueblo, donde solo los pandas poblaban, trabajaban, y hacían las tareas cotidianas, no pudo más que ponerse muy contento. Sentía revolotear algo dentro de su estómago, y no era hambre.

—Goooaaaao… —Por un momento, Po se sintió dentro de sus recuerdos, cuando presenció aquella última escena dentro de la mente de Yawgoo, justo antes de que llegara Lord Shen a hacer la masacre.

Los pandas se alegraron al ver a Shao Fan descender con otro de los suyos. Enseguida se vieron rodeados de regordetas figuras de blanco y negro. Había ancianos, niños y amas de casa cargando a sus crías, y Po sintió una alegría indescriptible. Todos parecían tranquilos, felices y ajenos a todo lo que pasaba fuera.

—¿Él es el hijo que decías que vivía? —Uno de los ancianos se acercó, examinando a Po de cabeza a pies, sonriendo —¿Es verdad lo que ven mis ojos?

—Sí, Wong, él es el Zhu, el Guerrero Dragón Po, el Dan Yi, y nos salvó de Yawgoo, al fin.

—Dan… Yi…. Dan Yi… —los murmullos de exclamación se extendieron por toda la aldea.

—Ho-¡Hola! —Po se sentía muy raro. No podía describir las sensaciones que le arropaban al ver a muchos seres idénticos a él. Era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que una parte suya sentía que regresaba a casa.

Po la pasó en grande ese día. Jugó con los pequeñines de la aldea, los jóvenes le mostraron las diferentes actividades, y descubrió que era como la utopía perfecta. Todos vivían sumamente en paz, no había nada por lo que pelear o envidiar, y la camaradería era respirable desde cualquier punto. Agradeció a todos los pandas su increíble hospitalidad.

—Quiero invitarlos a todos a mi boda en Pekín. —Cuando dijo esto todos ahogaron una exclamación, e incluso algunas jovencitas suspiraron al escuchar aquello.

—Es un honor asistir a tan significativo evento hijo. Aunque, me dejas perplejo —dijo el anciano— ¿Se puede saber quién es la dichosa afortunada?

Po iba a decirlo, pero su padre se le adelantó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Esteee… Patriarca, ¿recuerda que somos la única aldea panda del imperio?

El patriarca abrió mucho los ojos. Era como si se diera cuenta de algo y se le viniera el mundo encima.

—Es una tigresa, la Maestra Tigresa, de los Cinco Furiosos. —Po lo soltó, y el silencio estremeció a la aldea.

—No… no es posible.

—Es posible, patriarca, porque la quiero y la amo. —dijo Po, con toda la convicción de la que era capaz.

—Pero… las tradiciones, la…

—Patriarca, eso contaría si todo hubiese sido normal. Mi Zhu, Po, creció ajeno a nosotros todo este tiempo, conoció a una chica, y se convirtió en el Guerrero Dragón. No tenía opción de momento.

El patriarca cerró los ojos, pareció meditar. Las posibilidades de dar la autorización para tal… eventualidad, eran nulas en otros tiempos, eso era cierto.

—Iremos a la boda, y conoceremos a la novia. De eso dependerá nuestra bendición. Si no te ama como nosotros pensamos… no la tendrás, aunque seas nuestro _Dan Yi_, Zhu.

Po, y sobre todo Shao Fan, respiraron aliviados. Al atardecer, se despidieron, y acordaron verse en cinco días. Salieron a pie de la aldea, como viajeros comunes y corrientes.

De regreso en el palacio imperial, mientras los últimos rayos del sol pintaban sus caras de rojo, Po hizo de nuevo aquella pregunta que una vez le hiciera a Ping.

—Pa…papá, ¿Qué significa ser panda?

Shao Fan se volvió con una sonrisa afable, que tanto le empezaba a gustar a nuestro Guerrero Dragón. Po contuvo el aliento, esperando la respuesta.

—¿Qué viste en la aldea, hijo?

—Son muy felices, están en paz, tranquilos…

—Ser panda, significa ser feliz, y procurar la felicidad de los demás. ¿Tendrás algún problema con Tigresa por ello?

5

El silencio en el palacio imperial por fin era posible tras los días ajetreados dentro de sus paredes. Era muy noche ya y seguramente todos dormían, todos a excepción de uno. Nuestro _Dan Yi_ miraba ensimismado la ciudad de Pekín, que semejaba un enjambre de motas de luz bajo el altísimo techo del palacio. La boda era mañana, y los días se le habían pasado como agua. Había tenido que aprender algunos protocolos de la boda imperial, ensayó como mil veces los pasos y la vestimenta ridícula que usaría, y aunque sus amigos lo habían apoyado en todo, estaba harto. Lo único que quería era vivir con su tigresa lejos, donde nadie los molestara un tiempo, para que aprendieran uno del otro, sin presiones ni ayudas, solo ellos dos.

Algo se movía tras él, en las sombras. Sonrió incluso antes de darse cuenta quién era.

—Se supone que no podemos vernos hasta mañana…

—Yo solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero veo que tuvimos la misma idea…

Solo Tigresa podía tener aquel aroma tan especial, y que parecía acentuarse en su olfato mucho más que nunca. Ese olor a canela que despedía y que amaba más que a otro olor en el mundo. Sintió que le sudaban las manos.

—Es curioso que en una noche parecida y en la cima de una pagoda nos hayamos despedido por mucho tiempo aquella vez. —dijo Po, sin voltear a verla.

—¿Es incómodo para ti? —Tigresa continuó acercándose, y el olor a canela envolvía a nuestro amigo panda, que hacía lo imposible para no verse nervioso.

—No… solo que…

Po se volvió a verla. Era ella, tan hermosa bajo la luz tenue de la luna que la bañaba en hermosos destellos plateados. Sentía que se hundía al verla después de muchos días.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Tigresa le daba un vuelco al corazón mientras reconocía a su hombre. Quería besarlo, y hacer muchas más cosas que…

—N-No… de hecho, estás muy bonita. Mucho más bonita de lo que te recuerdo la última vez. Es como si tu belleza encontrara el punto perfecto para decirme "Po, eso es perfectuosidad perfecta", tú sabes…

Tigresa lanzó una risita, ése era su Po, el que amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, había algo en él, y era la duda que seguro lo atenazaba.

—¿Pasa algo, Po?

Po esta vez enrojeció, y no quiso sostenerle la mirada.

—Solo… me preguntaba… si esto va a funcionar. Una tigresa y un panda… no sé si sea la combinación perfecta. Una boda es mucha responsabilidad, porque no hay marcha atrás. La Adivina me dice que un matrimonio es para siempre. ¿Y si no me amas, no te amo, no nos amamos lo suficiente? No sé cuanto realmente me amas para continuar.

Tigresa sintió que le retorcían las tripas.

—Po, es normal que dudemos en cierto momento de nuestras vidas. Te dije que la Profecía de Oogway fue dura para mí, me opuse y trabajé con todo mi corazón para evitarla si es que llegaba. Pero no pude hacer nada, a final de cuentas.

—Pero estamos hablando de vivir juntos. Solos. Los dos.

Tigresa sabía qué le pasaba. Po recordaba la última vez que se vieron, el comienzo de la ruina y miseria, toda esa _duda _volvía a él. Una parte de ella quería abrazarlo, pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sabía que hacer.

—Yo _quiero _vivir contigo, Po, para siempre…

Tigresa, aunque trató de buscar con su mirada la de su panda, no la encontró. Se alejó, sumergiéndose de nuevo en las sombras. El olor de la canela desapareció como había llegado. Po se quedó pensativo, sentado en el techo más alto de la pagoda imperial, con la mirada al cielo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban a la luz de aquella luna que sería llena mañana, especialmente para la ocasión.

6

El palacio imperial de Pekín lucía más que impresionante, a pocos minutos de iniciarse la boda que había esperado más de seiscientos años en darse. El _Dan Yi_ por primera vez se casaría, y la heredera al imperio era ni más ni menos la que llevaría esa importante tarea de acompañar al Guerrero Dragón en su andar por la vida. La mayor parte del palacio estaba decorado de rojo.

Po sentía la misma desazón, aquella duda. ¿Un panda podía dar felicidad a una tigresa, como le había dicho su padre que es la mismísima tarea de los de su especie?

—Po. Todo se halla listo. —Su padre, vestido de acuerdo a la tradición, quien entregaba al novio, lo esperaba en el umbral de su enorme habitación. Sus amigos furiosos, Grulla, Mantis, el Maestro Shifu que lo miraba orgulloso y parecía que echaría a llorar de un momento a otro. Toda la tropa masculina se encontraba con él, y el lado femenino se hallaba por supuesto con Tigresa.

Po iba vestido con un precioso quimono rojo, de hilos dorados, con dragones adornando elegantemente todo refulgiendo a la luz tenue del crepúsculo que ya se iba.

—Po. Tengo que darte esto. Es algo que pasa de generación en generación en nuestra familia, y se lo entregarás a Tigresa cuando estés frente a las Adivinas y el emperador.

Shao Fan le extendió dos muñequitos, dos pandas en miniatura, uno blanco y otro negro. Po los miró y no supo que decir.

—El panda negro te representa a ti como el yang. El blanco es tu yin es tu esposa, y es el que llevarás siempre contigo. Ella llevará el negro. Eso simboliza que ambos se pertenecen, y para que siempre recuerden que cada uno lleva consigo el alma y el corazón del otro.

—Papá… esto es bárbaro… —Po miraba incrédulo aquellos tesoros.

—Encontré el de tu madre tiempo después, cerca de la aldea… fue como un milagro.

—No existen los accidentes, papá. Mi mamá quería que lo tuviera…

Po abrazó a su padre con fuerza, y ahogó las lágrimas que querían fluir. Su madre debía mirarlo desde el cielo, igual que su padre Ping. Cómo deseaba que estuvieran ahí. Pero su padre era algo que amaba cada día más, recompensando tanto tiempo perdido.

El enorme salón dispuesto para la ceremonia principal ya estaba listo, y pletórico de invitados. El rojo era tanto a su alrededor que mareaba. El color de la felicidad se aseguraba de estar más presente ahí que nada en el mundo.

Po se acercó al emperador, fastuoso e imponente, y le dedicó una reverencia y una sonrisa. El emperador Shunzu le devolvió una mirada que lo tranquilizó, y las adivinas sonrieron discretamente. La música tenue hacía que los invitados se sintieran cómodos, y prestaran toda la atención al novio, al salvador de China. Era una alegría impactante que el panda, por más extraño que pareciera, no compartía por completo. ¿Qué debería hacer cuando la novia apareciera en el umbral, los invitados voltearan y se quedaran mudos cuando Po dijera "se cancela todo"?

La novia apareció por fin, acompañada de Víbora su mejor amiga, Mei Ling, y un séquito de hermosas tigresas de varias edades, desde pequeñitas rayadas hasta ancianas que hacían de su marcha algo impresionante por lo complicado de sus atuendos y solemnidad en sus pasos. A medida que Tigresa se acercaba Po, éste se avasallaba por la belleza de la felina. Jamás la había visto así, maquillada, sus rayas acicaladas al más mínimo detalle, flores de cerezo adornando su cabeza, sus labios rojos y brillantes a la par de sus enormes ojos ámbar. Sus pestañas por fin aparecían a su máximo esplendor. Tigresa hizo una señal a su séquito de que se detuvieran, y continuó sola el trayecto hasta su novio.

Po miraba atónito cómo su Tigresa llegaba hasta él, mirándolo directo a los ojos… brillaban, y antes de que sucediera lo que sucedió en aquel momento, Po entendió que sus dudas no valían de nada si miraba aquellos ojos que le decían la Verdad.

Tigresa se acercó, y empezó a cantar como un susurro en el oído de Po, hasta que sus notas se elevaron por todo el salón principal.

_¿Me preguntas si te amo?_

_¿Cuánto realmente te amo?_

_Lo que siento es real._

_Mi amor es real_

_La luna representa mi corazón._

_Me has preguntado qué tan profundo es mi amor para ti,_

_Cuánto realmente te amo,_

_Mi sentimiento no renuncia_

_Mi amor no cambiará_

_La luna representa mi corazón_

_Solo un beso suave_

_Es suficiente para mover mi corazón._

_Desde hace mucho tiempo_

_Hasta ahora, me haces extrañarte._

_Me preguntaste qué tan profundo es mi amor para ti,_

_Cuánto realmente te amo._

_Ven y siéntelo_

_Ven y echa un vistazo,_

_La luna representa mi corazón._

La voz de Tigresa, melodiosa, potente, se desvaneció en la última frase. Sus amigos Furiosos estaban que no podían concebir aquello. Jamás de los jamases podrían haber oído tal cosa… ¡de Tigresa! ¡Tigresa cantó! Y no sabían sí era producto de algún hechizo, pero había sido hermoso… hermoso y apabullante.

Tigresa miraba fijamente a su novio. Los iris verdes de Po se sumergían en las lágrimas que fluían sin que él pudiera controlarlas más. Tigresa, por obra de un milagro, tenía la voz de su madre, de sus antepasados, de los niños que rezan antes de dormir, de ese ángel que borraba sus dudas frente al altar, frente a todos los testigos posibles que presenciaban aquella unión de destinos.

No había más dudas de que eso era para siempre. Para siempre, solo ellos dos, iniciando con un beso suave que se prolongó… por toda una eternidad.

* * *

><p><em>Como dato curioso, la canción existe, si quieren escucharla en you tube, búsquenla como "moon represents my heart" de Teresa Teng, una melodía china emblemática, y que se usa generalmente para estos eventos. Pétalo-VJ, eres lo más bárbaro de esta vida.<em>


	23. Epílogo 2 La Nueva Aventura

_No hay plazo que no se cumpla, y aquí dejo la parte final de finales de este fic, que se llevó más de un año en ser terminado. Este epílogo estaba planeado desde hace tiempo, y está dedicado a una artista muy especial, Rocio-Aj de Deviant Art, es mi mejor manera de reconocerle su gran trabajo, les recomiendo darle un vistazo a su galería, estoy convencido que dentro de poco la veremos animando desde algún gran estudio alguna película de Dreamworks, ya que la dedicación y la calidad de sus trabajos son excelentes. Espero te guste, Angi._

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo Segundo: La Nueva Aventura<strong>

_La Constructora de los sueños_

—"…Y así fue como nuestros máximos, últimos héroes, terminaron aquella hazaña, trayendo la paz absoluta, la felicidad y la armonía a todos los rincones de China."

El anciano león terminó de leer aquel pergamino que venía desde Pekín, con un dibujo incluido que ilustraba al Dan Yi y la hija del emperador, recién casados.

Angii, una leona joven, escuchaba atentamente a su abuelo, era algo verdaderamente bueno el que por fin se acabara la maldad. Miró el dibujo de aquella gran pareja, y se los imaginó junto a una de sus más grandes creaciones. Angii era una soñadora, una muchacha seria que se pasaba horas de día calculando, midiendo, y desplazando su pedazo de grafito por metros y metros de pergamino. Sus hermanos a veces la fastidiaban, y sus amigos de la escuela preferían evitarla, era una personita muy extraña que se hundía en sus trazos interminables. Llevaba siempre cargando un rollo lleno de pergaminos, donde se encontraba haciendo su propia versión del Palacio de Jade, si es que alguna vez tenía el gran honor y oportunidad de comenzar alguno.

Sin embargo, en el mundo de los adultos, era reconocida, aunque no admitido ese reconocimiento. Esto debido a sus dos condiciones adversas de aquella época: era hembra, y había dejado la niñez hacía poco. Sin embargo, eso no le había impedido montar un sistema de riego en su aldea que maximizaba el flujo de agua a la mayor área posible, usando el mínimo de líquido. Gracias a sus ideas, los aldeanos pudieron almacenar sus granos para el invierno, sin que estos sufrieran daño por las bajas temperaturas. Por sus diseños, el agua se almacenó efectivamente en grandes depósitos subterráneos y en la sequía pasada funcionaron contra el lacerante sol y el calor. Pero no todo era fácil. Ella vivía en un pueblo de constructores, y abundaban las envidias, de los mayores que no aceptaban sus nuevos diseños y siempre ponían trabas a la hora de construir, argumentando que cómo era posible que la mocosa supiera más que ellos.

A pesar de todo eso, Angii se sentía vacía. Tenía dos sueños mucho más altos, desde un principio. Por medio de noticias, de ilustraciones que llegaban hasta su aldea perdida, sabía que el Guerrero Dragón había surgido en un panda, una criatura en apariencia suave y débil. Su primer sueño era conocerlo, tocarlo, y abrazarlo. Había pensado hacer un viaje hasta Valle de la Paz para lograrlo, pero sus padres no se lo permitían, y el trayecto era muy largo y costoso. Cuando pensaba en escapar sin decirle a nadie… se vio la luz verde en el cielo, atemorizante. Llegaron enseguida noticias que el Guerrero había sido derrotado y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y el palacio de Jade era un desastre sin los Furiosos.

El segundo sueño…

—¡Es el Guerrero Dragón!

—¡Y es…!

—¡Tigresa y Po!

—¡El Dan Yi!

Las exclamaciones de afuera sacaron de sus pensamientos a la joven felina. Parecía ser una broma lo que escuchaba de fuera: los personajes de leyenda habían llegado a su pueblo. Se escuchaban ¡UUUOOO! y ¡AAAHHH!

_¿Era eso posible? ¡Los Últimos Héroes estaban aquí! _Angii estaba pasmada, en su silla, mirando sus líneas interminables que formaban sueños en el pergamino, y no podía moverse. Su héroe Po, su esposa Tigresa, y ella como tonta en su habitación…

Corrió sin siquiera sentir sus piernas. Casi tropieza con una mesa que ni vio por ir a toda velocidad, pero no le importó. Agarró su rollo de pergaminos con sus mejores diseños, aquel rollo del que nunca se apartaba, y al salir a la calle, vio que todo el pueblo iba en una procesión, compacta, caminando. Hasta los más niños y ancianos exclamaban emocionados que habían tocado a Po, a Tigresa, y…

—¡Li Lian! —coreaban sus amigos y parientes. Era una algarabía total lo que circulaba en la calle en esos momentos.

_¿Li Lian?_

_¿Quién era Li Lian? ¿Otro de los héroes? _Se preguntaba nuestra amiga Angii. Trataba de llegar hasta el centro de la multitud, pero no lo conseguía, era prácticamente imposible siquiera pensar en acercarse al centro donde seguramente caminaban Po, Tigresa, y ese tal Li Lian.

No se dio por vencida, siguió a las personas, pero cada vez se sentía más lejos la posibilidad de llegar a ellos. Era una locura, todos los aldeanos estaban volcados en emociones a aquella distinguida visita.

Aun no podía comprender como la gente formaba una barrera impasable. Estaba a punto de colarse cuando una mano fuerte como un garfio la jaló tan rápido que nadie se percató, con toda la algarabía sobre los invitados. Cuando se dio cuenta, Angii ya estaba en un oscuro callejón, y quien le había jalado eran Chin, Chan y Pu, aquellos leones que siempre se oponían a sus diseños. La miraban con una sonrisa malsana, rodeándola. Eran más grandes que ella, en edad y tamaño.

—¿Qué… qué quieren? —balbuceó Angii—Solo quiero…

—Jamás te acercarás a ellos, niña.

Uno de ellos le arrancó el rollo de pergaminos de la mano, y la empujó. Cayó de bruces en el lodo. Todos aquellos leones rieron.

—Devuélveme mi…

—¡Cállate! —una patada la mandó de nuevo al suelo. Más risas.

—Mira Chan, dibujos tontos de una niña tonta. —diciendo esto, uno de los leones, de mechas raídas y colmillos torcidos, rompió aquellos pergaminos, que contenían los sueños de muchas horas de trazos y cálculos. Era su versión del Templo de Jade. Angii sintió que también le rompían el corazón con aquellos pedazos cayendo como nieve sobre el lodo. Las lágrimas salieron más por instinto que por el sentimiento de saber perdido aquel trabajo tan detallado.

—¡NO! ¡Mis dibujos!

Un bofetón la puso a dormir, y no supo más que de la negrura que cubrió todo a su alrededor.

Cuando alguien la sacudió y comenzó a abrir los ojos, era ya de noche, y lo primero que pudo comprobar era que sus pergaminos estaban hechos trizas, algunos enterrados en el barro. Quien la despertaba era su hermano mayor. Tenía el semblante preocupado, pero a medida que Angii reaccionaba éste se iba tranquilizando.

—Por Dios, Angii, ¿qué te pasó?

—Mis… dibujos…

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí… fueron Chin, Chan, Pu y su pandilla…

Su hermano crispó los puños. Estaba furioso.

—Esta vez se pasaron de la raya. Los iré a enfrentar…

—No, por favor, Jin. Déjalos. Sólo nos meteremos en problemas, ellos controlan la mayor parte del pueblo.

Su hermano bajó la vista, con semblante impotente. Entonces le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Ven, vamos a que te laves este barro en el arroyo.

—Pero mamá y papá…

—No te preocupes. Les explicaremos más tarde. —Jin la tomó de la mano y bajo la luz de la luna se dirigieron a un arroyuelo que corría en las afueras de la aldea. Al llegar y ver el agua tan limpia, Angii se olvidó un poco de la tragedia de sus rollos, mientras se lavaba la cara enlodada. El reflejo de la luna creciente le ayudó a verse la cara y descubrir un pequeño moretón del golpe que le habían dado esos rufianes.

—No entiendo por qué hicieron eso, Jin. Es cierto que me odian por mis diseños, pero no había motivo…

—Creo saber cuál es el motivo, hermana —dijo Jin, mientras miraba fijamente la luna. —La visita de Po y Tigresa.

—¿La visita del Dan Yi?

—Ellos están buscando alguien que pueda construirles una casa. Están recorriendo el imperio para encontrar el lugar y quien pueda diseñar y construir el palacio donde vivirán. Supongo que eso sería el honor más grande para cualquier Maestro constructor. Esos estúpidos te querían quitar de en medio para sobresalir. Este es un pueblo de constructores y seguro el Guerrero Dragón lo sabe.

—¿Entonces la banda de Chin Chan Pu…?

—Sí, estoy casi seguro que ellos ya entregaron alguno de sus pergaminos al señor Po. Y por eso destruyeron los tuyos. Te dejaron sin oportunidad siquiera de competir por aquello que sueñas. Malditos bastardos.

Angii se sentía verdaderamente mal. Si eso era cierto, el Guerrero Dragón ya debía tener alguna decisión para construir su casa a su amada Tigresa. Si tan solo pudiera verlos…

—Tengo que ver al señor Po y a Dama Tigresa. —Angii terminó de enjuagarse la cara, y se sacudió para quitarse las gotas que mojaban su pelaje.

—Nadie sabe donde pernoctan. El Dan Yi se va volando siempre. —Jin la miró, aunque su actitud era de ayudarla. ¿Y qué harás cuando los veas? Ya no tienes los diseños.

La pequeña leona se irguió, y se encaminó de regreso a la aldea. Su hermano la siguió en silencio. Llegaron a la casa de aquellos maestros constructores, con cuidado atisbó entre las rendijas de la puerta. Necesitaba saber si se iban a ver con el gran Guerrero. Se escuchaban voces ebrias dentro de la casa.

—Así es, te digo que al Guerrero Dragón le gustó mucho, vi que a Tigresa también. Seremos los ganadores del honor, y cuando eso pase, ¡nos haremos de riquezas inimaginables, lo sé, amigos, es algo que nos toca!

Los leones chocaban sus copas en una de las casas de la aldea de los constructores. Angii miraba por una de las rendijas, esperando que dijeran donde iban a ver a Po y Tigresa aquellos para hacer el trato para construir.

—¿Entonces mañana al mediodía, Chan?

—Sí, eso me dijo el Dan Yi. Fue emocionante estar delante del él. Se siente bien, no se puede saber qué es realmente, pero el tipo impone. Y más si nos va a hacer ricos con este trabajo, je je.

Angii se ponía roja de coraje. Era lo más bajo que esos leones buscaran fama y fortuna más que ninguna otra cosa. Ella solo quería conocer a Po, abrazarlo… y construirle algo. La oportunidad que ahora tenía delante estaba segura que no se repetiría jamás. Mañana al mediodía seguiría a aquellos leones y como fuera, llegaría hasta el gran guerrero y su dama.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche. Sus trabajos estaban destruidos en su mayor parte, jamás le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer siquiera un bosquejo de todo lo que ya tenía. Tenía que llegar al Salvador de China, pero lo haría con las manos vacías, solo podría decirles que ella haría la casa más bonita jamás vista, pero que lo planearía con un poco de tiempo para poder dibujar todas las líneas.

En alguna parte de la madrugada, al fin el sueño venció a Angii. Cuando el gallo cantó ella ya estaba lavándose la cara y su mente trabajando a miles de revoluciones por segundo.

Se puso su mejor quimono, se peinó y se perfumó lo mejor que pudo, el nervio de poder ver a su guerrero favorito y a su dama la tenía muy agitada. "Tal vez tenga una oportunidad, si llego a acercarme mientras la banda Chin Chan Pu está distraída, podré verlos y saludarlos, y decirles que yo puedo ser su constructora". Aun albergaba esas esperanzas, aunque otra parte de su cerebro le decía que igual y nunca podría llegar a mostrarles lo que era capaz de hacer.

Aunque faltaba mucho para el mediodía, con prisas y apenas con escuetas explicaciones, Angii salió de su casa, y cuando pasaba la primera esquina, una voz la llamó.

—¡Angii, espera! ¡Se te olvida esto!

Era Jin. Su hermano mayor, aquel que ya tenía una melena más o menos respetable adornando su cabeza, la alcanzaba, jadeando, como si hubiera corrido con mucho esfuerzo. Angii no lo creía: le ofrecía unos rollos de pergamino en blanco, y un frasco de tinta negra con algunos pinceles de madera.

—Los… uff… conseguí, para ti, no preguntes. Vamos a seguir a los Chin Chan Pu.

—Gra-gracias, hermano —Angii tomó los pergaminos y los pinceles, mirando a Jin con profundo agradecimiento. Al menos ya no llegaría sin nada.

Seguir a los constructores no fue fácil. Miraban con recelo a todos lados mientras caminaban con sigilo y rápidamente hacia las afueras de la aldea. Tomaron senderos torcidos, subidas empinadas, y la caminata se prolongó por unas dos o tres horas. Angii y Jin se estaban arrepintiendo de haber seguido a los constructores tan lejos de su aldea, hasta que por fin escucharon el rumor de una cascada, poco a poco, mientras se quedaban tras los árboles, descubrieron un claro en lo más alto de unas montañas, era un paisaje de lo más hermoso. El agua caía incesante en esa enorme cascada, provocando que los rayos del sol hicieran un efecto de arcoíris entre la vegetación. El clima era templado, perfecto, a pesar de que el sol y el calor de mediodía estaban en su apogeo.

Angii enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era aquello.

—Es el lugar que escogieron para la casa… —aunque hablaba para sí misma, Jin la escuchó y entendió. Angii hacía complejos cálculos observando el terreno, la ubicación y la altura. Hizo estimaciones, ventajas y complicaciones. Todo estaba en su cabeza.

La pandilla de constructores estaba esperando seguro al Dan Yi, se sentaron a disfrutar de la frescura de aquel ambiente.

Pasados unos minutos, del cielo descendió el Guerrero Dragón, con su amada Tigresa en brazos. Era impresionante verlo bajar de esa manera, cual arcángel o semidiós que paralizaba a la gente. Los mismos constructores estaban pasmados. El Dan Yi era el único ser vivo que podía volar sin tener alas como el Maestro Grulla.

El primer impulso de Angii fue correr hacia ellos, pero Jin la detuvo.

—Espera un poco, no te precipites hermana.

—Gran Guerrero, mi Señor. —Dijo Chin, haciendo una exagerada reverencia. Chan y Pu lo imitaron. —Veo que el lugar que habéis elegido para vivir es de lo más hermoso

Po sonrió y miró a Tigresa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Angii se desconcertó bastante al ver a la felina con el vientre más grande que de costumbre. Llevaba un quipao blanco un poco holgado, y una flor de cerezo en su cabeza. Se veía hermosa, radiante y más feliz que nunca.

—¿Cuánto se tardaría en construir aquí? —preguntó el Guerrero Dragón.

—De acuerdo a los planos, y los cálculos, unos tres o cuatro años estándar.

Po se rascó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor, con cara de ansiedad.

—Mi hija nacerá en pocos meses, y me gustaría que al menos estuviera terminada una habitación.

—No le aseguramos que quede terminada, pero haremos lo posible, mi Señor. Considere el lugar tan alejado, y hacer el aplanado, y…

—¡Se puede hacer en ese tiempo!

Todos voltearon, como si salieran de algún trance. Una joven leona, con quipao azul, se acercaba con paso decidido a donde se encontraban platicando el panda con aquellos leones constructores. Jin la acompañaba, y a cada paso que daba, la pequeña leona sentía como el valor se le iba escapando mientras se acercaba al imponente Guerrero de Blanco y Negro y la Dama Tigresa.

—¡Hola! —dijo Po con una sonrisa. Esto tranquilizó a Angii, pero los constructores bufaron por lo bajo, contrariados de ver ahí a la mocosa. ¿Qué podría hacer sin los trabajos que le habían destruido? —¿Vienes con ellos?

—No —dijo Angii inmediatamente— No, Gran Guerrero. Vengo con mi hermano, y traigo otra idea para su casa.

—Vaya, ¿cómo te llamas? —Po parecía estar de mejor humor que al principio, mientras evaluaba a la niña de arriba abajo.

—A-Angii. Soy constructora de la aldea Dan Shuo.

—¡Esa niña ha dado problemas a la aldea, mi Señor! —se apresuró a intervenir Chin. Los demás de la pandilla le secundaron.

—Sí, cree que puede construir cosas mejores, pero sus diseños han provocado que la aldea corra grave peligro con construcciones nunca antes probadas. —dijo Chan.

—¡Es apenas una mocosa! —completó Pu.

Angii hervía de coraje. Aquellos estúpidos no tenían vergüenza para admitir que sus diseños, nuevos sí, les habían servido a los aldeanos para optimizar las cosechas y el riego. No pudo crispar los puños debido a que llevaba el rollo de pergamino en la mano y los pinceles y la tinta en la otra.

Po dejó de sonreír, pero continuaba viendo a aquella pareja de jóvenes leones.

—¿Por qué dices que sí se puede construir la casa aquí en poco tiempo, Angii?

La niña leona sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda. ¡El Gran Guerrero le había llamado por su nombre! Esto tampoco pasó inadvertido para Jin, el cual sonrió discretamente, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Era turno de que su hermana demostrara su valía.

—El modelo de casa que yo tengo planeado lo permitirá, y con la cantidad de trabajadores adecuados, se puede sentar el basamento en unas dos semanas.

Po y Tigresa parecían impresionados. Por unos segundos la pandilla rival no pudo argumentar nada.

—¡No, no le haga caso, mi Señor, ella no puede…!

—Ella me asegura que sí se puede construir. —Po levantó un brazo en señal que se callaran. —Eso me parece perfecto, Angii, ¿puedo ver la casa que tienes planeada?

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la pequeña felina, y los constructores hicieron una mueca burlona de triunfo. Aquella mocosa no tenía nada para mostrarle al Guerrero.

—Yo… este… —los nervios amenazaban con hacerle huir. Pero Jin apoyó su garra en su hombro, mirándola con convicción. En ese instante amó a su hermano más que nunca, y le agradeció en silencio aquel apoyo sin palabras.

—¿Lo ve, Gran Guerrero? No tiene ni la vergüenza de presentarse ante usted con algún bosquejo o plano de lo según pretende hacer, es lo más tonto… —gruñó Chin.

Po frunció el ceño, como si no comprendiera.

—¿Y cómo puedo ver lo que quieres construir? — preguntó el panda. Tigresa se acercó a él, y le susurró algo al oído, sin dejar de ver a Angii.

—No… no tengo un plano. —Tampoco quería verse como una acusona, una niña débil, de decirle que aquellos constructores le habían roto sus diseños. Sin embargo, lo tenía tan claro…

—Creo que perdemos el tiempo, mi señor, sería bueno que…

—¡Yo sé como hacerlo! ¡No necesito PLANOS, maldita sea, porque todo está en mi cabeza, y CREO en lo que hago!

Angii se avergonzó inmediatamente. ¿Cómo había dicho eso? Po y Tigresa no parecían sorprendidos, pero los constructores abrían los ojos como platos.

—Yo… perdón…

Po la miró directo a los ojos, y Angii enseguida se sintió como si una mano invisible le jalara de la cabeza, elevándola. Miró entonces aquel paisaje, con todo y la catarata, y como si fuera magia, los niveles de una preciosa pagoda fueron ensamblándose a gran velocidad, piedra a piedra, pasillo a pasillo y habitación por habitación. Un hermoso jardín quedó al pie de aquella cascada, lleno de preciosas flores y enredaderas. Un nuevo árbol de melocotón florecía en una saliente, muy parecido al que hubiera en el Palacio de Jade, hoy extinto.

—Gooao. —Una voz jovial llegó atrás de ella.

—Es hermoso mi amor, hasta parece que leyó nuestros pensamientos.

Angii se volvió y descubrió que Po y Tigresa podían ver lo mismo que ella, y en sus caras se veía una sorpresa genuina, estaban contentos. ¿Qué, cómo era posible? ¿Estaban dentro de su mente?

—Mi Señor, mi Dama…

—No nos digas así, Angii —interrumpió Po, riendo— soy un panda ordinario, y ella, mi Tigresa, ya no es más parte de los Furiosos. China ya no necesita protectores, eso se lo dejamos al Imperio. Queremos vivir una vida tranquila, con mi hija Li Lian que viene en camino, y con los que Dios quiera darnos. Es mi deseo de ahora en adelante. Veo, y el sexto sentido de Tigresa también me lo dijo, que eres la Constructora que había visto en alguna de mis visiones difusas, aquella que construiría nuestro nuevo hogar, aquel que representa esa paz que buscamos durante mucho tiempo. Tú eres quien construirás ese símbolo del nuevo tiempo, Angii.

—Desde que te vi, supe que eras tú, pequeña —Tigresa se acercó, contemplando el árbol de durazno y aquella construcción que estaba alojada en la mente de Angii—Sabemos que esos torpes destruyeron tus planos, y que desde siempre has tenido un sueño.

—Eh, yo…

—Conocerme a mí. Sin embargo has creado para mí algo increíble, y más increíble aun que todo esté dentro de ti, como dijiste. Regresemos.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Angii estaba de nuevo junto a su hermano, la casa había desaparecido, y Po y Tigresa los miraban intensamente. ¿Todo había sido real?

—Lo siento, amigos constructores. El proyecto de Angii ganó, y ella construirá nuestra nueva casa. La decisión está hecha—Tigresa habló con tranquilidad pero también con toda la convicción a los leones que estaban blancos como los pergaminos que llevaban bajo el brazo.

—No… no es posible… ¿Por qué, mi señor?

—Porque ella CREE en algo. Y esa creencia nos la ha dejado ver apenas entramos a su conciencia, tan limpia como las aguas de esta cascada. A diferencia de ustedes, que le rompieron sus papeles, mas no su voluntad y espíritu. —completó Po.

Los leones constructores estaban boquiabiertos. Angii también estaba muda de sorpresa. Ése era en verdad el Dan Yi, el que todo lo ve, el que está en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo. Había sido testigo de su poder, y de sus deseos de vivir tranquilamente lo que quedara de vida.

Los constructores, no supieron si por miedo o vergüenza, se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ahí. Angii no sabía que hacer, ella y su hermano Jin estaban pasmados.

—¿No quieres cumplir ese sueño? —Po abrió sus brazos, dirigiéndose a la pequeña arquitecta. Angii tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, y su cuerpo fue tomando inercia, hasta soltar los pergaminos en blanco, los pinceles y el tintero, y correr hacia el Salvador de China.

Abrazarlo fue algo intenso. Sintió su sedoso pelaje, esa suavidad pero sobre todo ese calor que nunca antes había sentido en un ser, parecía que rebosaba paz y tranquilidad. Había esperado toda una vida para este momento, que se daba en las circunstancias más extrañas. Lloró en su pecho, descargando toda la tensión y sueños de mucho tiempo. Jin también estaba conmovido por la escena, y Tigresa no pudo menos que sonreír.

—Señor Po… señor Po… gracias —decía Angii entre sollozos.

—Jo, jo, mi niña, no me digas "señor", no soy tan viejo.

Todos rieron, esa risa tan natural como todo lo que les rodeaba en aquel mundo verde y tranquilo, el lugar de la casa de nuestros grandes, Últimos Héroes que tendría China.

Una tarde preciosa, se dejaba caer en aquel lugar mágico, que se había convertido en algo aún más increíble. Habían pasado varios meses desde la decisión de construir un pequeño palacio para la familia del Guerrero Dragón ahí. Como si todo se hubiera dado con exactitud, la casa estuvo terminada el día que Tigresa sintió verdaderos dolores de parto. Y además, era todo un acontecimiento, ya que habían venido muchos personajes que solo conocía de las leyendas. Los Furiosos restantes, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono, que no dejaban de hacer bromas de cómo luciría la pequeña Li Lian, mezcla de un panda y una tigresa. También el Emperador acompañado de dos ancianas adivinas, que presidirían el nacimiento de la pequeña. El Maestro Shifu, el padre de Po, Shao Fan y un tigre llamado Biao también estaban reunidos ahí, en los amplios jardines, esperando el momento final, acompañando a Po en todo momento, que increíblemente, parecía un niño muriéndose de nervios.

Angii estaba sentada al borde de una enorme piedra que daba a la gran caída de aquella cascada que por momentos proyectaba arcoíris con los reflejos del sol. Dejaba que sus piernas colgaran libremente en el vacío, disfrutando del clima, a pesar de que el verano apenas terminaba y el calor en China era a veces sofocante. Ahí se gozaba de un frescor envidiable.

Jin se sentó junto a ella.

—Me gustó mucho la casa, hermana. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo lograste.

Angii sonrió, sin dejar de ver la caída de agua.

—No solo yo lo logré. Gracias por tu ayuda, Jin.

—¿Cómo crees que sea la hija de los guerreros?

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé, es que es el inicio de una gran aventura para todos nosotros. Una aventura de Paz que va a durar mucho tiempo, lo sé. El Dan Yi, su familia y amigos se lo merecen, mucho más que cualquiera de nosotros como aldeanos.

Jin meditó las palabras de su hermana, y asintió. Era increíble ver la madurez que había adquirido mientras maniobraba con Po y los constructores las piedras y el moldeado de las mismas para ensamblarlas en tiempos muy cortos. Con el poder del Guerrero Dragón, se aceleró el transporte de las materias primas para todo, y sus amigos Furiosos, junto con un nutrido contingente de constructores imperiales, siguieron sus órdenes para terminar aquel día con el trabajo. No le importaban los reconocimientos de todos, incluido el del Emperador, que pensaba darle un trabajo honorario en Pekín. Solo le importaba que Po fuera feliz, que disfrutara su casa, y que recordara por siempre que ella dejó la huella en el lugar donde sería feliz toda su vida, con su familia. Eso la tenía más contenta que cualquier otra cosa.

Gritos de excitación llegaron a ellos. ¡Li Lian había nacido! Angii aguzó el oído y efectivamente, el llanto de una pequeña recién nacida sonaba y sonaría en todo el imperio como el nacimiento de la Nueva Esperanza, de la promesa de un mundo mejor en el que la utopía dejaba de lado su irrealidad, adaptándose a los deseos de cientos de años de sufrimiento.

—¡Vamos, hermano, que hoy es un día de regocijo para todos!

Angii y Jin corrieron junto con los demás presentes, ansiosos por ver a la hija de Po y Tigresa. Ni la imaginación podía ayudar a configurar cómo sería aquella pequeña. El llanto de la recién llegada al Mundo se confundía con la cascada, mientras el sol formaba un hermoso arcoíris, y los pájaros de alrededor cantaron, como si confirmaran en una señal la mejor noticia de la Historia.

Una nueva aventura de paz, comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego queridos amigos de Fanfiction. Reitero mi enorme cariño a todos ustedes que leyeron hasta el final, emocionándose y comentando... en sus reviews me llevo la gran satisfacción de haberles llevado una historia que les haya motivado a leer y emocionarse en cada capítulo. Ya veremos qué grandes aventuras les deparan a nuestros amigos en Kung Fu Panda 3, mientras tanto, nunca dejen de soñar, escribir lo que les agrade, nunca se den por vencidos. Un gran abrazo, y pueden seguirme en facebook en el "Rincon de Ninguna Parte". Ahí tengo más historias. Su amigo, Feliks.<em>**


End file.
